Send me an angel (Envoie moi un ange)
by mandala7338
Summary: Suite au meurtre de Narcissa, Lucius comprend que sa participation à l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre le met en danger, ainsi que Draco, mais sans leur rendre le prestige et le pouvoir qu'il estime dus à la famille Malfoy. Pour remédier à cela, il impose, grâce au contrat établi entre Abraxas Malfoy et Pollux Black, une union sorcière au dernier descendant Black : Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Send me an Angel (Envoie moi un ange)**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Harry Potter, selon une rumeur cela appartiendrait à une certaine JKR et à ses filiales.

**Catégorie : Romance **

**Rating : M**

******Beta :** Nanola, avec la participation d'**Archimède **pour les quatre premiers chapitres. Si toutefois il reste des erreurs, je suis la seule responsable.

**Avertissements : **

Le rating n'est pas M pour faire joli.

D'autre part, il sera question de **slash**, un **yaoi**, bref une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, homophobe merci de sortir (en haut, à gauche, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper).

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je sais, le thème des mariages forcés a déjà été largement utilisé. J'aime d'ailleurs beaucoup de ces histoires que j'ai pu découvrir sur Fanfic, même si certaines sont malheureusement non complètes à ce jour.

Pour ma part, j'ai essayé, bien qu'en reprenant l'idée du mariage forcé, de la manier d'une manière que j'espère différente, ne voulant pas tomber dans la violence, ni être trop incohérente avec une subite histoire d'amour, après ce que je considère être une agression faite à l'individu subissant une telle union.

Cette fiction est déjà, dans l'ensemble, terminée. Elle comportera, sauf gros changement de dernière minute, 20 chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue.

L'histoire se situe après le tome 7 de HP, cependant, pour plus de cohérence, j'ai pris plusieurs libertés depuis la fin du Tome 5. De même, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape sont encore en vie... parce que j'ai attrapé des pustules à la fin des _Reliques de la mort_ suite à leurs assassinats par JKR.

J'utilise parfois des noms ou expressions anglaises, par pure convenance personnelle également.

Délai de parution : environ 1 chapitre par semaine.

Première fic, donc s'il vous plaît, merci de ne pas me juger trop sévèrement.

**Résumé :**

Après le meurtre de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy comprend que sa participation à l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre, le place lui et Draco sur la liste noire des mangemorts survivants, sans lui rendre le prestige et le pouvoir qui lui sont, selon lui, légitimement dus. Pour remédier à cela, il impose, grâce au contrat établi entre Abraxas Malfoy et Pollux Black, une union sorcière au dernier descendant Black : Harry Potter, lui seul pouvant redorer le blason des Malfoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**30 mai 1998**_

Lucius Malfoy était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, dans son bureau. Le verre de cherry brandy qu'il s'était servi quelques minutes auparavant n'avait pas quitté sa main et ses doigts le tenaient fermement.

Trop fermement. Il s'appuya contre le dossier et ferma les yeux tout en ôtant le cordon en cuir noir qui retenait en catogan ses longs cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc.

Noir, comme sa robe, ses chaussures et tout ce qu'il portait ce jour là. L'enterrement avait été éprouvant, surtout pour Draco. Son enfant n'avait pu retenir d'abord quelques simples larmes avant de s'accrocher à sa robe en éclatant en lourds sanglots.

Narcissa avait toujours été belle, aussi loin que remontait son souvenir.

D'abord petite fille espiègle qui riait en secouant ses couettes, tout en essayant de lui tirer les cheveux. Toute jeune fille, déjà fière, qui avait pris le Choixpeau pour le poser avec assurance sur sa tête. Jeune femme douce qui avait accepté, en lui souriant paisiblement, la décision de leurs parents face au contrat Black-Malfoy, puis enfin femme accomplie, forte, pleine de l'assurance digne d'une Black et d'une Malfoy, défendant sa famille envers et contre tous. Contre le Seigneur Noir lui-même pour sauver la vie de Draco, leur unique enfant.

Narcissa, lâchement assassinée moins d'un mois après la fin de la Grande Bataille, par Rodulphus et Rabastan.

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Du moins pas en public.

Sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention, les larmes qu'il avait contenues toute la journée, pour Draco, pour les membres de l'Ordre, pour le ministère et surtout pour cette maudite _Gazette,_ s'écoulèrent enfin sur ses joues.

Draco n'était pas là, il avait préféré (et Lucius aussi) dormir au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Harry. Sans doute avec d'autres personnes, Remus sûrement, Blaise peut-être. Pour le reste, Lucius ne savait pas exactement et sincèrement, il s'en moquait complètement.

Quand Draco avait été condamné à tuer Dumbledore, Narcissa avait demandé de l'aide à Severus, faisant preuve encore une fois de finesse et d'intelligence.

Lucius aussi, mais d'une autre façon. Dès sa sortie d'Azkaban (à la fin de l'été suivant son incarcération, grâce à quelques appuis encore bien placés au ministère) Lucius avait demandé au même Severus de le conduire à Dumbledore.

La surprise non feinte sur le visage du parrain de son fils avait valu son pesant de gallions ! Oh bien sûr, Severus avait nié avec ferveur, mais Lucius étant... eh bien étant tout simplement Lucius, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

Ainsi avait commencé la trahison de la famille Malfoy. Draco _devait_ survivre à sa mission, peu importaient les conséquences. Il l'avait fait.

Forcément, le _Lord _n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Dumbledore avait été assassiné.

Draco avait dû déserter, caché par l'Ordre lui-même dans la grande maison Black, avec les autres résistants. Leur quartier général n'avait cessé d'exister l'année dernière, accueillant, en résidents permanents ou presque, Lupin, Draco, Harry, la Belette et la miss Je-sais-tout.

Salazar, son fils unique avait fréquenté cette populace pendant près d'un an. Pire, il était devenu ami avec eux... après avoir failli littéralement s'étriper durant les premières semaines de cohabitation.

Étrange amitié entre Harry et Draco, mais forte et sincère.

Toute l'année passée, le gamin n'avait cessé de disparaître pour accomplir une certaine mission avec ses deux acolytes. Parfois, Draco allait avec eux, faisant frémir Lucius. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé Severus et le Loup-garou sur cette mission, ils avaient haussé les épaules. Apparemment même eux ne savaient rien ou pas grand chose. De toute façon, Lucius et Severus étaient déjà bien assez occupés comme ça à tromper le Lord au péril de leur vie pour chercher après ce que pouvait manigancer Potter.

Et leurs vies, ils les avaient risquées, bien plus que beaucoup de ces bâtards qui se congratulaient au ministère, maintenant que Voldemort pourrissait six pieds sous terre.

Severus... Severus avait affronté Nagini dans la cabane hurlante. Potter l'avait laissé pour mort. C'est Abelforth qui l'avait secouru quand les plaintes du phénix d'Albus l'avait appelé. Son visage était recouvert par les larmes du phénix qui lui avaient finalement sauvé la vie.

Mais Severus était toujours inconscient à Sainte Mangouste.

Quant à Lucius, il avait dû mentir face à Greyback et cette folle furieuse de Bella quand Potter avait été capturé et ramené au manoir Malfoy par les rafleurs.

Narcissa avait menti au Lord lui même quand il avait lancé l'Avada sur le gamin. Un frisson le parcourut à ce souvenir. Il avait cru pendant un horrible moment que Potter était mort et un froid intense l'avait envahi à cette simple pensée. Le gosse ne pouvait pas mourir.

Oui, les Malfoy avaient donné beaucoup pendant cette guerre et aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui, Narcissa, sa douce et belle Narcissa n'était plus. L'honneur dû au Malfoy était fragile, le monde sorcier croyant difficilement à leur changement de camp. Quant aux anciens fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils leurs en voulaient à mort. C'est ce qui avait conduit Narcissa dans cette tombe de marbre blanc.

C'était intolérable, tout simplement intolérable. Lucius voulait que son nom soit lavé, blanchi, que lui et son fils prennent la place qu'ils méritaient dans cette société. Il voulait redevenir ce qu'ils étaient avant le retour de Voldemort. Puissants, craints, respectés... Envisager une seule seconde que cela ne serait plus était inacceptable.

Il n'abandonnerait pas, jamais.

Un Malfoy ne se laisserait pas abattre sans combattre. Et ce combat là, il allait le gagner. Sa fortune était intacte, il aurait pu en rester là. Mais non, il aimait le pouvoir et il le voulait encore.

Il se releva brusquement, et, avec une rage incontrôlable il lança son verre contre le mur en face de lui qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux scintillants.

_Bien sûr_, Kingsley Shacklebolt était toujours ministre du gouvernement provisoire d'après guerre, et ce pour une durée d'au moins six mois, avant les futures élections. Il n'y avait déjà aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait élu.

_Bien sûr_, Shacklebolt saurait remercier tous les membres importants de l'Ordre, il n'y avait aucun doute non plus sur ce point. Mais avoir l'appui de Shacklebolt n'était pas suffisant aux yeux de Lucius.

Sans doute parce que cela ne serait pas tout à fait suffisant aux yeux de la population sorcière. Merlin, qu'il les méprisait, ces misérables qui n'avaient rien fait, rien ! Que ce soit au temps de Fudge ou pendant la guerre, ils bêlaient en cœur comme des petits agneaux que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Aujourd'hui, c'était ces mêmes agneaux qui osaient le regarder avec méfiance, voire parfois dégoût ? Oui, il les méprisait, mais il avait besoin d'eux et de leur bêtise pour accéder de nouveau à la grandeur.

Passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux pour se calmer, il retourna à ses dernières pensées.

Draco et Potter... Son fils, sa vie, tout ce qu'il restait de lui et de Narcissa. Leur famille.

Draco, à moitié ivre au jour de l'an, qui lui avait 'volontairement' raconté le petit travers de Potter. Car non, un Malfoy n'extorque pas à son propre héritier affaibli par l'alcool les vilains petits secrets de ses amis, ça se saurait... ah bon, ça se sait ? Lucius avait bien ri. Enfin, autant qu'un Malfoy un peu éméché peut le faire bien sûr. Mais il n'en avait reparlé avec personne par la suite, pas même avec Draco.

Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Plus que Shacklebolt, Potter pourrait lui ramener tout ce qu'il était en droit d'exiger. Honneur, pouvoir, rédemption...

Encore fallait-il avoir assez d'ascendant sur lui. Or, il savait par Draco que le jeune Potter ne voulait pas s'approcher de la vie politique sorcière.

Il réfléchit furieusement. Les réflexions sur l'honneur, le pouvoir, sa famille, toutes se mélangeaient et se liaient dans sa tête. Et elles revenaient inlassablement à ce que Draco lui avait avoué, sans se méfier. Harry, le gentil et innocent petit Harry, avec ses pensées un peu moins innocentes.

Et puis...

Il se resservit un verre de brandy. Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres trempèrent dans le liquide rouge foncé.

Après la mort du clébard, Potter était devenu le dernier héritier Black conformément au testament de Sirius. Severus avait suffisamment ricané à ce propos pour que Lucius s'en souvienne. Le jeune Potter-_Black_ ne savait sans doute rien sur le contrat qui liait cette famille à celle des Malfoy.

Lucius se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir.

_Lui_ le connaissait, il l'avait même _pratiqué _avec Narcissa.

Il avait aimé sa femme, à sa façon, même s'il ne l'avait pas réellement choisie. Car il avait eu le choix malgré tout, mais uniquement parmi les Black.

Du côté d'Orion : Sirius et Regulus. Si les deux auraient eu naturellement sa préférence, il avait reconnu que l'union aurait été désastreuse. A cause du caractère du cabot, qui lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et de celui de Walburga, qui n'aurait eu de cesse d'interférer dans la vie de son cher Regulus. De plus, il avait jugé Regulus un peu trop... niais ?

Restait donc les trois filles de Cygnus. Androméda s'était déjà accoquinée avec son moldu et était déshéritée. Bellatrix ? Plutôt mourir ! Non, il ne restait que la fière, élégante et intelligente Narcissa. C'est elle qu'il avait naturellement choisie.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix parmi les Black restants. Mais, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, quand bien même l'aurait-il eu, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Après tout, le jeune Harry était tout simplement à croquer, n'est ce pas ? Tout comme Narcissa, lui aussi était beau, intelligent, mais aussi rusé et fier. Il pourrait être digne d'un Malfoy, après un peu d'éducation. Draco lui avait en outre certifié, entre autres délicieuses choses, qu'il voulait avoir une famille. Bien ! Ils pourraient se rendre mutuellement service en fin de compte.

Lucius sourit pour la première fois depuis la mort brutale de sa femme.

Il finit son cherry... un Malfoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Toujours.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

_**2 juillet 1998 - 14h29– Bureau du Ministre de la Magie**_

Dans le grand bureau du premier ministre Shacklebolt, l'atmosphère était plus que pesante. À dire vrai, elle était brûlante.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela Lucius, c'est tout simplement immoral ! » s'écria le grand homme à la peau brune.

« Vous avez tort, Kingsley. Non seulement je le peux, mais je le ferai. La loi est pour moi et la morale n'a strictement rien à voir là dedans. » répondit de sa voix la plus traînante le grand blond. « J'ai demandé à vos propres collaborateurs juridiques de vérifier ce contrat, m'assurant par la même la complète coopération du ministère dans ma démarche. Vous comprendrez aisément, mon cher Kingsley, que je ne peux me permettre que mon projet soit ... compromis. »

« Lucius, bon sang ! Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Je vous ai déjà promis une place au sein du gouvernement définitif, pourquoi entraîner Harry dans cette ... mascarade ?! »

« Mascarade ? Vous osez traiter ma demande d'union avec Harry James Potter _Black _de mascarade ? Dîtes-moi Shacklebolt, considérez-vous également que le meurtre de Narcissa soit une mascarade ? »

« Lucius, » soupira Kingsley « Évidemment non, mais Harry n'a rien à voir avec cet horrible crime. C'est juste un gamin de dix-huit ans qui pourrait enfin vivre sa vie. Je ne comprends pas votre démarche. »

«_ Je_ la comprends, c'est pour moi l'essentiel, » répondit sèchement Lucius. « Je ne vous demande pas votre approbation, ni même votre avis. Dans un premier temps, je souhaitais vous avertir par simple politesse, et aussi pour que le ministère ne se mêle en aucune façon de ma vie privée. Le fait que cela concerne également le Survivant ne devrait normalement pas interférer, mais j'ai préféré prendre les devants. »

Shacklebolt se tourna vers son collaborateur. Ce dernier gardait les yeux fixes devant lui.

Aucune aide à espérer de ce côté. Landow était compétent et son équipe avait assuré à Kingsley de l'entière légalité du contrat qu'avaient signé Pollux Black et Abraxas Malfoy, liant leurs descendances. Lucius étant l'aîné de cette double lignée, lui seul pouvait l'annuler. Ou le revendiquer, comme il le faisait à l'heure actuelle.

Poussant un profond soupir, Kingsley se renfonça dans son siège tout en se massant les tempes. Bien que Landow soit compétent, il ne l'appréciait pas. Ce type était trop frustré, il n'aimait rien ni personne. Kingsley était certain qu'il devait jubiler de ce qui était en train d'arriver au jeune Harry. Il l'avait déjà entendu faire des réflexions peu flatteuses sur 'Le-Gamin-Qui-A-Pris-La-Grosse-Tête' alors même qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas. Pauvre merde !

« Que voulez-vous exactement, Lucius ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit la simple politesse qui vous fait vous tenir devant moi. Si j'ai bien entendu, vous avez parlé d'un 'premier temps', quant est-il donc du deuxième ? »

Lucius acquiesça.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais tout d'abord simplement venu pour m'assurer de la juste coopération du ministère face à la légalité de ce contrat ainsi vous ne tenteriez aucun recours retardant la cérémonie d'union. Vous seul seriez en mesure de le faire. Harry est le dernier descendant Black, mais de part les termes du contrat, et du fait d'être le plus jeune de nous deux, il n'a strictement rien à redire, il n'en a pas le _droit, _» commença le blond « Cependant... eh bien votre cher collègue, monsieur Landow ici présent, m'a fait part d'une judicieuse remarque. ».

Le susnommé se tendit légèrement en jetant un bref coup d'œil au ministre impassible.

« Oh, et puis-je savoir de quoi elle retourne ? »

« Eh bien, je crains fort que mon cher promis, une fois au courant de mes intentions, ne soit pas des plus, disons... coopératif. Du moins, tant que la cérémonie n'est pas prononcée. Jusque là, une fuite à l'étranger est toujours possible, ou même un mariage blanc. Or, Monsieur Landow m'a obligeamment fait remarquer que le contrat étant on ne peut plus légal, je pouvais demander au ministère l'application de l'article L-3841 et ainsi garder mon promis sous secret le temps que l'union soit réalisée. Il serait considéré comme un témoin, ou... »

« Ou plutôt comme un condamné qui attend de subir sa sentence ! » explosa Kingsley. « Lucius, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, ne m'obligez pas à demander aux Aurors de garder Harry prisonnier et de vous le livrer afin que vous puissiez le mettre dans votre lit ! »

« Mes intentions sont loin d'être aussi bassement sexuelles Kingsley, » rétorqua Lucius d'une voix polaire, ce qui eut pour réponse un reniflement sonore du noir, avant qu'il ne se mette à crier :

« Mais alors qu'elles sont telles, pour l'amour de Merlin ?! Expliquez-vous Malfoy ! »

Lucius le regarda calmement avant de répondre de son ton froid.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, mais sachez que j'ai mûrement réfléchi avant de prendre ma décision. En fait, j'y pense depuis l'enterrement de Narcissa. Je sais que cette union pourra apporter beaucoup à nos deux familles, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je ne néglige en aucun cas les intérêts de Harry, ni mêmes ses préférences si vous souhaitez vraiment le savoir. »

Surpris, Kingsley haussa presque comiquement les sourcils.

« En fait, je suis même prêt à passer certains accords avec vous, Kingsley. »

« Des accords ? »

« Oui. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que plusieurs types d'union sont à ma disposition, de la plus simple, à la plus ... contraignante, dirons-nous. Mais comme nous avons tous les deux à cœur les intérêts du jeune Potter, ainsi que ceux de la communauté entière, je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver des compromis et des _accords_ satisfaisants pour tout le monde. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Kingsley darda ses prunelles noires dans celles d'argent brut de son vis-à-vis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit sa décision.

« Landow ? »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Dehors. »

« Pardon Monsieur ? »

« Vous êtes sourd Landow ? » demanda Kinsley sèchement « j'ai dit :dehors ! Lord Malfoy et moi-même avons des choses à voir en privé. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Landow leur jeta un regard noir qui ne les impressionna pas le moins du monde et se dirigea vers la solide porte en chêne. Au moment où sa main touchait la poignée, la voix de Kingsley claqua dans le bureau, tel un fouet.

« Et Landow ... Vous me le paierez, soyez en sûr. »

_**2 juillet 1998 – 16h58 – Bureau du Ministre de la Magie**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt prit sa tête dans sa main dès que la porte de son bureau se referma, le laissant enfin seul. Lucius était retourné chez lui, afin d'attendre Harry.

Lui avait appelé Dawlish, pour le charger de la responsabilité de la mission. Le chef du bureau des aurors était parti chercher un de ses collègues pour 'interpeller' le futur époux. Kingsley avait cru bon de lui rappeler qu'en raison de son lien de parenté, l'auror Nymphadora Lupin ne pouvait pas participer à cette opération.

Dawlish devait également prévenir Landow que le jeune Potter serait d'abord emmené dans la salle d'interrogatoire A3 du département des aurors, afin de l'informer de sa situation. Sa présence était exigée. Ensuite, Harry serait conduit sous bonne garde au manoir Malfoy.

Relevant la tête, Kingsley se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre magique. Il faisait beau et chaud. Un temps magnifique. C'était vraiment une belle journée et elle allait annoncer à Harry Potter que sa vie, qu'il croyait enfin libérée, allait encore être bouleversée.

Il ne comprenait pas Lucius. Du moins, pas complètement. La partie afférente à la prise effective de pouvoir et au redressement du nom Malfoy était limpide. Lucius ne voulait plus manœuvrer dans l'ombre comme au temps de Fudge. Il voulait une vraie place au sein du futur gouvernement. Il l'aurait eue de toute façon, même sans cette union. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux de l'aristocrate.

Celui-ci était redevenu le même qu'avant la guerre et sa participation active au sein de l'Ordre. Froid, hautain, stratège d'un calme olympien et d'une élégance aristocratique, du sommet de sa tête blonde jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés. En clair, énervant mais indéniablement _puissant_.

La perte de Narcissa avait été dure pour le blond, cela était certain, quand bien même ce mariage, tout comme celui qui se profilait, avait été arrangé. A un moment donné, il lui avait presque semblé que Lucius _voulait_ un compagnon à ses côtés. C'était cela qui était tout simplement incompréhensible aux yeux de Kingsley, voire carrément ridicule. Comment le grand Lucius Malfoy pourrait vouloir ce genre de chose ? Il avait déjà son héritier, ce devrait être suffisant pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Tout le reste ne cadrait pas avec l'idée que le nouveau ministre se faisait du blond.

Il devait simplement penser qu'il serait de bon ton de présenter Harry à son bras, comme un trophée, lors des festivités officielles et des cérémonies.

Kingsley secoua la tête pensivement. Il n'y avait sans doute rien à comprendre.

Lucius avait le pouvoir de garder le Survivant pour son usage personnel, quelque soit cet usage d'ailleurs, alors il le prenait. Point. Le noir grimaça en imaginant _tous_ les usages qui allaient découler de l'union.

Au moins, il avait pu négocier et Kingsley pensait sincèrement avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Harry. Le reste n'était malheureusement pas son ressort.

Merlin qu'il pouvait détester cette situation.

_**2 juillet 1998 – 17h07 – Manoir Malfoy**_

Comme seul un Malfoy pouvait le faire, Lucius transplana directement dans le parc du manoir, derrière le lourd portail de fer. Il avait décidé de marcher un peu, profitant de la chaleur de l'été, pour se relaxer et apprécier l'instant. Les paons étaient à l'ombre de la haie d'if, seul le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier blanc et fin, ainsi que le murmure de la fontaine un peu plus loin, troublaient le silence de cette fin d'après-midi.

L'entretien avec Kingsley s'était bien passé, très bien même, au delà de toutes ses espérances. Cet idiot de Landow lui avait enlevé une sacré épine du pied. Grâce à l'application de l'article L- 3841 Harry ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

Lucius sourit doucement tout en se rapprochant du manoir.

Il avait su qu'il fallait d'abord prévenir le ministère.

Décemment, il ne pouvait pas juste transplaner au Terrier ou au Square Grimmaurd, kidnapper Potter et le traîner devant le Maître de cérémonie qu'il avait déjà choisi. Cela aurait été incorrect, pour ne pas dire rustre. En bref, totalement anti-Malfoyen, n'est ce pas ?

De plus, les bans devaient être publiés avant la cérémonie. Le ministère aurait été mis au courant, ainsi que toute la bande à Potter, rendant donc l'hypothèse énoncée précédemment impossible. Ladite bande aurait protégé le gamin, l'aurait caché sans aucun doute ou pire, aurait trouvé un mari ou une épouse pour lui permettre de lui échapper. D'autant que Kingsley aurait certainement déposé un recours pour leur laisser plus de temps pour arranger tout ça.

Le résultat final aurait été un désastre absolu, à l'inverse de ce que Lucius recherchait, le nom des Malfoy se ternissant encore.

En demandant au service juridique du ministère de vérifier et d'établir la légalité du contrat, il avait avancé ses pions, mis en place le filet autour de Potter. Mais là, le zèle de Landow avait fait un vrai petit miracle. Cet homme était une vrai crevure, Lucius savait parfaitement en reconnaître un quand il en voyait. Il faisait partit de ces salopards qui n'affronteraient jamais rien ouvertement, laissant les autres faire tout le travail, et une fois celui-ci terminé, se faisaient un plaisir de critiquer, de discréditer et de détruire. Oui, une crevure, sans orgueil, sans fierté et sans ambition. L'homme méprisait Potter, alors qu'il serait mort en pissant dans son froc s'il s'était retrouvé en face du Seigneur Noir. Kingsley avait bouillonné de rage quand l'idiot aux cheveux mous et dégarnis était sorti de son bureau. Lucius, en parfait gentleman et pour preuve de sa bonne volonté, lui avait assuré tout son soutien, voire son aide pour que le sieur Landow se retrouve, à terme, brutalement mis dans un placard.

La porte d'entrée du manoir pivota vers l'intérieur et Lucius pénétra dans le grand hall d'entrée, les différents portraits dans leur tableau se tournant vers le maître des lieux.

« Cringy, » appela Lucius.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un _crack _sonore.

« Oui Maître Malfoy, monsieur ? » couina l'elfe.

« Notre précieux invité arrivera finalement ce soir même, veille à ce que la petite suite à côté de mes quartiers soit impeccable. »

L'elfe se prosterna devant le grand blond.

« Oui Maître Malfoy, monsieur, la suite est déjà prête comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, Maître Malfoy, Skilly s'en est occupée, elle attend avec impatience sa nouvelle maîtresse, monsieur. »

Le blond ricana.

« Maîtresse ? Je doute que mon futur petit époux apprécie ce terme. Dis à Skilly qu'elle ne sera pas personnellement affectée à une nouvelle _maîtresse_, ce ne sera pas mon épouse mais mon mari. C'est un homme, un maître, est-ce bien clair ? »

L'elfe trembla et fit toucher son gros nez par terre.

« Oui Maître Malfoy, bien entendu Maître Malfoy, Monsieur, Cringy et Skilly sont confus, Maître Malfoy, nous allons sévèrement nous punir, monsieur. »

Lucius soupira. Ces elfes étaient de vraies plaies.

« Inutile Cringy, je n'ai nullement besoin d'elfes à moitié estropiés, surtout pas ce soir. Où est Draco ? Je tiens à ce qu'il soit présent pour le dîner ce soir. »

_**2 juillet 1998 – 17h32 – Le Terrier**_

Pour Harry Potter, le Terrier avait toujours été comme un semblant de chez soi, bien qu'il ne soit ni rouquin, ni un Weasley de quelque manière que ce soit.

En ce début de vraie chaleur estivale, le Survivant (pour la ... nombreuse fois) avait été invité à passer quelques jours avec sa famille de cœur.

Il avait accepté, surtout pour pouvoir laisser Tonks et Remus un peu tranquille dans la demeure Black. Celle-ci ne devrait d'ailleurs plus être considérée comme telle. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Remus d'accepter d'en être le légitime propriétaire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y vivre, trop de souvenirs, trop de Sirius dans chacune des pièces. Il avait déjà signé les papiers à Gringotts pour en céder la propriété à Remus. Pour le jeune couple et leur enfant, c'était parfait. Kreattur avait décidé de continuer dans sa lancée de bonne humeur, ou presque, et s'était enfin motivé pour nettoyer correctement la maison.

De nouvelles peintures, tentures et meubles plus tard, la demeure _Lupin _était maintenant fort accueillante. Remus avait insisté pour que Harry garde sa chambre dans la maison. Pour ne pas blesser l'homme, qui avait en quelque sorte pris la place de second parrain dans son cœur, il avait accepté. Tout en précisant bien que cela ne durerait que le temps de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Ensuite il trouverait un vrai chez lui, rien que pour lui, où il pourrait commencer sa nouvelle vie.

Pour le moment, il était au fond du jardin fraîchement dégnomé, allongé tranquillement à l'ombre d'un des deux arbres à Pipaillon que Madame Weasley avait achetés pour le mariage de Bill et qui étaient maintenant énormes.

Ron et Hermione étaient partis en Australie la veille au soir. Il les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'aéroport de Londres. Une première pour lui, mais surtout pour Ron qui était livide d'angoisse à l'idée d'emprunter ce mode de transport moldu. Ils ne reviendraient pas avant la fin de l'été, le temps de retrouver les parents d'Hermione et de leur rendre la mémoire. Tant pis, il les reverrait à Poudlard.

Les travaux de réparation et d'agrandissement avançant vite, l'école de sorcellerie devrait normalement rouvrir ses portes vers le 5 septembre. La directrice McGonagall était venue deux jours avant pour le leur annoncer. Cette prochaine année scolaire allait être lourde en émotions et changements.

Les élèves qui avaient pu suivre leurs cours l'année dernière n'avaient pas tous réussi leur année, BUSE ou ASPIC, loin de là. De plus tous les enfants nés de moldus, beaucoup de Sang-mêlé et certains Sang-pur, pour des raisons politiques, n'avaient pu fréquenter l'école. Ils devraient reprendre leur année perdue. Tel était le cas de Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Padma et Parvati, Neville et lui par exemple. En fait, il s'agissait de la grosse majorité des élèves. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les septième et première année seraient quasiment doublées.

Certains avaient réussi leurs ASPIC, comme Blaise Zabini ou Daphné Greengrass, ils ne seraient pas présents. C'était, pour la plupart, des Serpentard ou des Serdaigle.

D'autres, par choix, ne reviendraient pas. Que ce soit un choix réel, comme Terry Boot qui avait juste décidé de laisser tomber les ASPIC pour se lancer dans la vie active. Ou par choix 'imposé' comme Pansy Parkinson. La situation politique actuelle faisait que c'était ce genre de personne qui aujourd'hui ne pouvait plus, ou difficilement, fréquenter l'école. Draco lui avait dit, la semaine suivant l'enterrement de sa mère, que les Parkinson avaient quitté l'Angleterre.

Quelques rares élèves ne pourraient pas reprendre leurs études, comme Gregory Goyle. Ce dernier était enfermé à Azkaban pour dix ans, dans la section 'jeunes délinquants'. La prison était aussi en pleine rénovation et grouillait de Mangemorts ou d'anciens sympathisants de Voldemort qui s'étaient fait remarquer par leur zèle. Les Détraqueurs avaient été, pour la plupart, exterminés et le peu qui restait contraint à l'exile. Harry ne savait pas où et ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Enfin, les derniers ne reviendraient jamais, nul part. Comme Colin, comme Lavande. Ou encore Fred. Le cœur de Harry se serra et ses yeux le piquèrent.

La veille, Georges était revenu au Terrier, accompagné d'Angelina, pour souhaiter un bon voyage à son petit frère. Mais sans son jumeau, c'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, de plus visible et plus douloureux que son oreille. La soirée avait été particulièrement triste. Ron était parti, Georges aussi. Ne restait que Madame et Monsieur Weasley, Ginny, Percy, qui avait décidé de revenir auprès de ses parents et de sa sœur pour l'été et Harry. Harry s'était senti particulièrement mal à l'aise. Aujourd'hui encore.

Peut-être devrait-il partir ?

Il n'avait pas d'affinité avec Percy, bien que ce dernier se donne du mal pour rattraper ses erreurs passées.

Les relations avec Ginny n'étaient pas vraiment tendues, mais pas naturelles non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait à se fréquenter, ni même à simplement se croiser dans la maison. Harry savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait brisé le cœur de la rouquine en rompant avec elle. Même s'il savait que depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait repris une correspondance acharnée avec Dean, son ex petit-ami.

Oui, peut-être qu'il devrait partir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas à sa place au Terrier. Mais il avait peur de blesser Arthur et Molly.

Il admit une nouvelle fois qu'il ne se sentait à sa place _nulle part_ depuis la fin de la guerre.

La situation lui pesait et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout comme pour sa vie.

Harry ferma les yeux et écouta le gazouillis des oiseaux au dessus de sa tête. Pendant ses dernières années, il avait eu un but, même si celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il n'avait eu aucun choix. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait cru aussi à une époque qu'il voulait devenir Auror, mais aujourd'hui... non il ne savait plus. Cette dernière année lui avait ôté ses croyances et certaines de ses convictions au sujet de sa vie. Pourrait-il vraiment devenir un bon Auror dans ses conditions ? Avait-il seulement envie de poursuivre des mages noirs ou des malfaiteurs de tout genre ? Harry se disait parfois qu'il avait suffisamment vu de misères et de malheurs comme cela.

Il était perdu.

La nuit, les cauchemars ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de répit. Il avait bêtement cru que la fin de Voldemort l'aurait libéré de ses terreurs nocturnes. Mais non. Il revivait la chasse aux horcruxes, la bataille de Poudlard, la mort de ses amis, sa _propre_ mort. Le tout sous les rires hystériques de Bellatrix.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, régulièrement Harry entendait, dans d'autres de ses rêves, un jeune enfant pleurer. Il le cherchait, le cherchait partout, pour finalement arriver devant un placard, sous un escalier. Il voulait ouvrir ce placard, il s'acharnait dessus, mais en vain. Il se rendait alors compte que c'était _lui_ l'enfant qui pleurait, enfermé dans le placard.

Quelque soit le type de cauchemars, il se réveillait toujours brutalement, en sueur et les joues humides.

Parfois, il avait envie de se cacher dans un petit trou de souris pour réfléchir et surtout pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Car malheureusement, la mort de son ennemi n'avait pas calmé les ardeurs et l'attention du public sur le « balafré », comme l'appelait toujours Draco. Harry avait l'impression, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, de ne pouvoir se déplacer ou faire quoi que se soit, sans qu'une meute de sorciers le poursuive ou que la _Gazette_ n'affiche son visage à la Une.

Il poussa un profond soupir... Enfin, il verrait bien. Il avait encore une année de relative tranquillité à Poudlard, ensuite il déciderait quoi faire et comment.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des bruits de voix. Ouvrant les yeux et s'asseyant sur l'herbe, Harry vit Mme Weasley s'approcher de lui, accompagnée de deux hommes. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'Auror Dawlish. Il ne connaissait pas l'autre homme mais il n'y avait aucun doute, au vu de leur nouvel uniforme, qu'il s'agissait également d'un Auror.

Comme ils avaient l'air de vouloir le voir lui, Harry se leva tout en frottant son jeans pour enlever les brins d'herbes collés dessus.

« Harry James Potter Black ? » questionna Dawlish sans autre préambule.

« Euh... Oui ... Pourquoi ? » répondit Harry sans se défaire de son froncement de sourcils. Il était surpris de l'appellation _Black_. Il savait que ce n'était pas _anormal_, Sirius ayant fait de lui son héritier et l'héritier de la famille Black, mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi.

« Bonjour monsieur. Harry James Potter Black, conformément à l'article L-3841, nous sommes venus ici pour vous emmener, sous escorte, au ministère, département des Aurors. Cette décision fait suite à une demande de M. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et a été validée par notre ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt. » Le deuxième Auror avait débité son petit discours sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Dawlish s'était encore approché de lui. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid lui entraver un poignet. Il le releva brutalement et se rendit compte qu'un mince filament argenté reliait son poignet gauche au droit de l'Auror. En voyant cela, Molly poussa un petit cri, sa main devant sa bouche.

« Je peux savoir exactement ce qui se passe ? » aboya Harry, commençant à sentir les prémices de la colère en lui. « Vous m'arrêtez, c'est cela ? Qu'est ce que je suis censé avoir fait et en quoi Malfoy est concerné ? »

« Monsieur Potter, » dit Dawlish d'une voix douce pour essayer de calmer le jeune homme « vous n'êtes accusé de rien, croyez-le bien. Ce n'est qu'une simple mesure de sécurité. Nous devons vous emmener au ministère et tout vous sera alors parfaitement expliqué. Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer la procédure. »

« Exact. » poursuivit le plus jeune Auror, « Harry James Potter Black, vous allez être conduit par transplanage d'escorte au bureau des Aurors. Vous avez le droit de demander à ce qu'une personne de votre choix vous y rejoigne. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Pour votre sécurité et celle de votre escorte, votre baguette sera confisquée le temps de la procédure de surveillance. »

Harry avait tourné son visage vers le second Auror, qu'il avait intérieurement qualifié de monsieur-pincé-du-bec. Il se rendit compte de suite de son erreur. Cette tactique du duo avait fait que, là encore, il s'aperçut trop tard que Dawlish avait utilisé sa propre baguette avec un '_accio'_ silencieux pour capturer la sienne.

« Procédure de surveillance ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ! » Il allait exploser, c'était sûr.

« Venez avec nous monsieur Potter, tout vous sera expliqué. » reprit calmement Dawlish « Vous voulez prévenir quelqu'un avant cela ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre sèchement. « Oui, Remus Lupin. Je veux qu'il soit présent au ministère. »

Molly blanchit avant de serrer Harry contre sa poitrine « Je m'en occupe de suite Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je suis sûre que c'est un terrible malentendu, je vais aussi prévenir Arthur, je...je...ne te fais pas te soucis, tu seras de retour à la maison ce soir. »

Avant que Harry ne sente la sensation familière d'écrasement dû au transplanage, il eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre Monsieur-pincé-du-bec dire dans un chuchotement.

« Sa future maison, oui. Mais pas ici. »

_**2 juillet 1998 – 18h13 – Département des Aurors**_

Harry ruminait et tournait en rond dans la petite pièce comme un lion dans sa cage. Elle était déprimante, petite pièce grise, sans fenêtre, avec juste une petite table grise et quatre chaises...grises.

Pour ce qui devait être au moins la cinquantième fois depuis qu'il était là, il redressa ses mains devant ses yeux pour constater que le fil brumeux d'argent était toujours fermement accroché à ses _deux_ poignets.

Dès qu'ils avaient transplanés au ministère, les deux Aurors l'avaient mené dans cette pièce, dite d'attente. Et pour attendre, ça, il attendait !

Contrairement à ce que cet abruti de Dawlish lui avait affirmé, il ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Non, à la place, il avait enlevé le filament de son côté à l'aide de sa baguette pour l'accrocher au poignet droit de Harry, qui s'était alors retrouvé avec ses deux mains liées et entravées avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Il enrageait. Enfin, disons que sa rage livrait un combat acharné avec son inquiétude. Plus le temps passait, et plus cette dernière gagnait du terrain. Harry se mordilla nerveusement un ongle. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi cela était-il si long ? Pourquoi personne ne venait le voir pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce que l'Auror avait bien pu vouloir dire par 'future maison' ? Et que faisait Remus bon sang ?!

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer un homme dégarni et plutôt rond qui lui lança aussitôt un regard mauvais. Il fut immédiatement suivi par Remus qui prit Harry dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kingsley entra à son tour, puis l'Auror pincé du bec et Dawlish qui referma la porte derrière lui.

« Moony ! Kingsley ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, par Merlin ?! Pourquoi je suis enfermé ici ?! Je veux sortir tout de suite, je n'ai rien à faire là ! Pourquoi je suis menotté ? Moony, ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît ! » Jusqu'à ce que Remus ne rentre dans cette fichue pièce, Harry n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'être aussi stressé, mais là il n'en pouvait plus.

Remus baissa les yeux sur le garçon.

Harry était encore petit et mince, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas subi les Dursley depuis plus d'un an et avait, au contraire, le plus souvent bénéficié de la cuisine de Molly. Oh bien sûr, il n'était plus maigre, Remus avait pu le constater de ses propres yeux en partageant la salle de bain des Black avec lui. Harry était même plutôt musclé. Mais il l'était de manière fine et longiligne.

Quant à sa taille, au grand désespoir de Harry, il avait bien fallu qu'il voit la réalité en face. Il ne grandirait presque plus désormais et avait peu de chance, du haut de ses un mètre soixante-huit actuels, de dépasser un jour la barrière des un mètre soixante-quinze qu'il s'était autrefois fixée. Plongeant ses yeux d'ambres dans les iris émeraude du plus jeune, Remus pensa, non sans amertume, que les Dursley avaient trop bien travaillé. Les dommages et privations de son enfance ne seraient plus récupérables.

Il resserra son étreinte et appuya ses lèvres sur le crâne du gamin. Il l'avait appelé « Moony », plusieurs fois. Il ne le faisait jamais, sauf s'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander ou s'il avait une surcharge d'émotions. Et là, Harry n'avait rien à lui demander.

« Dès que je sais ce qui se passe, je te ramène à la maison Harry, » lui dit-il de sa voix douce et chaude.

Gardant Harry contre son torse, il se tourna vers les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Que se passe-t-il Kingsley ? »

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, » leur répondit le grand noir. « S'il vous plaît, » insista-t-il en voyant que sa première demande était restée sans effet. Harry lui présenta ses poignets d'un regard noir tout en s'asseyant.

« Harry, » dit-il enfin en regardant le petit brun dans les yeux « Je crains d'avoir de très mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer. Je ne peux t'enlever ces menottes pour l'instant, mais rassure toi, tu n'es accusé de rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal et je te promets de les enlever dès que possible. Par contre...Tu ne pourras pas retourner chez Remus ce soir, ni chez Molly et Arthur... En fait, tu ne peux aller qu'à un seul endroit dorénavant, et ce pour une durée encore... indéterminée. »

Harry et Remus le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou, leurs yeux écarquillés. Il continua.

« Lucius Malfoy est venu, cet après-midi, pour nous présenter un document officiel qui implique sa famille et celle des Black. Monsieur Landow ici présent – il montra l'homme presque chauve - a vérifié avec son équipe de juristes la véracité et la légalité de ce document. Il s'avère qu'il l'est et qu'il peut encore s'appliquer. En fait, Lucius a exigé son application à ton encontre. »

Harry sentit comme un frisson glacé le parcourir. Le père de Draco, entre autre chose, l'impressionnait encore beaucoup et il craignait ce qu'il allait suivre. Draco avait beau être son ami, il n'était pas naïf : la famille Malfoy était une famille de Sang-pur, ancienne et traditionaliste et elle avait des coutumes que d'autres familles ne pratiquaient plus depuis longtemps. Surtout, il savait de quoi le grand homme blond était capable.

Il déglutit. « Comment ça, à mon encontre ? Et c'est quoi cette application ? »

Kingsley sortit un parchemin de sa manche et le tendit à Lupin. « Remus, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu le lises avec Harry, puis Landow vous expliquera ce qu'implique l'article L-3841 »

Remus prit le parchemin et le plaça entre lui et Harry de façon à ce qu'ils puissent lire tous les deux. Au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, ils pâlirent. A la fin, Remus tenait le parchemin froissé dans son poing. « Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? » gronda-t-il. Le loup semblait vouloir ressortir en lui car il montrait les dents.

« Non, malheureusement non. Nous ne pouvons strictement rien faire. J'ai réussi à voir avec Lucius certains points pour Harry, notamment sur le type d'union qu'il va choisir. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'étant l'aîné, il a les pleins pouvoirs. »

« Attendez, attendez, » la voix de Harry était pleine de panique. « Si je comprends bien, Lucius Malfoy veut que je sois lié à un membre de sa famille, c'est cela ? Mais comment ça _lié _? De quel lien s'agit-il ? je... j'ai un peu peur de comprendre et je... est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un _mariage _? Est-ce qu'il veut que je me marie avec Draco ? »

« Pas exactement Harry, » Kingsley sembla vouloir choisir ses mots avec soin. « D'abord, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple mariage, mais d'une union sorcière. Le lien est magique, il implique certaines conséquences entre les époux. Il existe plusieurs sortes de liens qui définissent ensuite les relations et la place de chaque époux dans le couple »

Lupin poussa cette fois-ci un véritable grondement sourd de bête.

« Je sais Remus. » reprit Kingsley « Fort heureusement, Lucius ne souhaite pas une union trop... désuète. Il semble vouloir choisir la même que celle qui l'unissait à Narcissa. Mais Harry, Lucius ne parle pas au nom de Draco. En réalité, Draco n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Non Lucius souhaite... » Kingsley prit une grande inspiration alors que les yeux de Harry s'écarquillaient brusquement « Il veut cette union pour lui-même, Harry, il souhaite que tu deviennes son époux. »

Harry haleta bruyamment. Non, non non non non non. Il allait faire une crise de panique, ici, là, maintenant. Quelque part dans sa tête, il lui sembla entendre un enfant crier, sans doute de peur, au fond de son placard.

« Il... il veut que je remplace Narcissa, c'est ça ? »

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que veux exactement Lucius, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. »

« Mais, mais... Et si je refuse ? Je... je suis trop jeune pour me marier, je dois passer mes ASPIC et je... » Harry se tut d'un coup.

Kingsley le regarda un peu bizarrement. Il était étonné d'une chose, qui rejoignait ce que Lucius lui avait dit plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

« Harry, cela n'a pas l'air de te surprendre que ce mariage soit entre deux hommes, ni même de te ... rebuter ? »

Harry prit une jolie couleur pivoine et détourna la tête.

« Je sais que les mariages homosexuels sont possibles chez les sorciers et sont bien acceptés. Et je... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être _obligé_ de consommer cette union, non ? »

« C'est l'une des choses que tu devras sans doute aborder avec Lucius lui-même je suppose. » répondit prudemment Kingsley tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Remus, ce dernier regardait fixement le sol, les poings toujours serrés, le visage complètement fermé « Mais pour répondre à ta première question, non Harry, malheureusement non, tu ne peux pas refuser »

« Mais c'est impossible ! » le coupa Harry plus violemment qu'il ne le pensait « J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, je suis majeur, personne ne peux plus m'imposer quoi que se soit ! »

« Le contrat Malfoy-Black le peut, » dit une voix grinçante. Apparemment Landow avait décidé d'intervenir dans la conversation. « En tant que descendant d'Abraxas Malfoy et responsable de sa maison, Monsieur Malfoy a parfaitement le droit de prétendre à un Black. Il a déjà été dans l'obligation d'honorer ce contrat, sa première épouse étant décédée, il semble logique que la nouvelle épouse - il regarda Harry en souriant vicieusement – soit également issue de la maison Black. »

Harry se dressa brusquement de sa chaise « Je REFUSE ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le _choix,_ jeune homme ! » répondit Landow. « La loi est la _loi_, vous ne pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez juste parce que vous en avez envie, tout survivant que vous êtes. Lucius Malfoy est EN DROIT de demander un conjoint issu de la famille Black et il vous a choisi vous ! »

« Je demanderai le DIVORCE dès que la cérémonie sera FINIE ! » hurla Harry.

« Vous n'en n'aurez pas le _droit_ non plus. Lucius sera le chef de famille, lui _seul_ pourra faire une telle demande. » ricana Landow

Harry devint pâle comme la lune. « Le chef de famille ? Cela veut dire que je n'aurai _aucun droit_ ? Quel sera mon statut exactement ? Moony ? Kingsley ?»

« C'est ce que je t'expliquais Harry. Lucius et moi avons commencé à discuter du type d'union qu'il souhaite et de ce qu'il impliquera. Certains détails restent encore à régler. Il a déjà choisi un maître de cérémonie chargé d'établir le contrat d'union et qui vous liera. Il souhaite maintenant négocier avec ton témoin, qui sera le seul à pouvoir parler en ton nom jusqu'à la cérémonie. Je suppose que ce sera toi Remus, tu sembles être le mieux placé pour cela. »

Le Loup-garou hocha la tête.

« Quand ? » demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Comment ça Harry ? » l'interrogea Kingsley.

« Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ? » répéta Harry.

« Les bans vont être publiés dès demain. Lucius m'a informé que la cérémonie se déroulera, dans la plus stricte intimité, samedi 11 juillet. Il ne souhaite que la présence des futurs époux et des témoins. Il a choisi Draco pour être son témoin. Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'il participera aussi aux discussions avec Lucius et toi. » finit Kingsley en s'adressant à Remus.

« Et moi ? Je serai présent aussi ? » demanda Harry, avant de réaliser soudain « Attends, tu as dis quand? Le 11 juillet ? Mais, mais c'est dans une semaine ! »

Landow reprit la parole. « Vous ne serez pas présent aux négociations, monsieur Potter _Black. _Le contrat ne précise pas que le _désigné _puisse négocier quoi que ce soit. Monsieur Malfoy souhaite que seul votre témoin vous représente. »

« Génial, non vraiment c'est ... Merveilleux... EST CE QUE PAR HASARD VOUS VOUS FOUTREZ TOUS DE MOI ? » explosa Harry.

Il arpentait de nouveau la pièce en grandes enjambées furieuses.

« Vous êtes là, à m'annoncer tranquillement que je vais me retrouver marié dans, nous avons dit combien déjà ? Une semaine ? Et que je ne peux décider de RIEN pour ce mariage, ni maintenant, ni, si je comprends vos sous entendus lourdingues, après ? Je dois faire QUOI alors ? Me la fermer, me mettre au tricot en attendant d'ouvrir gentiment les cuisses quand Lord Malfoy me fera l'honneur de me rendre visite ? C'est ÇA ? »

« C'est l'idée. » répondit méchamment Landow.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce en réponse à ces propos. Puis Remus bondit et lui envoya un formidable coup de poing dans la figure, qui le projeta sur le sol.

« ESPÈCE D'ORDURE ! PAUVRE ET MISÉRABLE CON ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE UNE CHOSE AUSSI DÉGUEULASSE ?! »

Harry s'était arrêté de marcher et semblait encore plus livide, si cela était possible.

« Enlevez moi ces menottes... maintenant ... Remus ramène moi à la maison...je veux rentrer... enlevez moi ça tout de suite et laissez moi partir... Moony, s'il te plaît... Moony, enlève moi ça, enlève moi ça... Moony... »

« Je suis là Harry. »

Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et lui frotta gentiment le dos « Calme-toi petit Prongs, calme-toi Bambi... shhhhh, ça va aller... »

Remus ne pensait pas que cela aller bien se passer, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il connaissait les anciennes règles pour les unions arrangées des familles de Sang-pur, il connaissait les différents types d'union et certaines étaient franchement rétrogrades et machistes. Il savait qu'un tel contrat existait entre les Black et les Malfoy, puisque Sirius lui-même avait été sur la sellette quand Lucius avait dû choisir la première fois.

Il savait... qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire et que le destin de Harry semblait une nouvelle fois scellé... à moins... à moins de s'enfuir bien sûr...

« Je le ramène à la maison, Kingsley. »

« Remus... »

« NON, j'ai dit que je le ramenais à la maison. Jusqu'au 11 juillet, rien ne l'oblige à rester enfermé dans cette pièce et rien ne l'empêche de se déplacer où il veut. Narcissa n'a jamais été cloîtrée chez elle alors que plusieurs mois se sont écoulés entre la décision de Lucius et leur mariage. Je _veux_ ramener Harry chez nous. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas. » Landow était toujours affalé par terre et se tenait la mâchoire en regardant Lupin avec un mélange de crainte et de mépris.

« Monsieur Malfoy craignait que, contrairement à Miss Black, le jeune Potter Black n'attende pas sagement à son domicile. D'où la demande d'application de l'article L-3841, donc, d'où l'enchaînement autour de ses poignets. Conformément à la loi et en vertu de l'application de cet article, visant à protéger les intérêts de monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter est attendu ce soir même au Manoir Malfoy où il sera assigné à résidence jusqu'à la célébration de l'union. Cette décision est légale et ne peut faire l'objet d'aucun recours. »

Il sourit devant l'air décomposé de Harry et de Remus.

« De plus, vous venez d'insulter et de frapper un agent du ministère, devant témoins, je compte déposer plainte contre ces agressions et je... »

« Témoins ? De quoi parlez vous Landow ? » dit Kingsley d'une voix grave et froide « Personnellement je n'ai été témoin d'aucune agression de quel qu'ordre que ce soit. A part celle de mes oreilles face à votre arrogance et incroyable stupidité bien sûr. Dawlish ? Kingsborow ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Pas mieux, monsieur le ministre. » répondirent les deux Aurors en regardant l'homme à terre avec un profond dégoût.

Harry les fixait d'un regard vide. Les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et il essayait de rester calme. Mais, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur ses poignets encerclés d'argent, il entendit l'enfant dans son placard hurler de plus belle. Il pouvait presque le _voir,_ recroquevillé dans un coin sombre.

Ses hurlements lui remplissaient la tête. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il fallait que l'enfant se taise, il fallait qu'il sorte de là, il fallait... Il respira de plus en plus rapidement, une peur froide courant dans ses veines.

« Moony, je veux rentrer, je ne veux pas allez chez les Malfoy, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, Moony ! »

« Tu dois y aller Harry. » lui répondit doucement Kingsley. « Dawlish et Kingsborow vont t'accompagner là-bas, Remus aussi si tu veux, on t'enlèvera tes liens et tu pourras te reposer un peu. Remus veillera à tes intérêts Harry, Draco aussi, tu... »

« NON ! NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS, VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! » Harry hurla et commença à se débattre dans les bras de Remus.

Il se rendait compte que la peur, la colère et autre chose étaient en train de prendre complètement possession de son corps et de son esprit, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

« Harry, s'il te plaît... »

« Monsieur Potter, nous devons y aller. » fit Dawlish en s'approchant du petit brun.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas se laisser prendre. Il se débattit furieusement, lançant ses poings en avant, essayant de frapper les deux Aurors qui, peu à peu, l'encerclaient.

« MOONY, JE T'EN PRIE ! NE LES LAISSE PAS ME PRENDRE ! MOONY ! »

Lupin tenta de se placer entre Harry et les Aurors, mais Kingsley lui-même encercla la taille du garçon.

« Harry, calme toi s'il te plaît, tu vas juste te faire du mal. Harry, écoute moi. »

Harry ne pouvait plus l'écouter, il se mit à hurler, calquant ses cris sur ceux qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il sentit le lien sur ses poignets se resserrer et chauffer alors qu'il pouvait de plus en plus difficilement bouger. Le filament d'argent grossissait, se divisait et recouvrait peu à peu tout son corps. Il entendit les cris de Remus qui voulait le protéger.

Il l'appela de toutes ses forces, cherchant encore désespérément à échapper aux bras qui le retenaient et aux liens argentés qui l'enserraient.

« MOONY ! MOONY AIDE MOI ! AIDE MOI ! ME LAISSE PAS MOONY! »

Puis il y eut un jet de couleur claire et Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**3 juillet 1998**_

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était plongé dans le noir et allongé dans un grand lit.

Ses membres étaient lourds. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés avait piétiné son corps. Il s'assit péniblement tout en levant ses mains devant lui, pour constater avec satisfaction que le fil d'argent avait disparu.

Un peu de lumière filtrait par une grande fenêtre sur sa droite. Il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit dehors et que seule la faible lumière d'un croissant de lune essayait de passer à travers les lourds rideaux. Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour les tirer, laissant pénétrer un peu plus les rayons pâles.

Il inspecta à travers la vitre la vue qui lui était offerte. Il était en hauteur, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, sans doute le premier étage. Devant lui s'étendait un vaste parc, avec comme des petits bosquets qui devaient être des fleurs, ainsi que plusieurs arbres, dont un magnifique saule pleureur.

Il inspira bruyamment.

Il était dans une chambre du Manoir Malfoy.

Il se retourna lentement et observa la pièce devant lui.

Elle était plutôt spacieuse et dans des tons clairs. Une grande commode contre un mur, un lit tout aussi grand avec deux tables de chevet composaient le seul mobilier. Harry remarqua alors qu'il était pieds-nus et que le sol de la chambre était en parquet avec un immense tapis placé sous le lit. L'impression d'ensemble était plutôt reposante. Deux portes donnaient dans la chambre.

S'avançant prudemment, il constata que l'une d'elle ouvrait sur une salle de bain ainsi que sur des toilettes séparées. Il ne pouvait distinguer les couleurs, car n'ayant pas sa baguette magique, il lui était impossible de murmurer un simple _Lumos_.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour lancer un tel sort, que la magie inhérente au manoir lui permettrait d'éclairer les pièces sans elle, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler.

Ouvrant la deuxième porte, il pénétra dans une autre pièce.

Ce n'était pas une chambre, mais un petit salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils qui étaient disposés autour d'une table basse. Dans un coin, un bureau et enfin des étagères à moitié vides qui occupaient le mur opposé à la même fenêtre que dans la chambre. Une seule porte en face de lui. Il avança et posa sa main sur la poignée en métal.

Avant même de la tourner, il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Effectivement, la porte refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir.

Il était prisonnier.

Essayant de garder son calme, il retourna dans ce qu'il devait sans doute considérer dès à présent comme sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, les yeux plongés dans la fenêtre à côté de lui pour réfléchir à sa situation.

Bon, il était prisonnier dans le manoir, aux mains de Lucius.

Ensuite, il faisait nuit et il devait être très tard, ou plus exactement très tôt le matin, au vu de l'obscurité et de l'emplacement de la lune. Une heure, deux heures du matin ? Certainement pas plus.

Ses chaussures et ses fines chaussettes d'été avaient été enlevées, mais il portait toujours le même t-shirt que la veille ainsi que son pantacourt en coton. Bon point, cela voulait dire que personne ne l'avait vraiment touché. On lui avait simplement enlevé ses baskets en toile avant de le mettre tout habillé sur le lit, sans même le glisser sous le drap.

En y repensant, il frissonna de froid.

Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, trop pris par son réveil devant ces pièces inconnues, mais oui, il avait froid. Il hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules. La guerre lui avait appris qu'il fallait prendre ce dont on avait besoin quand on le pouvait. Les questions et les états d'âmes n'avaient pas toujours lieu d'être, ou au pire, ils attendraient.

Il ouvrit donc le lit et se glissa tout habillé dans les draps, sous la fine couverture. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, collant son oreiller entre ses bras repliés sous sa tête, le visage toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

Les souvenirs de la veille l'envahirent. Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique en pensant que ses tourments existentiels de l'après-midi étaient passés d'_importants_ à _totalement dérisoires_. Même si, quelque part, ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé, mais avaient juste... glissé ?

Avant la grande nouvelle de la soirée, il se demandait ce qu'il _allait_ faire de sa vie et les choix qu'il _allait_ faire.

Là, il pensa avec amertume que si ce qu'on lui avait annoncé était exact, il devrait maintenant se demander ce qu'il _pourrait_ faire de sa vie devant le peu de choix qu'on _lui laisserait_ encore avoir.

Il n'avait que de faibles doutes quant au fait que tout ce dont on l'avait informé était exact. Les réactions de Kingsley et Remus étaient suffisamment explicites. Sa vie était fichue.

Fermant les yeux, il réfléchit à ses propres réactions et eut un afflux de honte. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, qu'on lui annonçait que sa vie était fichue, mais hier, il s'était comporté comme un gamin immature, criant de colère et de peur.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il _était_ un gamin plein de peur et de colère. Il la chassa mentalement rapidement. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Il avait honte de l'image qu'il avait donné aux personnes présentes dans cette salle, surtout à Remus.

Où était passé son courage de Gryffondor ? Il avait affronté Voldemort, un Basilic, des Détraqueurs et des Acromentules, il avait même fait face à sa propre mort, nom d'un Veracrasse ! Et là, il avait piqué une crise devant un simple Lucius Malfoy ? Il s'était ridiculisé voilà tout !

Mais... mais au même instant, une grande vague de tristesse et de lassitude remplaça la honte et une partie de sa colère. Parce que, oui, il avait effectivement affronté tout cela, et tant d'autres choses encore, depuis dix-sept ans. Quand donc avait-il connu un peu de tranquillité ou de normalité ? Très, très peu souvent...

Alors peut-être qu'il avait le droit, après tout, de piquer une crise, même de se sentir un peu triste et d'avoir un peu peur, n'est ce pas ? Remus l'aimait et le comprenait, il n'aurait pas honte de lui. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte de douter ainsi de son deuxième parrain.

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué. Gardant les yeux résolument fermés, il se laissa tomber petit à petit dans un sommeil tourmenté, peuplé de ses cauchemars familiers.

**... ... ...**

Un rayon de soleil sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il s'étira comme un chat et se redressa dans son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

Il eut encore le vieux réflexe de tendre la main sur la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes, avant de se rappeler que cela faisait plus de dix mois qu'il n'en avait plus.

Snape avait été intraitable sur ce point.

Or de question qu'il perde une bataille ou pire, la guerre, parce que _Mônsieur __**P**__otter_ était incapable de faire trois pas sans les perdre ou les casser. Il lui avait dit d'une voix pleine de son sarcasme habituel qu'il l'imaginait très bien dire aux Mangemorts ou à Voldemort : _« Lancez moi votre Avada Kedavra dans une minute, je dois réparer mes lunettes, excusez-moi juste un instant, je ne serai pas long. » _Le tout largement agrémenté d'un couplet sur son indécrottable bêtise et son arrogance qui lui faisaient se croire supérieur au pauvre commun des mortels et bla bla bla.

Harry avait bien évidement décroché au bout de la première minute. En poussant un grand soupir, il avait avalé la potion de stabilisation de vision que lui avait préparée l'irascible maître des potions. La potion était infecte bien sûr, mais il avait ensuite lancé un grand sourire à Snape en le remerciant. L'homme en noir avait haussé un sourcil et Harry avait rigolé en lui demandant s'il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre un jour à faire _ça_. Snape avait aussitôt tourné les talons dans une grande envolée de robe très snapienne, tout en grommelant à propos de cornichons et d'enfant gâté.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir, mais son sourire se fana bien vite.

Snape était toujours à Sainte Mangouste et Harry se sentait coupable envers l'homme qui l'avait toujours protégé. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, le croyant mort. Si Fumseck n'avait pas été là... Harry espérait sincèrement que Snape sortirait de son coma et qu'il pourrait alors le remercier comme il le méritait.

Retournant à sa situation actuelle, Harry regarda de nouveau sa chambre, cette fois à la lueur du jour. Elle était effectivement claire, peinte dans des tons crème. Le lit, la commode et le parquet étaient faits dans un bois couleur miel. Les draps et le dessus de lit, ainsi que les rideaux, n'étaient pas verts comme il s'y attendait, mais d'un bleu profond. L'ensemble donnait un effet apaisant, comme il lui avait semblé pendant la nuit.

Il se leva et s'aperçut alors que sa vieille malle scolaire était posée à côté du lit, le long du mur. Son cœur se serra. Cette malle, c'était sa vie, toutes ses affaires étaient dedans. Il savait parfaitement où il l'avait laissée : dans la chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec Ron, au Terrier. Le fait de la voir ici lui démontra une nouvelle fois la véracité des propos de la veille.

Poussant un bref soupir, il s'en approcha pour prendre des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bleue également, pour faire sa toilette. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et surtout d'une bonne douche.

Une fois habillé, les cheveux encore humides, il pénétra dans ce qui était donc le petit salon. Les mêmes teintes que la chambre dominaient, bien que les meubles soient cette fois d'un bois beaucoup plus foncé.

Harry tourna en rond pendant un moment, essaya encore deux ou trois fois d'ouvrir la porte de sortie, avec autant de succès que durant la nuit. Il commençait à en avoir sacrément sa claque. Il avait faim et personne ne semblait se soucier de savoir dans quel état il était.

« Ça commence bien... » ronchonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'il y eut un grand crack et qu'un elfe de maison apparut devant lui.

« Bonjour Maître Harry, Monsieur. Maître Harry est réveillé et a appelé ? Skilly est à votre service Maître Harry, Skilly est l'elfe de Maître Harry maintenant que sa Maîtresse n'est plus, Monsieur. » Harry regarda le petit elfe, ou plutôt petite, s'il devait en juger par la couleur et la façon dont son chiffon lui couvrait le corps

« Euh ... Eh bien... Je n'ai pas réellement appelé, mais oui, je suis réveillé et... Skilly c'est ça ? Peux-tu me dire où je suis s'il te plaît ? Et ... euh ... inutile de m'appeler 'Maître' je n'aime pas trop ça en fait. »

L'elfe le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, tant par le ton doux et poli du jeune homme que par la question.

« Mais, vous êtes à la maison Maître... Monsieur » se reprit la petite elfe « Vous êtes arrivé hier soir, inconscient, et Skilly a obéi à Maître Lucius, Monsieur, elle vous a mis dans votre lit, dans vos appartements, Monsieur, et elle a jeté un sort dans la pièce pour vous entendre dès que vous auriez besoin d'elle, Monsieur. »

Maître Lucius ... Maison... Les mots de Skilly résonnaient dans les oreilles de Harry, lui crevant les tympans.

« Maître ? Monsieur ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle Monsieur, Skilly est une mauvaise elfe, Skilly ne vous a pas apporté de petit déjeuner, Skilly va se mettre la tête dans le four pour se punir et se pincer les oreilles, Monsieur ! » commença l'elfe.

« Non ! Non ! Skilly je ne veux pas que tu te punisses, d'accord ? ... Jamais ! C'est bien compris ? Je n'aime pas ça non plus. » s'empressa de lui dire Harry en posant ses mains sur les petites épaules.

L'elfe le regarda étrangement, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle couina « Maître Harry est trop bon, Monsieur, Skilly ne mérite pas d'avoir un si bon Maître, Skilly va... »

« Arrête. Arrête Skilly. » la coupa Harry. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les réactions de Dobby et, apparemment, son nouvel elfe de maison tenait plus de lui que de Kreattur. Il se baissa à son niveau, plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux noisettes de la créature. « Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien manger quelque chose, s'il te plaît. »

Skilly disparut et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, portant un plateau plus grand qu'elle, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença à attaquer ses œufs au plat et son bacon sous le regard satisfait de l'elfe.

« Skilly, je voudrais que tu me dises, pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es mon elfe et qui était ta maîtresse avant moi ? ... En fait, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ma situation, tu veux bien ? »

Harry n'était pas stupide, il se doutait bien _qui_ était la Maîtresse de Skilly auparavant, mais il espérait que ses questions, aussi simplistes soient-elles, inciteraient l'elfe à lui parler. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être en savoir plus sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver et, surtout, savoir si Remus, ou même Draco, viendrait bientôt le voir.

La petite elfe le regarda de ses grands yeux globuleux avant de répondre avec circonspection.

« Skilly ne sait pas si Maître Lucius veut que Skilly parle de tout ça au jeune Maître, Monsieur, ce n'est pas à Skilly ou à Cringy de parler de ce que font les Maîtres. »

Elle l'observa et Harry but une grande gorgée de thé chaud en essayant de paraître calme et serein.

« La Maîtresse de Skilly était Maîtresse Narcissa, Skilly était son cadeau pour venir dans la grande et belle famille Malfoy, Monsieur, Maître Lucius lui a offert Skilly pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais Maîtresse Narcissa est morte et Maître Lucius a choisi un nouvel époux. Alors Skilly est le cadeau pour le jeune Maître. Maître Lucius offre Skilly à son époux pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Monsieur. »

Puis l'elfe garda obstinément le silence, laissant Harry déchiqueter consciencieusement un toast. _Tu parles d'un cadeau,_ pensa-t-il.

« Skilly, puisque tu es mon elfe, je veux que tu ouvres cette porte pour moi et que tu me fasses sortir du manoir. » dit tranquillement Harry.

Devant les regards horrifiés de la créature, il s'empressa de rajouter d'un ton calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une discussion on ne peut plus normale.

« Il fait beau ce matin, j'ai très envie de me promener dans le parc de ma nouvelle maison. » Il se leva et sourit à l'elfe « On y va ? »

Mais Skilly se recula en poussant des couinements peureux tout en tremblant.

« Non ! Monsieur, jeune Maître, Skilly n'a pas le droit ! Malheur ! Skilly ne peut pas obéir au jeune Maître, Méchante ! Méchante Skilly » Elle se tordit violemment les oreilles « Skilly doit obéir à Maître Lucius Malfoy Monsieur, Tous les elfes doivent obéir au chef de la famille Malfoy ! C'est le grand Maître ! Skilly n'aurait pas dû parler au jeune Maître, Maître Lucius Malfoy va sévèrement punir Skilly. Le jeune Maître doit rester dans sa chambre, le jeune Maître doit obéir à son mari, Skilly ne peut pas faire ça ! »

Elle se cogna férocement la tête contre la table basse en gémissant.

« Arrête Skilly, Arrête, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, s'il te plaît arrête et ... Attends... tu as dit quoi ? Comment ça le 'jeune Maître doit obéir à son mari' ? Ça veut dire _quoi_ ça exactement ? »

La voix de Harry s'était durcie et il fixait l'elfe tout en sentant la colère qui recommençait à monter.

La petite elfe sembla se recroqueviller misérablement et trembla encore plus.

« Réponds ! » cria Harry.

Elle couina « Maître Lucius Malfoy est le grand Maître, Monsieur, le chef de la grande et noble famille Malfoy, tout le monde lui doit obéissance et respect, même les jeunes Maîtres Draco et Harry, Monsieur. Skilly ne peut pas aller contre les ordres du grand Maître, même si elle doit se punir parce qu'elle ne peut pas obéir à son jeune Maître. »

Harry sentit cette fois la rage bouillir dans ses veines.

« Skilly, je veux sortir d'ici tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu ailles chercher ce _putain_ de Maître Malfoy et SORTIR D'ICI, tu m'entends ?! » hurla-t-il.

Dans sa fureur, il envoya valser le plateau du petit déjeuner. En entendant la vaisselle se briser par terre, il essaya de retrouver son calme. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tel débordement d'émotion et d'agressivité, après le fiasco du ministère, il avait massacré le bureau de Dumbledore.

La petite elfe poussa un cri et disparut dans un crack sonore.

Harry se précipita vers la porte et commença à frapper ses poings dessus. Les poings n'étant pas suffisants, il continua en donnant de puissants coups de pieds, espérant évacuer de cette façon toute la colère qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

Puis, il se recula en voyant que la poignée de bronze se tournait. La porte s'ouvrait. Il leva les yeux sur le visage pâle et pointu de Draco. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et Harry se jeta sur lui.

« Draco ! Enfin ! Putain Draco, dis moi que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague ! Ton père ! ton père... il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se marie ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu dois lui parler et lui dire que c'est absurde... Draco ? »

Le brun regarda alors le jeune blond avec attention.

Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude avec de lourds cernes sous les yeux. Yeux qui d'ailleurs, remarqua Harry, ne le regardaient pas. Les perles grises fixaient le sol et étaient entourées de rouge, comme si le blond avait pleuré. Avec une sueur froide, Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop physiquement au Draco après l'enterrement de sa mère. Mais ce visage lui donnait une réponse malgré tout.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers.

« Alors c'est la vérité n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, toujours sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Le voyant faire, Harry pensa immédiatement _culpabilité_.

Il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier Draco depuis maintenant plus d'un an, devenant ainsi un très bon ami. Par contre coup, il avait aussi appris à reconnaître certaines expressions sur le visage ou dans les yeux de son nouvel ami. Alors Harry comprit qu'en fait, il n'avait pas les mêmes traits que ceux qu'il avait après l'enterrement de _Narcissa. _Non, il ressemblait plus au jeune homme effondré qu'il avait rencontré à Square Grimmaurd après l'enterrement de _Dumbledore_.

_Culpabilité _lui souffla de nouveau son esprit.

« Draco, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne savais pas que ton père avait ce projet, tu m'aurais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Draco, réponds-moi... Et REGARDE-MOI ! » cria Harry.

Draco sursauta et planta ses billes d'argent dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis. Harry fut alors sûr qu'il avait effectivement pleuré. Draco fit une grimace douloureuse et commença à parler, d'une voix un peu cassée.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. Mon ... mon père m'a fait venir hier soir, tu sais bien que j'étais quelques jours chez Blaise pendant que tu allais chez les Weasley, et donc... Il m'a fait venir hier soir, il voulait qu'on dîne ensemble parce qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer et ... Et un _invité_ qui allait arriver dans la soirée. » Draco sembla s'étrangler. « C'est pendant le repas qu'il m'a annoncé son grand projet. » Son regard se fit suppliant. « Je te promets Harry, je te jure que je ne savais pas avant hier soir ce qu'il voulait faire avec toi, crois-moi s'il te plaît. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Sa gorge était sèche et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler correctement de toute façon.

« Il ... Oh Merlin Harry je suis tellement désolé... Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que le nom des Malfoy reprenne toute sa grandeur, et plus encore... Il a dit... Il a dit que ma mère et lui... je le savais bien sûr de toute façon, ils s'aimaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement amoureux. Mais... Sa mort l'a vraiment touché tu sais ? Il... Il ne supporte pas d'être seul... et avec ton nom et le notre réunis, tous ses projets vont pouvoir se réaliser. » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et détourna de nouveau les yeux.

« Draco, je ne comprends pas tout, je... t'es pas très clair, pourquoi tu me parles de ta mère et en quoi la solitude de ton père a quelque chose à voir avec moi ? Si c'est juste une question de nom, de montrer au monde sorcier ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre et tout ça, je peux vous aider bien sûr. Kingsley aussi. » La voix de Harry se fit suppliante. « Pourquoi ce mariage, pourquoi Draco ? »

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et regarda de nouveau Harry. Ses yeux étaient humides, son visage crispé.

« Je ... Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Oh Merlin et Salazar, je te demande pardon, pardon Harry. » Les larmes perlèrent dans ses cils dorés. « Je t'avais dit que mon père était comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es vraiment mignon Harry en plus et ... Mais, écoute, il faut aussi que tu comprennes que mon père est très différent en public de ce qu'il est en privé, il tient vraiment à la famille. C'est important pour lui, primordial. Et aussi, c'est important pour un homme comme lui d'être marié, il doit être marié avec quelqu'un de prestigieux, un Malfoy ne peut pas épouser n'importe qui. Surtout pas mon _père_, tu connais son ego hein ? »

Il tenta un pauvre sourire.

« Draco, tu t'embrouilles complètement, je ne comprends rien du tout ! » Harry se sentait nerveux et sa colère menaçait de refaire surface. « En quoi c'est de ta faute ? »

« Harry » Draco s'humecta les lèvres « J'ai fait une grosse connerie au jour de l'an. J'avais trop bu tu comprends. C'était la guerre, je... Je n'avais pas pu être avec mes parents pour Noël, tu te souviens ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Draco continua difficilement.

« Avec mon père, on a bu une bouteille de champagne chacun, j'ai jamais vraiment supporté l'alcool en plus... On a discuté et ... enfin tu sais, une chose en emmène une autre et... il m'a dit que Severus lui avait parlé de notre petite virée de novembre et ... »

« QUOI ? » Harry avait les yeux complètement écarquillés, « Snape lui a dit... Oh merde, merde, merde ... Draco tu n'as pas fait ça n'est-ce-pas ? Draco ? »

Le blond pâlit dangereusement

« Tu lui as _dit_ Draco ?! Tu lui as dit _ça _?! » cria Harry.

Le silence du blond fut une réponse éloquente pour Harry.

« Mais quel con ! COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE ÇA ?! » Harry criait toujours et repoussa le jeune Malfoy.

Ce dernier bafouilla.

« Je suis désolé Harry, j'étais ivre ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait s'en souvenir et encore moins s'en servir pour ... pour _justifier_ ce qu'il fait maintenant... Pardon Harry, vraiment pardon, je suis désolé... »

« Dégage ! Dégage ! Casse toi, tu m'entends, espèce de salaud ! Je te faisais confiance ! DÉGAAAAAAGE ! »

Harry était hors de lui. Il frappa le torse du blond de ses poings, le repoussant contre la porte et se détourna de lui, cherchant quelque chose, _n'importe quoi, _qu'il pourrait détruire. Il souleva la table basse et la projeta de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Draco le regarda de façon désespérée avant que son visage ne s'affaisse et il partit en courant. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte que celle-ci se referma d'elle même derrière lui dans un claquement sourd.

Harry regarda la porte de nouveau close et décida de passer ses nerfs de façon toute Potterienne.

Il détruisit tout le salon.

**... ... ...**

Draco courait dans les escaliers comme un fou.

Quand Skilly l'avait prévenu que Harry était réveillé et demandait un « Maître Malfoy », il s'était précipité dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère qui maintenant allait devenir celle de Harry.

Il devait voir son ami, vider sa conscience. Cela s'était aussi mal passé qu'il l'avait craint.

Harry le détestait à présent, il se sentait malheureux et misérable.

Il voulut sortir par le petit salon en direction de la terrasse quand il rentra brutalement dans son père.

« Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Laisse moi père, j'ai besoin de sortir et de prendre l'air. »

« Draco, réponds-moi. »

« _Réponds-moi, réponds-moi_ ! Mais vous n'avez que ça à la bouche ma parole ! »

« Dois-je en déduire que tu as rendu visite à ton ami dans sa chambre ? »

Draco baissa les yeux.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mal. Il est furieux et il m'en veut » Draco cracha soudain « J'espère que tu es fier de toi, père. Grâce à toi, Harry est malheureux et ton fils aussi. Quant à notre amitié elle est _morte_ ! » il se dégagea des bras de son père « Aussi morte que ma _mère_ que tu veux si vite remplacer ! »

Lucius sursauta légèrement et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Draco, tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens pour ta mère. Quant à Harry, cela me concerne moi et tu n'as certainement pas à t'en mêler, suis-je bien clair ? »

« Limpide. » murmura le jeune blond.

« Tu n'as pas à être malheureux, fils. » Le ton de la voix se fit plus doux et Lucius força son garçon à le regarder. « Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, tu n'es responsable de rien. Harry reviendra vers toi quand il le réalisera. »

Draco haussa une épaule mais de nouvelles larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.

Lucius regarda son enfant avant de lui donner une brève étreinte et de le relâcher tendrement.

« Tu as raison, va donc te promener un peu dans le parc. Ça te fera du bien. Remus ne vient qu'à 14h00, tu as le temps de voler un peu ou d'aller dans les écuries. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas monté Prince, il aimerait sans doute que tu t'occupes un peu de lui, tu ne penses pas ? »

Draco sourit faiblement à son père. Le grand Lucius Malfoy, terreur personnelle de plusieurs centaines de personnes, y compris au ministère, politicien rusé et bienfaiteur de Sainte Mangouste était sans aucun doute en public un homme froid et méprisant.

Mais avec son fils, il était tout autre. Draco aimait son père, il avait toujours été son modèle. Même s'il avait reçu une éducation stricte, telle que le nom de Malfoy et son rang l'exigeait, l'homme l'avait gâté et il n'était pas froid ou sarcastique avec lui.

Il savait aussi que contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, le patriarche Malfoy avait malgré tout un cœur, certes bien caché. Il espérait simplement que son père serait capable de le montrer à Harry, et, tout aussi essentiel et aléatoire, que le petit brun serait en mesure de le voir.

Avec un hochement de la tête, il sortit du salon en direction du parc. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour dire à son père : « Au fait, j'attendrais un peu si j'étais toi avant d'aller le voir. Il serait sans doute prudent que tu envoies d'abord Skilly ou Cringy pour réparer les dégâts. Il était en train de faire du petit bois avec le mobilier quand je suis parti. »

**... ... ...**

De nouveau allongé sur son lit, Harry culpabilisait, pour changer un peu.

Il avait massacré le petit salon. A côté, le bureau de Dumbledore, c'était une partie de rigolade. _Forcément, j'ai deux ans de plus,_ pensa-t-il. Cette réflexion ne le réconforta pas le moins du monde.

Il avait essayé de casser l'une des fenêtres, mais c'était stupide. Si la porte était verrouillée, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui laisser la possibilité de sauter par la fenêtre. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas pu sauter sans se briser plusieurs os vu la hauteur, donc ce n'était pas si _stupide_ que cela finalement comme idée.

Il était en train de déchiqueter consciencieusement les livres et d'arracher les étagères quand l'un des ouvrages posés dessus était tombé sur le sol, s'ouvrant et révélant des photos.

C'était le même genre d'album que celui que Hagrid lui avait donné. Harry s'était laissé tomber par terre et avait pris l'album délicatement, malgré ses mains encore tremblantes de fureur.

Il avait alors découvert de nombreuses photos de Draco. Curieux, il avait repris les pages depuis le début : Narcissa et Lucius à leur mariage, Narcissa enceinte, Draco nourrisson, Lucius et Draco, Narcissa et Draco, Draco soufflant des bougies de plus en plus nombreuses sur d'énormes gâteaux d'anniversaire, Narcissa à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, Draco ouvrant ses cadeaux de noël...

La colère de Harry avait peu à peu laissé la place à un certain malaise. En regardant la couverture de l'album, il avait trouvé les initiales qu'il cherchait : _N.M._

C'était l'album photo de Narcissa. Et cela devait sans aucun doute être sa chambre. Il avait massacré les appartements d'une morte, le salon personnel d'une personne qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui et celle de son fils. Il avait rougi sous le coup de la honte.

Regardant de nouveau les photos, il s'était senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Lucius. Il le _cherchait_ sur les photos. A chaque fois que les yeux d'argent le fixaient, une étrange sensation de creux dans son ventre le saisissait. L'homme était beau, terriblement beau. Ça, il le savait déjà. Mais sur ces photos, ce n'était pas la beauté froide habituelle du blond. Au contraire, il semblait... détendu, presque chaleureux. Il regardait Draco avec amour et Narcissa avec une réelle tendresse. Harry se surprit à se demander si un jour, il le regarderait comme cela lui aussi. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser, il referma doucement l'album.

Il avait appelé Skilly et lui avait demandé, le plus gentiment possible, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour réparer tous les dégâts qu'il avait faits.

L'elfe avait poussé un autre de ses petits couinements horrifiés en voyant l'état du petit salon. Mais elle avait répondu qu'elle allait le faire tout de suite_ jeune Maître Harry, Monsieur_.

Laissant l'elfe toute seule, Harry était retourné dans sa chambre, avait fermé la porte et s'était allongé sur son lit. Il y était donc toujours.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à tout ce que venait de lui dire Draco. Il lui en voulait encore, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père... eh bien si son père était tout simplement Lucius Malfoy, avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Certains des propos du blond le turlupinaient. Le voulait-il pour autre chose que simplement son nom, pour le transformer en potiche et en jouet sexuel ? Harry frissonna à cette dernière idée.

Il avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience, il n'était pas complètement idiot. Draco avait dit que son père le trouvait mignon, les réflexions de cet abrutit de Landow ainsi que le silence de Kingsley à l'une de ses questions ne lui laissaient pas tellement de doute non plus.

Il éprouva un besoin intense de parler à Remus. Lui saurait lui dire franchement si ses craintes étaient justifiées ou non : est-ce-que Lucius Malfoy allait exiger de lui que leur mariage soit consommé, oui ou non ? Et si Harry n'avait aucun droit dans leur union, est-ce-que cela voulait dire que Lucius pourrait le ... prendre ... où, quand, comment et autant de fois qu'il en aurait envie sans que lui, Harry, n'ait son mot à dire ?

Il sentit que ses yeux commençaient à piquer derrières ses paupières toujours closes.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Draco le savait très bien, Lucius avait profité du blond, tout comme il allait très certainement profiter de lui, à beaucoup de niveaux différents.

Refusant à ses larmes de couler, il repensa à cette soirée qui était, selon Draco l'une des causes de sa situation actuelle.

Et donc, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le blond avant cette soirée.

_Draco et lui étaient en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive dans leur chambre, Square Grimmaurd. Il était d'une humeur particulièrement maussade. Ron et Hermione étaient au Terrier avec tous les autres Weasley. C'étaient les vacances de Toussaint et ils avaient voulu voir Ginny. _

_Madame Weasley leur avait bien proposé de venir aussi, mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver entouré par une horde de rouquins bruyants. _

_Harry avait affirmé vouloir rester avec le blond pour laisser Ron et Hermione 'un peu tranquille tous les deux sans qu'ils soient dans leurs pattes'. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs que la stricte vérité. De plus il n'était pas prudent qu'ils se retrouvent tous au Terrier._

_Ils avaient également prétexté que Snape allait leur montrer quelques recettes de potions et des sorts de défense. _Ça _par contre, c'était un horrible mensonge._

_Molly les avait regardés bizarrement mais n'avait pas insisté._

_Snape, lui, leur avait jeté un de ses plus beaux regards méprisants. Cependant, Draco étant toujours son abominable filleul préféré, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de claquer la porte le menant au sous-sol de la maison, là où se tenait son deuxième laboratoire de potions. _

_Le premier était toujours à Poudlard. Officiellement, le meurtre de Dumbledore avait été commis par une bande de Mangemorts inconnus. Snape n'avait pas été inquiété, contrairement à Draco dont le nom avait été lâché. _

_Dumbledore avait fait les choses biens. Son testament, remis à Kingsley, Arthur et Remus, expliquait les tenants et aboutissants de sa mort. Il avait également confié sa Pensine et quelques souvenirs. Il avait aussi assuré la sécurité du QG de l'Ordre bien qu'il en fut le gardien du secret. __Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il soupçonnait fortement que Snape y soit étroitement mêlé._

_Toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux enfermés dans leur chambre et il déprimait. _

_Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Draco, mais la veille avait été le jour de Halloween, ce qui voulait dire aussi le jour de la mort de ses parents. _

_Remus avait été triste et silencieux toute la journée, Snape plus odieux que jamais et Harry, triste lui aussi, avait été réveillé en pleine nuit pas un violent cauchemar. _

**À suivre**


	4. Chapitre 3

**_DERNIER RAPPEL : rating___**** M**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_**Flash-back - 1er novembre 1997**_

« Harry, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller chez les belettes ? » demanda soudain Draco.

« Tu le sais, Drake. »

« Non, je veux dire la vraie raison, espèce de crétin. » Le blond l'étudia longuement « Allez Harry, crache le morceau, pourquoi t'as rompu avec la belette femelle ? »

« Elle s'appelle Ginny, putain Drake ! Arrête de les appeler les belettes, t'es vraiment un connard quand tu fais ça ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Ok, ok, pas la peine de monter sur ton Sombral » s'excusa le blond en levant les mains. Puis il reprit « Alors, pourquoi ? Et me sors pas ton couplet sur la guerre et les risques qu'on s'en prenne d'abord à ceux qui t'aiment ou autre, d'accord ? Ça marche peut-être avec Ron mais pas avec moi. Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne marche pas beaucoup mieux avec Hermione et la bel...Ginny non plus. »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. » soupira le brun.

Draco posa les cartes sur le lit et attendit patiemment la suite. Ne voyant rien venir, il insista encore.

« Écoute Harry, je sais que c'est pas une bonne période pour toi en ce moment. Je veux dire, la Toussaint n'est vraiment pas joyeuse et ... bon on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus, on sait très bien ce qui s'est passé le 31 octobre 1981. » Il posa sa main sur celle de Harry. « Ok, ta vie n'est pas la plus belle qui soit, je connais la prophétie et la chasse aux Horcruxes n'est pas une partie de plaisir... mais pourquoi avoir refusé un peu d'amour ? Ron et Hermione n'ont pas fait ce choix. »

Harry le regarda et commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se confier à Draco, ou à quiconque d'ailleurs.

Draco resserra sa prise sur la main de Harry et continua.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Je pense que si tu as rompu avec Ginny, c'est parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais le blond leva sa main libre devant lui « Attends, laisse moi finir. Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu ne l'aimes pas _du tout_, mais que tu ne l'aimes pas _assez_. Sans doute plus comme une petite sœur ? Je crois qu'il y a autre chose en plus de ça. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry le regarda et émit un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que tu n'auras pas eu de réponse satisfaisante, hein ? »

« Tu commences à bien me connaître. » admit Draco, très sérieux.

Le petit brun regarda la main de Draco qui tenait toujours la sienne et se mordilla derechef la lèvre.

« Je pense... Je pense que tu as peut-être raison. Je me suis rendu compte cet été que, bien que j'aime Ginny, je... Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'effectivement je ne l'aime pas assez. Je ne trouve pas ça juste de lui faire espérer quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas complètement. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un jour à cinquante ans, marié et père de trois enfants pour me dire que je ne suis pas franchement heureux et que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment. » Il s'arrêta, pas sûr de devoir ou de pouvoir continuer.

« Et... ? » demanda Draco.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux Drake ? Je veux dire vraiment amoureux ? »

« Peut-être pas. » avoua le blond, puis il regarda Harry avec des yeux malicieux et brillants « Mais par contre, je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vraiment _désiré_. Et toi ? »

Harry prit une jolie couleur pivoine. « Par _désiré_ tu entends...? »

« Par Merlin, Harry ! » Draco leva les yeux au ciel « Ne sois pas si... prude ! Je veux dire désirer, comme désirer sexuellement, avoir envie de baiser ! De penser à une personne et avoir immédiatement la trique. J'ai désiré comme un malade plusieurs personnes, crois-moi. Fantasmé à fond. A devoir prendre ma queue et me soulager en pensant à ces personnes là. »

Il se tourna vers le brun écarlate et l'acheva « Alors Harry, est-ce-que tu as déjà _désiré_ quelqu'un et qui ? A qui penses-tu quand tu te branles le soir dans ton lit ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis presque sûr que tu n'as jamais pensé à Cho ou même à la petite rouquine de cette façon là. »

« Mais je... euh... beuh... m'enfin, voilà quoi ! » bafouilla le Garçon-qui-ne-savait-plus-où-se-mettre.

« Très clair, Harry, vraiment, là tu atteins les sommets de la concision et de l'éloquence, bravo ! » se moqua gentiment son tortionnaire.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, mais n'y vit aucune méchanceté ou même de véritable dérision et soupira.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais réellement le savoir, Drake... » murmura Harry.

Draco réfléchit un instant avant de relancer la discussion.

« Tu sais, je suis atrocement vexé, tu ne m'as même pas demandé _qui_ j'avais désiré de cette façon. » Il posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine, la gauche tenant toujours celle de Harry. « Ça me fait très mal Harry, je pensais que l'on était devenu de véritables amis maintenant. »

Harry se détendit un peu et ricana « Oh pauvre petit Drakinouchet, excuse-moi bien auprès de ton extrême sensibilité. Vas-y, crache le morceau : alors qui te faisait bander au point de devoir courir sous la douche ? »

« Eh bien, pour ne citer que mes meilleurs fantasmes, je dirais d'un côté : Padma et Parvati Patil, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass... »

« Tu te fais un trip sur les frangines ou quoi ? » le coupa Harry en rigolant.

« Oh Harry, crois moi sur parole, les fantasmes où je me retrouve nu avec Daphné et Astoria sont définitivement les meilleurs que je puisse avoir, tous les trois dans mon grand lit, l'une sur mes hanches et l'autre sur ma... »

« Trop de détails, trop de détails ! » le coupa à nouveau Harry, retrouvant sa belle couleur crevette trop cuite « Les autres noms, s'il y en a. »

« Hummm ? Oh oui ! Pardon Astoria, je te retrouverai ce soir. » soupira le blond de façon théâtrale « Donc, je continue, il y a eu aussi une moldue, ne le dis jamais à mon père, Anaïs, une française, l'année dernière, et là je n'ai pas fait que fantasmer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'était une pure merveille, une vraie petite vicieuse au lit. D'ailleurs, Padma non plus ne m'a pas dit non, mais je n'ai jamais pu la convaincre de parler avec Parvati et... »

« Drake, je ne veux pas les détails par pitié ! »

« Ok, ok ! Bon celles-là sont les plus intéressantes. Ensuite, il y a ceux de l'autre côté » Il s'interrompit et regarda attentivement Harry. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il soit vigilant à chaque expression du brun en face de lui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait un peu étonné.

« L'autre côté ? »

« Oui, d'un autre côté, j'ai aussi fortement désiré Olivier Dubois. »

_Bingo_ pensa le blond. Harry en face de lui, avait les yeux écarquillés, il avait pris une teinte de rose plus soutenue pour tendre vers un rouge franc et sa main dans la sienne avait tressailli.

« Donc Dubois, et aussi Terry Boot, pareil ne le dis pas à mon père, c'est un sang de.. euh un né moldu. Mais je t'assure que Terry est vraiment, vraiment, délicieux. »

« Mais parce que tu as, enfin tu as , je veux dire ... avec Terry ? » fit Harry, confus.

« Harry, respire, je te garantie que si tu continues comme ça, j'ai peur que tu exploses. Après Terry, il y a eu aussi Ernie, là tu peux en parler avec mon père, c'est un sang-pur. »

« Draco, je ne parlerai jamais de ces choses là avec _ton père,_ bon sang ! »

Draco sourit et se décida à donner le coup de grâce, c'était trop drôle.

« Oh et bien sûr mon coup de cœur secret, mon premier fantasme entre tous ... Remus »

Cette fois, Harry s'étouffa pour de bon « Rem... Remus ? Remus comme Remus Lupin ? MON parrain REMUS ? »

« Oui, celui-là même. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas de ce bord là, malheureusement. » L'expression du blond se fit rêveuse. « J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit lui qui m'initie à ce plaisir, je suis sûr qu'il doit être à la fois tendre bien qu'un peu sauvage, et ses yeux, sa bouche, son...»

« DRACO ! »

« Pardon Harry, j'étais ailleurs. »

« Merci j'ai vu ça. » Harry se sentait mal. Et puis il tiqua « Attends, tu as dis que c'était ton _premier_ fantasme, mais tu n'as pas revu Rem' depuis cet été non ?... Drake, tu ne fantasmais pas sur Remus en troisième année quand même ? » Harry avait l'air interloqué.

Draco explosa de rire et lâcha la main de Harry pour se tenir les côtes. « Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi Harry ? Tu es tellement _lisible _! Pas étonnant que Severus te dévore tous les matins au petit déj' et que tu sois si nul en Occlumancie ! »

« Hé ! » protesta le brun.

« Scu'se, mais c'est vrai ! Tu es choqué parce que je me suis tripoté en pensant à Remus à treize ans, mais tu n'es pas choqué que je désire les femmes _et_ les hommes, tu es si innocent Harry. »

Le brun se renfrogna. « Quoi ? Tu préférerais que je pousse des hauts cris et que je me recule de trois mètres de toi comme tout bon homophobe ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été élevé par des crétins étroits d'esprit qui l'étaient que je suis comme eux. »

« Oh je vois, c'est _là_ que le bât blesse alors ! Tes moldus étaient homophobes ! Harry, le monde sorcier n'est pas comme ça. L'homosexualité et la bisexualité sont très bien acceptées, il n'y a aucun souci à être comme nous. »

Harry le regarda intensément « Comme ... _nous _? »

« Harry, je pense que tu as compris ce que je viens de dire. Je crois que tu es homosexuel et que c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Ginny. »

« Non ! Enfin je veux dire.. je ... » Harry se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux « La vérité Drake c'est que je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je n'aimais pas Ginny suffisamment et c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais désiré ni Cho ni elle de cette façon. Je... A treize ans tu savais déjà que tu étais bi ? C'est dingue, j'en ai dix-sept et je ne suis sûr de rien. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » fit Draco surpris.

« Non, enfin... je crois. » dit piteusement Harry.

« Tu crois que tu ne sais pas, c'est ça ? »

« ... oui ?... »

« Est-ce-que par le plus grand des hasards, tu te foutrais pas de moi, le balafré ? »

Un grand silence lui répondit avant que Harry ne chuchote lamentablement « Ben c'est que je n'ai embrassé que des filles, alors je sais pas, je ne peux pas être sûr. Si ça se trouve c'est moi qui aie un vrai problème. Je suis peut-être un coincé des sentiments et du sexe, j'ai jamais embrassé de garçons alors peut-être que ça me ferait pareil... » Il se tut.

« Tu veux essayer ? » demanda le blond.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit : tu veux essayer ? T'es vraiment mignon pour être franc et je veux bien qu'on s'embrasse si tu veux. » proposa Draco.

« QUOI ? Ça va pas non ? Drake, le prends pas mal mais... Mais c'est _toi, _enfin je veux dire, t'es mon ami, je suis sûr que ça me ferait autant d'effet que si j'embrassais Ron ou Hermione. C'est, c'est .. non, je suis sûr que non. » s'offusqua Harry.

« Ok. Dommage. » répondit Draco gentiment, pas vexé pour deux noises. « On va faire autrement, je te pose des questions et tu me réponds sincèrement, d'accord ? »

« Ok. »

« Bien, tu n'as donc jamais eu la gaule en pensant à Cho ou Ginny, c'est bien ça ? »

« Non, j'ai ressenti des trucs bien sûr, et Ginny embrasse très bien et... »

« Stop, Harry, c'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment. Je reprends. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà branlé ? Si tu me dis non, à dix-sept ans, je m'inquiète je te préviens. »

« Oui, je me suis déjà branlé. » répondit Harry en rigolant.

« Et tu penses à qui quand tu le fais ? Un homme ? Une femme ? »

Harry devint grenat.

« Harry, on avait dit des réponses sincères. »

« Oui, oui. Eh bien, _sincèrement_, au tout début quand j'ai commencé à me toucher, j'ai pensé à des filles. Mais c'était pas top top. Je m'en suis rendu compte parce qu'au bout d'un moment je ne pensais à plus rien. Juste à... l'acte et au plaisir, tu vois. Sans... partenaire. »

« Oui, mais encore ? Maintenant tu penses à qui ? »

« Personne. » La réponse fusa très vite. Trop vite. Le blond plissa ses yeux.

« Haaaaaaaaaaryyyy, tu n'es pas sincère et je ne te lâcherai pas. »

« Drake, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est trop honteux, je t'assure. Ça a commencé cet été, mais c'est du n'importe quoi, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est juste une idée stupide que j'ai eu une nuit, pendant que je dormais. Les rêves sont toujours débiles, tu le sais bien. Le problème, c'est que maintenant j'ai ce fantasme dans la tête et que je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. »

« Si je te suis bien, cet été, tu as eu une éjaculation nocturne en pensant à un mec et depuis tu te poses enfin les bonnes questions, j'ai bon ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry à contrecœur.

« Qui ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Arrête de te faire plus crétin que tu ne l'es, c'est insupportable. C'est qui ce mec pour qui tu te branles ? »

« Je ne me branle pas en pensant à lui. » dit Harry « Enfin, pas à chaque fois, » continua-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Qui ? »

« ... »

« Qui ? ... Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Ça, ça veut dire que je le connais. Pour que tu ne me répondes pas c'est que je le connais. Bien, réfléchissons... »

Draco se pencha et fixa intensément Harry qui gigota, mal à l'aise, en gardant son teint carmin.

« Drake... »

« Silence, rien qu'avec ta tronche de toute façon je vais deviner, je te l'ai dit, tu es trop lisible. » le coupa Draco « Bien, donc un mec que je connais... cet été, tu as dis ? Ah oui... c'est un mec que tu as vu cet été... Voyons, sans doute un membre de l'ordre ... Oui c'est ça, un membre de l'ordre donc. »

« Draco ! »

« Silence je t'ai dit, par Salazar ! Je le connais bien, n'est ce pas ?... oui... alors... Severus ? »

« Hein ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

« Calme, calme et n'insulte pas mon parrain, je te prie... donc non, pas Severus. Quel autre beau mec de ma connaissance et faisant partie de l'ordre tu as croisé cet été ? Un Weasley ? Bill ou Charlie, ils sont délicieux ces deux là, je devrais penser à les rajouter sur ma liste de fantasmables... »

« DRACO ! »

« Pardon, pardon... Non, pas les Weasley donc. » Draco s'interrompit d'un coup et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres « Oooohoooo, toi mon petit salaud ! »

Harry sursauta et se sentit très très mal devant le regard jubilatoire du blond.

« Harryyyyy... Tu n'aurais pas osé quand même ? Pas _lui_, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » susurra le blond, doucereux.

_Merde merde merde et __**merde,**_ pensa l'intéressé, paniqué.

Draco explosa de rire

« Putain Potter, tu m'as limite fait une crise à propos de Remus, alors que toi, petit saligot, tu prends ton pied en pensant à _mon père_ ! Quel faux-cul ! »

Là dessus, il s'écroula sur le lit, en riant de plus en plus fort, devant un Harry mortifié.

Il rigola encore un bon moment avant de réaliser qu'il était un peu seul à trouver la situation aussi comique. Harry s'était déplacé sur son lit, assis le dos contre la tête de lit, les genoux repliés contre lui et les bras croisés dessus. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver la situation drôle. Absolument pas même.

« Harry. »

« C'est bon, lâche-moi Drake. »

Draco le rejoignit sur son lit et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Harry, il n'y a rien de dramatique, je t'assure. »

« Non, au contraire c'est hilarant, ha ha ha. Excuse-moi de ne pas rire plus fort, j'ai mal à la mâchoire. »

« Arrête de te prendre la tête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Allez, viens par là toi ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco attira le brun contre son torse et le serra fermement contre lui.

« Drake, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore bordel ? » fit Harry, tendu comme la ficelle d'un string contre le blond.

« Je te fais un câlin, le balafré, en tout bien tout honneur, note bien. C'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment à croire que tu n'en as jamais eu de ta vie ! Allez, tais-toi un peu et profite nom d'un dragon ! »

Pour une fois Harry sembla l'écouter sans plus rouspéter et il le sentit bientôt se détendre contre lui. Le nez du brun dans son cou, il fini par l'entendre chuchoter. « Je me sens nul de chez nul. Le champion du nullissime. »

Draco le serra un peu plus fort et répondit d'une voix douce « C'est bizarre, je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression de faire un câlin à Neville. »

Un bref pouffement lui répondit, suivit d'un « Mais que t'es con. »

« Merci Potter, t'es pas mal non plus dans le genre. »

Il laissa le silence s'installer entre eux un moment avant de continuer.

« Écoute, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, tu sais. On ne choisit pas ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas parce que tu préfères les hommes que tu vaux moins qu'un autre. Et puis je peux te comprendre, pour mon père, je veux dire. »

Harry se tendit de nouveau dans ses bras et il le berça doucement en poursuivant.

« Non, je t'assure, je suis sérieux. On ne contrôle pas ses fantasmes ou ses désirs. Tu m'aurais dit, je ne sais pas moi ... Hagrid ou bien Ombrage, là je dis pas que je ne me serais pas inquiété pour ta santé mentale. Mais bon, on parle de mon _père_. C'est quand même pas comparable ! »

Harry rigola doucement dans son cou.

« C'est vrai, je dirais même que tu as franchement bon goût pour le coup. C'est de notoriété publique que les Malfoy sont beaux, élégants, plein de prestance et de naturelle dignité, le tout assortit de.. »

« Modestie ? » le coupa Harry.

« Ne sois pas désagréable, je te prie. »

« Ça restera entre nous, ok Draco ? »

« Oui bien sûr, t'inquiète pas. » Il lui redressa le menton d'une main. « Tu pleures pas hein Harry ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas une tafiole, » répondit le brun, les yeux pourtant étrangement brillants.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire encore une fois « Bien, a priori, si justement ! »

Les deux garçons restèrent calmement assis sur le lit un grand moment. Ils ne parlaient plus, mais le silence n'était pas pesant entre eux. Puis, timidement, Harry questionna de nouveau le blond : « C'est vrai que tu me trouves mignon ? »

Draco décida finalement de prendre les choses en main.

« Puisque tu doutes de toi et de ta sexualité, on va faire en sorte que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

« Tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon, pas vrai ? Et je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle autre qu'avec ta main droite, je me trompe ? »

Le brun rougit une nouvelle fois.

« Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il ajouta devant l'air penaud de Harry : « C'est pas grave non plus ! Merlin, Potter, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te remonter le moral depuis hier soir, c'est épuisant ! Beaucoup de personnes sont encore vierges même à vingt ans, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont moches, ou nulles ou je ne sais quoi encore qui te trotte dans la tête ! » continua Draco «Mais pour en revenir à ta situation actuelle, je pense qu'il est temps de remédier à tout ça ! Harry, ce soir on sort ! En plus, ça nous changera les idées. On est samedi soir, on est jeunes et ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dansé. Ce soir, mon très cher peut-être nouvellement ami gay, je t'emmène au Georges V ! »

Devant l'air éberlué du brun, Draco sourit et lui expliqua son plan.

Severus n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié d'être interrompu dans son travail.

Harry, de façon très stratégique, avait laissé le blond se débrouiller avec son parrain et s'était discrètement éclipsé. Non, non, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté face à la ténébreuse chauve-souris, on vous a dit que c'était juste de la pure stratégie gryffondorienne.

Draco était revenu quelques temps plus tard, avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« C'est partit, mon petit ! on va se préparer et se faire tout beau ! Ce soir, on a quartier libre !»

« Je ne suis pas _petit ! _» avait bêtement répondu Harry, complexé par sa taille.

Draco lui avait sorti plusieurs de ses propres tenues pour qu'il puisse choisir, une fois ajustées à sa taille évidemment, puis ils s'étaient pomponnés tous les deux dans la salle de bain. Vers 23h00, les garçons étaient descendus en courant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Snape dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci leur tendit une fiole remplie de potion.

« Cheveux. » dit-il froidement.

Harry regarda Draco sans comprendre.

Snape ne rata rien du coup d'œil et ricana.

« Oui Potter, un cheveu de vous et de Draco. Dans la fiole. C'est assez clair ou il vous faut un dictionnaire ? »

Draco lui expliqua, tout en mettant au passage un peu de pommade au nouveau sous-directeur de Poudlard.

« Severus est un vrai génie Harry, il a réussi l'exploit de modifier la potion originelle de Polynectar. En mettant nos deux cheveux dans la potion, nos ADN vont se mélanger et en créer un nouveau, issu des deux nôtres qui s'ajustera à notre corps. On deviendra de véritables frères biologiques et ce, pendant dix heures ! C'est une révolution cette potion ! On ne nous reconnaîtra pas. »

Severus le coupa dans sa lancée lyrique.

« Je vous rappelle que cette potion n'a pas été créée pour satisfaire vos simples plaisirs personnels ou pour vous permettre de passer des nuits de débauches en toute impunité. »

Il planta ses deux onyx perçants sur Harry qui baissa prudemment les yeux, tentant rapidement de mettre une barrière mentale.

« Vous devez être de retour demain matin, pas d'imprudence. Vous rétrécissez vos baguettes et elles restent dans vos poches, est-ce bien clair ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient acquiescé et mis chacun l'un de leurs cheveux dans la potion qui devint dorée. Ils en burent deux grandes gorgées sous l'œil vigilant de Snape.

Après quelques secondes, leurs corps se mirent à gondoler et à se modifier.

Quand ce fut fini, ils se regardèrent avec surprise. Draco avait raison, cette potion était géniale.

Les deux garçons se ressemblaient comme deux frères, non comme des jumeaux. Les cheveux de Draco étaient toujours blonds, mais moins blancs, ils tiraient dorénavant sur le châtain. Ceux de Harry, toujours aussi noirs, n'étaient plus ébouriffés mais au contraire bien lisses, comme l'étaient ceux de Draco. La forme de leurs deux visages étaient légèrement pointus et malfoyen. Leurs nez par contre, bien qu'identiques, venaient de Harry. Ils avaient chacun gardé leurs bouches d'origine mais perdu la couleur de leurs yeux. Les iris étaient limes, rendant l'effet d'ensemble sur chacun des garçons saisissant.

Harry avait également pris plusieurs centimètres, le rendant maintenant presque aussi grand que son 'frère' qui lui en avait perdu. Bonheur du bonheur, sa cicatrice n'était plus sur son front.

En les regardant, Snape eut un serrement au cœur. Les deux garçons étaient très beaux, mais sans les traits dominants Potter, ceux de Lily ressortaient encore plus. Leurs nez et la bouche de Harry étaient Evans, indéniablement.

Il les laissa s'admirer et réajuster leurs tenues puis les flanqua gentiment, ou presque, à la porte, en leur confiant à chacun un portoloin de secours, une médaille en forme de phénix, accrochée à un collier d'argent pur.

En s'approchant de la boîte de nuit, Harry sentit une étrange excitation ainsi que du stress le gagner. Il avait été étonné de se retrouver dans le Londres moldu, mais Draco lui avait assuré avec un large sourire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, loin de là.

C'était donc une boîte homo, même si les hétéros étaient les bienvenus. Ils étaient d'ailleurs plutôt nombreux.

La musique, forte, lui emplit les oreilles dès qu'ils entrèrent, obligeant Draco à se pencher vers lui pour lui expliquer les choses. Il y avait deux salles de danse, chacune spécialisée dans un style de musique. L'une, moderne, passait les tubes des années 90 alors que l'autre était plutôt tournée sur le style rock des années 70 et 80. Les deux passaient des slows, lui assura Draco avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux salles de danse étaient reliées entre elles par une autre grande salle avec deux immenses bars, des tables basses avec des canapés et des poufs tout autour. Ici, la musique pouvait s'entendre, en beaucoup moins fort.

Draco lui montra enfin une autre salle, en retrait, dont l'entrée se faisait derrière l'un des bars. La lumière était plus que tamisée, pratiquement inexistante et des canapés, d'aspects plus confortables, étaient cachés par de nombreux coins et recoins grâce à des rideaux sombres. La musique ne passait quasiment pas.

Harry regarda Draco avec circonspection. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Petit frère adoré, j'espère bien que tu connaîtras les délices que réserve la salle noire avant la fin de cette soirée. »

Il lui montra ensuite les toilettes, ou plutôt le distributeur de préservatifs qui s'y trouvait. Harry en profita pour rougir furieusement une nouvelle fois.

« Si tu veux vraiment franchir le pas et que le mec ne veut pas rester dans la salle noire, je ne te demande que trois choses, Harry » lui dit sérieusement Draco. « Petit 1 : capote. Petit 2 : tu me préviens et tu me montres le gars en question. Petit 3 : il y a un étage dans cette boite, les proprios louent des chambres. Tu ne quittes pas la boite, tu montes dans une de ces chambres et je veux savoir laquelle. Ok ? »

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre de honte. « Drake, je ne pense vraiment pas que j'irai si loin, je veux déjà juste savoir ce que ça fait _d'embrasser_ un mec, pas de faire ... ça. » puis il prit la main de son presque frère : « Attends, c'est valable pour toi aussi, non ? Et ça veut dire qu'on va se séparer dans la boite ? »

« Oui, et oui » Devant le regard un peu inquiet du brun, Draco rajouta « Calme toi, princesse, je ne t'abandonne pas tout de suite. Même si je connais un peu de monde, ce soir, je suis là incognito, je vais rester avec toi et on va voir ce qui se passe. Allez go. »

Ils dansèrent dans les deux salles, rigolèrent au bar et prirent quelques verres de whisky-coca, puis retournèrent danser.

Harry se sentait bien, libre, comme il l'avait rarement été. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le bal de sa quatrième année. Là, il était avec son frère, ils faisaient les idiots et dansaient sur des musiques que Harry connaissait pour les avoir entendues chez les Dursley.

D'autres garçons leur tournaient autour, il s'en sentit à la fois flatté et ... eh bien un peu excité. Oh rien de très méchant, mais la même sensation étrange et chaude au creux de l'estomac qu'il avait ressenti avant, quand il pensait à Cho ou à Ginny.

Quand ils retournèrent au bar pour la deuxième fois et qu'ils s'installèrent avec leur boisson à une table, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Sur la piste de danse, Harry avait senti le regard brûlant d'un grand blond sur lui. Celui-ci était maintenant assis à côté de lui, le dévorant des yeux. Deux autres garçons et trois filles étaient aussi avec eux.

Le groupe du blond, Anton, qui était venu en nombre, avait mis le grappin sur les deux magnifiques frangins. Ils n'étaient pas de Londres, mais du Pays de Galles et étaient venus visiter la ville pendant leurs vacances.

Draco flirtait outrageusement avec un jeune brun aux yeux noirs pendant que Harry tenait nerveusement son verre de coca sans oser regarder directement Anton.

La douce sensation dans son ventre était devenue intense et, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait, Harry savait déjà qu'elle dépassait en intensité ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Cho toute sa cinquième année. Elle faisait maintenant une sérieuse concurrence à ce qu'il éprouvait quand il était avec Ginny. Pour être franc, Harry avait une énorme envie qu'Anton fasse le premier pas et l'embrasse.

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand il entendit la voix claire et forte de Draco qui s'adressait à Anton et lui : « Bon Harold, mon petit frangin d'amour, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais Liam veut qu'on aille faire une petite balade au premier. Anton, je te confie mon _petit_ frère, prends bien _soin_ de lui ok ? C'est la _première fois_ que je l'emmène dans une boîte, il n'est _jamais_ sorti de chez nous, _jamais_, pigé ? »

Anton se mit à rigoler et Harry à rougir. Qu'est ce que Draco pouvait être lourd purée !

« T'inquiète pas, Dereck, je serai très gentil avec lui, promis. » assura le blond.

Sur ce, Draco leur fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir en tenant la main de son brun personnel.

Harry était resté tétanisé après le départ de Draco.

Ça y était, il était seul avec quelqu'un qui l'attirait. Comme d'habitude il ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait empoté.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps, car alors il sentit le bras d'Anton sur ses épaules et une main qui lui prenait le menton pour lui redresser le visage.

Il plongea dans les yeux bleus du blond qui lui souffla tout doucement : « J'ai promis à ton grand frère de prendre soin de toi et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, pour tout le reste de la soirée. »

Les lèvres d'Anton s'étaient gentiment écrasées contre les siennes. Le baiser était d'abord chaste, les lèvres ne faisant qu'effleurer celles de Harry, puis il s'était fait plus insistant. La langue du blond avait caressé la bouche offerte, les dents avaient mordillé la lèvre inférieure, demandant plus. Harry avait ouvert la bouche tout en mettant ses mains sur la nuque de l'autre garçon.

Et là, ça avait été magique. Adieu Ginny. La caresse de la langue d'Anton contre la sienne était divine, elle tournait, retournait, caressait, exigeait.

Harry se sentait à la fois mou comme de la guimauve et brûlant comme une torche. Le blond pressa son corps contre le sien et le recula sur le dossier du canapé. Harry ne prenait même plus la peine de respirer, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de sentir encore et encore les lèvres et la langue d'Anton dans sa bouche.

Quand celui-ci mit fin au baiser, Harry gémit et chercha à reposséder les lèvres adverses.

« Attends, petit cœur, on est pas très bien installé ici, je préférerais qu'on aille ailleurs, d'accord ? »

Harry leva la tête et Anton put lire un peu de crainte dans les yeux limes. « J'ai pas dit qu'on allait monter à l'étage, t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste qu'on continue à s'embrasser dans un endroit plus calme. On va dans la salle noire, tu verras on sera mieux. » Anton lui prit la main et le guida.

Harry se retrouva au final à moitié allongé sur un canapé, dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards. Anton avait collé fermement son corps contre le sien et il le pelotait tout en l'embrassant. Ses mains avaient glissé sous sa chemise qu'il avait ouverte, elles lui caressaient doucement le ventre qui en frissonnait de plaisir. La langue d'Anton continuait sa valse avec la sienne, c'était doux, tendre et chaud. Harry, qui avait mis ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses.

La bouche d'Anton quitta la sienne et lui fit une traînée de baisers légers de la commissure de ses lèvres jusque dans son cou, qu'il dévora. Harry gémit bruyamment, alors que sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, ses hanches vinrent se plaquer instinctivement contre celles de l'autre garçon. Ils haletèrent et Harry réalisa qu'il bandait.

C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait dans les bras d'un de ses partenaires.

La bouche d'Anton descendit encore et le blond se saisit d'un de ses tétons entre ses dents. Harry poussa un glapissement. Anton le regarda avec un œil appréciateur, avant de décider de s'acharner sur les mamelons. Il venait de découvrir l'un des points sensibles et particulièrement érogènes du brun. Harry aussi.

Il gémit encore plus fort tout en essayant de frotter son érection contre le corps d'Anton. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité et sa hampe pulsait dans son pantalon.

« Hey Bébé, on dirait que tu n'en peux déjà plus. » La voix d'Anton était chaude et grave.

« Désolé. » Harry constata que la sienne avait plutôt l'air désespérée « C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça, je... je sais pas. »

« Attends Bébé, pour ta première fois, je veux te faire du bien, beaucoup de bien. »

Anton se redressa, allongea un peu plus Harry sur le canapé. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et commença à lui ouvrir son pantalon.

« Anton, Anton, attends, je sais pas si... »

« Chuuut, laisse-toi faire Bébé, laisse-toi faire. Je te promets que tu vas aimer. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration puis se laissa aller, se rallongeant confortablement sur le canapé.

Anton lui ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son jean puis baissa son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses. L'érection de Harry se retrouva alors à l'air libre, entraînant un nouveau gémissement de son propriétaire. Harry ferma les yeux, son cœur battant durement la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il sentit le souffle chaud d'Anton contre son pénis et une main enserra doucement la base de sa queue, tirant lentement la peau souple vers le bas, dégageant totalement son gland.

Il ne put plus penser quand une bouche chaude et humide vint téter la petite fente sur son gland et qu'une langue recueillit les gouttes de liquide séminale qui s'y trouvaient. Il expira bruyamment, alors que de nouveau ses hanches partirent toutes seules en avant, à la rencontre de la langue.

Anton rit doucement avant d'ouvrir largement la bouche et de l'engloutir. Harry hoqueta lamentablement sous la sensation. Son sexe était au chaud, dans un antre humide qui le léchait, l'enserrait et le ... oh Merlin, le suçait.

Ses hanches bougeaient lentement au rythme de la langue et de la bouche de son presque amant. Une main du blond caressait délicatement ses bourses pleines, ses doigts glissaient dans les poils noirs de son bas-ventre, puis elle remontait taquiner un téton brun avant de redescendre. L'autre faisait de doux mouvements de va-et-vient le long de son pénis, dur comme de la pierre. Mais le plus merveilleux était la bouche. Elle suivait la longueur de sa verge, parfois juste un effleurement des lèvres, parfois plus langoureusement avec la langue, comme s'il était un cornet de glace. Cette langue mutine venait ensuite sur son gland, en faisait le tour, titillait son frein et sa fente d'où s'écoulait toujours le liquide transparent qu'elle recueillait délicatement. Puis, régulièrement, la bouche le prenait en entier, projetant sa hampe au fond de la gorge, le plus loin possible. La langue faisait alors comme une douce succion, ferme, mais pas suffisamment pour être douloureuse.

Harry perdait la tête, envahi par le plaisir et le désir de plus en grand qui lui enflammaient le corps. Il gémissait et râlait de plus en plus fort, le plaisir montait, montait ses hanches, bien que maintenues par le poids des mains, des bras et de la bouche d'Anton, essayaient de remuer de plus en plus, son pénis cherchant encore davantage les sensations et la stimulation. Il allait exploser, il allait...

Un dernier sursaut de lucidité dans son cerveau embrumé lui fit bafouiller d'une voix rauque : « An.. Anton, je... Oh mon dieu, Anton je vais ... »

Anton accéléra alors le mouvement de sa bouche, suçant plus fort, plus vite, plus loin dans sa gorge, sa langue plaquant la verge contre son palais. Harry poussa un petit cri et éjacula violemment dans la bouche accueillante. Le blond avala les longs jets de sperme, continuant ensuite de lécher délicatement le pénis de Harry, qui se flétrissait peu à peu, afin de lui ôter toute trace de liquide blanc.

Quand il eut fini, il s'allongea sur le corps de Harry, l'embrassa, sa langue partant cette fois à la conquête de celle du brun. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant le goût âpre. Anton se recula et rit tendrement. « C'est ton goût, le goût de ta semence. Tu es délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne trouvait pas cela 'délicieux'. Pour être franc, l'odeur et la saveur du sperme l'envahissait un peu trop, il trouvait ça légèrement écœurant. Il fit donc juste une petite grimace en réponse.

Il craignait qu'Anton ne lui demande de lui rendre la pareille, il ne pensait pas du tout en être capable.

Mais le blond, sentant sans doute sa réticence, n'avait rien fait de tel. Il avait pris la main de Harry pour la poser sur son pénis, toujours gonflé et humide.

Harry l'avait masturbé avec bonheur, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Gallois jouisse, avec un enthousiasme très peu discret. Ils s'étaient ensuite essuyés avec des mouchoirs en papier puis avaient continué à s'embrasser et à se tripoter encore et encore, toute la nuit.

Draco et lui étaient rentrés à l'aube pour dormir tout le dimanche. Ils avaient parlé de leur soirée, qui était pour Harry l'une des meilleures de sa vie et sans conteste possible, la plus excitante.

Bien sûr, ils en avaient conclu que Harry était gay, totalement et irrémédiablement gay.

Draco avait aussi affirmé en rigolant qu'il faisait une fixation sur les blonds et demandé à Harry de bien vouloir dorénavant se masturber en pensant à Anton, non plus à Lucius. Le brun avait furieusement rougi à la mention de Malfoy senior.

Malfoy junior lui avait fait un clin d'œil « Ouais, surtout que mon père préfère, de très loin, les hommes, alors imagine sa tête ou ce qu'il serait capable de te faire s'il apprend un jour que tu bandes en pensant à lui ! »

Et c'est tout cela que Draco avait raconté à son père dans la nuit du 31 décembre 1997 au 1er janvier 1998. A cause d'une bouteille de champagne.

**... ... ...**

**À Suivre**

* * *

**NDA **: Merci aux anonymes, Sassa, axou, nepheria4, Babylon, mims, LITT01 pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté à leurs favoris.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

_**3 juillet 1998**_

L'estomac de Harry se tordit, oui c'est _ça_ que Draco avait raconté à son père.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien oublié. Peut-être était-ce même cela qui lui avait donné l'idée de ce mariage.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Harry en doutait, malgré ce que lui avait dit le jeune blond.

Si Malfoy senior avait décidé de cette union c'était parce qu'il le _pouvait_. Le fait que Harry soit gay ou qu'il désire Lucius n'avait sans doute pas pesé bien lourd dans la balance. De toute façon, il n'en saurait rien, Lucius ne justifierait jamais sa décision, surtout pas devant lui.

Harry se sentit mal, vraiment mal. Tant de sa situation actuelle que du fait d'avoir beuglé sur le blond et détruit les appartements de Narcissa.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre et que, sans attendre de réponse, celle-ci s'ouvrait, révélant l'objet de ses tourments.

Ce dernier regarda la forme allongée sur le lit bleu. Harry s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Enroulé comme cela sur lui même, il lui sembla plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, plus jeune et plus _fragile_.

Mais il était _définitivement_ à croquer.

Lucius sentit son sexe tressaillir alors qu'il imaginait le brun dans une autre position, avec les cheveux noirs ébouriffés entre ses mains.

Oh non, Lucius Malfoy ne regrettait pas une seule seconde sa décision.

« Bonjour Harry. » dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry sursauta et se redressa précipitamment sur le lit en position assise. Voyant _qui_ l'avait appelé, il respira fortement et prit ses genoux entre ses bras.

« ... Je vois... Il va falloir mettre certaines choses au clair tout de suite, jeune homme : il me semble avoir dit ' bonjour Harry'. Le minimum de la politesse exige que tu me répondes. Si tu n'es pas suffisamment poli pour en tenir compte, sache que _je_ l'exige. » la voix traînante se faisait de plus en plus froide « Et je ne tolérerai pas que tu n'en tiennes pas compte. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Harry regardait les perles grises qui le fixaient avec hauteur.

Il déglutit péniblement.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy senior soit si grand ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si impressionnant et si froid ? Pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'il soit manifestement un tel connard, fallait-il qu'il soit si attirant ?

« J'ai dit : e_st-ce bien clair,_ Harry ? » reprit le blond, son ton calme accentuant sa détermination et son autorité.

Se détestant un peu pour cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Les années de pseudo éducation avec les Dursley avaient profondément ancré en lui quelques réflexes conditionnels.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Alors, j'attends que tu me répondes. »

Harry s'alarma quelques seconde avant de se souvenir de quoi parlait son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Bien. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir avancer un peu maintenant. »

Sans attendre que Harry ne lui demande quoi que se soit, il s'assit au pied du lit.

« Déjà, il serait sans doute préférable que tu ne m'appelles plus monsieur. »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il attendait une réponse, Pavlov frappa de nouveau.

« Oui monsieur ... euh, je veux dire... oui... »

« Lucius. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Oui _Lucius_. C'est mon prénom. Étant donné nos futures relations, il faut que tu t'habitues à m'appeler par mon prénom. Il serait totalement ridicule que mon époux me donne du monsieur. »

La mention de ce qui allait arriver entre eux fit rougir le brun. Il le _savait_ pourtant par Merlin. Au ministère, puis ici, avec Remus, Draco... Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Lucius Malfoy en personne, son _futur mari_, cela rendait la chose plus réelle et totalement_ irrévocable_.

Harry sentit le nœud dans son estomac se tordre un peu plus et son cœur battre plus vite, alors qu'en quelques dixièmes de seconde il pensa à tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer, y compris de façon intime.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Oui... Lucius. »

« Parfait. » Le blond le fixait de ses yeux d'argent « Comme je te le disais, il va falloir que l'on mette certaines choses au clair, très vite. J'ai croisé Draco tout à l'heure. Il n'allait pas très bien. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre

« N'en veux pas à Draco, il ne t'a jamais trahi volontairement. De plus, ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé de notre union. Tu vas être mon mari, mais Draco est mon fils, je ne souhaite pas que tu passes tes nerfs sur lui, ni sur le mobilier. Surtout quand ce dernier ne t'appartient pas. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Malgré sa honte de tout à l'heure à ce sujet, il sentit une colère familière refaire surface.

« Tu dois comprendre, Harry, que je n'accepterai pas que tu détruises ainsi nos biens. » continua Malfoy « Pas que cela soit important en soit, mais je n'accepte pas que tu t'autorises de telles crises de colère. Ce genre de comportement est indigne d'un Malfoy. »

Harry tressaillit « Je ne suis pas un Malfoy ! Et je ne veux pas le devenir !»

« Tu n'es pas _encore_ un Malfoy, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu le deviendras. Je te prierai également de ne pas me couper la parole. » la voix traînante se fit polaire « J'ai prévu de te faire prendre quelques leçons de savoir vivre, celles-ci débuteront incessamment sous peu. Il est hors de question que tu me fasses honte. »

Cette fois, Harry sentit quelque chose lui piquer les yeux. Sa future relation avec son époux ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Les craintes qu'il avait eues depuis la veille sur sa place dans le couple lui revinrent en force.

« Vous ne semblez pas être prêt à accepter grand chose de moi en somme. Si je ne vous conviens pas comme je suis, pourquoi me vouloir ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un stupide gamin mal élevé et un sang-mêlé, je ne serai jamais digne d'un Malfoy, non ? Alors pourquoi vouloir m'épouser ?» lâcha Harry d'une voix tendue.

« Détrompe-toi Harry. Je suis prêt à accepter de nombreuses choses venant de toi. Quant à mes raisons, tu les connais, notre union apportera beaucoup à notre famille, à notre nom et au monde sorcier, j'en suis convaincu. » les lèvres du blond frémirent « Et je pense que tu as au contraire un énorme potentiel. Un peu comme une émeraude brute qui attendrait d'être façonnée. »

« Je ne suis ni une émeraude, ni un objet, ni un elfe de maison ! Je ne vous appartiens pas ! » s'emporta Harry.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu manques cruellement de savoir vivre. Je sais par Severus que tes moldus ne se sont pas donnés beaucoup de mal avec toi pour te donner une bonne éducation. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu seras un Malfoy d'ici peu. Avec tout ce que cela implique comme éducation, comportement, respect et devoirs. Tu feras parti de cette famille. Tu apprendras que la famille est importante à mes yeux. De plus, nous allons considérer, exceptionnellement, que tu n'es pas réellement un sang-mêlé, tes deux parents étaient des sorciers après tout. Même si ta mère n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, elle était très douée, cela compense. »

« N'insultez pas ma mère ! » le coupa méchamment Harry.

« Je ne l'insulte pas, j'énonce un fait. Décidément, il faut croire que tes leçons seront plus nombreuses que prévues avant que je ne puisse sortir avec toi en public. »

« Je ne suis pas pressé, croyez-le bien. » répondit Harry en essayant d'être le plus effronté possible.

« Ton père était issu d'une grande famille de sorciers au sang-pur ! » scanda le blond durement.

Lucius le dévisagea comme s'il n'était qu'un sale gosse et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard presque méprisant.

« Crois-tu un seul instant qu'il t'aurait élevé comme l'ont fait tes moldus ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il ne t'aurait pas inculqué une éducation digne de sa famille et de ses traditions, comme je l'ai fait avec Draco ? Il en est de même pour ton cher cabot, Sirius Black. C'était un fou, mais il avait malgré tout certaines valeurs sorcières dans les veines. Jamais, _jamais_, ils ne t'auraient laissé devenir ou rester aussi grossier que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui s'ils l'avaient pu ! »

Harry eut l'impression de se prendre une grosse claque mentale. Il avait déjà pensé à _l'amour_ que ses parents ou Sirius auraient pu lui donner, mais jamais à _l'éducation_ qu'il aurait inévitablement reçue s'il avait vécu avec eux.

Est ce qu'ils auraient honte de lui ? De ses manières ou de son comportement ?

Il ne répondit pas mais refusa de baisser les yeux, s'obligeant à regarder Lucius.

Ce dernier reprit « Cette éducation que tu n'as pas reçue avant, tu l'auras maintenant, que cela te plaise ou non. »

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. « J'avais pensé que tu déjeunerais avec Draco et moi ce midi, mais à la réflexion, il serait sans doute préférable que tu te reposes calmement dans ta chambre. Skilly t'apportera de quoi manger. »

« Est-ce-que je dois prendre ça comme une punition ? »

« Prends cela comme tu le souhaites, même si je ne le considère pas ainsi. Je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de réfléchir un peu tout seul. En outre, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu blesses davantage Draco. Il a suffisamment souffert ces derniers mois, sans que tu ne lui craches ton venin à la figure. ».

Il étudia longuement Harry qui eut la présence d'esprit de paraître un peu piteux avant de retourner à la fenêtre.

« Remus viendra à 14h00 cet après-midi, pour les négociations sur les termes exactes de notre contrat de mariage sorcier. »

« Remus ? Remus vient ici ? Je veux le voir ! » s'écria Harry en se redressant sur son lit.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée pour le moment. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit non. » claqua Malfoy senior en se tournant vers Harry une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire de voir Remus et je... » s'emporta Harry.

« J'ai tous les droits au contraire, tu es ici chez moi et selon l'application de l'article L-3841, je suis celui qui est chargé de ta surveillance, ainsi que de la façon dont celle-ci doit se faire ! »

«Alors c'est comme ça que vous voyez notre mariage n'est-ce-pas ? Je serai juste une potiche que vous sortirez lors de vos dîners mondains, je n'aurai aucun droit, RIEN, c'est ça ? C'est ÇA que vous attendez de moi ? »

La voix de Harry partant dangereusement dans les aiguës, il se força à se taire. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il était hors de question qu'il se mette à pleurer ou qu'il pique une crise de colère devant le grand blond, ce qui allait forcément arriver s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite.

Par contre, un enfant commença à pleurer dans sa tête. Il le supplia mentalement de se taire.

« Encore une fois, je n'ai rien dit de tel. Tu n'es pas encore mon mari alors ne préjuge pas de la façon dont je me comporterai avec toi quand ce sera le cas. »

Lucius se rapprocha de Harry, le toisant de toute sa haute stature.

« Donc, comme je te l'expliquais avant d'être brutalement interrompu, Remus vient cet après-midi pour négocier les termes du contrat. Cependant, il m'a déjà proposé de repousser la date de notre union. J'avais prévu celle-ci pour samedi prochain, le 11 juillet. »

Il se tut un instant, pour laisser à Harry le temps d'intégrer la nouvelle. Mais reprit rapidement.

« Mais il m'a subtilement fait remarquer qu'il faudrait plus de temps pour préparer la cérémonie, pour que nous fassions plus amples connaissance et pour que tu acceptes cette relation, comme le devrait un jeune sorcier bien éduqué. Je ne suis pas dupe, ton loup-garou de parrain cherche uniquement à gagner du temps afin que lui, Arthur et Minerva, entre autres, fassent des recherches sur la légalité de notre union. Et aussi gagner plus de temps pour réfléchir aux clauses de cette même union. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, je pense qu'il n'a pas tort. Il serait sans doute profitable que nous nous connaissions un peu mieux avant la cérémonie, surtout que celle-ci se fera dans la tradition de l'_unio coemptio_ sorcière. »

Lucius le regarda intensément avant de poursuivre.

« Je suis d'accord, il est temps pour toi d'accepter, comme tout bon jeune sorcier issu d'une famille sorcière respectable que tu devrais être, le caractère _irrécusable_ de notre union. J'ai donc pensé accepter sa proposition pour repousser notre union au samedi 18. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry était stupéfait. Par la globalité du discours, parce qu'il allait pouvoir gagner une semaine à espérer que Remus trouve une solution pour le sortir de là, mais surtout parce que Lucius lui demandait son avis ! Incroyable.

Il referma la bouche, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir ouverte, et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« J'attends une réponse avec des mots. Tout gentleman sachant correctement utiliser un vocabulaire adapté et ses cordes vocales donne sa réponse à haute et intelligible voix. » rétorqua Lucius.

Bon, apparemment les leçons avaient déjà commencées constata amèrement Harry.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec ce que Remus propose. » répondit-il.

« Parfait, tu vois, on arrive déjà à se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose. » les lèvres du blond se soulevèrent légèrement en un semblant de sourire. « Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu à présent. » il contourna le lit, se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il en franchissait le seuil, Harry se leva d'un bond de son lit.

« Attendez ! » Mince, il n'avait pas prévu que sa voix paraîtrait aussi .. suppliante ?

« Oui ? »

« Je, je voulais. » Harry se mordilla les lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait au fond déjà ? Ne pas rester tout seul dans sa chambre ? Décemment il ne pouvait pas dire ça au grand blond en face de lui. Demander encore plus d'explication sur leur union et les relations qu'ils allaient avoir tous les deux ? Il doutait que Lucius soit disposé à en parler maintenant.

« Que voulais-tu ? » répéta doucement Lucius.

« S'il vous plaît, dites à Draco que je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne suis pas, enfin, plus, fâché après lui et j'aimerais que ce soit pareil de son côté. »

« Je le lui dirai. Mais il n'a jamais été fâché contre toi. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de se souvenir de sa dernière leçon « D'accord, merci. »

Le blond refit un pas en avant.

« Et aussi, dites à Remus » se précipita Harry, coupant de nouveau Lucius dans sa marche « Dites à Remus que, que je l'aime et que je... qu'il me manque et que j'espère le revoir très vite. »

« Je le lui dirai aussi, Harry. »

« Merci. »

Le maître des lieux regarda le survivant avec un petit sourire en coin « C'est bon maintenant ? Je peux y aller ? Tu n'as rien oublié de me dire ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Juste, est-ce que je pourrais revoir Draco ce soir ? »

_Merde, ça avait l'air franchement minable dit comme ça, il aurait mieux fait de se taire tiens !_

Mais le sourire de l'homme s'élargit légèrement « On en rediscutera tout à l'heure, je pensais venir te revoir avant le dîner, que l'on pourra prendre tous les trois ensemble, pour discuter un peu avec toi de notre réunion de cet après-midi. Est-ce-que tu en es d'accord ? »

Incroyable. Harry serra la mâchoire, pas question de rester stupidement bouche bée une deuxième fois. Deux fois, comme le nombre de fois où Lucius lui demandait son avis en moins de 10 minutes. Harry se retint de regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'une caméra cachée, une telle chose n'existant pas dans le monde sorcier.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr... Je, euh, cela me ferait très plaisir, Lucius » Bon voilà, il allait lui montrer qu'il était capable de faire des phrases correctes, mauvaise éducation ou non.

« Alors à tout à l'heure. » Le blond franchit le seuil de la porte, passa le petit salon et sortit des appartements de Harry.

Quand il attendit la porte se fermer, Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Paumé, il était complètement paumé. Harry sentit une énorme fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il se roula en boule sur le matelas et serra son oreiller contre lui, réfléchissant à tout ce que le 'maître' de la famille Malfoy lui avait dit.

Malgré le fait qu'il lui demande son avis pour deux choses, au final pas très importantes, Lucius Malfoy lui avait fait une démonstration de sa supériorité.

L'homme était grand, beaucoup plus que lui et en cet instant jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi _petit_.

Dans quinze jours il allait être uni à Lucius.

C'est ainsi que le remerciait le monde sorcier pour l'avoir délivré de la tyrannie d'un grand mage noir ? Lui qui avait combattu pour eux, qui avait déjà tant sacrifié pour la liberté ?

Il allait être donné à un autre sorcier, corps et biens.

Dire qu'il était amer était bien faible. Il n'avait jamais voulu une éternelle reconnaissance, mais au moins un minimum de respect et de tranquillité après cela, une certaine normalité.

Il eut comme une bouffée de mépris et de rancœur envers les sorciers, qui l'avaient déjà tant fait souffrir. Ils l'avaient mené à l'abattoir, comme un agneau que l'on sacrifie pour le bien de tous, aujourd'hui encore ils ne feraient rien pour le sauver de son destin. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos.

Lucius lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune éducation sorcière et qu'il était mal-élevé. Il eut un sourire triste, non il n'était pas _mal-élevé_, il n'avait pas été élevé du tout ! Juste battu, affamé, enfermé dans un placard et traité comme un elfe de maison par sa propre famille.

Il se rappela sa vie chez les Dursley, il avait cru en être libéré mais ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui lui faisait faire un sacré bond en arrière.

Il allait être éduqué maintenant, il serait enfermé dans ce manoir, ne pouvant en sortir que s'il montrait à quel point il était obéissant aux traditions et soumis. Il serait privé de tout contact avec ses amis, sa famille, sauf s'il montrait sa bonne volonté et qu'il plaise au blond. Serait-il aussi privé de magie ? Aurait-il le droit de récupérer un jour sa baguette ?

Sans doute serait-il puni s'il n'apprenait pas ses leçons correctement. C'est ce que les Dursley faisaient s'il ne leur donnait pas satisfaction. Quel genre de punitions allait lui donner Lucius ? Son oncle et sa tante étaient déjà impossible à satisfaire, mais il avait la ferme impression que le blond serait encore plus exigeant.

Il pensa soudain que son oncle n'attendait rien d'autre de lui, il n'avait jamais...

Un deuxième frisson le traversa.

Oui, il allait être soumis, dans tous les sens du terme. Lucius n'avait pas abordé l'aspect sexuel de leur union. Qu'avait-il déjà prévu pour eux à ce sujet ? Harry aurait-il au moins encore cette faculté là de choisir ?

Le monde sorcier le privait une nouvelle fois de sa liberté, allait-on lui laisser cette dernière dignité ou ne serait-il en définitive qu'un esclave et un jouet sexuel ? C'était ce qu'avait plus que sous-entendu Landow... Les paroles de Draco se refirent également un chemin dans son esprit : _tu es vraiment mignon Harry._..

Il entendit de nouveau l'enfant pleurer à chaudes larmes. « Oh non s'il te plaît, arrête, fiche-moi la paix. » chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller « S'il te plaît, tais-toi, si tu pleures, comment veux-tu que je tienne moi ? »

Abandonnant finalement la lutte face aux pleurs de l'enfant, Harry se résigna à rejoindre celui qu'il avait été et qui se trouvait maintenant dans sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis la fin du plus grand mage noir du Royaume-uni, il éclata en lourds sanglots.

**... ... ...**

_**3 juillet 1998 – Fin d'après midi**_

Harry avait pleuré un long moment, puis, épuisé, il avait fini par s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, il constata que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et qu'il devait faire très chaud à l'extérieur. Il y avait sûrement un sort de climatisation ou quelque chose dans le genre dans le manoir, car la température dans ses appartements restait agréable, malgré le soleil qui tapait durement à travers les fenêtres.

Skilly était passée et avait déposé un plateau sur la table basse. Harry grignota un peu, mais il n'avait franchement pas d'appétit.

Il passa tout le reste de l'après-midi à se partager entre regarder par la fenêtre et se vautrer sur le lit en pleurant en pensant à son triste sort. Il se trouva particulièrement pathétique.

Il avait bien conscience de ne pas s'apitoyer que sur sa situation présente. Tout le stress et les traumatismes de la guerre avaient explosé en lui depuis la veille. La lassitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la dernière bataille, les questionnements sur son futur ou sa place dans la société l'avaient laminé. Le fait qu'il dorme toujours assez peu en raison de ses cauchemars nocturnes avait largement contribué à son intense fatigue, tant physique qu'émotionnelle.

L'annonce de Lucius avait été comme un coup d'épée achevant un corps déjà bien meurtri.

Se retrouver prisonnier d'une chambre lui rappelait également atrocement ses merveilleuses années avec les Dursley. Oh bien sûr, le confort au manoir Malfoy était tout autre, mais le résultat était le même.

Il avait envie de marcher dehors, de se mettre à l'ombre des arbres. Par moment, quand il regardait par sa fenêtre, une sensation d'étouffement le prenait à la gorge, il avait alors l'impression d'entendre les oiseaux piailler dehors. C'était bien sûr ridicule, aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'extérieur.

Quand Lucius vint le chercher, il le trouva de nouveau allongé dans son lit. Cela le surprit.

Ce gamin n'avait quand même pas passé toute la journée allongé ? Skilly lui avait dit qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé ce midi, est-ce-qu'il était malade ? Il s'approcha du lit pour constater qu'effectivement Harry dormait.

Le Survivant avait des cernes bleutées sous les yeux, les traits tirés et surtout de nombreuses traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il n'était peut-être pas malade finalement, juste un peu... perturbé.

Lucius s'assit sur le lit à côté de son futur jeune mari. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher (il faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'envie, ceci expliquant cela) il passa ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux d'ébène. Le garçon gémit dans son sommeil et commença à remuer. Lucius continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que deux billes vertes s'ouvrent.

Harry crut d'abord qu'il rêvait avant de sortir brutalement des dernières brumes de son sommeil en réalisant que non, il ne rêvait pas.

Lucius Malfoy était bien assis tout prêt de lui, si prêt qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum et ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Il respira rapidement et s'assit aussi vite qu'il le put, éloignant sa tête de la main blanche.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda doucement Lucius « J'espère que tu n'as pas fait que ça de ta journée, d'autant que tu sais, bien sûr, que tous les livres dans la bibliothèque de ton salon sont à ta disposition. »

« J'étais un peu fatigué, je me suis reposé, mais non je n'ai pas fait que dormir. J'ai aussi... en fait j'ai aussi beaucoup admiré le parc. Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être le visiter ? » répondit Harry.

« Oui, sans doute, nous verrons cela plus tard. » dit Lucius de façon évasive. « Je voulais aborder avec toi quelques points que nous avons débattus avec Remus et Draco cet après-midi. Je t'attends dans ton petit salon » Sur ces paroles, Lucius se leva et quitta la chambre à coucher.

Harry prit quelques petites minutes pour se lever, défroisser ses vêtements, avant de le rejoindre dans la pièce d'à côté pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Remus va bien, il te transmet son bonjour, ainsi que celui de son épouse, des Weasley et de Minerva. » attaqua Lucius.

« Oh, très bien. » répondit Harry. Il comprit le sous-entendu. Comme l'avait dit Lucius, toutes ces personnes devaient être en train de plancher sur l'union ou sur une solution pour casser le contrat.

« Nous avons bien avancé, nous avons prévu de nous revoir mercredi pour les derniers ajustements avant de transmettre le projet à mon sorcier de cérémonie pour la rédaction du contrat d'union. Il le lui faut au plus tard lundi 13, pour qu'il prépare les sortilèges adéquats. » continua Lucius, ses yeux gris plongés dans les iris verts.

« A propos de cette cérémonie, Remus, ainsi que ton ami Draco, ont beaucoup insisté sur un point qui leur semble important et pour lequel ils ont été plutôt intraitables. Ils m'ont aussi bien fait comprendre, qu'au vu de ton absence d'éducation sorcière digne de ce nom, tu ne savais sans doute pas grand chose sur les différentes formes de l'_unio coemptio. _Pour être très clair, je suis en train de te parler de tout l'aspect sexuel et de soumission de la part d'un des partenaires. »

Harry tressaillit et prit l'aspect d'une tomate bien mûre. Alors on y était. L'un des points qui le torturait allait être abordé. Ses boyaux dansèrent douloureusement la Macarena.

« Je constate qu'ils n'avaient pas tort... » reprit Lucius en voyant sa réaction. « L'_unio coemptio _est une très vieille forme de mariage sorcier, qui prend sa source dans l'antiquité romaine. Il en existe plusieurs tournures. De ce fait, tout couple choisissant cette forme d'union peut l'adapter et la modifier à sa guise de nos jours. Mais il est exact qu'elle n'est plus vraiment pratiquée. Elle n'a lieu que pour les mariages arrangés et ceux-ci se font de moins en moins nombreux dans notre société. »

Harry pensa amèrement qu'une fois encore, l'exception était pour sa pomme.

Lucius continuait ses explications « La première forme de cette union, celle d'origine qui donne son nom à cette union, peut se traduire grossièrement par l'union de vente. La femme était donnée corps et bien à celui qui l'achetait à sa famille. »

Harry passa de tomate bien cuite à cadavérique.

« Elle ne concernait donc que le statut de l'épouse femelle, les unions officielles entre hommes n'étaient pas bien acceptées à cette époque et encore moins celles lesbiennes. Ces femmes n'avaient, je suis bien obligé de te l'avouer, aucun droit, elles n'étaient que des esclaves qui se devaient de satisfaire tous les besoins du maître de maison et lui procurer une descendance. »

Devant l'air de plus en plus pâle et affolé du garçon, Lucius s'empressa de préciser.

« Il va de soi que ces unions ne sont plus d'actualité et que ce n'est, de toute façon, pas du tout ce que j'ai prévu pour nous, Harry. Je ne veux pas d'un esclave, je souhaite un époux. »

Harry recommença à respirer, bien que difficilement.

« Néanmoins, je suis et resterai le maître de maison de la famille Malfoy. Cela ne changera pas. Tu seras bien sûr libre de certains choix te concernant, mais tout ce qui implique notre nom et notre famille devra avoir mon assentiment absolu. Aucun manquement à cette règle ne sera toléré. La loi sera de mon côté. Si je décide de répercussions contre toi suite à une insubordination de ta part, j'en aurai parfaitement le droit. Seuls les impardonnables ou l'enfermement prolongé sont proscrits de nos jours et cela sera de toute façon précisé dans notre contrat. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai assuré à Remus que tu te comporterais comme le parfait gentleman sorcier que tu deviendras. » Harry frémit.

« Nous avons décidé que tu pourrais garder ton nom de famille accolé au nôtre, si tu le souhaites, que tous les biens de la famille Potter, ainsi que ce que tu as hérité de Sirius, te resterons propres. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. »

Harry hocha la tête, tant pis pour les bonnes manières malfoyniennes, il avait la bouche trop sèche pour parler.

« Il faut que tu comprennes autre chose en ce qui concerne ces unions. Comme je te l'ai dit, elles se font pour les mariages arrangés. L'un des sortilèges lancé pendant la cérémonie aura des répercussions physiques sur notre organisme pendant environ les deux premières semaines de notre mariage, que l'on nomme 'période d'attachement'. Ce sortilège avait pour objectif d'imposer au couple de se fréquenter et de consommer le mariage. Pendant les deux premières semaines, nous ne pourront pas être physiquement trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, aucune autre personne ne pourra nous toucher, sous peine de douleur physique. C'est pour cette raison que ces cérémonies se font dans la plus stricte intimité. Enfin, très rapidement, nous désirerons nous unir sexuellement, et ce de façon répétée. »

Harry reprit sa belle couleur tomate.

« Ces unions impliquent également forcément un dominant et un dominé. _Je_ serai le dominant. J'aurai de ce fait plus de contrôle dans nos relations, y compris intimes, alors que tu ne seras pas en mesure de te soustraire à mes pulsions. La magie de l'union t'en empêchera. »

Harry déglutit, il se sentait malade et étouffait. Il eut envie de sortir de cette pièce pour rejoindre le parc, pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il en entendait les oiseaux, dehors. Ses yeux recommençaient à le brûler.

Lucius le regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Allons Harry, nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu me trouves attirant. Tu es gay, moi aussi. Je te plais et je sais que tu as fantasmé sur mon corps toute l'année écoulée. Peut-être même que tu fantasmais sur moi il y a encore une semaine. Je te dois la vérité. Je te trouve également très attirant. Cette partie là de notre union devrait donc pleinement nous satisfaire tous les deux. »

Il lui porta le coup de grâce « Draco m'a informé que tu n'avais pas de réelle expérience. Tu te doutes bien que c'est loin d'être mon cas. Il a été très prompt à défendre tes intérêts à ce sujet, autant que Remus. Je peux donc t'assurer à ton tour que je serai attentif à ton plaisir et à faire de ta première fois une expérience agréable. Par contre, j'ai décidé qu'une fois les deux semaines passées, nous devrions avoir des relations régulières, au moins une fois par semaine, c'est un minimum. Après tout, contrairement à mon premier mariage, nous sommes du même bord, nous nous plaisons mutuellement, cela ne sera donc pas une contrainte. »

Lucius arborait un air satisfait. Quand Draco lui avait révélé la virginité de Harry, il en avait frissonné de plaisir anticipé, sachant qu'il serait le premier amant de son époux, celui qui lui ferait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair, le seul, l'unique. Il avait tellement hâte d'être à leur nuit de noces !

Il contempla l'air toujours stressé de Harry. « Allons, vois le bon côté des choses, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir réaliser son plus grand fantasme. »

Harry était loin, mais alors, très, très loin de trouver qu'il avait de la 'chance' en la matière. Néanmoins Lucius ne devait pas partager son point de vue, ou il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Contrairement à ce que le blond s'imaginait, les paroles de Lucius n'avaient pas du tout rassuré Harry. Certes, il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas un esclave à proprement parler mais sa situation ne lui apparaissait pas plus enviable du tout.

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Il étouffait pour de bon cette fois.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa ses deux paumes sur la vitre.

Mais où étaient ces putains de piafs ? Il devait y avoir un vrai troupeau de moineaux dans le coin. D'ailleurs est-ce que l'on dit 'troupeau' pour des oiseaux ? Troupeau c'est pour des vaches, des moutons ou des loups. Non pas les loups, les loups vivent en meute. Mais on ne dit pas une meute de moineaux, si ?

« Harry ? » Lucius observait le garçon pâle à la fenêtre, qui semblait complètement perdu, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'aie entendu l'appeler. « Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

« Comment on appelle un troupeau de moineaux ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, c'était quoi le rapport avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler ?

« Un troupeau de moineaux ? On appelle cela une volée, pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à les voir. Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de moineaux dans le parc ? » Le garçon avait l'air de respirer difficilement.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très intéressé par l'ornithologie et je n'ai jamais étudié les espèces d'oiseaux de notre parc, à par nos paons. Mais les moineaux sont des oiseaux très courants, donc je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des volées de moineaux. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« C'est quoi 'ornithologie' ? » continua Harry. Le poids sur ses poumons ne semblait pas vouloir partir, il fallait qu'il parle, cela l'empêchait de penser à ce que Lucius lui avait dit.

« C'est l'étude des oiseaux. » répondit obligeamment le blond qui décida de changer de sujet. Cette discussion, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Sans doute à cause de son absurdité.

« C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner, j'enverrai Skilly te chercher. »

« En fait. » dit Harry sans même se retourner vers Lucius et en chuchotant presque.« Je crois que je serais mieux dans ma chambre pour dîner ce soir. Je n'ai pas très envie de voir du monde, je préfère rester seul. »

Lucius fut un peu surpris mais ne le montra pas.

« Comme tu le veux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très bon pour toi de rester enfermé dans cette chambre trop longtemps. Demain matin, Draco viendra te voir, vous pourrez sortir de ta chambre, vous promener un peu tous les deux. Puis tu prendras le repas de midi avec nous. »

Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent lentement sur la vitre. Il avait la nette impression de ne pas avoir son mot à dire, a priori le blond décidait, organisait, et lui devait simplement répondre _Oui Lucius._

Cela se passerait de la même façon après la cérémonie, s'il avait bien compris. Il imagina la scène : _Lève tes jambes – oui Lucius ; Écarte tes fesses – oui Lucius ; Suce moi – oui Lucius. _

Harry frissonna, oh Merlin, est-ce-qu'il allait lui demander de le sucer ? Il allait vomir, c'est sûr. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait dans un peu plus de quinze jours, non non non.

Lucius se leva en soupirant légèrement.

« Bien, je te laisse alors. N'oublie pas que Remus revient mercredi, montre-moi d'ici là que tu es capable de te comporter en sorcier respectable, tu pourras alors passer un moment avec ton loup-garou. »

Sur ces paroles, il laissa Harry seul.

Le brun posa son front sur la vitre et ferma les yeux.

Remus serait là dans cinq jours, cinq jours à ne pas contrarier Lucius pour pouvoir lui parler, pour avoir le droit de le voir. Il espéra qu'il aurait trouvé une solution.

Harry savait qu'il y avait très peu d'espoir, mais 'très peu' c'était toujours mieux que 'pas du tout'. Parce que 'pas du tout' signifiait que dans seize jours il serait uni à Lucius.

Alors sa vie d'homme libre serait terminée et il serait violé.

Harry lâcha les larmes qu'il avait retenues devant le blond. Une nouvelle fois dans cette horrible journée, il pleura bruyamment.

Il s'en foutait d'être pathétique ou lâche ou faible : il allait se faire violer, ce pour le restant de sa vie, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait en cet instant.

**A suivre**

* * *

**NDA:** Un grand merci à Nanola qui est maintenant ma Beta, grâce à elle vous aurez des chapitres de bien meilleure qualité. S'il reste néanmoins des erreurs j'en suis la seule responsable. Merci également à Archimède pour ses conseils.

merci aux anonymes Matsuyama, Laurne, axou pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans leur favorite ou leur follow.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_**4 juillet 1998 **_

Harry se leva et se mit à agir comme un automate dès le matin, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait passé une nuit atroce, sans pouvoir dormir plus d'une demi-heure d'affilée.

Il appela Skilly pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans son salon personnel. L'elfe lui apporta un plateau débordant de plats à l'air appétissant mais il ne but en fait qu'un peu de thé.

Il se doucha, s'habilla et attendit que Draco vienne le chercher.

Quand celui-ci arriva dans la chambre bleue, il avisa les traits fatigués de Harry, les sombres cernes sous ses yeux qui ressortaient sur son visage pâle et, en réconfort, le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

À la demande du petit brun, ils sortirent tout de suite dans le parc. Harry n'avait pas envie d'explorer le manoir, il voulait être _dehors_. Draco lui fit donc visiter le parc, tout en faisant la conversation, ce qui s'avéra être plus un long monologue qu'autre chose.

Ce n'est pas que Harry boudait le blond, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler. Par contre, il l'écouta attentivement.

Il voyait bien que Draco essayait de lui remonter le moral et faisait régulièrement de sympathiques allusions à son père, lui vantant sa culture (_d'accord,_ pensa Harry) sa finesse (_mouai..._) et sa gentillesse (_euh... no comment_ ?)

Devant son air plus que dubitatif, Draco insista, cherchant absolument à le convaincre que l'homme public était à l'opposé de ce qu'il était en privé.

« Je n'ai pas franchement vu de différence tu sais, Drake. » finit par dire Harry dans un souffle.

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai, ne le juge ni ne le condamne trop vite. Je sais que ce qu'il est en train de faire est très difficile à accepter pour toi, mais tu vois, après la réunion avec Remus hier, je me suis rendu compte que mon père tient déjà à toi. Tu vas faire partie de notre famille, mon père est très protecteur envers chaque membre de cette famille. »

« C'est faux, Drake. » chuchota Harry « Je ne serai pas un membre de cette famille, juste un bel objet qu'il montrera au public quand il en aura besoin et qu'il baisera le soir dans son lit. C'est tout ce qui m'attend. »

Draco s'arrêta de marcher, surpris et choqué.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je t'assure que tu te trompes. Tu seras un vrai Malfoy. C'est vrai que mon père est autoritaire, qu'il paraît dur comme ça, mais, comme tout Malfoy, tu apprendras à manœuvrer avec lui. Crois-moi, tu plais beaucoup à mon père, bientôt il te mangera dans la main ! »

« Non. » s'entêta Harry « Tu n'étais pas là quand il est venu m'expliquer notre mariage. Il a été très clair, c'est lui qui décidera de tout, je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire, et il... Il m'a dit que je ne pourrai jamais lui dire non, même pour... enfin tu sais quoi. »

Draco étudia le visage de Harry.

« Je n'y crois pas. Je penses que tu es bouleversé, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, mais tu ne connais pas encore mon père. Tu n'as pas dû comprendre ce qu'il te disait ou il s'est mal exprimé. Je suis _sûr_ de ce que je te dis. Mon père veut te faire entrer dans la famille. Bien sûr qu'il y voit son intérêt politique et mondain, ce serait mentir que de te dire le contraire. Il ne t'a pas choisi comme époux rien que pour tes beaux yeux, c'est vrai. Mais il te respectera Harry, y compris dans votre lit. Il me l'a promis, j'ai confiance en lui. »

Harry baissa les yeux, se répétant une nouvelle fois son mantra depuis le matin _'Tenir pour voir Remus, tenir pour voir Remus'_.

C'était ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour avoir un tel besoin de voir et de parler à l'homme, l'ami de son père et de sa mère, le dernier des maraudeurs.

Draco posa ses mains en coupe sur ses joues, lui relevant le visage.

« Allez Harry. Mes parents n'étaient pas amoureux, mais malgré tout ils s'entendaient bien et étaient heureux. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais, mais essaye au moins, laisse lui une chance. »

« Je ne comprends pas trop comment tu peux me dire ça, à _moi_. Je n'ai rien à essayer, je n'ai aucun choix à faire. C'est pas toi, Draco... c'est pas toi qui vas devoir écarter les cuisses... »

Harry rougit face aux paroles crûes qu'il avait prononcées.

Le blond soupira.

« Tu as raison, je ne suis pas à ta place. Mais avant tu le désirais Harry, pas vrai ? Mon père était ton fantasme et... »

« Oui, oui c'était mon _fantasme _! » s'écria le brun « Mais tous les fantasmes ne sont pas amenés à se réaliser, heureusement ! C'est le rôle du fantasme il me semble, penser à des choses qui n'arriveront pas ! Et là, _là_, non seulement ça va m'arriver, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais _fantasmé _sur un mariage forcé ! Je n'ai jamais _fantasmé_ de perdre ma liberté ! Je désirais ton père et Merlin me pardonne, moi et ma stupidité, mais même encore maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. MAIS le fait de le trouver beau ou attirant ne veut en aucun cas dire que j'ai envie qu'il me VIOLE ! »

Harry reprit sa respiration et son mantra Il ne fallait pas qu'il crie, pas qu'il s'énerve, il devait montrer qu'il avait une _éducation_ pour pouvoir voir Remus.

Draco le regarda, bouche bée, puis s'écria à son tour : « Qu'il te _viole _? Mon père ne te violera pas ! »

Devant l'aspect fermé du brun, il lui dit plus doucement.

« Je vais parler avec mon père, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'incompréhension entre vous. Allez, parlons d'autre chose, tu vas t'en rendre malade, ça n'en vaut pas le coup. »

Poussant Harry devant lui, ils reprirent leur marche.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te plaire, j'en suis sûr ! »

Ils finirent leur promenade et se dirigèrent au manoir en fin de matinée. Harry était reconnaissant envers le blond qui avait presque réussi à le faire un peu sourire.

Draco lui indiqua l'emplacement de la salle où se tiendrait le repas, puis les garçons se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs appartements respectifs afin de se débarbouiller pour le déjeuner. Harry fit un passage dans sa salle de bain avant de redescendre très lentement les escaliers et d'entrer dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir.

Il reconnut en elle l'ancien salon où les rafleurs l'avaient conduit. Il réalisa pour la première fois que le peu qu'il avait vu du manoir pendant la guerre, avait depuis beaucoup changé. Lucius avait sans doute voulu effacer certains mauvais souvenirs. Harry pouvait le comprendre, il lui en fut même reconnaissant.

Dans l'état où il était, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir plus de cinq minutes dans l'ancienne pièce où Hermione avait été torturée si elle était restée la même. Mais là, le salon était devenu salle à manger, les meubles, le lustre, même la couleur des murs étaient différents. En fait, tout le manoir semblait être clair et lumineux.

Harry vit que Lucius était déjà assis au bout de la table rectangulaire, deux autres couverts dressés de chaque côté de lui. Draco était penché vers son père et lui chuchotait quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas. Puis il s'assit élégamment à gauche de Lucius.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire et resta planté là, debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le peu de léger bien-être que lui avait prodigué sa ballade dans le parc et la découverte de la _piscine _s'envola, tout le stress retombant sur ses épaules.

_Tenir, tenir, pas de colère, pas de crise, pas de larmes, bonne éducation,_ pensa-t-il en boucle.

Finalement, Lucius leva les yeux vers lui et darda ses orbes d'argent dans les émeraudes. Il avait l'air contrarié.

«_ Bonjour,_ Harry. » fit-il de sa voix traînante.

_Merde,_ pensa Harry. Étant le plus jeune et le dernier à rentrer dans la salle, ça aurait dû être à lui de dire bonjour en premier. Ça commençait fort.

« B-bonjour Lucius. » répondit-il le plus poliment possible.

« Eh bien, assieds-toi, tu ne vas pas manger debout et nous ne serons pas servis tant que tout le monde ne sera pas installé. » dit Lucius sans aucune chaleur.

Harry se précipita sur sa chaise, très peu élégamment. La différence entre lui et Draco lui sauta au visage. Un bref regard sur l'air pincé de Malfoy senior lui apprit que lui aussi s'en était aperçu.

Pourtant, il n'était pas mal élevé bon sang ! C'est vrai, il savait se tenir correctement à table, il ne mangeait pas comme un porc comme Ron !

Mais le grand blond n'avait décidément pas l'air de très bonne humeur, Harry pouvait sentir un regard inquisiteur sur lui. Avec une sueur froide dans son dos, il se dit que rien ne lui serait pardonné pendant ce repas, que chacun de ses faits et gestes allait être décortiqué et jugé. Très mal à l'aise, Harry garda ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Il craignait que Lucius ne prétexte une broutille pour lui interdire de voir Remus.

Un elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas, apparut, apportant les premiers plats. Ce devait être Cringy, s'il avait retenu ce que lui avait dit Skilly.

L'elfe déposa une assiette devant lui et là, Harry paniqua. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une tonne de fourchettes, couteaux, cuillères et verres devant lui. Mince, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

Il essaya d'observer discrètement Draco pour faire comme lui, mais le regard d'argent de l'autre Malfoy le tétanisait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait à manger ! Cela sentait le poisson mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'espèce de mousse que contenait son assiette.

« Eh bien Harry, ce que les elfes ont cuisiné ne te convient pas ? Es-tu difficile à ce point ? » Lucius avait parlé d'un ton polaire.

« Non, non, enfin, je veux dire, si, ça me convient, et non je ne suis pas difficile. » articula péniblement Harry, le nez dans son assiette.

Un silence pesant lui fit écho, puis Lucius reprit du même ton froid que précédemment.

« J'apprécierais que tu nous fasses l'honneur de nous regarder quand tu parles. »

Harry sursauta et se redressa, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante. Il espérait que cela ne se remarquerait pas trop, mais il croisa le regard plein de douceur de Draco qui lui apprit que si, cela se voyait.

« Père, s'il te plaît... » fit Malfoy junior.

« Non, toi s'il te plaît, Draco, ne te mêle pas de ça ! » asséna Lucius.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il répondre ? Manger ? Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne rien faire du tout, mais pensa aussitôt que cela allait peut-être encore plus vexer le blond, lui faire croire qu'il était effectivement difficile. Il sentit des larmes brûlantes s'amasser sous ses paupières. Il n'en pouvait plus de stress, son manque de sommeil ne l'aidant en rien.

_Tiens le coup, tiens le coup, pense à Remus !_

Pris d'une impulsion, il se saisit d'un petit pain et, s'en réfléchir, mordit directement dedans d'un coup de dent. Le tintement offusqué d'un couvert contre une assiette lui fit lever les yeux sur un Lucius Malfoy outré.

Le regard froid qu'il rencontra fit perdre pied à Harry. Draco avait _tort_, c'est lui qui avait raison sur toutes les intentions malsaines de Lucius.

Il n'était plus Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait combattu Voldemort pendant des années, celui qui avait vaincu le Basilic, celui qui avait affronté un Magyar, qui avait cherché et détruit des Horcruxes, celui qui avait donné sa vie pour libérer le monde sorcier d'un fou. Il n'était plus que Harry, orphelin jamais aimé, affamé et battu par sa propre famille, gamin adulé ou haï pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il était au fond de lui, jeune homme qui avait toujours dû subir son destin depuis sa naissance, voir ceux qu'il aimait mourir et qui, maintenant, était donné à un autre, esclave, jouet sexuel privé de liberté et de magie, pour le restant de sa vie.

Il savait aussi que c'était fini, il ne verrait pas Remus mercredi. Même cela, cette très mince brise de liberté, il ne l'aurait pas. Il n'aurait jamais plus rien, il n'était plus rien. Il pensa avec désespoir qu'il aurait dû partir quand Voldemort lui avait jeté pour la seconde fois un Avada, il aurait dû monter dans le train dans cette étrange gare de King's Cross puisque Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il avait le choix. Il avait fait le mauvais, il aurait mieux valu mourir, rejoindre ses parents et Sirius.

Il craqua. Cachant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, il fondit en larmes, quasi hystérique.

« Père franchement ! Tu ne pouvais pas agir autrement non ? ! Regarde dans quel état il est à cause de toi ! » explosa Draco en colère.

Il se précipita vers son ami, le forçant à se lever et le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui encercla aussitôt la taille nerveusement, tout en pleurant lourdement. Le brun entendit vaguement que Lucius se levait aussi, puis des murmures alors que le père et le fils discutaient discrètement.

Soudain la voix de Lucius se fit distincte.

« C'est bon Draco, laisse-le moi maintenant, j'ai compris. »

A travers ses larmes, Harry vit le jeune blond s'éloigner de lui, il sentit qu'il l'obligeait à décrisper ses doigts qui le retenaient désespérément.

Harry baissa la tête, poussa un faible gémissement, mais le laissa faire. Une part de lui essayait de récupérer un peu de self-contrôle, tout en se disant que cela ne servirait à rien de piquer une crise encore plus forte, à part anéantir complètement tous ses espoirs de revoir Remus... un jour peut-être.

Puis ce ne furent plus les chaussures et le pantalon de Draco devant lui, mais ceux de Lucius. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses larmes redoublèrent.

Se produisit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible, qui bouleversa toute ses pensées.

Lucius le prit doucement, presque tendrement dans ses bras. Une de ses mains lui caressa le dos alors que l'autre appuya gentiment sur sa nuque pour lui poser la tête sur son torse. Harry se retrouva avec le nez dans les cheveux blonds, entouré par l'odeur étrangement apaisante de leur propriétaire.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu allais si mal. » murmura Lucius à son oreille.

Le brun passa soudainement ses bras autour de la taille du plus âgé et se serra contre lui. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il avait besoin de tendresse et de mots gentils, lui qui en avait été privé toute sa vie, même s'ils venaient de _lui_.

Le blond passa un long moment à le tenir contre lui tout en lui disant des paroles relaxantes que le jeune homme comprenait à peine.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les larmes se tarirent pour laisser place à de sourds reniflements. Lucius enleva alors sa main des cheveux noirs, se recula légèrement, afin de contempler le visage défait et humide du Survivant. Il sortit un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé de sa poche et lui essuya lentement le visage.

« Je crois que j'ai bousillé ta chemise. » bafouilla Harry, sans se rendre compte qu'il tutoyait familièrement pour la première fois son futur époux.

« Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. » répondit Lucius.

Harry releva brusquement la tête de surprise en entendant le ton _affectueux_ qui venait de la voix de Malfoy senior et qu'il entendait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. L'homme rit doucement en lui caressant la joue.

« Viens avec moi, on a décidément beaucoup de malentendus à rectifier tous les deux. »

Il l'emmena alors vers une autre pièce qui devait être un grand salon. Il s'assit sur un confortable canapé puis, sans autre forme de cérémonie, installa le petit brun sur ses genoux, le maintenant fermement contre lui.

Quand Lucius parla, ce fut d'une voix calme et douce que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que tu as compris, mais sur ce que tu n'as pas pu ou n'as pas voulu entendre jusqu'à présent. Je sais que tu as parfaitement appréhendé l'intérêt et la dimension politique ainsi que stratégique de notre mariage. Mais je réalise que tu es passé à côté de son aspect affectif et de sa dimension familiale. Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime Harry, ce serait faux parce que je ne te connais pas encore suffisamment. Mais je t'apprécie énormément, cela est certain.»

Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit.

« Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : tu ne seras _pas_ un _esclave_ dans cette maison. Tu seras mon _époux_, certes avec un statut différent de ce que tu as connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais mon époux tout de même. »

Lucius lui caressa gentiment le dos, tout en continuant.

« Toutefois, la _responsabilité_ de notre famille pèsera sur mes épaules, non sur les tiennes, c'est pour cela que je prendrai, en notre nom, beaucoup de décisions. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas donner ton avis. De vieilles familles sorcières fonctionnent comme la nôtre, je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre elles soient des familles malheureuses. »

Il releva le menton de Harry et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux, verts de son vis à vis.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. »

Il laissa le garçon se recaler contre son torse et reprit.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'inquiétais énormément au sujet de nos relations intimes, alors laisse moi te préciser certaines choses. Si je t'ai expliqué les conséquences physiques des sortilèges qui se feront pendant la cérémonie, ce n'était pas pour te mettre la pression ou pour te faire croire que tu ne seras qu'une poupée dans mes mains. C'était pour que tu ne sois pas surpris, après cette cérémonie, par _mes_ réactions, mais aussi par _tes_ réactions. Tu éprouves encore une attirance pour moi aujourd'hui, je le sais, cela se ressent. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les joues de Harry chauffèrent violemment contre son cou et sa clavicule.

« Après la cérémonie, cette attirance se fera plus forte, ton désir pour moi effacera l'inhibition que tu peux avoir ou tes craintes d'une relation sexuelle. Tu auras _envie_ d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi. Harry, il faut vraiment que tu sois certain d'une chose. »

Il le sera plus fort contre lui, pour lui montrer l'importance et la véracité de ce qu'il allait dire.

« La magie de l'union va certes nous obliger à consommer le mariage, mais tu le souhaiteras, tu me désireras pendant ces deux semaines, je ne te violerai donc pas. Je ne te violerai jamais. Si les propos que j'ai tenus, y compris ceux au sujet de nos relations hebdomadaires, t'ont fait croire le contraire, sache que j'en suis navré. Je _souhaite_ que nous ayons dans le futur des relations au moins hebdomadaires, mais je ne te forcerai pas si, après la période d'attachement, tu ne le veux pas. »

Redressant un peu le garçon, il le regarda et reprit « Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement, tu veux bien ? »

« Oui Lucius. » chuchota Harry, souhaitant lui montrer qu'il mettait de la bonne volonté.

« Si, il y a quelques mois, je t'avais courtisé, rejoint une nuit dans ta chambre et t'avais proposé d'avoir une relation intime, est-ce-que tu aurais refusé ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Harry, sincère mais choqué par la question.

« Explique-toi. »

« Je ne sais pas, parce que, eh bien déjà à cause de Narcissa. J'aurai été très mal à l'aise de faire ça de son vivant. Tu l'aurais trompée. »

Lucius rit doucement « Narcissa et moi étions un couple assez libre, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Disons que, dans ce cas, je t'aurais rejoint dans ta chambre après le décès de Narcissa. Quelle aurait été ta réaction ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas... » persista Harry « Je veux dire, comment être sûr de ma réaction ? Peut-être que j'aurais dit oui, peut-être pas. »

« 'Peut-être que oui' ? Tu es sûr que c'est juste 'peut-être' ? » insista le plus âgé.

Les perles grises se firent inquisitrices. Harry eut soudain l'impression de se noyer dedans.

Il contempla l'homme en face de lui. Les vêtements noirs, couleur qu'il portait toujours depuis le décès de sa femme, faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau sans défaut et la blondeur de ses longs cheveux aujourd'hui détachés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il avait envie de faire glisser ses doigt dans ces mèches, qu'il savait maintenant douces et soyeuses. Il prit durement conscience d'être très _près_ de Lucius, que son parfum lui emplissait le nez. L'homme sentait bon, une odeur fraîche avec comme une pointe de chèvrefeuille. C'était apaisant et enivrant.

Harry sentit une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien lui réchauffer le ventre et les reins : _désir_. Inutile de se leurrer. Si Lucius Malfoy l'avait rejoint dans son lit avec cette intensité dans son regard...

« Oui. » répondit Harry « Oui, j'aurais sans doute accepté. Mais j'aurais été mal à l'aise. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

« Parce que tu es vierge ou en raison de ce que cela aurait pu impliquer entre nous par la suite ? »

« Oui, pour les deux. Bien que ça aurait été différent, juste l'histoire d'une nuit ou deux, pas un mariage. » rajouta le brun.

« Oh, et comment aurais-tu pu être si sûr que cela ne devienne pas plus sérieux que juste 'une nuit ou deux' ? Dans notre hypothèse, Narcissa est morte, je te rappelle. »

« Eh bien... Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as vingt-six ans de plus que moi, alors je ne pense pas que normalement, tu aurais voulu de moi comme ça, comme époux, mais juste pour être ton amant une fois ou deux, je veux dire si je ne m'appelais pas _Potter_, enfin il me... semble. »

Lucius soupira, Severus avait raison, ce gamin avait vraiment des problèmes d'élocution, entre autres nombreux problèmes, dont un terrible manque de confiance en soi. Il nota en effet que Harry avait parlé que lui, Lucius, l'aurait rejeté, pas l'inverse.

« Tu as été élevé par des moldus, certes, mais quand même Harry, j'aurais cru que tu saurais plus de choses sur ton propre peuple (1). »

« J'ai été assez occupé ces dernière années, notamment à libérer mon 'propre peuple' d'un psychopathe, alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir encore comblé toutes mes lacunes. » rétorqua Harry par automatisme.

Les paroles du blond lui avaient rappelé un certain Snape et c'était le genre de réponse qu'il s'était entraîné à lui donner. Il rougit un peu en réalisant que ce n'était pas le maître des potions devant lui, mais bien Lucius. Ce dernier leva d'ailleurs un sourcil de façon très snapienne, faisant grimacer Harry. Merlin, pourquoi ils savaient _tous_ faire ça et pas lui ?!

« Hum, je vais passer sous silence ton impertinence pour cette fois. » la voix de Lucius était heureusement toujours aussi chaude et Harry se détendit.

« Laisse-moi donc combler cette énième lacune. Les sorciers ont une durée de vie plus longue que les moldus, alors cela amoindrit déjà notre différence d'âge. Ensuite, tu n'as pas remarqué que je semble plus jeune que mon âge ? J'en serais presque vexé tu sais. Il s'avère que j'ai une particularité génétique très rare qui ralentit mon vieillissement. Je crois savoir que chez les moldus une maladie génétique a un effet inverse, bien que beaucoup plus rapide et dévastateur (2). En somme, je vieillis plus lentement qu'un sorcier classique. Alors à la fin de notre vie, c'est comme si nous n'avions aucune différence d'âge. »

Il regarda le garçon avec un certain amusement et souleva ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

« Je suis surpris que cela soit un problème pour toi, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. De plus, il me semble que même chez les moldus, les personnes riches et puissantes ont parfois des conjoints beaucoup plus jeunes, sans que cela ne choque personne. Je ne croyais pas que tu avais ce genre de préjugés. »

Harry lui rendit un timide sourire. « Non, je n'avais pas de préjugés, mais disons que cela m'étonnait voilà tout. »

Il se replaça plus confortablement sur les genoux du blond et, délicatement, enfouit son nez dans son cou, respirant doucement mais profondément son odeur. C'était fou comme elle pouvait le détendre.

Lucius le laissa faire, son léger sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Ils avançaient dans la bonne direction, c'est à dire celle dans laquelle il voulait qu'ils aillent.

« Donc, si on revient au sujet qui nous intéresse, tu admets que l'on aurait certainement eu des relations sexuelles. » Les joues contre lui se remirent à chauffer.

« Alors pourquoi te braquer de la sorte maintenant ? Imagine que je suis juste en train de rentrer dans ta chambre. »

« C'est différent. » murmura le brun contre lui, après un instant de silence. « C'est différent parce que là, même si je le voulais, je ne _peux_ pas te fermer la porte au nez. »

Lucius prit lui aussi quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Certes, mais tu as dit 'même si je le voulais', alors pose toi cette question, est-ce-que tu _veux_ me fermer cette porte au nez, Harry, celle-là même que tu m'aurais ouverte il y a un mois ? »

Un long silence se prolongea, avant que le garçon ne lui réponde un faible « Je ne sais pas. » Il leva ses yeux verts, étincelants, vers lui et murmura : « Mais toi Lucius, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Pourquoi me contraindre à ce mariage au lieu de me courtiser ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, il se contenta de recaler le visage de Harry contre son cou et de poser son menton sur le dessus du crâne noir. Puis enfin, sa voix claire et ferme s'éleva.

« Il y a des décisions et des _situations_ qui ne souffrent d'aucune incertitude. Je suis un Malfoy, je sais ce que je veux et ce que je dois faire pour l'obtenir, j'ai décidé que tu serais mon époux. »

Une main lui caressa gentiment le dos mais Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ d'autre explication ou justification de la part de son futur mari... et qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ le faire changer d'avis.

**... ... ...**

Ils étaient restés un grand moment sur le canapé sans bouger, sans parler. Puis Lucius avait remis le brun sur ses pieds, lui avait pris la main d'autorité et reconduit à la salle à manger où les attendait Draco.

Les deux Malfoy prirent cette fois le temps d'expliquer à Harry l'art de la table et le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur relative.

Lucius exposa aux deux garçons ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'éducation sorcière et familiale de Harry, en essayant de prendre sur lui pour ne pas paraître trop autoritaire. Ce qui fit doucement ricaner son fils sous cape.

Les journées de Harry allaient donc se découper en plusieurs heures de lecture et de 'formation' avec un tuteur ou avec Draco, de cours de français (une nécessité pour tout Malfoy selon Lucius au vu de leurs origines françaises) et de cours de natation. Cela au _minimum_, avait appuyé Malfoy senior, pour les deux semaines qui allaient suivre. Harry aurait également droit à des heures de libre où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait.

Lucius avait aussi imposé, enfin, proposé fermement, qu'ils passent au moins deux heures par jour juste tous les deux. Il l'avait justifié en mettant en avant les propres arguments de Remus l'avant veille et en mettant l'accent sur la nécessité de mieux se connaître.

Deux heures étaient à la fois le minimum vital selon le blond, mais le maximum qu'il pourrait accorder à Harry. La reconstruction et la restructuration du monde sorcier se faisant lentement. La présence de l'aristocrate était exigée au ministère, comme beaucoup d'anciens membres de l'Ordre.

Le fait que des Mangemorts soient encore en liberté était aussi une préoccupation majeure du gouvernement provisoire. Si Rabastan Lestrange avait été appréhendé lors du meurtre de Narcissa, son frère Rodulphus était toujours dans la nature, ainsi que Dolohov, Avery, Nott et Macnair, pour ne citer que les plus importants et surtout les plus dangereux.

Le grand blond avait aussi rappelé à Harry, que comme pendant les deux semaines suivant la cérémonie, il ne pourrait plus s'éloigner du manoir, il fallait qu'il règle le maximum de dossiers avant son absence obligée. Harry avait plus que rosi, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion.

En gage de bonne volonté, Lucius avait informé le brun qu'il avait levé le sort d'enfermement sur sa chambre. Harry serait donc libre de se déplacer dans tout le manoir et dans l'enceinte du parc, mais sans en dépasser les limites. Par contre, il serait dans l'impossibilité de transplaner, Draco ne pourrait pas lui faire de transplanage d'escorte non plus, avait lourdement insisté le blond. De même pour le réseau de cheminette qui reconnaîtrait son essence magique et ne fonctionnerait pas pour lui.

Le maître de maison se garda bien d'indiquer au brun que toutes ces barrières de protection tomberaient dès que Harry James Potter Black deviendrait Harry James _Malfoy_ Potter. Après tout, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance qu'il le sache, n'est-ce-pas ?

**... ... ...**

Les journées s'étaient donc écoulées comme l'avait annoncé Lucius.

Harry avait finalement réussi à prendre sur lui. Le fait de passer des nuits sereines l'avait beaucoup aidé en ce sens.

Lucius avait entendu les cris de Harry dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, dus à l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Il avait fait irruption dans la chambre et, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, l'avait de nouveau pris dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Le brun n'avait toutefois pas voulu rentrer dans les détails de son cauchemar. Constatant son air épuisé et les cernes noires sous ses yeux, le blond lui avait alors proposé une cure de sommeil, jusqu'au mariage.

Depuis, chaque soir, Harry buvait avec soulagement une potion de sommeil sans rêve, promesse d'une nuit tranquille et bienfaitrice pour ses nerfs.

Le manoir et le parc n'avaient plus de secret pour lui en moins de deux jours. Les leçons de natation avec Draco étaient clairement des instants de détente et de rafraîchissement, entre les cours, dans la chaleur de cet été.

Au début, il trouva les cours de Français, avec un tuteur venu spécialement de France, moins amusants. Néanmoins, il réalisa petit à petit que ce n'était pas si terrible que cela en fin de compte. Avec le temps, Harry se motiva en pensant qu'il pourrait même discuter avec Fleur et Bill dans cette langue. Il sourit en pensant que Ron en deviendrait vert de jalousie.

Le moins agréable étaient les autres cours et ses lectures imposées.

Certes, il était heureux d'en apprendre plus sur les coutumes et traditions sorcières, il aurait l'air moins stupide comme cela lui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois depuis ses onze ans.

Mais tout ce qui avait trait à l'éducation aristocratique de maintien et de bienséance... alors ça c'était chiant, pas d'autre terme possible, même si ce n'était pas un mot digne d'un _gentleman_.

Certaines choses le dérangeaient fortement dans les ouvrages qu'il devait lire ou dans les discours de ses éducateurs, comme la mise en avant des sangs-purs, la suprématie sorcière, les traditions familiales strictes ou désuètes à ses yeux etc... Cela lui rappelait trop le comportement de Draco les premières années de Poudlard, des Serpentards, de certaines familles de sang-pur et des _Malfoy_ en particulier.

Ce à quoi Draco répondait d'un air pincé qu'il allait être un Malfoy d'ici peu, qu'il ferait donc mieux de s'y faire. Alors Harry boudait. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer calmement que cela lui rappelait en fait les discours des partisans de Voldemort et par extension, d'une façon générale, la guerre chose dont il n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir.

Malgré tout, il s'efforçait de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Grâce à cela, il avait pu voir Remus, deux fois, ça n'avait pas de prix.

_**Flash-back - Mercredi 8 juillet**_

Harry faisait les cents pas dans le grand salon du manoir. Remus était arrivé depuis deux heures.

Lui, Draco et Lucius s'étaient installés dans le petit salon à recevoir. Harry n'avait, bien sûr, pas été convié, il n'avait même pas pu apercevoir son nouveau parrain.

Mais Lucius le lui avait promis le matin même lors de leur promenade. Une fois la réunion terminée, la dernière avant la rédaction définitive du contrat de mariage, il aurait le droit de passer du temps avec le loup-garou.

Harry croisait et décroisait ses mains nerveusement. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir un tel besoin de le voir et de lui parler. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que sa vie avait été chamboulée et qu'il était enfermé au manoir, entouré de grands blonds au nez pointu.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître un Lupin au visage fatigué. Ses yeux dorés s'éclairèrent alors que le corps du petit brun percutait le sien.

« Moony ! » s'écria Harry en sautant et en refermant ses bras autour du cou du loup.

« Hey, comment ça va mon petit faon ? » dit Remus en posant ses mains autour de sa taille et en soulevant le garçon du sol. Sa lycanthropie lui donnait de la force et le fils de James et Lily était petit et fin. Il aurait pu le porter sur un seul bras, il en était sûr.

« Bien ! » répondit Harry en rigolant, ses pieds ne touchant toujours pas par terre.

Lupin plongea son regard d'ambre dans les yeux verts, en une interrogation silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, il le reposa doucement sur le sol.

« Je t'assure Moony, ça va pas trop mal en fin de compte, c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais. »

Lupin lui ébouriffa les cheveux, pas que ces derniers en aient eu besoin, mais parce que lui en avait envie. Le gamin l'appelait toujours 'Moony', donc même s'il n'avait pas _l'air_ d'aller mal, il ne devait pas _aller_ _bien_ pour autant.

« Allez viens Bambi, on va s'asseoir et discuter un peu. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'entraîna sur l'un des canapé et le fit s'asseoir à côte de lui.

« Nous avons fini l'élaboration du contrat, je reviens lundi prochain, pour que tu puisses choisir ta robe de cérémonie et les alliances. Lucius te laisse le champ libre sur ce point, pour les deux alliances. Son bijoutier particulier viendra nous montrer différents modèles. » dit Remus de sa voix chaude.

_Oh..._ Harry comprit alors que c'était vraiment fini. Ni Remus ni les Weasley n'avaient pu lui trouver une échappatoire. Les paroles du loup résonnèrent comme une sentence, définitive et sans appel possible. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer.

« D'accord, très bien, lundi, d'accord. » dit-il doucement.

« Je suis désolé Bambi, vraiment désolé. » murmura Remus en le prenant contre lui.

Harry ne répondit pas mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, mouillant au passage la chemise de Remus.

« Écoute Harry, on ne peut rien y faire. Aussi fort qu'on l'a voulu, aussi fort qu'on a cherché... Tu devras te marier avec Lucius, c'est comme ça. » soupira le loup.

Harry renifla mais garda le silence.

« Je sais que c'est difficile. » continua Remus, toujours chuchotant « Mais Lucius, eh bien... Lucius me semble différent de ce que je pensais. J'ai aussi beaucoup discuté avec Draco. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu aurais sans doute voulue, mais je pense que, malgré tout, Lucius pourra t'apporter beaucoup de choses. Il t'éloignera des médias et des profiteurs en tout genre, il ne laissera jamais des personnes malhonnêtes qui voudraient te faire du mal ou te manipuler pour utiliser ta notoriété, t'approcher. »

Il caressa la tête brune alors que Harry soupirait tristement.

« Tu ne voulais pas participer politiquement au monde sorcier, il est certain que plus personne ne pourra rien exiger de toi à ce niveau. En fait, je pense sincèrement que plus personne ne pourra exiger_ quoi que ce soit_ de toi désormais. A moins de risquer la colère noire et la vengeance de ton époux. Il est déjà très protecteur envers toi, petit Prongs. » Il s'obligeait à parler d'un ton convaincant, sans trop savoir si c'était Harry ou lui-même qu'il voulait persuader. Mais Harry avait besoin de lui, besoin d'être réconforté. Ce n'était certainement pas en lui assénant que son futur époux le dominerait et était un épouvantable dictateur qu'il y parviendrait.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, essuyant ses dernières larmes avec sa paume.

« Tu as raison Moony, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu. » murmura-t-il « Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais faire exactement de ma vie en fait, surtout avant, quand je ne pensais même pas survivre à Voldemort. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, j'espérais peut-être me marier un jour, par _amour_, et avoir une famille, des enfants. Il ne m'aime pas Rem', il ne m'aime pas et je n'aurai jamais d'enfant. »

Remus le regarda attentivement. Il réfléchit au fait que Harry semblait extrêmement touché par le manque d'amour de Malfoy. Draco avait donc raison, Lucius aussi, pensa-t-il.

Remus avait été horrifié par l'aspect sexuel de l'union forcée.

Il savait que si une telle chose lui était arrivée, à l'âge de Harry et avec un _homme_, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il se serait sans aucun doute ouvert les veines, tout Gryffondor qu'il était. Pour un hétérosexuel pur et dur comme lui, envisager une telle relation était simplement impossible. Il avait donc réellement craint pour la vie de Harry, qui allait déjà très mal depuis la fin de la guerre, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher.

Quand il avait abordé ce point lors de sa première rencontre avec les deux Malfoy, il avait été étonné par les informations qu'il avait reçues en retour. Harry était gay. Il avait éprouvé une attirance pour le grand blond. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté, mais il est vrai que Harry était très discret, pour ne pas dire secret c'était l'une des conséquences de sa popularité involontaire.

« Lucius, Draco et toi, vous allez former une famille. Essaye de comprendre que Lucius a été élevé comme ça. Depuis sa naissance il a été formaté pour faire de son mariage une union politique et d'intérêt. Il ne _peut_ concevoir l'idée même d'un mariage d'amour. Il ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas capable de sentiments ou d'affection. Il aime Draco, plus que tout au monde, plus que sa propre vie. Il avait aussi beaucoup d'affection pour Narcissa, il faisait tout pour elle. Alors qu'elle était dans la même situation que toi à l'origine, ne l'oublie pas Harry ! Crois moi, Narcissa Malfoy obtenait de son mari tout ce dont elle désirait. Regarde, sur un sujet pourtant très important pour Lucius : Draco. Lucius voulait que Draco aille à Durmstrang, pas Narcissa. Où est -il allé ? A Durmstrang ? »

« Non. » répondit le petit brun, buvant les paroles de son deuxième parrain.

« Non. » reprit Remus « Il est allé à Poudlard. Alors ne laisse pas tomber, ne baisse pas les bras. Si tout se passe bien, si vous mettez suffisamment d'ardeur, de volonté, de compromis et de sagesse dans cette d'union, alors je suis persuadé qu'il pourra devenir un mariage d'amour. »

Il observa les deux émeraudes en face de lui, il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait : de l'espoir. C'était malheureusement tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir dorénavant.

« Quant aux enfants, ce sera un sujet que tu devras aborder et négocier avec Lucius, nous n'en avons pas du tout parlé lors de nos réunions. »

Harry hocha la tête, oui il en parlerait un jour au blond. S'il pouvait avoir un ou plusieurs enfants à aimer plus tard, ce serait vraiment bien.

« Un jour tu m'as dit que le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard, n'est-ce-pas ? » continua Remus.

« Oui, mais à l'époque je ne savais pas que j'avais le morceau d'âme d'un Serpentard psychopathe dans la tête ! »

« Peu importe, tu vas vivre avec un Serpentard, alors laisse ta nature serpentesque prendre le dessus : sois rusé, malin et manipulateur. Tu obtiendras certainement ce que tu voudras de lui de cette façon, pas si tu l'affrontes directement ou en t'énervant, cela ne réussirait au contraire qu'à le braquer. Parles-en à Draco, il pourra sûrement te donner des leçons, après tout il pratique son père depuis dix-huit ans. »

Le brun plongea intensément ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

« Alors je vais vraiment devoir l'épouser, pour de vrai. »

« Oui Harry, il n'y a aucune solution, aucune. »

Ils finirent l'après midi ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, Remus pour tenter de changer les idées à son filleul, Harry pour oublier la réalité de sa vie.

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Draco. En fait, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de tout ce qui allait découler de l'union.

Il avait tenté plus d'une fois de franchir le portail en fer, ou de voler avec son Éclair de Feu en dehors des limites du parc entourant le manoir. En vain, il se faisait refouler à chaque fois. Il avait fini par baisser les bras, il était prisonnier et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Alors il prenait ses leçons, lisait ses livres, écoutait ses tuteurs, sans trop protester.

Il s'autorisait à rire et à s'amuser pendant son temps libre, en général dans la piscine ou dans les airs en compagnie de Draco. Ces moments-là étaient vraiment les meilleurs, parfois il arrivait presque à croire qu'il était simplement en vacances chez le blond et que tout était normal.

Mais le plus souvent, Harry était calme, très calme. Trop calme, pensait Draco, beaucoup trop.

Il n'avait pas tort. Harry ne voulait pas penser à l'union, il vivait dans un déni semi-permanent. Il s'était rendu compte rapidement que s'il pensait à son futur, de plus en plus proche, il stressait, ou avait envie de pleurer, de tristesse et de rage. Harry n'avait pas envie de ressentir ces émotions.

À chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa vie, à sa liberté avortée, l'enfant dans le placard, qui ne voulait pas décoller de sa tête depuis la fin de la guerre, se remettait à pleurer. Il ne le supportait pas. S'il pensait à l'aspect de soumission de l'union, ce n'était pas mieux. L'enfant se battait dans son crâne avec une volée (_merci Lucius_) de moineaux.

À son grand désespoir, Harry s'était en effet aperçu que ces maudits piafs avaient eux aussi élu domicile dans son crâne et piaillaient comme des fous dès qu'il sentait la panique le gagner. Il les détestait profondément car cela le rendait encore plus angoissé.

Il avait donc finalement réussi à amadouer Skilly, à la manipuler pour qu'en plus de la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'elle lui apportait tous les soirs, elle lui en donne une calmante. Il la buvait consciencieusement tous les matins.

Ensuite il était paisible, serein. Plus de stress, plus d'enfant, plus de moineaux, plus de mariage.

Il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Les deux potions créaient une certaine dépendance. Lucius avait bien précisé qu'il ne pourrait prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve que jusqu'au mariage. Bien sûr, il ignorait qu'il prenait en plus de la potion calmante. Harry se doutait cependant que quand Skilly cesserait de lui en donner une, elle cesserait également de lui donner l'autre. Il se méprisait d'être aussi lâche.

Il avait choisi avec Remus sa robe de cérémonie, toute simple dans des tons de vert et de crème. Pour les alliances, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

Hors de question d'avoir quelque chose de clinquant sur le doigt, sa discrétion naturelle ne le supporterait jamais, ou de féminin. Il était gay, pas une fille ! Il avait jeté son dévolu sur deux alliances identiques. Il s'agissait de simples anneaux arrondis en or blanc.

Sur chacune d'elle seraient gravées les initiales de l'autre et la date du mariage. _Comme si je pouvais les oublier,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Mais Lucius y tenait alors Harry avait cédé. À l'intérieur de son doigt, il porterait donc l'inscription _LM – 18/07/1998_.

Chaque jour, il passait deux heures avec son promis, sans chaperon. Ils discutaient et se promenaient ou restaient au manoir pour échanger sur les dernières leçons ou lectures de Harry. Il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy senior était effectivement très intelligent et possédait une culture impressionnante. Il parlait également couramment le français.

Il était aussi indubitablement charismatique.

Harry et lui, comme pris d'un accord tacite, n'avaient jamais abordé les sujets sensibles, comme les Mangemorts et la défection de Lucius, la pureté du sang, leur mariage ou même la future rentrée scolaire.

La veille, pour la première fois Lucius lui avait pris la main quand ils étaient sortis dans le parc. Ils avaient fait toute leur promenade presque en silence, main dans la main.

Aujourd'hui était identique. La main de Harry était dans celle de Lucius, tenue mais non prisonnière. Ils n'étaient pas sortis très longtemps, profitant de la douceur de la soirée.

Ils étaient en train de retourner vers le manoir quand Lucius s'arrêta et montra les paons à Harry.

« J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ces oiseaux. Les premiers nous ont été offerts par mon père, pour notre mariage avec Narcissa. Elle en voulait un blanc, quand j'en ai enfin trouvé un, je l'ai acheté pour elle. »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Ne crois pas que je veux faire de notre mariage une copie de celui que j'ai connu. Il sera unique, comme tu l'es. Unique. »

Harry rougit et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Est ce que Malfoy venait de lui faire un compliment ?

Le blond s'approcha doucement de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Mais j'aimerais te faire un cadeau, à toi aussi. Aimerais-tu un cadeau pour notre mariage ? Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, qu'est-ce-que tu aimerais que je t'offre ? »

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Que voulait-il ? Un animal de compagnie, une chouette, des vêtements ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il aurait voulu avoir le _choix,_ mais ne pouvait pas dire ça.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas encore. » poursuivit Lucius.

Il se pencha vers Harry, lui leva le menton, les yeux gris admirant avec intensité les yeux verts en face de lui.

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir écouté Remus. » souffla-t-il « Ces deux dernières semaines ont été très intéressantes, je ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir connu un peu mieux avant le mariage. »

Son visage se pencha vers celui du brun. Celui-ci pouvait sentir l'odeur troublante de l'homme, les lèvres fines et roses s'entrouvrirent légèrement et il sut que Lucius allait l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux, sentit un effleurement sur sa bouche, aussi léger qu'un souffle. Puis les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes, en une caresse. Elles étaient sèches mais douces comme de la soie. Harry eut un frisson le long de son dos pendant que des papillons volaient partout dans son ventre.

La bouche de Lucius se pressa plus fermement alors que l'un de ses bras encercla la taille fine du jeune homme. Sa langue caressa les lèvres voisines, en cherchant un accès. Harry ouvrit doucement la bouche et la langue de Lucius s'y engouffra aussitôt, frôlant les dents au passage. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se comporta comme son propriétaire : elle domina sa jumelle, dans un baiser profond mais tendre.

Puis Lucius mit fin au baiser. Harry garda encore un instant les yeux fermés avant de reprendre une forte inspiration. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le grand blond le contemplait.

« Bonne nuit Harry. » dit-il

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le manoir.

Harry resta immobile. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, humides de la salive de l'autre homme.

Lucius Malfoy venait de lui rouler le meilleur patin de sa vie et demain, à 15h00, il deviendrait officiellement son époux.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA :**

**1-** Je sais que JKR ne parle pas de _peuple_ mais du _monde_ sorcier, le terme que j'emploie ici n'est pas une erreur de ma part mais est volontaire. Il trouvera une explication, ou du moins une justification, plus tard dans l'histoire.

**2-** Lucius peut faire ici référence soit à la progéria, soit au syndrome de Werner.

Un grand merci à ma Beta, Nanola, ainsi qu'à Archimède. Si toutefois il reste des erreurs, j'en assume l'entière responsabilité.

Merci aux anonymes, axou et Batuk pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur 'favorite' ou 'follow'.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**18 juillet 1998**_

Remus arriva en tout début d'après-midi pour découvrir un Harry plus que nerveux qui tournait en rond dans ses appartements, comme un lion dans sa cage.

Ils se préparèrent, Remus dût vérifier au moins vingt fois qu'il n'avait pas égaré les alliances.

Puis à 15h00, ils descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger dans le grand salon. Lucius, Draco et le maître de cérémonie, un petit sorcier chauve en robe noire, les attendaient.

Ce mariage n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui de Fleur et de Bill, la cérémonie d'union n'étant pas du tout la même. Ici, pas la moindre décoration.

Lucius avait dit à Harry qu'ils pourraient faire une autre cérémonie, plus tard, comme celle de l'aîné des Weasley. C'est ce que faisaient en général les rares familles de sang-pur qui pratiquaient encore les _unio coemptio_. Une première cérémonie, très simple, avec uniquement les époux et leur témoins. Puis dans l'année qui suivait, une autre cérémonie de mariage était organisée, plus 'moderne', mais c'était la seule dont la grosse majorité de la communauté sorcière actuelle avait connaissance.

Les cinq personnes présentes avaient chacune une robe de cérémonie d'été traditionnelle, élégante mais sobre. Harry et Lucius se firent face, devant le maître d'union, les témoins en retrait derrière eux.

A la demande du petit sorcier, que Harry ne connaissait pas, Lucius prit sa main dans la sienne et les monta devant leurs visages. Le maître de cérémonie commença immédiatement les enchantements. Des liens dorés sortaient de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour de leurs mains enlacées.

Harry ne comprit rien, tout se déroulant en latin.

Pas d'échange de vœux, pas de demande d'accord. Les deux époux n'avaient pas à prendre la parole.

A la fin, la baguette du petit sorcier tapota leur main, une lueur, rouge cette fois, les recouvrit. Harry sentit une douce chaleur partir de sa main pour s'infiltrer dans tout son corps.

Cette chaleur se fit de plus en plus intense, devenant brusquement douloureuse, alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'un crochet entrait dans son ventre et le tirait en avant pour le pousser contre Lucius, indépendamment de sa volonté. Harry ne s'attendait pas à cela et, surpris, il poussa un petit cri de douleur. Puis tout s'arrêta.

Il observa le grand blond qui, apparemment, n'avait pas du tout subi la même chose que lui.

Cela, ajouté aux regards un peu tristes de Remus et Draco, lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait du signe de la domination magique de Lucius dans l'union et de sa propre soumission.

C'était fini. Harry eut soudain l'impression de porter un immense poids sur ses épaules. Il s'était obligé à penser que ce moment n'arriverait jamais, mais le déni n'était plus de mise dorénavant.

Lucius lui glissa l'alliance à son doigt et il fit de même. _Comment des alliances peuvent-elles à ce point ressembler à des chaînes ?_ Pensa-t-il.

Puis les cinq personnes signèrent un parchemin, signe visible de leur mariage.

Quand Harry voulut prendre la plume de la main de Draco, il lui effleura sans le vouloir les doigts. De nouveau, il poussa un petit cri de douleur alors qu'une sensation de brûlure lui parcourait la main. Dans le même temps, il se sentit irrépressiblement attiré vers Lucius, comme s'il en cherchait la protection. Ce geste et ce sentiment, combinés à la douleur, le perturbèrent grandement, cela se voyait sur son visage.

Lucius le prit par les épaules, le plaqua contre son torse tout en l'éloignant des trois autres sorciers.

« Ce sont les enchantements de l'union qui commencent. Pendant deux semaines environ, je serai le seul qui pourra te toucher et que tu auras envie de toucher. Très rapidement, tu vas ressentir le besoin de contact physique avec moi, c'est normal. Je te l'avais expliqué. »

« Et toi ? »

« Dans une bien moindre mesure. »

Le petit sorcier chauve partit sans tarder par la cheminée, puis Remus et Draco firent de même. Harry avait envie de se serrer contre son parrain pour lui dire au revoir, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

« Embrasse Tonks et Teddy pour moi, Moony. » dit-il tristement.

« Je le ferai, prends soin de toi Bambi et n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. » répondit tendrement Remus, puis il disparut en criant « 12 Square Grimmaurd ! » dans la cheminée.

« Père, Harry, je vais passer ces deux semaines chez Remus. » les informa Draco.

A ces mots, le cœur de Harry se crispa dans un élan de jalousie. Draco serait chez son parrain, avec Teddy qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines, libre de sa vie et de ses mouvements. Alors que lui serait ici, sans pouvoir s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres de son seigneur et maître. Et ils seraient beaucoup, beaucoup plus proches d'ici peu.

L'image du blond sur lui et en lui traversa Harry. Il s'y était refusé jusqu'à présent, mais là... Il fut pris d'un léger tremblement.

Draco constata le visage tourmenté de Harry, le sien se tordit en une grimace.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé. » dit-il d'une voix basse « Père, n'oublie pas tes promesses, prends soin de mon ami, parce que sinon, sinon, je te jure que... »

« Calme, Draco, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit, je reste ton père. » le coupa sèchement Lucius.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir en entrant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. « Au revoir Harry. » dit-il, puis il disparut chez les Lupin.

Harry se sentit totalement abandonné après ces départs. Il regarda furtivement son _époux_ et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, c_'est d'ailleurs peut-être le cas,_ pensa-t-il, remettant au plus vite le peu de barrière mentale que Severus lui avait difficilement appris, Lucius se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ? Lire, se promener ? »

Harry haussa les épaules « Je n'ai pas de préférence, voler peut-être ? »

« Impossible, il ne faut pas prendre le risque de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre sans le vouloir, à plusieurs mètres du sol, la douleur te fera tomber. »

« Alors ce que tu veux, peu importe. » répondit Harry.

« Avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à te rendre. » continua Lucius. Il se dirigea vers un buffet, ouvrit un tiroir et en ressortit la baguette de Harry.

« Tiens, tu es libre de l'avoir de nouveau à présent que le mariage a été prononcé. »

Harry se saisit de sa baguette avec avidité. Merlin qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Il fit glisser le bois de houx entre ses doigts, sentant la magie l'envelopper. Il était de nouveau un sorcier à part entière.

« Merci Lucius. »

« De rien. » répondit-il, puis il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et l'entraîna hors du salon.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, bien que trop vite au goût de Harry.

Trop tôt, le dîner fut servi par les elfes. Harry regardait avec une angoisse grandissante la soirée et la nuit arriver. Il avait cru comprendre que la magie de l'union le ferait se détendre et voir arriver l'inévitable suite avec moins d'appréhension, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il sentait un tiraillement dans son ventre, ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche. Il n'osait plus du tout regarder en direction de Lucius, comme si un simple regard allait précipiter les choses.

Puis le grand blond se leva de son fauteuil. Harry sut que l'instant fatidique allait arriver.

« Viens Harry, allons nous coucher » dit effectivement son dominant.

Harry le suivit de façon automatique, son cerveau aux abonnés absents.

Il enregistra à peine le fait que Lucius lui avait de nouveau parlé d'un ton très affectueux. Ils montèrent les escaliers, tournèrent à gauche, là où se trouvaient leurs appartements respectifs et le bureau de Lucius.

Harry pria pour que le blond décide d'attendre un peu, _pitié, juste encore une nuit !_ avant de le faire entrer dans ses appartements. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir continuer en direction de sa petite chambre bleue. Mais bien sûr cela n'arriva pas. Lucius s'arrêta devant sa propre porte, l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser Harry entrer en premier.

C'est ce qu'il fit, de plus en plus stressé.

Comme dans ses quartiers, la première pièce était un salon, mais bien plus grand. Les murs étaient d'une teinte crème plus chaude que le petit salon bleu, agrémentés d'un vert profond. Lucius prit Harry par la main et le fit pénétrer rapidement dans l'autre pièce, la véritable chambre à coucher. Elle aussi était bien plus vaste, dans les mêmes tons que le salon. Un lit immense y trônait, en bois sombre, avec deux grandes tables de chevet de chaque côté. Pas d'armoire, mais Harry aperçut l'entrée d'un imposant dressing à côté de la porte menant à la salle de bain, verte. Deux grands valets pour vêtement étaient disposés dans la pièce, ainsi qu'une psyché.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher, à un mètre du lit, ses pieds refusant d'aller plus loin.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

« Nerveux ? »

Harry prit une forte inspiration en croisant ses bras sur son ventre. _Nerveux ? _C'était un peu faible.

« Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets. » continua le blond en s'approchant de lui.

Cette promesse rappela à Harry celle d'un autre blond, il y avait de ça plusieurs mois.

Lucius colla Harry contre lui. D'une main, il enleva le cordon de cuir qui retenait ses cheveux.

Il lui semblait que son jeune époux préférait quand ils étaient libres. Il se souvenait de leur premier 'câlin' quand Harry avait craqué au moment du repas. Le petit brun avait calé son nez dans son cou, recherchant la douceur de ses cheveux. Il avait passé son temps à emmêler ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, les tournant et les retournant, sans y penser, sans même s'en rendre compte apparemment.

Il constata qu'effectivement, les yeux verts se fixèrent immédiatement sur les longueurs blondes.

Se penchant vers lui, il l'embrassa.

Harry accepta ce baiser avec reconnaissance, ayant réellement apprécié celui de la veille. Ses doigts glissèrent malgré lui dans les cheveux de son époux, il adorait ça. Le parfum de l'homme lui emplit le nez pendant que la saveur de sa salive lui emplissait la bouche. Personnellement, il se serait contenté de _ça_ toute la nuit. Juste des baisers enflammés et des caresses. Un feu grondait dans son ventre, les papillons reprirent leur course folle.

Pas pour longtemps, malheureusement. Lucius mit fin au baiser langoureux et commença à défaire les boutons de la robe de Harry. Dont l'appréhension grimpa en flèche.

Mais Lucius continua, jusqu'à ce que chaque bouton soit ouvert. Il glissa ses mains fines et blanches sur les épaules de Harry, sous le tissu léger et fit tomber la robe par terre. Avec un frisson, Harry se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant son époux. Il se sentit atrocement gêné et rougit en baissant la tête. L'étincelle de luxure dans les yeux gris ne lui avait pas échappé.

_Cette fois Harry, pas de doute à avoir, tu vas passer à la casserole,_ pensa-t-il

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le blond le porta comme une princesse et le déposa sur le lit, les cheveux ébènes reposant sur les oreillers blancs. Lucius se tint devant lui, puis, après lui avoir enlevé son dernier vêtement, il l'admira sans retenue, faisant rougir encore plus Harry.

« Tu es magnifique, vraiment magnifique. » déclara Lucius d'une voix brûlante.

Il sentait son excitation se faire de plus plus présente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour !

Tout en reconnaissant la beauté de Narcissa, il n'avait jamais été attiré sexuellement par elle, n'étant pas de ce bord là. Ils se soulageaient mutuellement de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que de faire l'amour avec un homme qu'il désirait. Il avait eu d'ailleurs quelques amants durant ses années de mariage, mais jamais rien de sérieux ou ne dépassant le stade du simple désir.

Pour être honnête, quand Draco lui avait avoué l'attirance du brun, il avait regardé le Survivant d'un tout autre œil. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait enchanté. Que Narcissa décède ou non, il avait eu de toute façon la ferme intention de mettre le brun dans son lit. La mort de son épouse, bien qu'il ne l'aie _jamais_ souhaitée, lui avait ouvert une autre possibilité, qu'il avait saisie avec un réel enthousiasme.

Le brun était maintenant son époux, il l'avait à son entière disposition, il pourrait jouer avec ce corps délicieux pour toujours. Cette idée l'avait fait fantasmer et bander depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de l'épouser. Une part de son esprit lui avait aussi rappelé que rien ne l'empêcherait d'apprendre à aimer le petit brun, bien plus qu'il n'avait pu le faire avec Narcissa.

Mais pour le moment, le corps de Harry n'attendait que lui. Il refréna son envie de possession sauvage. Le garçon était vierge, il allait devoir prendre des gants. D'autant que Lucius savait pertinemment que les enchantements n'étaient pas à leur pleine maturité. Contrairement à lui, Harry ne le désirait pas encore car il avait peur, cela se voyait à son regard et à sa respiration saccadée.

Il commença à déboutonner lentement sa robe devant son époux et futur amant. Tant pis pour les enchantements, il le désirait trop, il ne pouvait attendre encore une nuit de plus avant de consommer le mariage.

Allongé sur le lit, Harry regarda Lucius enlever sa robe. L'homme ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grand, imposant et plein de dominance sur lui. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il était en réalité.

Grand, dans les 1m90, comme Draco. À leurs côtés, Harry avait toujours le sentiment d'être ridiculement petit. Mais Draco avait hérité de l'ossature fine, presque féminine, de Narcissa. Sans être trop épais, Lucius était plus imposant que le jeune Malfoy, ses muscles plus ronds et bien formés.

Il dominait donc largement Harry, physiquement mais aussi à cause de leur union.

Quand bien même il lui avait dit qu'il ne le violerait pas, Harry savait que ce soir le 'non' ne servirait à rien. C'était ce que l'ancienne magie de l'union voulait, c'était ce que Lucius, son dominant à présent, voulait.

Il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Il déglutit péniblement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, qu'il accepte l'idée que ce ne serait pas un viol sordide, non ce serait juste... une relation très incitée ? Encouragée ? Lucius lui avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal, de faire attention à son plaisir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

_Calme-toi Harry, détends-toi, dis toi que tu en as très envie, tu n'as pas peur, tu vas aimer, motive toi Harry,_

Lucius se tourna pour finir d'enlever sa robe et la déposer sur le valet de pied.

Harry eut un petit hoquet en voyant que l'homme ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, une jolie paire de fesses rondes et musclées lui faisant face. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa respiration se couper.

Le corps pâle se tenait devant lui. Sur les pectoraux, tout autour des deux mamelons roses, on pouvait distinguer des poils blonds et fins qui brillaient à la lumière tamisée de la chambre. En descendant la ligne de duvet, le regard tombait sur un ventre plat et ferme, puis la ligne blonde se poursuivait plus bas et... Oh Merlin, l'homme était grand _partout, _d'autant que son pénis reflétait parfaitement son état d'excitation. Il se dressait fièrement au milieu d'une toison de boucles blondes.

Harry eut l'impression de se ratatiner sur le lit. Le sexe de Lucius était plus long et plus épais que le sien. _Oh par Godric, c'est ça qu'il va mettre dans mes pauvres fesses ?_

Il regarda l'homme de façon désespéré.

« Lucius, je ne me sens pas prêt. » plaida-t-il.

« C'est normal d'être un peu craintif, la première fois Harry. » répondit Lucius en s'asseyant tout à côté du jeune homme, ses hanches frôlant les siennes.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. » murmura Harry, comme pour lui même, les émeraudes fixant cette fois le pénis du blond, qui suintait déjà.

Lucius posa une main sur le ventre imberbe du plus jeune, qui tressaillit.

« La première fois, le passif ne ressent pas forcément de plaisir lorsqu'il est pénétré. »

Harry regarda à présent Lucius avec de gros yeux. Il faisait quoi là ? Un cours ? Et c'est en lui disant des trucs pareils qu'il pensait le détendre ? Merveilleux !

Lucius eut un petit sourire.

« Je sais, tu te demandes ce que je te raconte, mais c'est ta première fois, je préfère t'expliquer certaines choses avant. »

_Fantastique, _pensa le brun, _J'ai droit à la théorie avant de passer à la pratique._

« La première pénétration n'est jamais la plus agréable, c'est vrai. Mais avec de... l'entraînement, les relations anales sont une source de plaisir très fort, tu verras. En attendant d'en arriver là, je t'aiderai à avoir du plaisir et à atteindre l'orgasme en te touchant _là. _» La main descendit du ventre et se posa sur le sexe flasque du Survivant qui frissonna. «D'ici peu de temps, nous aurons suffisamment fait l'amour pour que tu ne ressentes plus ni douleur, ni gêne pendant la pénétration, seulement du plaisir. Tu atteindras l'orgasme sans autre stimulation que mon pénis en toi. »

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles d'une voix grave et rauque d'excitation.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des iris d'argent en fusion. Le fait que Lucius utilise le terme 'faire l'amour' et non 'baiser' ou 'coucher' lui avait étrangement mis un peu de baume au cœur, malgré sa crainte de l'acte.

« Je vais avoir mal alors. » constata-t-il.

« Un petit peu au début, mais si tu te détends bien, ça passera rapidement, je te promets d'être très doux. »

Avoir parlé ainsi avait rendu son érection encore plus dure, tendue dans l'expectative des délices annoncés. Lucius regarda avec envie le corps du jeune homme. Il était longiligne malgré la petite taille. Une vrai poupée en somme. Le soleil de l'été avait donné à Harry un aspect doré, comme du miel. Lucius en avait l'eau à la bouche, il voulait absolument goûter cette peau tentatrice totalement imberbe sur la poitrine et le ventre.

N'en pouvant plus, il se jeta sur le garçon et lui dévora la bouche, s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui.

Surpris, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de sentir le poids du corps de Lucius sur le sien, qui l'écrasait. La bouche du blond était partie en conquérante, la langue forçant le passage des lèvres et des dents pour danser une valse avec la sienne. Puis il eut l'impression que le blond était partout à la fois. Ses mains lui caressaient les cheveux, la nuque, les bras, le ventre et le sexe, alors que la bouche possédait sauvagement la sienne puis partait déposer une multitude de baisers sur son visage, son cou, ses clavicules.

Ses doigts et ensuite sa bouche, ses dents et sa langue trouvèrent rapidement les mamelons bruns qu'il martyrisa avec ardeur. Harry se tortilla, arqua son corps et cria. Ses tétons étaient indubitablement l'un de ses points sensibles, très sensibles.

Ça allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Malgré les sensations enivrantes des caresses, il se sentit paniquer et les moineaux dans sa tête étaient affolés._ La ferme, LA FERME maudits piafs,_ leur cria-t-il mentalement. Son corps s'enflammait, les papillons dans son ventre volaient dans tous les sens lui procurant mille plaisirs, c'étaient ces sensations _là_ qu'il voulait, qu'il désirait. Il gémit dans sa lutte mentale, et Lucius, prenant cela pour un encouragement, se fit plus possessif, écartant d'une main les jambes du brun avant de s'installer entre elles.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu,_ s'alarma Harry en sentant l'une des mains, auparavant sur son pénis maintenant gonflé, descendre plus bas dans son entre-jambe.

« Détends-toi. » lui souffla le blond de façon erratique.

« Ça va trop vite, attends, je n'y arrive pas. » lui répondit la voix angoissée du brun.

« Détends-toi, apprécie juste les caresses et laisse-toi aller. Laisse-toi aller petit ange, laisse-moi faire, ça va être bon pour toi. » insista Lucius, impatient. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus, il était déjà tellement excité qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

Empêchant toute réponse de la part de son jeune époux, il lui reprit férocement la bouche, passa sa main libre derrière la tête du brun en lui maintenant fermement la nuque. Harry eut l'impression d'être totalement sous la domination physique du blond.

Se concentrant sur ces dernières paroles, il obligea son corps à se détendre dans les bras puissants et possessifs. Mais quand il sentit un doigt caresser sa petite ouverture plissée, il poussa un gémissement plaintif contre la bouche de l'autre homme.

Comme désespéré, il rendit le baiser furieusement, sa langue décidant à son tour d'inspecter la cavité voisine. Ce faisant, il se lança éperdument dans l'un de ses vieux fantasmes. Non, il n'était pas _obligé_ de faire l'amour avec Lucius cette nuit, il était juste en vacances chez Draco, et une nuit, cette nuit, le père de son ami, qu'il désirait en secret depuis des mois, était venu lui rendre une visite surprise dans son lit.

Oui ! _Ça_ c'était bon. Très bon !

La lutte qui s'était engagée entre les papillons, les oiseaux et l'enfant du placard tourna brutalement en faveur des premiers. Soudain libéré, tout à son fantasme, Harry commença à rendre baisers et caresses ardemment, à laisser son corps et ses envies prendre le dessus sur toute autre considération.

Lucius comprit que le jeune homme était bien plus réceptif. Sans cesser ses baiser et ses caresses autour de l'anus du plus jeune, il enleva sa main de la nuque pour se saisir d'un pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait laissé à portée de main.

Transporté par l'odeur enivrante et excitante de son époux, Harry sentit une nouvelle fragrance qui se mêlait à celle du chèvrefeuille. Il comprit que c'était le lubrifiant quand il sentit une humidité certaine lui envahir le creux de ses fesses.

Les baisers se firent alors plus lents, plus doux, plus tendres. Lucius se lubrifia généreusement les doigts et enfonça très délicatement son index dans l'ouverture plissée et serrée de son amant.

Harry gémit sous la pression et son corps s'arqua. Mais Lucius n'arrêta pas, tant que l'entière longueur de son doigt ne fut pas engloutie. Il se recula, stoppant les baisers, pour contempler le brun. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, deux pommes rouges sur les joues et gémissait doucement. Son corps, allongé dans les draps, se mouvait à peine. Entre les jambes écartées, Lucius pouvait voir son doigt capturé. C'était si _excitant_.

Le blond caressa tendrement le ventre de Harry, en prenant soin de frôler régulièrement le sexe redevenu mou. Son index toujours à l'intérieur du brun, il attendait que celui-ci fasse un geste lui donnant l'autorisation de continuer. Cela ne tarda pas, le garçon écarta un peu plus ses jambes et ses hanches firent un léger mouvement d'ondulation.

Lucius plia délicatement son doigt et frotta l'intérieur du rectum, cherchant, massant et bougeant d'avant en arrière. Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle. Il en profita pour glisser un autre doigt à l'intérieur.

Harry était perdu dans ces nouvelles sensations. Il connaissait certaines, comme les caresses sur son ventre et les va-et-vient sur sa hampe.

D'autres étaient totalement nouvelles. La présence des doigts de Lucius entre ses fesses était... bizarre, mais pas désagréable. Ils étaient lisses, humides et glissaient facilement dans son anus, bien que ce dernier le brûlait légèrement.

Il savait qu'il était encore trop crispé, il devait se détendre et détendre encore plus son intimité. Ces doigts l'aidaient en cela, la caresse à l'intérieur de lui se faisant de plus en plus plaisante. Et puis d'un coup, il eut comme une décharge quand les doigts en question trouvèrent une boule de nerf en lui, qui lui était inconnue. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Lucius lui donna un bref baiser et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Dis bonjour à ta prostate, elle va devenir l'une de tes meilleures et plus plaisantes amies »

Harry ne pouvait pas dire 'bonjour', il s'efforçait déjà de respirer plus ou moins correctement ! Le toucher sur sa prostate était bon, très bon, bien que le fait de sentir quelque chose en lui, d'être possédé, soit aussi perturbant.

« Luss, att... attends ».

Lucius lui sourit tendrement et murmura : « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est nouveau, ton corps ne sait pas encore comment interpréter ça, concentre toi sur le plaisir. »

Harry referma les yeux, essayant de faire exactement ce que son époux lui disait.

« Embrasse-moi ! Embrasse-moi encore ! » soupira-t-il

Lucius s'empressa d'obéir à la supplique, donnant un baiser langoureux et profond au garçon gémissant sous lui. Les doigts magiques continuaient leur massage, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de Harry, qui se détendit complètement. Ils enchaînaient frottements, petites pressions et mouvements de ciseaux. Ces derniers étant les moins agréables car ils l'étiraient un peu plus à chaque fois.

L'autre main de Lucius n'était pas en reste et le masturbait toujours, lui procurant là aussi une sensation de volupté.

Puis tout disparut, faisant soupirer Harry de frustration. Lucius l'embrassa rapidement et lui dit :

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, ce sera mieux pour la première fois. »

Harry voulait protester, il était bien comme ça dans les bras du blond, il voulait pouvoir le voir, l'embrasser, mais lesdits bras le retournèrent d'autorité. Un coussin fut glissé sous ses hanches, une main positionna ses genoux et il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur ses bras, les fesses surélevées. Il frissonna en réalisant que son derrière était totalement offert.

Le blond se plaça correctement entre ses jambes, puis, s'allongeant sur lui, il lui embrassa le cou, le dos et la nuque.

Harry fut pris de petits tremblements, son corps se couvrant de chair de poule sous les baisers. C'était furieusement exaltant. Il entendit Lucius reprendre le lubrifiant ainsi qu'un bruit mouillé alors que ce dernier enduisait sa hampe du liquide épais, doux et glissant. Puis une nouvelle sensation de fraîcheur due à ce liquide submergea son postérieur. Il déglutit et attendit en respirant profondément. Il sentit le gland humide se positionner contre son petit trou, puis en forcer doucement l'entrée plissée.

C'était gros et large. Harry gémit, se sentant écartelé. Il respira plus fort, alors que le pénis de l'homme le pénétrait de plus en plus. Son anus le brûlait, malgré le lubrifiant, étiré à son maximum. Le sexe dur lui emplissait le rectum, poussant toujours plus loin.

« Aiiiiie, Luss..., ça fait mal ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

Lucius arrêta sa progression, lui laissant un peu de temps. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, l'embrassa de plus belle, gentiment, puis, faisant passer tout son poids d'un seul côté, il se libéra une main qu'il passa sous le ventre de son amant qui se redressa légèrement, pour masturber le pénis de nouveau mou du brun.

Harry soufflait, inspirant et expirant fortement. La sensation de pénétration était tout simplement trop, il était empalé, écartelé, totalement rempli. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il gémit encore une fois. Il sentait que Lucius le branlait, il essaya de se concentrer là dessus pour faire revenir le plaisir, se détendre et accepter l'intrusion.

Lucius bouillait, son sang pulsait dans sa tête, dans son sexe. Il n'avait qu'une envie, finir de pénétrer le corps sous lui, le prendre, le posséder.

Son pénis n'était pas encore dans son entièreté à intérieur du brun, c'était une véritable torture que d'arrêter sa progression. Il voulait donner de violents coup de reins et exploser.

Serrant les dents, il attendit encore quelques secondes, se récitant un poème dans sa tête pour s'empêcher de jouir. Quand le corps transpirant et tremblant sous lui sembla être moins crispé, et que les gémissements de Harry se firent moins douloureux, il reprit sa progression. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Harry prononça pourtant quelques faibles protestations, mais Lucius continua, tout en lui prodiguant des caresses pour l'aider à se détendre, jusqu'à ce que sa hampe soit entièrement enserrée par les entrailles du brun.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, le sexe de Lucius n'avait donc pas de fin ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait éclater, exploser tant il était dilaté de l'intérieur. Il avait poussé de petits cris tout le temps de la fin de la pénétration et maintenant il haletait bruyamment, brillant de sueur.

« Tu es si doux, Harry, si doux, si étroit, si chaud. » gémit Lucius.

Harry ne peut que pousser une sorte de sanglot, incapable de répondre. _Et toi, tu es trop gros ! _

Puis Lucius commença doucement les mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry se cambra d'instinct, poussant là encore de petits cris misérables. Le sexe de l'homme glissait en lui grâce au lubrifiant, la main blanche sur son propre pénis suivant le mouvement des hanches du blond.

La verge blonde frappa de nouveau contre la prostate et une décharge de pur bien-être envahit le brun.

« Oh... Oooh » murmura-t-il

« Oui, oui, tu aimes comme ça, hein ? » dit Lucius, accélérant le rythme tant de ses reins que de sa main.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais pour la première fois de Harry, ce n'était pas plus mal si cela ne durait pas trop de toute façon. Il serra sa main, emprisonnant la hampe de Harry, le masturba plus violemment. Il voulait qu'il jouisse vite pour pouvoir atteindre lui même l'orgasme qui lui montait à la gorge.

Harry haletait de plus en plus fort, chaque coup de reins du blond le faisant expirer dans un petit 'han' gémissant.

« Tu aimes, dis moi que tu aimes. » exigea Lucius à son oreille.

« Oui, ouiii ! » répondit Harry. Il se donna l'impression d'être une chatte en chaleur ou la pire des prostituées, mais c'était vrai, c'était, c'était... « C'est bon, c'est boon. » gémit-il sans aucune pudeur, ses doigts crispés retenant le drap.

Il voulait se laisser envahir par le plaisir et la jouissance, le temps des remords ou de la honte viendrait plus tard. Il sentit son sexe se tendre encore plus, sa prostate lui envoya un dernier signal de délice et il explosa en de grands jets de sperme qui macula le drap et son ventre.

Harry se contractant, Lucius sentit son pénis être violemment capturé par les douces parois. Il ne put donner que deux ou trois puissants coups de reins, avant de jouir à son tour en poussant un long râle.

Il s'affala de tout son poids sur le petit brun qui, trempé de leurs sueurs, peinait à reprendre une respiration normale.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Lucius tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, son sexe toujours dans l'antre de son mari.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnier par le corps fort et puissant au dessus de lui. Son anus pulsait autour du pénis, moins imposant maintenant. Il avait envie de l'expulser mais n'osait pas bouger. Les limbes du plaisir et de la volupté s'éloignaient, peu à peu remplacés par des vagues de honte et d'interrogation.

Un baiser humide sur sa nuque lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait gardé fermés au plus fort de sa jouissance.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Son corps trembla, dans un dernier spasme mais aussi de froid. Il avait eu très, très, chaud, la sueur dans son dos et au niveau de ses fesses en témoignait. Sa propre semence collait sur son ventre, le maintenant dans une humidité désagréable. L'odeur du sperme, de la sueur et de la luxure emplissait l'air de la chambre.

Puis Lucius se redressa et se dégagea doucement, admirant l'entrée encerclant encore son pénis qui sortit dans un petit bruit mouillé, entraînant avec lui quelques minuscules gouttes de sperme.

Il prit sa baguette, lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur eux et sur les draps.

Il était dans la félicité et la lascivité qu'entraîne un puissant orgasme. Il s'écroula sur le matelas à côté de Harry.

Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les iris vertes, les brumes post-coïtales s'effacèrent immédiatement. Les yeux en face de lui étaient bien trop brillants et emplis de crainte.

Harry regardait son mari qui l'observait en retour. Il avait envie de quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il était juste conscient d'une immense sensation de vide, après avoir été aussi empli, et d'une grande tristesse.

Alors, Lucius remonta les draps sur eux, puis le prit gentiment dans ses bras.

_Oui, c'est ça que je voulais en fait,_ réalisa Harry. Après la bestialité de l'acte sexuel, il avait besoin de tendresse et de câlin.

Le blond l'embrassa doucement, juste de simples petits bécots. Harry plongea avec bonheur son nez dans le cou de l'homme, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur forte mais apaisante qu'il aimait déjà de façon inconditionnelle. Les cheveux soyeux lui caressaient la joue. Instinctivement, il en prit une mèche entre ses doigts et joua avec.

Lucius lui caressa lentement le dos, puis sa main partit dans le bas des reins et enfin câlina tendrement ses fesses.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » lui murmura-t-il, la pression de sa main sur les fesses se faisant un peu plus forte.

« Oui ça va, mais c'est un petit peu douloureux, comme si ça me brûlait. » chuchota Harry.

Lucius se retourna, prit une potion dans sa table de chevet qu'il tendit à Harry. Le jeune homme la but et les sensations désagréables au niveau de son postérieur disparurent.

Soupirant d'aise, il se serra un peu plus contre le blond. Il n'avait pas espéré que ce dernier soit aussi câlin après l'amour. Car c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, se dit Harry. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Lui, Harry Potter, avait fait l'amour avec son fantasme d'adolescent. Puis il se reprit, non, lui, Harry Malfoy, avait fait l'amour avec son mari.

Il était bien contre le corps chaud qui continuait ses caresses et ses baisers, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme dans un cocon. Il ne comprenait pas tous ces sentiments, mais pensa que c'était dû à l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il avait eu et peut-être aussi aux enchantements. Tout en baillant contre la clavicule du blond, il se dit qu'il aurait largement le temps d'y réfléchir le lendemain.

Il frotta consciencieusement son nez contre l'homme, s'empreignant du parfum, puis, tenant toujours une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, il s'endormit, épuisé.

Lucius le garda tout contre lui, l'observant. Quand il entendit le souffle lent et régulier du garçon, un grand sourire barra son visage.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

**... ... ...**

En se réveillant le lendemain, le nez toujours dans le cou du blond qui ronflait doucement, Harry eut honte.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il était impuissant, que le fait de se détendre et d'apprécier avait été la meilleure solution, il avait honte de lui.

Il pensa ne pas avoir combattu suffisamment. Il aurait dû essayer de trouver une solution pour s'échapper pendant ces quinze jours. Et puis, il ne s'était pas débattu la veille. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Il se trouva lâche et totalement indigne de Gryffondor.

Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, à se remplir de bruit.

Alors que Lucius bougeait légèrement, une odeur de chèvrefeuille lui emplit le nez. Tous ses tourments disparurent.

Il n'avait pas à avoir honte, résonna une petite voix dans son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper du manoir ou de son destin. De la même façon qu'il avait dû marcher dans la Forêt Interdite à la rencontre de Voldemort, il avait dû accepter cette union.

Il devait avouer que le résultat final était largement meilleur dans cette situation. Le sexe, c'était quand même bien mieux que de se prendre un Avada ou un Doloris. Même si ses fesses étaient engourdies et assez sensibles ce matin.

Il soupira. Remus avait raison. Il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Une main blanche commença à le caresser. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur deux perles grises, une paire de lèvres s'empara des siennes.

Tant pis pour ses fesses et ses regrets.

**... ... ...**

Lors des quatre ou cinq premiers rapports, les oiseaux et l'enfant se manifestèrent dans son crâne. Mais Harry arrivaient toujours à les faire taire et ainsi profiter du plaisir du sexe. Après ces rapports, la honte l'envahissait aussi. Là encore, Harry arriva tant bien que mal à la faire partir. Puis ensuite, ni les premiers ni la dernière ne se manifestèrent.

La magie de l'union se fit de plus en plus forte. Il s'en rendit compte dès le lendemain. Lucius n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que Harry sente le désir l'envahir et ses jambes s'écarter.

Il ne pouvait pas lutter et ne le voulait plus.

Et puis Lucius avait raison. Plus on pratiquait le sexe, plus on l'appréciait.

Ils passaient aussi tout leur temps ensemble. Ils parlaient, échangeaient.

Lucius travaillait parfois dans son bureau, alors Harry s'installait dans un fauteuil à côté de lui pour s'adonner à sa nouvelle passion.

Son professeur de Français était aussi un artiste, il avait découvert chez le Gryffondor une prédisposition qu'il s'ignorait : le dessin, en particulier ceux aux crayons noirs. Il passait donc de longues heures à dessiner dans le bureau.

A force de supplications, Lucius avait même accompagné Harry à la piscine. Ils avaient nagé, entièrement nus, et avaient fait l'amour dans l'eau. Moment particulièrement érotique pour le brun, porté par le blond, ses jambes enserrant la taille de l'homme qui resta debout tout au long de leur partie de plaisir.

Harry trouvait également Lucius de plus en plus attirant et séduisant. Non seulement de par sa plastique parfaite, mais par son intelligence et sa finesse d'esprit. Il découvrait aussi l'humour pince sans rire de son époux, chose qu'il ignorait jusque là.

Mais il se demandait si cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme était due à leur seule relation et au fait qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, ou aux enchantements. Il n'osa pas questionner Lucius sur ce point. L'interroger aurait été admettre à voix haute qu'il l'appréciait énormément, trop sans doute.

De façon générale, ils évitaient cependant toujours aussi soigneusement les sujets potentiellement conflictuels.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

* * *

NDA : Une fois encore un grand merci à Nanola pour son travail de correction.

Merci aux anonymes, Batuk, axou, nepehria4, Babylon pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou folow.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le matin du cinquième jour, le jeudi, fut particulièrement éprouvant pour Harry.

Jusque là, la magie de leur union avait conduit à la douleur si quelqu'un les touchait (Lucius s'emporta violemment un jour contre Cringy qui avait eu le malheur de le frôler), par le besoin de passer du temps ensemble et par un désir sexuel et tactile accru. Le fait de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre leur donnait d'une sensation désagréable de picotements à une véritable douleur intense. Harry s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était bien plus touché par ces sorts que Lucius.

Mais ce matin là, quand Harry s'éveilla, il se sentit sombrer dans une panique qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue.

Le blond n'était pas à ses côtés, il était seul dans le lit. Il aurait dû réfléchir et réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas, physiquement, être très loin, mais en fut incapable. Il entra dans une crise de nerf terrible, les oiseaux dans sa tête devenaient fous, l'enfant hurlait dans son placard. Il se sentait abandonné, une fois de plus. Une douleur atroce enserra sa poitrine. Lucius l'avait laissé, personne ne prendrait soin de lui, personne ne le protégerait. Il allait _mourir._

Le Gryffondor prit sa tête dans ses main et poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Il sentit deux bras le bercer tout de suite, mais continua à pousser des cris et à pleurer. Il allait mourir, encore une fois ! Il ne voulait pas.

Puis la voix de Lucius fit petit à petit son chemin dans sa tête, repoussant sa panique.

« Chhhuuuuut, petit ange. » répétait le blond, « Je suis là, tout va bien, j'étais juste dans la salle de bain, je suis là. »

Harry se jeta dans ses bras, s'agrippa à sa chemise. « Fais les taire ! Je t'en prie fais les taire, je veux qu'ils se taisent, je veux plus de tout ce bruit ! »

« De quoi parle-tu, Angel ? » interrogea Lucius, un peu inquiet. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre et le Serpentard ne voyait pas de quoi parlait le Gryffondor.

« Tu étais parti ! » l'accusa Harry sans vraiment répondre, le visage baigné de larmes « Tu m'as abandonné ! »

« Non, je suis là, je ne suis jamais parti, je suis juste là. » le rassura Lucius en le serrant davantage contre lui, un peu perdu face à cette accusation floue.

L'abandonner n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions, mais son mari ne paraissait pas le croire car le jeune homme s'accrochait à lui, par peur sans doute de le perdre. Cela dit, son comportement n'était pas très étonnant en raison des enchantements.

À force de bercement et de paroles douces, Harry se calma, puis réalisa le grotesque de la situation.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça par Merlin ? Ce n'est pas _normal_, qu'est-ce qui se passe... » sa voix se brisa.

« C'est la force des enchantements. Nous sommes au milieu de la période d'attachement. Ils vont se faire très puissants. » répondit tranquillement Malfoy senior, soulagé que Harry se soit calmé.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? C'est anormal. » insista le jeune homme.

« Qu'as tu ressenti exactement ? »

« J'étais désespéré parce que tu n'étais pas là en me réveillant. J'étais abandonné. » Harry frissonna au souvenir « Je voulais que tu sois là, j'avais besoin de toi, que tu me protèges, mais je ne sais même pas de quoi, c'était incontrôlable, j'avais l'impression de mourir. »

« Remus et moi avons pensé que tu avais vécu assez de choses difficiles comme ça, assez de problèmes à gérer. Il était temps pour toi de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre un peu du poids de sur tes épaules, que tu apprennes à compter un peu plus sur les autres, que tu acceptes le fait que tout ne dépend pas de toi. Il était persuadé que c'était une envie latente en toi, mais que tu refusais de te laisser aller à de tels sentiments. Typiquement Gryffondor si tu veux mon avis. Un des sorts que j'ai choisis doit t'inciter à cela. Je suis ton protecteur et tu recherches cette protection. Tu en as effectivement _besoin_. » expliqua Lucius, tout en constatant que le petit brun frottait, peut-être inconsciemment, son nez dans son cou et respirait profondément son odeur.

Toujours cramponné à son Serpentard, Harry réfléchit. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? En avait-il eu assez d'avoir les responsabilités du monde sorcier sur les épaules ? Sans doute que oui, ceci expliquant pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans la vie politique.

Mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il voulait devenir une lavette incapable de faire trois pas sans son 'protecteur' ? Non, sûrement pas !

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je serai une telle loque toute ma vie ? » Si c'était ça, il pensa que sa vie allait rapidement devenir un enfer.

« Non. » rit doucement le blond. « Ce sentiment est exacerbé pendant les deux semaines d'attachement, surtout dans la période médiane. Il va s'atténuer. À terme, ce sort devrait juste te permettre de te laisser plus facilement aller et me permettre de ... prendre soin de toi. »

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu par cette explication. Il espérait que ce serait juste ça, rien de plus. Mais décidément, il haïssait les sorts et enchantements liés à l'union.

Toujours est-il que pendant cinq jours, il ne put s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres de son époux. Il devait toujours l'avoir sous les yeux, sentir sa présence à ses côtés, le toucher en permanence. Dès qu'il s'écartait un peu, la panique le saisissait. Il détestait ces sentiments mais ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce que lui imposaient les enchantements.

Au départ, Harry avait craint que Lucius ne se moque de lui ou ne le fasse partir d'un geste de la main, agacé de l'avoir toujours dans les pattes, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, dès que le brun s'approchait de lui, posant une main hésitante sur son bras ou dans ses cheveux, il le prenait contre lui, allant jusqu'à l'installer sur ses genoux pendant qu'il travaillait sur ses dossier pour le câliner et le rassurer.

Le Gryffondor avait aussi une envie physique décuplée même s'il n'osait toujours pas être l'initiateur de leurs rapports sexuels. Heureusement, son mari devait avoir aussi envie que lui, car ils ne bougèrent pas beaucoup de leur chambre.

Harry eut son premier vrai orgasme prostatique durant ces cinq jours. Ce fut une sensation vraiment particulière qu'il qualifia de 'génialissime' par la suite, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur de son époux. Ce dernier l'informa de sa voix la plus traînante que ce terme n'existait pas et qu'il devrait consulter d'urgence un dictionnaire.

Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour sur leur lit. C'était bon, très bon.

Lucius était allongé sur le côté, Harry dans ses bras, le dos collé contre son torse. Il avait passé un bras sous une jambe du brun permettant des mouvements amples et un accès profond à son ventre. Son autre main torturait les tétons ultra sensibles. L'angle de pénétration faisait que chaque mouvement vigoureux de sa verge maltraitait délicieusement la prostate du petit brun.

Il s'autorisait des coups de reins puissants, lançant fermement ses hanches en avant, son bas-ventre claquant avec force contre les fesses dorées devant lui. Il avait pénétré Harry depuis un long moment, changeant régulièrement le rythme de ses hanches, mais il tenait toujours bon. L'entraînement intensif qu'ils avaient depuis une semaine y était pour beaucoup dans ses performances.

Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa tête balançant lascivement de droite à gauche, ses cheveux ébènes plaqués en mèches humides de sueur sur son front, ses tempes, sa nuque et la clavicule du blond.

Des vagues de plaisir et de volupté partaient de sa prostate, envahissaient son derrière et réchauffaient tout son ventre. Il avait chaud, il était bien. Il aurait voulu que Lucius le masturbe, mais celui-ci avait décidé de ne s'attaquer qu'à ses tétons. Il les pinçait, les caressait, des décharges électriques en partaient pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Ils étaient beaucoup plus sensibles que ceux de Lucius, celui-ci le savait bien.

Un autre coup sur sa prostate le fit crier. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Lucius ne le branle pas, il avait l'impression qu'un plaisir très différent était en train de prendre possession de son corps tout entier.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert le plaisir anal, ses éjaculations n'avaient jamais été aussi délicieuses et ses orgasmes importants. Poussant un lourd soupir plein de luxure, il pensa brièvement que depuis que Lucius le sodomisait, ses expériences passées de branlette et même la fellation qu'il avait connue une nuit de novembre, ressemblaient à des amuses-bouches avant un repas de Noël. Un autre coup délicieux dans son petit cul lui fit perdre ses pensées, il cria une nouvelle fois.

Oui il criait, gémissait, c'était trop bon. Il sentit ce plaisir inédit monter en lui, lui envelopper tout le corps et comme exploser, entraînant des tremblements compulsifs dans ses jambes.

Il s'arqua, recherchant encore plus le pénis du blond, il le voulait plus loin, plus fort. Le brun gémit encore et encore alors que l'orgasme le secouait tout entier. Il n'éjacula pas en longs jets, mais sentit du sperme couler de sa verge, lentement et en continu. C'était une sensation incroyable et inconnue. Lucius avait arrêté ses mouvements quand l'orgasme de son mari lui avait contracté le ventre, mais il s'acharna de nouveau sur sa prostate dès que les spasmes cessèrent, le plaisir remonta brutalement en Harry, puis enfin, Lucius le pilonna férocement une dernière fois, poussa le long râle caractéristique de sa jouissance et emplit ses entrailles de sa semence.

Les bras le lâchèrent, Harry enfonça son visage dans les oreillers moelleux, respirant fort, de façon erratique. Cela avait été tellement intense que le jeune homme dormit une grande partie de ce dimanche, alors que dans son ventre, une douce chaleur persista toute la journée.

**... ... ...**

Leur première dispute eut lieu la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry.

La force des enchantements diminuait de jour en jour à présent, bientôt elle ne se ferait presque plus ressentir et Harry appréciait le fait de se sentir un peu plus libre, de pouvoir s'éloigner physiquement de Lucius. Peut-être en raison de ce sentiment d'indépendance retrouvée, il décida de contrer le Serpentard pendant leur repas. Ce dernier l'avait en effet énervé dès l'entrée, pour une raison futile dont il ne se rappelait même plus. Mais plein d'une mauvaise foi évidente, il avait décrété que son époux n'était qu'un crétin.

Le hasard et l'énervement faisant décidément bien les choses, la discussion dérapa sur les hybrides et les nés-moldus.

Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux hommes, Harry refusant catégoriquement d'écouter le moindre argument de son mari. Il sentait la colère familière refaire surface et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'elle explose.

« Tu es complètement borné !» finit-il par crier au blond

« Et moi, je te prierai de rester poli et de te contrôler. » lui répondit Lucius de sa voix polaire.

« Ah ça, pour donner des leçons, il y a du monde, mais pour les suivre, il n'y a plus personne ! »

« Pardon ? » répondit la voix glaciale.

« Oui, tu peux me le dire, 'pardon' ! Tu es là à me demander de garder mon self-contrôle, à me dire qu'un Malfoy ne perd pas son sang froid, alors que tu en es incapable ! CONNERIE oui ! » fit Harry de plus en plus en colère.

« Langage, Harry ! »

« MERDE LE LANGAGE ! Je suis majeur, je parlerai comme je veux ! »

« Certainement pas chez moi. »

« C'est chez moi AUSSI je te rappelle, grâce à toi, alors assume maintenant ! »

« Tu es majeur ? Alors montre-le, cesse de te comporter comme un enfant capricieux ! Que j'assume ? Je suis ton mari, je n'accepterai pas que tu me parles sur ce ton ou je risque effectivement 'd'assumer' mon rôle et t'apprendre la politesse, même si c'est de force ! »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me lancer un Avada comme tu as voulu le faire quand j'ai libéré Dobby ? Ou d'autres sorts comme au cimetière ou au Ministère ? » lança Harry avec hargne.

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr qu'un jour tu allais me jeter ça à la figure ! Sache, jeune blanc-bec, que si j'avais _vraiment_ voulu te lancer un Avada ou n'importe quel autre sort, tu ne serais plus là. » rétorqua Lucius, ses joues pâles se teintant de rose.

« Hypocrite ! Et je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'énervait pas ? Pourtant c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes ! »

« Harry, calme-toi immédiatement, c'est un ordre. »

« J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TES ORDRES ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE » hurla Harry fou de rage.

Lucius le regarda d'une telle façon que le brun sut de suite que là, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes des limites.

« Ce comportement est inacceptable. » dit la voix traînante dangereusement calme. « Et c'est toi qui vas aller te faire 'foutre' comme tu le dis si élégamment. »

Là dessus, le blond se saisit du brun, le projeta sur son épaule et l'entraîna manu-militari dans leur chambre où il le jeta violemment sur le lit. Toute la colère et l'énervement entre eux s'étaient transformés en une tension et un désir sexuel si épais qu'ils auraient pu être découpés au couteau.

« Tu vas apprendre que je n'accepte pas ce genre de comportement. » dit froidement Lucius.

D'un coup de baguette, il les dénuda, puis se jeta sur le garçon, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

En partie à cause de la magie de l'union et en partie parce qu'il le désirait réellement, Harry sentit son corps et sa volonté céder. Luttant toujours, mais avec un autre but, il s'acharna sur les lèvres roses, les suçant et les mordant fougueusement, désirant son époux avec ardeur. Une petite voix lui disait que cette dispute était peut-être un moyen pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Lucius lui écarta brusquement les jambes, plaquant les genoux contre le matelas de chaque côté des épaules brunes. Puis d'un seul coup de hanches, il le pénétra. Harry geignit mais son corps accepta l'intrusion et se mit à onduler sous les coups de reins qui s'enchaînaient.

Lucius le maintint ainsi, le temps pour lui d'accéder rapidement à l'orgasme, sans attendre que le Gryffondor ne prenne son plaisir. Puis il se retira.

Harry, complètement frustré, se mit à sangloter de rage et un peu de douleur.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu règles tes problèmes ? » cracha-t-il, insatisfait et toujours énervé.

« Quand tu es dans cet état, oui. Tu serais mon fils, je t'aurais mis une bonne paire de claques, comme tu ne l'es pas, j'ai préféré une bonne baise, cela a eu au moins le mérite de me soulager. Je suis dans mon bureau, rejoins moi quand tu seras prêt à discuter comme un homme respectable. » répliqua Lucius de son ton calme et froid.

« Parce que tu trouves que ce que tu as fait c'est respectable peut-être ? » demanda Harry avec rancœur.

Mais le blond avait déjà claqué la porte.

Harry prit son oreiller et hurla dedans. C'était ça où il détruisait, encore, le mobilier.

Il était toujours en érection, son désir sexuel inassouvi. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait envie du blond, envie de le sentir en lui, mais ce salaud l'avait planté là.

Puis la rage passa, ainsi que la colère. Le terme 'baise' blessa profondément son cœur. Il avait toujours envie du Serpentard, envie de mettre son nez dans son cou, de respirer son odeur fraîche et calmante, de caresser ses cheveux. Il voulait que Lucius le prenne dans ses bras, lui fasse l'amour en l'appelant 'ange', comme il le faisait toujours dans ces moments là. Il n'était même plus capable de se souvenir exactement pourquoi il avait perdu son sang-froid. Oui c'était un comportement absurde et immature. Il eut l'impression de s'être réellement comporté comme un gosse capricieux et une grosse boule de chagrin naquit dans sa gorge.

Néanmoins, il n'approuvait pas la façon dont Lucius l'avait traité. Il se sentait rabaissé, avili. Mais c'était le blond le dominant, pas lui, la magie de l'union était toujours présente, lui rappelant quelle était sa place dans le couple.

Les paroles de Remus tournaient dans sa tête. Il avait tout fait de travers.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Harry jeta une simple robe d'été sur ses épaules, sans prendre le temps de la boutonner entièrement et toqua à la porte du bureau de son mari.

« Entre. »

Il entra et se dirigea vers le blond.

« J'ai eu tort. » grinça-t-il

Lucius le fixa, ses yeux gris le jaugeant.

« Mais encore ? »

« J'ai eu tort de m'emporter de la sorte, je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter, ni me mettre à crier. » poursuivit Harry.

« Et ? »

« Et je m'excuse. » ronchonna-t-il

Le regard gris se fit légèrement moins dur. « Excuses acceptées. »

« Mais... » rajouta précipitamment le brun « Toi aussi ! »

« Comment ça, moi aussi ? » interrogea Lucius, un sourcil en l'air.

« Toi aussi, tu as eu tort, pas dans la façon dont on s'est disputé, là dessus, je suis fautif, tu as su rester calme, comme le vrai Malfoy que tu es. Mais je n'en suis un que depuis quinze jours ! J'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! »

Le blond eut un léger frémissement des lèvres. Harry continua.

« Tu as eut tort dans la façon de gérer la dispute. _Ça_, ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. Je ne suis pas ton fils, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas à me prendre une paire de claques en punition. Mais étant ton mari, j'estime que je n'ai pas à me prendre un coup de pénis non plus ! Ni même simplement à être puni !»

« Un coup de pénis ? » Le terme était aussi explicite qu'amusant.

« Oui, c'est ce que tu as fait ! Je sais que les disputes dans un couple peuvent trouver leur solution ou un apaisement sur l'oreiller, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer entre nous tout à l'heure. Mais ce que tu as fait, c'était... humiliant... juste humiliant. »

Le blond l'observa en silence.

« C'est dégradant envers moi ce que tu as fait. » poursuivit Harry « Et très frustrant. Je n'aime pas ça et je pense que non, ce n'est pas le comportement d'un gentleman. J'apprécierais, plutôt, je te demande, de bien vouloir ne plus refaire une chose aussi humiliante envers moi. »

Lucius se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Eh bien Harry, j'entends bien tes arguments. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'en suis capable. » dit-il.

Harry grommela dans sa barbe en réponse.

« Tu as raison. » reprit doucement Lucius.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Il n'aurait pas espéré que Lucius soit d'accord avec lui, surtout pas si vite.

« Je pense que je te dois des excuses moi aussi. »

« Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais ? » fit bêtement Harry.

« Certes, c'est tout à fais exact, pour les autres. Nous sommes entre nous, entre Malfoy, c'est l'exception à la règle. »

Il le prit dans ses bras. « Aimerais-tu que je te montre à quel point je suis navré ? »

« Oui » soupira Harry, « Oui, ce serait avec beaucoup de plaisir, comme ça je pourrais te montrer à quel point je le suis aussi. »

Le jeune homme leva son visage, en une demande silencieuse, son époux y répondit immédiatement et lui donna un intense et aimant baiser.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement, Lucius se dévouant totalement et exclusivement au plaisir de Harry, choyé et comblé, dormirent et refirent l'amour.

**... ... ...**

Le lendemain, le 31 juillet, ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Harry. Il souffla ses dix-huit bougies sur un gros gâteau au chocolat.

Il s'étonna de ne pas voir de hiboux lui apporter des nouvelles ou des cartes (il n'était pas présomptueux au point d'attendre des cadeaux) de la part de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille : les Lupin, les Weasley, Draco.

Mais en début d'après-midi, Cringy leur annonça que des surprises l'attendaient dans le petit salon.

En effet, il y avait un monticule de cadeaux de toutes les couleurs ainsi que les cartes et lettres attendues. La majorité des cadeaux provenaient de Lucius, le reste, de ses amis et famille de cœur.

Dans sa lettre, Draco les informait qu'il reviendrait au Manoir le 4 août.

Le dimanche 2 août, Harry sentit que la force des enchantements avait disparu. Il s'en était rendu compte en s'éloignant involontairement de Lucius et n'avait rien ressenti. La période d'attachement était enfin terminée. Certes, les contraintes magiques de l'union étaient toujours là et le contrat qu'ils avaient signé faisait office de loi dans leur couple, mais au moins, il pouvait de nouveau toucher qui il voulait, s'éloigner de Lucius autant qu'il le désirerait. C'était un véritable soulagement.

Le soir, avant de se coucher, il hésita devant la porte des appartements du blond.

« J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, Harry, que ma chambre devienne la nôtre, pour de bon. Je n'ai pas envie de faire chambre à part de nouveau. » lui dit Lucius en apparaissant derrière lui.

Harry comprit l'allusion à son premier mariage.

Il fut contrarié que Lucius en fasse encore mention, il supportait de plus en plus mal les références à Narcissa, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais il fut étrangement soulagé de la proposition de Lucius.

_J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un_, se dit-il, _c'est pour ça_. Et puis, le fait que Narcissa fasse chambre à part avec l'assentiment de son époux, et pas lui, lui donna aussi un ridicule sentiment de fierté. Il le chassa mentalement de la main en entrant dans leur chambre. Cette nuit là, il eut pour la première fois l'impression d'être totalement libre de faire l'amour avec Lucius, de pouvoir réellement _choisir_ de le faire ou non.

Draco revint comme prévu. À la surprise de Harry, Lucius organisa une fête pour l'anniversaire du brun, le week-end suivant. Le jeune homme fut heureux et ému de revoir Remus, Tonks et son petit filleul, Arthur ainsi que Molly, Georges et Angelina, Percy, Ginny, Bill et Fleur. Harry fut très fier de parler avec cette dernière en français, au plus grand amusement des deux autres Malfoy. Blaise était venu aussi, ainsi que Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville et, pour la plus grande joie de Draco qui les avait invitées en son nom, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass. Ron et Hermione lui manquèrent beaucoup, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus d'Australie.

Les jeunes adultes s'amusèrent joyeusement toute la journée.

Harry avait expliqué en quelques mots sa situation, bien qu'il constata que tout le monde était déjà parfaitement au courant. Il précisa juste qu'il ne voulait pas parler de son mariage et _« Non, __**non**__, Blaise, aucun commentaire sur ma vie sexuelle, non n'insiste pas, aucun commentaire sur la vie sexuelle de Lucius __**non plus**__ ! »_

Harry se sentit néanmoins mal à l'aise quand ses compagnons lui parlèrent de Poudlard et des lettres qu'ils avaient reçues pour leur future année d'ASPIC.

Même Draco avait reçu la sienne chez Remus. Le Survivant hochait la tête, souriait, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas du tout parlé de ça avec Lucius, mais il ne cessa de se demander où se trouvait sa lettre et si son époux était dans le coup.

La fin de cette journée fut aussi marquée par la sortie du professeur Snape de son coma.

Dès le lendemain, en apprenant la nouvelle, la famille Malfoy au grand complet prit le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste.

En rentrant dans la chambre du ténébreux maître des potions, ils le virent, assit sur son lit, le dos retenu par plusieurs oreillers. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cheveux noirs avaient incroyablement poussé.

_Pour une fois, ils ne sont pas gras, comme quoi être à l'hôpital sert à quelque chose,_ ricana intérieurement Harry. À peine pensa-t-il ça, que les onyx se posèrent fermement sur lui, un rictus apparut sur le visage de son ancienne Némésis, ainsi que le fameux haussement de sourcil snapien. Harry rougit.

« Lucius... » murmura Snape, « On me l'avait dit mais je ne voulais pas le croire. » Les iris sombres comme la nuit se posèrent sur le plus âgé des trois Malfoy « Mon ami, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. » continua-t-il « J'ose espérer que tu as prévu du mobilier de rechange, un stock de potions calmantes et surtout que tu as acheté plusieurs dictionnaires ? »

Draco se jeta dans ses bras

« Oh parrain, c'est un tel soulagement de voir que tu vas bien et que tu n'as gardé aucune séquelle ! »

**... ... ...**

Le reste de l'été passa lentement. Harry reprit ses cours et avec Draco ils recommencèrent leurs jeux dans la piscine ou sur leurs balais. Lucius retourna à ses activités, bien qu'il essayât toujours de revenir au manoir pour passer du temps avec son fils et son mari en fin de journée.

Remus venait régulièrement au manoir, parfois avec Teddy et Tonks. Il informa Harry qu'il reprenait la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard dès la rentrée. Il posa un lourd regard ambré sur Harry qui détourna le sien, mal à l'aise.

Blaise venait également quelques après-midi, profiter de la fraîcheur du parc du manoir et de la piscine.

Tous les soirs, Lucius et Harry montaient se coucher ensemble dans leur chambre verte et faisaient l'amour avant de s'endormir.

Mais Harry n'osait toujours pas aborder certains points sensibles avec Lucius.

Il lui avait demandé un jour sur quel dossier il travaillait. Le blond lui avait répondu d'une voix traînante qu'il ne lui en parlerait que s'il était certain de savoir se contrôler. _Loi sur les nés-moldus, _traduisit le brun. Le nouveau gouvernement voulait changer quelques dispositions et rectifier des erreurs du passé pour éviter la venue d'un nouveau dictateur. Pour cela, il fallait aussi contenter une partie de la population qui, bien qu'elle n'approuve pas les méthodes de Voldemort, partageait certaines de ses idées. Comme Lucius. La réponse de son mari, ou plutôt son ton condescendant, lui mettant déjà des picotements d'énervement dans les doigts, Harry avait préféré battre en retraite.

Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il parle de certains sujets avec lui. Comme les enfants ou son départ pour Poudlard.

Il y avait autre chose qui tracassait Harry. C'étaient les sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour son époux. Ou plutôt, il craignait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Oui, lui Harry Potter, enfin Harry Malfoy-Potter, vainqueur du plus Grand Mage Noir d'Angleterre, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe et détenteur d'une carte de chocogrenouille (_si Albus avait vécu assez longtemps pour voir la tête de Severus ce jour là, le monde aurait été parfait !_) lui, Harry donc, avait peur de tomber amoureux de son propre mari. Un comble.

Ce qui le perturbait était qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ces sentiments étaient réels ou simplement dus à la magie.

Pire, il se torturait l'esprit en réfléchissant à ce que Lucius pouvait ressentir pour lui. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? S'il ne l'aimait _jamais _? C'était triste, trop triste.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer au milieu de ses réflexions. Il replongeait alors dans ses anciens tourments au sujet de sa vie, de son rôle. Que voulait-il au fond ? Il se doutait que ce qu'il vivait pouvait être une déprime ou une dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonçait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il aurait aimé prendre du recul, sur tout : lui, Lucius, sa vie.

Moins souvent qu'autrefois, heureusement, les cauchemars revenaient, ceux de la guerre et de la bataille finale. Dans ces cas là, il se blottissait dans les bras de Lucius.

Mais pendant ces moments sombres, les oiseaux et l'enfant revenaient dans sa tête et Harry pensait qu'il devenait fou, véritablement fou. Alors il fournissait des efforts considérables pour les chasser afin que le silence se fasse de nouveau.

**... ... ...**

En ce matin du 19 août, un des sujets qu'il évitait éclata.

Lucius avait fait une réflexion, celle de trop, à propos de Narcissa. Rien de bien méchant pourtant, il avait simplement constaté que si Harry aimait et était doué pour le dessin, Draco et Narcissa l'étaient pour la musique. Notamment le piano, où elle excellait.

« Narcissa, Narcissa, toujours elle. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu as voulu te remarier. » dit amèrement le brun.

« Elle est morte, je te rappelle, c'est la première raison. » répondit le blond.

Ce n'était pas franchement la réponse qu'espérait Harry.

Le ton était monté une nouvelle fois, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Malfoy senior qui n'avait pas compris les réactions du Gryffondor.

Ce dernier, sentant la colère grimper à pleine puissance, était parti en claquant violemment la porte.

Harry était allé se calmer dans _ses_ appartements. Mais en réalisant qu'ils étaient avant ceux de la première épouse, sa colère se fit une joie de lui faire une piqûre de rappel. Il appela Skilly.

« Comment étaient ces pièce avant ? » lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

« Avant, Maître ? »

« Oui avant, à l'époque de _Narcissa _! » cracha le brun « Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes meubles, les mêmes couleurs sur les murs, c'était _comment_ ? »

« Non, jeune Maître Harry, certaines choses ont changé, Maître. Maître Lucius a fait changer la couleur sur tous les murs, Maître, et aussi les meubles de la chambre. Seuls les meubles du salon sont les mêmes. » couina l'elfe.

« Alors enlève les, enlève tout ce que se trouve dans mon salon, je ne veux plus rien. Je choisirai moi-même les futurs meubles. »

Une chose était sûre : il avait discuté avec Draco sur un sujet important ou _comment manipuler un grand blond pour qu'il cède à tous nos caprices_. Draco lui avait donné de nombreux conseils et exemples personnels, avant de le regarder avec condescendance.

« Toi, Harry, tu as un avantage que je n'aurai jamais avec mon père. »

« Lequel ? » avait demandé naïvement Harry.

« Ta paire de fesses, pauvre idiot ! »

Bien, il allait mettre ce conseil en pratique de suite. Si Lucius ne le connaissait pas encore, il allait avoir un rendez-vous avec 'l'hôtel du cul tourné'(1) dès ce soir.

Il partit dans sa chambre, bien décidé à ne pas la quitter avant le lendemain matin, pour bouder et réfléchir à son triste sort.

Le matin suivant, Harry était toujours en froid avec son époux.

Draco avait interrogé son père du regard puis dès que le brun fut sorti, il l'attaqua verbalement.

« Bon, tu lui as fait quoi cette fois ? »

« Mais rien ! » se défendit aussitôt Lucius.

« Comment ça, rien ? Harry est contrarié, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! »insista Draco.

Lucius lui raconta les événements de la veille et Draco explosa de rire.

« Père, parfois vous manquez totalement de psychologie. » se moqua-t-il.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur ? » Lucius ne releva même pas le vouvoiement ironique de son fils, ce dernier passant souvent du 'tu' au 'vous', selon son humeur. Tout comme il se faisait appeler 'père' ou 'papa', au grès des circonstances.

« Il est jaloux, tu n'as pas compris ? Il est jaloux de ta relation avec maman. Connaissant Harry, il doit encore nous faire un complexe d'infériorité et penser qu'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur de ta première femme. » répondit le plus jeune. Puis il dit doucement, comme à lui même. « À moins qu'il ne craigne que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu avais aimé maman... »

Lucius sembla mal à l'aise.

« Draco, tu sais très bien qu'entre ta mère et moi... »

« Arrête papa, je sais très bien ce qu'il y avait entre maman et toi. De la tendresse, une amitié sincère et une certaine forme d'amour. Tu ne l'aimais pas comme.. eh bien tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Moi je le sais. Mais Harry ? »

« On en a déjà discuté il me semble et puis je ne vois pas... » il s'arrêta soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversant les yeux gris.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Papa, es-tu aveugle ? » Draco soupira. « Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, mais si tu veux un conseil, ne le laisse pas mariner trop longtemps, il risque de devenir incontrôlable sinon. »

Malfoy senior eut une grimace très peu malfoynienne avant de replonger son aristocratique nez pointu dans sa tasse de thé.

Le soir, Lucius toqua à la porte des quartiers de son petit mari. Ce dernier l'avait évité toute la journée et lui avait à peine adressé la parole durant le dîner.

Il attendit que Harry lui réponde avant de pénétrer dans le salon où il s'arrêta net.

Tout le mobilier et la décoration avaient changé._ C'était bien la peine d'avoir tout réparé et remis en ordre la dernière fois,_ soupira intérieurement le blond.

Harry était roulé en boule dans un fauteuil en cuir bleu nuit, un livre à la main.

« Plaît-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante et polaire.

« Draco, sors de ce corps immédiatement. » répondit Lucius, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hahaha, je m'étouffe de rire. » dit le brun, toujours sur le même ton

Lucius soupira. Il s'assit dans un autre fauteuil en regardant attentivement le nouveau salon. Un bref coup d'œil en coin l'informa que le jeune l'homme n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Tu as bon goût Harry, vraiment. »

« Meilleur que celui de _Narcissa _? » répondit ce dernier, insistant lourdement sur le prénom.

Bon, Draco avait raison, c'était bien là le nœud du problème.

« Harry, il ne s'agit pas d'une compétition entre Narcissa et toi. »

Silence.

« Narcissa et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas choisis, Harry, c'était un mariage arrangé entre la famille Malfoy et Black, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »

Silence ET regard noir.

« Cependant, je connaissais Narcissa depuis l'enfance. Elle était mon amie. Juste mon amie. Comme toi et la sang.. et Hermione. »

Reniflement méprisant.

« Hermione et moi n'avons jamais couché ensemble et nous n'avons pas fait d'enfant. » fit Harry, toujours froidement.

« C'est vrai, mais si c'était avec Hermione que tu avais contracté ce mariage, avec cette cérémonie, alors tu aurais 'couché' avec elle comme tu dis. Cela n'aurait pas voulu dire que tes sentiments pour elle aurait changé, surtout au vu de tes préférences. »

Silence

« C'était mon _amie_, je ne ressentais rien d'autre pour elle. Je la respectais énormément. Elle était, elle _est_ la mère de mon unique enfant. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble, certaines épreuves. Je t'en parlerai un jour si tu le veux. Mais je ne vais et ne veux pas renier mon passé avec elle. »

Harry baissa la tête, un poids invisible de plus en plus lourd sur les épaules.

« Harry, le fait de ne pas _renier_ mon passé ne veut pas dire que je _vis_ dans le passé. Bien au contraire. Je vis dans le présent, pour le présent. C'est _toi_ mon présent, Harry. Ne pense pas que Narcissa compte ou comptera plus pour moi que toi. C'est faux. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux.

« Vous faisiez souvent l'amour ? » demanda finalement Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« Non. Non et ce n'était pas... Nous étions des êtres humains, parfois la tension, le désir sexuel faisait que quand l'un de nous avait trop de besoin sexuel, l'autre se dévouait pour le satisfaire. Cela n'avait rien de romantique. Comme deux amis qui se rendent service. »

Le Gryffondor grimaça. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer en train de rendre ce genre de service à Hermione. Mauvaise image mentale. Mais effectivement, dit comme cela le premier mariage de Lucius n'avait rien de romantique. Juste des amis. Comme Hermione. Bien.

Lucius se leva.

« Tu as eu raison de tout changer, c'est mieux comme ça, plus à ton image. »

« Tu aimes vraiment ? » demanda timidement le brun.

« Oui. » Il s'approcha et lui caressa la joue, ses iris d'argent se fixèrent dans les yeux émeraude.

« Oui, j'aime vraiment, énormément même, » souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours dans ceux de Harry. Il lui prit les mains, le fit se lever. Il encercla la taille du jeune homme, lui donna un baiser langoureux et passionné. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Viens avec moi dans notre chambre, je n'aime pas dormir sans toi, tu me manques trop. »

Harry eut un petit frisson dans le dos et ils allèrent se coucher ensemble.

**... ... ...**

Le 24 août, un événement les replongea brutalement en arrière.

Il faisait un temps magnifique. Harry et Draco étaient en train de nager, enfin, en train d'essayer de se noyer mutuellement, dans la piscine.

Soudain, ils virent Lucius courir (Oui ! Courir !) vers eux en criant (Oui ! Crier !)

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et sortirent précipitamment de l'eau, s'enroulant dans leur serviette. Pour que Lucius Abraxas Malfoy en personne court et crie, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

Draco alla à la rencontre de son père, tandis que Harry restait en arrière, un étrange nœud au ventre.

Lucius serra fermement son fils contre lui, l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Oh Draco ! Je suis stupide, j'ai eu peur, je sais pourtant qu'ici vous ne craigniez rien ! »

« Papa, c'est toi qui me fais peur, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

Mais Lucius desserra son étreinte et se dirigea vers le brun, lui faisant subir le même traitement.

« Tu n'as rien, tu vas bien ? Merlin, tu n'as rien. »

« Père ! Lâche-le tu vas l'étouffer ! Regarde il devient bleu ! »

Lucius relâcha Harry, qui respira enfin.

« Il y a eu un attentat, en Irlande. Kingsley était en visite officielle à Dublin, les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. »

Les deux garçons blanchirent.

« Ils ont attaqué en plein jour, dans la rue Brú na Bóinne, une rue commerçante sorcière aussi connue que notre Chemin de Traverse » expliqua-t-il « À l'heure où normalement Kingsley et O'Cahan, le président irlandais, devaient faire un discours. Ils étaient en retard mais l'explosion a été terrible, la panique aussi. De nombreuses personnes sont mortes. »

« Seamus ! » cria Harry, sachant que l'Irlandais habitait à Dublin.

« Rassure toi, Seamus et sa famille n'étaient pas là. » répondit Lucius.

Il se tourna vers Draco alors que Harry poussait un soupir de soulagement à la pensée de son ami sain et sauf.

« Rodulphus dirigeait l'attaque »

Le jeune blond serra les poings.

« Ils étaient une petite vingtaine, tous les anciens Mangemorts ou sympathisants actifs encore en liberté. Ils se sont regroupés. Ils se font appeler les 'Chevaliers de Walpurgis' , c'est ainsi que Voldemort avait envisagé nous appeler avant de choisir 'Mangemort'(2) » continua Lucius « Dolohov et un autre ont été tué. Mulciber, MacNair et deux autres membres ont été capturés » Il fit une pause, regarda intensément son fils « Il s'agit des Nott. »

Draco poussa un cri « Théo ! Papa il faut faire quelque chose ! »

« Oui, je sais, écoute, tout le monde est parfaitement au courant que Théo n'était pas comme son père, qu'il n'a jamais voulu prendre la marque. Il a été blessé, emmené à Sainte Mangouste, dans le quartier sécurisé. »

« Blaise va en être malade ! »

Blaise et Théo étaient effectivement très proches.

« J'ai pris contact avec les Zabini, ils t'attendent. Blaise est en effet bouleversé, il va avoir besoin de toi, reste autant que tu le veux. De mon côté, je vais retourner au ministère, c'est une vraie pagaille et il faut protéger Théo. Mme Zabini a déjà dit qu'elle voulait le prendre chez elle, mais il y a certaines démarches administratives et pénales à respecter. »

« Pénales ? » s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

« Oui, à terme, il devrait avoir un procès. Non, ne commencez pas à protester, c'est logique et nécessaire pour qu'il soit totalement réhabilité. Mais, il restera en liberté en attendant, je te le promets Draco. » reprit fermement Lucius. Il prit une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration et continuer. « Ils ont laissé un parchemin, un manifeste, c'est comme cela que l'on connaît leur nom. Ils l'avaient mis avec un article de _La Gazette_. L'un de ceux sur notre mariage. Notre famille est encore directement visée a priori. Le bureau des Aurors est en alerte rouge, bien sûr. Harry, tu ne bouges pas du manoir, sous aucun prétexte. Le temps de mon absence, une équipe d'Aurors va être affectée à votre sécurité. Une équipe ira chez les Zabini. Pas d'imprudence les garçons ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui papa. »

« Oui Lucius. »

« Alors rentrons au manoir. »

Ils marchèrent à grandes enjambées. Draco se prépara à partir pour un temps indéterminé chez les Zabini. Le réseau de cheminette protégé des Malfoy autorisa la venue de deux aurors, que les garçons ne connaissaient pas mais que Lucius salua. Puis il se retourna vers Draco, le reprenant dans ses bras.

« Pars de suite chez les Zabini, je te recontacterai dès que je le peux là-bas, d'accord ? »

Il embrassa son fils sur la joue « Je t'aime mon fils. »

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Toi, tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas, je reviendrai dès que je le peux. » Il l'embrassa d'un baiser rapide mais fougueux « Je t'aime mon ange. » Il disparut dans la cheminée.

**... ... ...**

Harry resta stupidement les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire.

Il était démuni et seul. La présence des Aurors le mettant mal à l'aise, il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre verte.

Le fait de devoir rester comme ça, sous protection, le dérangeait. Lors de la grande bataille, il n'était pas sous protection, mais en première ligne. Malgré le fait qu'il apprécie de voir que son époux se souciait de lui, il avait comme l'impression d'être infantilisé. Il était quand même capable de se défendre tout seul, nom d'un Veracrasse !

Il repensa au dernier baiser de Lucius et surtout à ses paroles. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais il l'avait dit aussi à Draco. Ce qui était normal, puisqu'il aimait son fils. Mais lui ? Comment l'aimait-il ? Avait-il dit ça par simple automatisme, sans le penser vraiment ?

Puis de nouveau, Harry pensa à l'attaque et eu la nausée. Comme si la guerre n'avait pas encore fait assez de mal ! Il y avait eu de nouveaux morts, de nouveaux blessés. Il ne savait même pas à quel point Théo était blessé, Théo qui comptait tant pour Blaise et Draco.

Il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait, mais le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, quand d'un coup, il eut un éclair de compréhension.

Lucius était en Irlande ? Harry n'en savait rien. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas grand chose.

Non, en fait depuis qu'il était au manoir, il ne savait _plus rien_. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas _normal_.

Harry ignorait que Lucius était en Irlande, tout comme le fait que Kingsley était en visite officielle dans ce pays. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait au Ministère, parce que cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas lu _La Gazette _ou un autre magazine...

Aucun hibou n'en apportait au manoir... Aucun hibou ne venait _jamais_ au manoir.

Pourtant, les cadeaux et les lettres de son anniversaire... Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de personne, à part ce jour là et encore, n'avait aperçu aucun hibou le faire, Cringy l'avait simplement appelé pour lui désigner le tas de lettres et de cadeaux qu'il avait lui-même installé dans le salon.

Harry commença à se sentir mal, de nouveau nauséeux.

Il était coupé du monde.

Alors que le monde, _lui,_ savait qu'il s'était marié avec Lucius dans l'été.

Avant de venir au manoir, il recevait des tas de courriers chaque jour : amis bien sûr, mais le plus souvent fans, demandes en mariage ou en conseils en tout genre, fous, personnes en deuil, admirateurs... la liste était longue. Et les nombreux hiboux avaient toujours su où il était, Square Grimmaurd ou Le Terrier. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il résidait au manoir, il n'avait plus rien ? Même sa lettre de Poudlard qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçue...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : quelqu'un interceptait son courrier. Lucius. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, Harry ne voyait personne d'autre.

Il partit en courant dans la salle de bain et vomit.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

* * *

**NDA** :

1- Ma chère Beta ne connaissant pas cette expression, je me fais une joie et un honneur de l'expliquer. C'est un hôtel se situant au 13, rue de 'Je fais la Gueule' dans la très belle ville de 'Tu peux toujours courir pour qu'on fasse un gros câlin ce soir'. Hôtel n'ayant que des chambres individuelles avec des lits en 90, assez populaire chez les couples, qui le fréquentent au moins une fois dans leur vie.

2- Source EHP : www . Encyclopedie - hp (. O R G) wizards / death eaters (sans les espaces, les parenthèses et les majuscules)

Une nouvelle fois, un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes, dont certains me suivent depuis le tout début de la fic : axou, Batuk, nepheria4, Mims, de araujo, jess. Merci, vraiment, pour vos encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favorites ou leurs follow.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

La nuit s'était installée depuis longtemps et Lucius n'était toujours pas rentré.

La découverte de sa mise à l'écart volontaire du monde sorcier était depuis un moment oubliée car Harry angoissait. Il craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au blond. Il avait beau se raisonner, se dire qu'on l'aurait prévenu, rien n'y faisait.

Il savait qu'il faudrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son mari au sujet de son courrier, mais c'était passé au deuxième plan de ses priorités. L'inquiétude de savoir où était Lucius, comment il allait et les mots qu'il lui avait dit se battaient avec ardeur la première place.

_Je t'aime mon ange_. Oui, mais tu m'aimes _comment _? Voila ce qui le torturait. C'était aussi la première fois que Lucius l'appelait ainsi, en dehors de leurs moments d'intimité. Il soupira et se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit.

Sa nausée n'était toujours pas passée. Trop de choses et de bruits dans sa tête. L'attaque, les morts encore, les souvenirs de la guerre, la culpabilité de penser à Lucius et à son amour alors que des familles étaient en deuil cette nuit, son courrier disparu, sa rentrée à Poudlard... Moineaux et enfant qui pleure, Sirius qui tombe derrière le voile, jet de lumière verte qui fonce sur lui...

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. _Oh mais si seulement vous me foutiez tous un peu la paix ! Je voudrais arrêter de penser par moment ! Arrêtez de me prendre la tête !_

Une soudaine envie de liberté le prit à la gorge. Pour pouvoir se libérer l'esprit, prendre un nouveau départ, réfléchir calmement, en _silence _!

L'image des trois singes de la sagesse traversa sa conscience. C'était exactement ça qu'il voulait et ce dont il avait besoin.

_Ne rien voir,_ surtout pas les images de la guerre, plus de cauchemars, plus de morts dans une rue...

_Ne rien entendre_, ne plus entendre de mensonges, ne plus entendre les hurlements des gens qui souffrent, ne plus entendre les moineaux et l'enfant dans son placard.

_Ne rien dire_, ce serait sans doute un soulagement, si on ne dit plus rien, on doit pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans son âme, non ? Ne rien dire, pour éviter de raconter des bêtises, pour éviter de faire du mal aux autre, pour ne plus se mettre en colère comme un enfant immature. Oui, ne rien dire, ce serait bien.

Harry se fit la promesse mentale d'essayer d'appliquer un peu plus ces préceptes dans sa vie.

Puis il recommença à s'inquiéter pour Lucius qui ne revenait pas.

**... ... ...**

Le blond rentra vers quatre heures du matin, il se dirigea discrètement vers son lit, espérant ne pas réveiller Harry. Mais à peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il entendit un petit « Lumos » et une lumière tamisée prit vie sur la table de chevet du brun.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir sans toi, je me faisais trop de soucis. » chuchota Harry.

Lucius s'assit sur le lit et retira ses chaussures en soupirant. Il se déshabilla rapidement tout en enlevant le cordon dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais prendre une douche, je suis épuisé mais je dois enlever toute cette.. saleté que j'ai sur moi avant de me coucher. » Il avait la voix fatiguée et de gros cernes noirs sur sa peau pâle.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, Harry n'attendit même pas dix secondes avant de se lever pour le rejoindre.

L'homme était déjà sous la douche. Le jeune Gryffondor retira son bas de pyjama, seul vêtement qu'il avait mis, et se glissa sous la douche lui aussi, encerclant de ses bras le torse de Lucius, posant ses mains sur les pectoraux recouverts de duvet blond.

« Harry ? »

« Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Lucius en se retournant pour prendre le brun dans ses bras « Cringy ? » Il fit un pauvre sourire, ferma les yeux, serrant Harry contre lui.

« Tu es vraiment fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ça a été très dur. Treize civils sont morts, quarante-deux sont blessés, dont quatre grièvement. Ils ne passeront sans doute pas la nuit. Les gouvernements Irlandais et Britannique sont en effervescence. C'était éreintant. » Il embrassa les cheveux mouillés de Harry. « Nous devons enquêter, prendre de nouvelles mesures et... et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry gentiment.

« Il est tard, je suis fatigué, surtout je ne veux pas que ces horreurs passent de nouveau le seuil de ma porte Harry, parce que je veux préserver notre couple, notre famille. Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore mêlé à toutes ces choses. »

Harry se demanda rapidement si c'était ce genre de raisonnement qui lui coûtait son courrier. Mais il décida avec sagesse que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de mettre ça sur le tapis.

« Tu es mon souffle, ma source d'énergie. » continua Lucius.

_Non, vraiment pas le moment._

« Alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. » dit doucement Harry.

Il prit l'éponge naturelle, du gel douche légèrement parfumé et commença à frotter délicatement Lucius qui se laissa faire. Il le lava partout, massant chaque muscle douloureux, en évitant soigneusement cependant les parties intimes. Bientôt, Lucius fut lavé et dorloté de la tête aux pieds, sauf à cet endroit particulier.

Arrivé finalement à son sexe, Harry hésita. Il n'avait jamais fait _ça_ avant, mais pour la première fois, il en avait envie. Il prit de la mousse sur l'éponge, s'en tartina la main et se saisit du pénis de Lucius pour le laver tout en commençant des va-et-vient.

« Harry... » murmura Lucius, « Je suis trop fatigué, je ne tiendrai pas, je ne peux pas te faire l'amour maintenant. »

« Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît. » répondit doucement le brun.

Il se mit lentement à genoux devant son époux. Le visage au niveau du pénis à moitié dur, il hésita de nouveau. Il finit de le laver et le caressa jusqu'à ce que la hampe soit en érection, puis laissa l'eau de la douche la rincer.

Alors il tendit une langue timide. Il la posa sur la base du sexe et en retraça toute la longueur. Le blond gémit, accolant le dos contre le carrelage de la douche. Harry posa l'une de ses mains sur les fesses blanches, l'autre recommençant les va-et-vient sur la verge. Quand le sexe fut bien dur, il le prit dans sa bouche. Il l'enfonça, le plus loin possible, mais fut pris d'un haut le cœur.

« Doucement Angel, ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas. »

« J'en ai envie, je veux le faire ! » répondit Harry, déterminé.

Il reprit le pénis dans sa bouche, faisant attention cette fois de ne pas le prendre trop profondément. Et puis, l'envie de faire plaisir prit le dessus sur toutes ses réserves. Il suçota le gland avec ardeur, appréciant la saveur du liquide séminale, tourna sa petite langue tout autour, léchait la verge en entier et s'attaquait de nouveau au gland. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Sa main accéléra le rythme alors que Lucius gémissait de plus en plus. Oui, le gland était un délice, un bonheur, une friandise, il pouvait le prendre facilement en bouche, le suçoter, le téter, le caresser, faire passer sa langue sur la fente, sur le frein et le sucer de nouveau.

Lucius bougea ses hanches et le pénis partit dans la bouche de Harry. Il n'alla pas trop loin heureusement, évitant au brun un nouveau haut le cœur. Prudent, ce dernier plaqua le pénis grâce à sa langue contre son palais et le plaça un peu de travers pour qu'il bute contre l'intérieur d'une de ses joues. Il écarta largement la mâchoire, en évitant que ses dents ne blessent la peau sensible. Le blond gémit, encore plus fort, ses mains fourrageant dans les cheveux noirs.

« Har.. Harry... »

Harry serra fortement sa main et accéléra encore le rythme. Le blond poussa un râle et jouit dans sa bouche.

Harry sentit le liquide chaud jaillir en un premier jet et l'avala. Le goût, ainsi que la texture lui emplit la bouche et la gorge. Une nausée le prit de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout la saveur du sperme.

Un nouveau jet remplaça rapidement le premier. S'il avalait encore, il allait vomir, c'était sûr. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa le liquide blanc s'écouler en dehors, tout en retirant précautionneusement le pénis de Lucius. Il leva un peu la tête, admirant le visage de son homme en plein orgasme, ses yeux gris fermés, tout en laissant l'eau qui coulait du pommeau de douche entrer dans sa bouche et ainsi la rincer de la semence.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux, l'observa un moment et le releva. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui fit un baiser passionné.

« Merci, tu as été fantastique. »

Harry sourit.

Ils s'étaient lavés et relavés mutuellement, séchés d'un coup de baguette et rapidement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien au chaud sous les draps.

**... ... ...**

Quand Harry s'éveilla, il était tout contre la poitrine de Lucius. Le soleil devait déjà être haut dans le ciel car il éclairait la pièce à travers les interstices des rideaux d'un vert profond. Il bailla et respira ensuite une grande bouffée de l'odeur fraîche de son époux.

Il détailla la vue qui s'offrait à son regard devant lui, la trouvant belle.

L'épaule blanche et douce, la clavicule saillante, le cou caché par de longues mèches d'un blond blanc. Et surtout le torse... Pâle, finement musclé, parsemé de petits poils doux très blonds. Ils en étaient presque transparents, mais moins que ceux des bras qui, eux, ne se faisaient remarquer qu'à leur brillance ou au toucher. Là, juste sous son nez, un mamelon rose tendre avec en son centre un petit téton. Harry éprouva l'envie soudaine de goûter ce petit bout de chair.

Il n'avait jamais pris l'initiative de leurs ébats amoureux, jamais. Ce qui s'était passé sous la douche cette nuit avait été la chose la plus aventureuse qu'il n'avait osée faire.

Mais là, il mourait d'envie de lécher ce torse, de caresser la douce toison blonde et de prendre dans sa bouche ce petit téton qui le narguait. Il avança la tête et embrassa timidement le mamelon.

Il senti aussitôt la petite pointe se dresser. Il la prit en bouche pour commencer à la téter. Il se colla contre le torse du blond, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et se mit à sucer goulûment le téton rose, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il gémit, son sexe était déjà dur comme la pierre et dégoulinait. Puis le pénis du Lucius se dressa contre sa cuisse, alors que le blond se réveillait.

Le Serpentard savourait le traitement que lui accordait son jeune mari. Être réveillé de la sorte lui convenait parfaitement. Il s'étira lascivement, se collant un peu plus près du corps doré, leurs érections respectives plaquées contre la peau voisine. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort contre son torse, sa bouche et sa langue partant à la découverte de ce dernier. Désireux de rentrer dans le jeu lui aussi, Lucius fit rouler le corps du brun sur le matelas, provoquant un hoquet de surprise de la part de son compagnon, et le domina, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il lui leva le visage et lui prit sa bouche d'autorité.

Harry était surexcité. Il ouvrit sa bouche et laissa sa langue quémander l'accès à celle de Lucius qui la lui accorda. Le bout de chair humide envahit l'antre du blond et entama une danse sensuelle. Désireux d'en obtenir davantage, Harry tira de toutes ses forces son mari sur lui en écartant largement les cuisses pour que Lucius s'y installe.

Ce dernier arrêta le baiser et le regarda, un peu étonné par l'impatience qu'il découvrait. C'était la première fois que le Gryffondor prenait ce genre d'initiative, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, de même qu'il avait rarement été aussi impatient.

Harry, gémissant et frustré que la bouche tant aimée s'éloigne de lui, força la tête blonde à se rapprocher de lui pour lui dévorer le cou. Si lui était très sensible des tétons, il savait que le blond l'était du cou et du dos. En effet, l'homme adorait quand Harry l'embrassait à la base du cou ou derrière l'oreille, il frissonnait quand son amant faisait courir ses doigts ou ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale et se délectait de sentir les caresses du brun dans le bas de son dos. Harry s'appliqua donc à explorer de sa bouche et du bout de ses doigts tous ces points là alors qu'il passait ses jambes autour de la taille blanche, croisant ses chevilles sur les fesses. Puis il donna un petit coup de hanche contre le bas-ventre de son amant.

« Viens Lucius, viens je t'en prie. »

Électrisé par cette demande, Lucius se mit sur ses coudes et prit le lubrifiant. Il se redressa, en enduisit largement sa hampe. Il allait en remettre sur ses doigts quand Harry l'arrêta.

« Non, j'ai trop envie, viens ! » haleta-t-il

Pour une fois docile, Lucius se réinstalla entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes pour lui, prit un petit oreiller pour le glisser sous les fesses du Gryffondor. Se saisissant des jambes minces du plus jeune, il les poussa devant lui, forçant ainsi les genoux à se plier et à se rapprocher des épaules de Harry. Lucius, accroupi sur le matelas, admira un instant la vue de son amant ainsi que de la petite entrée brune et plissée qui n'attendait que son pénis en érection. Harry avait mis sa tête en arrière, il se mordait les lèvres et gémissait. Il était un appel à la luxure, l'image même de la débauche et de l'impudicité, offrant son corps à sa vue et à ses pulsions. L'aristocrate en frissonna d'anticipation. Puis il approcha son gland humide de la petite ouverture.

Celle-ci, en le sentant, frémit et se détendit instantanément, commençant même à s'ouvrir devant lui. Oh oui, Harry était plus que prêt. Avec un coup de reins, il poussa son sexe, ressentant les muscles et sphincters l'enserrer tout en le laissant passer sans effort.

Il poussa un long râle.

« Si doux, étroit... si bon, Harry. »

Il regarda son sexe se faire engloutir par le brun, l'entrée dilatée qui l'entourait, le serrait. Il continua jusqu'à être entièrement avalé par les fesses dorées.

Harry poussa une longue plainte et s'arqua. Il ondulait des hanches, en voulant plus. Il était tellement excité par Merlin.

« Fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi l'amour ! » sanglota-t-il.

Alors Lucius s'allongea délicatement sur lui, en se tenant sur ses avant-bras. Il plaça les jambes bronzées et finement musclées sur ses bras pâles, les écartant au maximum. Et il s'exécuta.

« Oui, oh oui, je veux te faire l'amour, Angel »

Il bougeait lentement, lascivement, tout en menant son sexe le plus loin possible. Il trouva rapidement la prostate, s'appliqua à la frapper, la masser à chaque va-et-vient.

Harry commença à crier, ses mains crispées sur les draps, la tête complètement en arrière, les jambes fermement maintenues par les bras blancs. Lucius continua, toujours aussi lentement, profondément. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait les bras qui tremblaient.

Il serra les dents mais tint bon. Il voulait donner le plus de plaisir possible à son mari. Le corps sous lui n'était plus qu'une masse geignante et tremblotante.

Harry était trempé de sueur, ses cheveux noirs collés en mèches épaisses sur son crâne, il criait, pleurnichait, gémissait, ses joues rouges et chaudes. Il percevait le pénis dur mais tendre en lui, qui glissait dans son orifice sur-stimulé. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, il sentit un orgasme dévastateur lui prendre tout le ventre, courir à travers son petit trou, suivre chaque terminaison nerveuse de son antre et finalement l'envahir des pieds à la tête.

Il gémit et cria alors que le blond le torturait en ne changeant pas de rythme, frappant sa prostate encore et toujours. Du sperme commença à couler de son sexe, maculant leurs ventres alors que l'orgasme, à son paroxysme, l'envahit. Le blond stoppa ses mouvements, attendit que les spasmes cessent avant de reprendre ses coups de hanches. L'orgasme de Harry venait à peine de descendre qu'un autre prit la place, puis un troisième. Il pleurait de plaisir, c'était trop, son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite.

« Oh...ooooh Lucius... Je... Je t'aime ! » réussit-il à haleter.

Le blond relâcha ses bras tétanisés, plaquant son torse contre celui du brun en donnant enfin des coups de butoir rapides et vigoureux dans le corps de Harry, toujours écartelé, qui cria d'un plaisir pur. Il allait en mourir, c'était sûr.

« Je... je t'aime, Angel. » souffla difficilement le blond. Puis il poussa un grand cri de jouissance, le plaisir envahit sa verge et il déversa sa semence en plusieurs jets puissants.

Il relâcha les jambes de Harry qui s'effondrèrent sur le matelas.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, peinant à reprendre une respiration normale. Les jambes de Harry étaient prises de tremblement, de même que les bras de Lucius.

Harry se passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, les yeux à moitié clos. Son corps était coincé sous celui, rassurant, de Lucius et son visage était dans le cou du blond, le nez entre son aisselle et le creux du haut du torse, respirant l'odeur de son amant. Il sentait le plaisir, la sueur, il adorait cette odeur synonyme de leur amour, chercha et trouva la fragrance de chèvrefeuille qui perçait toujours. Il parsema la peau si douce qu'il avait devant lui de petits bisous.

Son époux l'écrasait, il pouvait à peine respirer, mais il s'en fichait. Son ventre brûlant le retenait toujours prisonnier, il était en lui, il était à lui.

Il avait dit à Lucius qu'il l'aimait et Lucius avait dit qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Harry était heureux.

**... ... ...**

Ils passèrent un long moment à se câliner, à s'embrasser tendrement.

Puis Lucius se prépara et repartit au ministère.

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent plus ou moins de la même façon. Le lord blond rentrait tard, discutait un peu avec Harry qui était resté seul en compagnie des Aurors toujours en faction, puis allait se coucher. Ils faisaient l'amour à ce moment-là ou le lendemain matin, selon le degré de fatigue de Lucius.

Puis la journée se répétait le jour suivant.

Harry admit que la puissance dévastatrice de son orgasme de la première fois ne se répéta pas. Sans vouloir faire de classement malsain entre ses différentes expériences, toutes très satisfaisantes, il devait admettre que celui d'un certain dimanche de juillet et celui du matin suivant l'attaque étaient les plus intenses. Le premier avait été son premier orgasme prostatique pur, le deuxième celui où ils s'étaient avoués leur amour.

Malheureusement, ces paroles ne furent plus répétées.

Harry commença donc à douter de leur véracité. Était-ce juste sous le coup de leur plaisir ou de leur amour _physique_ qu'ils avaient prononcé de telles paroles ? Il constata qu'il recommençait à se prendre la tête.

Comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul (_sans doute l'une des conséquences de la loi de Murphy, _pensa amèrement Harry) ses interrogations et doutes se retrouvèrent accompagnés de leurs habituels cauchemars, visions violentes, piafs et placard habité. Le besoin d'évasion, de solitude intellectuelle et de tranquillité se fit de plus en plus intense. Une profonde lassitude et une immense tristesse ne le quittaient que rarement.

À la fin de cette semaine, les Aurors quittèrent le manoir. L'enquête sur l'attentat de Dublin avançait, des arrestations avaient eu lieu. La famille Malfoy n'était plus considérée en danger immédiat, au grand soulagement de Harry. Pas qu'il craignait particulièrement de se faire attaquer, le manoir était presque aussi bien protégé que Poudlard et il était encore capable de se servir d'une baguette, merci pour lui. Mais la présence constante de deux Aurors lui pesait.

Draco resta chez les Zabini. Théo était sorti de l'hôpital au bout de trois jours. Conformément à sa promesse et fort de sa puissance politique, Lucius obtint ce qu'il voulut de la part du Magenmagot. Théo put aller librement rejoindre Draco et Blaise. Son procès, qui ne n'en serait pas vraiment un, était prévu pour la fin du mois de septembre.

N'étant pas assigné à résidence, il pourrait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard le dimanche suivant, le 6 septembre, et ne quitterait l'école qu'à la date prévue pour passer en jugement.

C'est en raison de cette dernière information, que Lucius donna à Harry durant le dîner, que le drame eut lieu.

« Et moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment ça ? » répondit Lucius en pliant sa serviette.

« Tu as parfaitement compris, Lucius. » répondit Harry en posant ses mains sur la nappe blanche.

_La_ discussion redoutée mais nécessaire allait avoir lieu. Il se concentra.

« Je te demande si moi aussi je vais faire ma rentrée à Poudlard, comme je l'avais décidé avant notre mariage. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, mais là, il est temps de crever certains abcès. » continua-t-il courageusement.

Le blond en face de lui, avait plongé ses yeux gris et fatigués dans les siens, des cernes encore présents les soulignant.

La semaine avait été éreintante. Même en ce dimanche, Lucius n'était rentré au manoir qu'après vingt heures. Il était fatigué, énervé et n'avait pas, mais alors _pas du tout_ envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Harry maintenant. Il savait, et pour cause, qu'elle n'allait pas plaire au brun. D'autant qu'il était certain de perdre son sang-froid si son compagnon se montrait borné comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Harry, je suis fatigué, je ne rêve que d'une bonne douche et de mon lit, cette conversation attendra demain. »

« Non. » répondit Harry froidement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais Harry soutint son regard. Cette fois, il ne céderait pas.

« Je ne veux pas attendre demain. » reprit-il « Le Poudlard Express part dimanche prochain. Je veux savoir si je serai à l'intérieur avec mes amis ou si mon époux a déjà décidé autre chose pour moi. »

Lucius croisa ses mains, le regard devint glace vive.

Harry poursuivit, imperturbable, du moins en apparence, alors que dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait vite et fort.

« Je ne suis pas complètement naïf, n'en déplaise à certains. Je sais, Lucius, que depuis que je suis ici tu détournes mon courrier. Je trouve que c'est inadmissible. J'ai le droit d'avoir mon courrier, tout comme j'ai le droit de décider d'aller à Poudlard. »

« Inadmissible ? Je suis heureux de voir que tu as lu le glossaire de langue anglaise que t'a offert Severus pour ton anniversaire. » répondit sardoniquement Lucius.

« Sois aussi méprisant que tu veux, ça ne change rien. Je veux mon courrier et je veux aller à Poudlard pour finir mes études. »

« Non. » la réponse de Lucius, glaciale comme ses yeux, tomba tel un couperet. Harry en frissonna malgré lui. « J'accepte que tu lises de nouveau une partie de ton courrier, mais seulement après que _je_ l'aie vérifié. »

« Vérifié ? Tu veux dire _censuré_ oui ! »

Le ton montait. Harry ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, sa tête se faisait bruyante, une forte nausée lui tordait l'estomac.

« Appelle cela comme tu veux, mais je refuse, je _refuse_ tu m'entends, que tu lises certains torchons que des malades t'envoient. Ces gens sont des ignobles salopards, mon époux n'a pas à lire de telles insanités. »

Un signal d'alerte s'alluma chez le brun. Lucius devenait grossier, c'était très, très mauvais signe. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis capable de me défendre seul. » s'efforça-t-il de dire calmement. Il refusait d'être celui qui crierait ce soir. Il n'avait pas passé de longues heures à être 'éduqué' pour rien.

« Exact, tu n'es pas un enfant mais mon époux. J'ai le droit et le devoir de te protéger, de défendre ton honneur, c'est mon rôle. »

« Non, c'est celui d'un père. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, j'ai fait face à bien pire et... »

« C'est aussi mon rôle ! Stupide Gryffondor borné et prétentieux ! » cria Lucius en se levant.

Non, il n'avait ni la patience ni l'humeur pour cette conversation. Il allait perdre son calme, il le savait.

« Oh les insultes maintenant, c'est charmant ! »

« Tu feras ce que j'ai décidé ! Je _refuse_ que tu lises certaines choses, je _refuse_ que tu ailles à Poudlard, tu resteras là où est ta _place _! C'est à dire ici, dans notre maison, dans notre foyer ! » aboya le Serpentard. Il venait de perdre patience et pensait que la discussion avait assez duré pour ce soir.

« À attendre que le maître de maison revienne de son dur labeur, pour que je lui lave les pieds et que j'écarte les jambes ? »

« Il me semble que c'est ce que tu as déjà fait sans que cela ne te dérange. » le sourire de Lucius était mauvais. « Attends, ce n'est pas cette fois là où tu as eu trois orgasmes d'affilé grâce au _maître de maison_ ? Oh si ! »

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre tandis qu'une nouvelle nausée l'envahit.

Comment le blond pouvait se servir de cet instant, pour lui magique, contre lui ?

Il se rappelait le nombre de ses orgasmes mais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Lucius avait-il conscience de briser l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de son époux ?

Alors on y était, il savait, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une poupée sexuelle. Il sentit des gouttes d'eau perler dans ses paupières alors que l'enfant dans sa tête pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mais lui ne pleurerait pas.

« C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis. » fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus neutre possible.

« C'est la vérité. Je refuse que mon époux parte loin de moi pendant des mois, qu'il fréquente Merlin sait qui et fasse encore je ne sais quelle ânerie dont il est capable qui me couvrirait de honte ! Si tu veux absolument passer tes ASPIC, tu auras des tuteurs à domicile. J'ai décidé. »

« Et _moi _? Moi ce que je veux ? Tu n'as pas le droit... » s'exclama Harry, écœuré.

« Si justement. » le coupa brutalement Lucius. « De part notre union, j'en ai le _droit_ et je le _prends_, tu feras ce que je te dis, la discussion est close. »

« Et Draco ? Pourquoi lui va à Poudlard ? »

« Draco est mon fils, mon enfant, pas toi. Je souhaite qu'il passe ses ASPIC avec ses camarades, il n'est pas tenu par un mariage, n'a pas d'autres obligations que de passer ses ASPIC et assurer son avenir. De plus, j'ai confiance en lui, il ne fera pas les mêmes frasques que tu as faites pendant ta scolarité. »

« C'est dégueulasse ! Dégueulasse ! Et mon avenir à moi ? Mes amis ? Alors Draco a le droit de vivre sa vie et pas moi ? Lui a des droits, moi des devoirs ? »

« Change de discours, tu te répètes. »

« Tu ne me fais même pas _confiance _? Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai voulu tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières années, toutes ces frasque comme tu dis ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais faire exploser le château ou coucher avec tous les mecs que je trouve ? »

« SILENCE ! Tu es mon époux, pas mon enfant. Je _veux_ que tu restes au manoir, je _veux_ ta présence à mes côtés car _C'EST LÀ QU'EST TA PLACE_ ! » cria le blond.

« Mais moi je veux pouvoir finir mes études comme tout le monde, je ne veux pas encore être différent, je veux être comme les autres pour une fois, je... »

« J'ai dit : SILENCE ! Cette discussion est terminée, monte te coucher ! » dit Lucius, les yeux remplis de colère, la voix acide.

« NON ! » hurla Harry, en se levant, les yeux brillants.

Alors Lucius commit l'irréparable. Ses nerfs si durement mis à l'épreuve depuis des jours le lâchèrent. Il s'avança vers Harry et lui lança une gifle retentissante qui fit basculer le brun par terre, sa joue rouge et gonflée.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Harry posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse. Son cœur s'ouvrit en deux et saigna.

« Tu as menti, Lucius » dit-il enfin doucement « Tu m'as dit que tu me protégerais mais c'est faux, tu veux juste me garder prisonnier, tu as dit que j'étais ton époux, pas ton fils, mais tu viens de me gifler. Tu as dit... que tu m'aimais mais... » Sa voix se fana.

« Harry, je suis désolé, excuse moi, vraiment » Le blond, mal à l'aise, s'avança vers lui mais Harry le stoppa en levant la main.

« Je ne veux plus parler, _je ne veux plus parler_. Laisse-moi maintenant. Si mon époux me l'autorise, je souhaiterais dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit. À moins qu'il ne veuille que je remplisse mon devoir conjugal ? Que veux-tu, Lucius ? Veux-tu de mon corps cette nuit ? »

« Harry, non, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu es plus qu'un corps pour moi. »

« Je ne veux plus parler, dis moi juste ce que je dois faire. » répondit le brun toujours affalé par terre. Lucius lui avait dit '_silence_', il l'aurait, Harry obéirait.

Le Gryffondor dévasté baissa son visage, détournant ses yeux émeraude étincelants. Dans sa tête, des bruits s'élevèrent, cris de chagrin, de douleur.

Quelque chose se _brisa_ en lui.

Lucius passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il avait totalement merdé et ne savait plus du tout comment agir vis à vis de son époux.

« S'il te plaît Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû te gifler. Je tiens à toi, énormément. Je pense faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, pour nous. »

Le brun garda le silence.

« Tu m'en veux, tu as raison, mais je t'assure que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je ne pense pas que Poudlard soit une bonne chose pour toi et c'est vrai, je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi aussi longtemps. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je peux être éloigné de Draco, pas de _toi_. J'ai besoin de toi, Angel... Je ne mentais pas... »

Silence.

« ... On en rediscutera demain soir, je dois partir tôt demain matin. J'accompagne Kingsley à Dublin de nouveau... Harry, je suis prêt à faire des concessions pour le courrier, mais pas pour Poudlard... » Il soupira.

Harry avait dit qu'il ne parlerait plus. Apparemment, il allait le faire.

« Tu peux dormir où tu le souhaites, je ne forcerai jamais l'entrée de ta chambre ou de ton corps... Bonne nuit, mon ange... On parlera demain. »

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la forme assise par terre qui gardait la tête basse et sortit.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

* * *

**NDA :**

Merci aux anonymes, Passager, Babylon pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui aiment suffisamment cette histoire pour la suivre ou la mettre parmi leurs fictions favorites.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**NDA**: Tout comme d'autres fictions m'ont donné l'idée de faire ma propre histoire sur le thème des mariages forcés, ce que va faire Harry dans ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par une fiction anglaise, Could you love me. Néanmoins, pour avoir lu, en anglais et dans son intégralité, cette fiction de TheSiner, nos deux histoires sont et resteront différentes. Mais comme il faut toujours rendre à César ce qui appartient à Jules, c'est donc chose faite._

* * *

******CHAPITRE 9**

_**Semaine 36 – Nuit du 30 au 31 août – 6 septembre.**_

Harry resta assis par terre. Il prit ses genoux entre ses bras et posa sa tête dessus.

Il aurait aimé ne retenir que les dernières paroles de Lucius, celles qui mettaient un peu de baume sur son cœur meurtri.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Les moineaux criaient, l'enfant pleurait, hurlait, il donnait des coups de poings contre la porte du placard.

_Mais que veux-tu à la fin ? Tu ne vois pas que je ne peux rien faire pour toi ? _lui demanda mentalement Harry.

_Je veux sortir, pitié, ne me faites plus de mal, aidez-moi, laissez-moi sortir, laissez-moi partir,_ pleurait l'enfant désespéré en réponse.

Les moineaux battaient furieusement des ailes, se cognaient contre les parois de son crâne, le blessant de l'intérieur. Le bruit de leurs ailes et de leurs piaillements se mêlaient aux pleurs de l'enfant et à d'autres cris, terrifiants, des cris de guerre, de douleur, d'agonie.

Les sons dans sa tête se retrouvèrent accompagnés d'images violentes, sanglantes : Fred aux milieux des débris, le corps de Colin, Sirius qui tombe encore et encore sous les rires de Bellatrix, bruit de sphères en verres qui se brisent, masques blancs et visage aux yeux rouges dans un cimetière , cadavres qui l'entraînent sous l'eau, Hermione qui crie, du sang sur son cou, forme noire d'où s'échappe un râle rauque et angoissant...

Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler. Il avait mal, si _mal_. Il étouffait. Il fallait que les oiseaux s'en aillent, que l'enfant sorte de son placard, que les bruits cessent, que les images disparaissent, sinon il deviendrait fou... Il était en hyperventilation.

Le peu de conscience qui lui restait lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Il eut envie de rire, d'un rire hystérique, il en était certain, tout comme il était certain que s'il commençait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il allait devenir fou, c'était obligé. Il serait bon pour Sainte Mangouste, à tenir compagnie aux parents de Neville et pire que tout, à Gilderoy Lockhart. Quelle horreur !

Cette dernière idée lui fit reprendre un peu de lucidité. Harry releva la tête, se leva, et retourna dans sa chambre bleue. Il avait toujours la sensation d'étouffer, le sentiment d'être prisonnier. Jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin de _respirer_.

Pris de nausées, le jeune homme courut vomir dans la salle de bain, pour que toute l'angoisse qui lui tenait le ventre disparaisse.

Quand il eut fini, il réalisa que s'il restait là, il n'y arriverait jamais, il n'arriverait jamais à avancer. Il voulait avoir du temps pour lui, voler, voir la mer, il ne voulait plus de ces images, de ces bruits. Il voulait oublier, être libre... un grand blanc le saisit, effaçant tout ce qu'il avait encore dans la tête. Puis il prit une décision radicale.

Fouillant dans sa vieille malle, le Gryffondor attrapa son ancien sac de classe, qu'il avait traîné pendant des années. Il fourra dedans un pantalon, deux t-shirt, trois caleçons et paires de chaussettes, son pull rouge qu'il adorait. Il prit aussi la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Ouvrant son album photo, il arracha celle où il avait environ un an, dans les bras de sa mère et de son père et il la posa délicatement dans l'une des poches intérieures du sac. Hésitant, il prit aussi son carton à dessin, plusieurs feuilles vierges, sa boite à fusains et crayons. Enfin, il saisit sa baguette magique. Prenant un parchemin et une plume, il griffonna un mot qu'il déposa sur son lit.

Son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, le brun sortit silencieusement du manoir, enroulé dans une de ses capes noires, puis se dirigea vers l'entrepôt où les Malfoy rangeaient leurs balais. Il enfourcha son Éclair de Feu, se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et décolla.

Il vola un grand moment, quitta le Wiltshire, entra dans le Dorset, se dirigeant à l'instinct et grâce à sa baguette. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait fait un sortilège _« pointe au nord »_ en informulé.

Il n'avait jamais vu la mer, sauf à la Chaumière aux Coquillages de Bill et Fleur, mais cela faisait partit des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

Alors il irait voir la mer.

**... ... ...**

Quand il arriva à destination, il atterrit discrètement sur le bord d'une plage et attendit. Il voulait voir le soleil se lever.

Il était à Weymouth, grande station balnéaire. Les Dursley en avaient parlé pendant des années, vantant l'ensoleillement, la grande plage de sable blond, le port et bien sûr les restaurants. Harry n'était jamais allé avec eux à Weymouth parce qu'un monstre, un anormal comme lui n'y avait pas sa place et pourtant, il en mourait d'envie étant enfant.

Il secoua sa baguette en direction de son balai, qui diminua de volume jusqu'à tenir dans la paume de sa main et le rangea dans son sac. Il enleva ses tennis en toile, ses chaussettes et plongea avec bonheur ses orteils dans le sable.

La matinée avança, Harry ne bougea pas de la plage, s'éloignant à fur et à mesure que les quelques personnes encore en congé envahissaient son espace vital.

À midi, il se dirigea vers le port. Sortant de l'argent sorcier - pas grand chose, juste les quelques pièces qui traînaient dans le fond de la poche de son jean - il prit sa baguette et le convertit en argent Moldu. Il eut juste de quoi s'acheter une grosse bouteille d'eau et un fish and chips à emporter.

Il le dégusta tout en marchant le long du port, s'aventurant dans la ville, puis regagna un coin de plage tranquille.

La foule l'oppressait, il ne supportait pas que l'on s'approche un peu trop près de lui.

Il remarqua les regards un peu surpris de certains passants alors que l'après midi avançait, ainsi que ceux des jeunes mères de famille sur la plage. Effectivement, il n'y avait que de jeunes enfants qui se baignaient encore. Il se rappela que l'on était le lundi 31 août, les vacances scolaires étaient finies pour les enfants moldus, demain, ils reprendraient le chemin de l'école ou du collège et devaient être en train de se consacrer à leur rentrée.

Enlevant son haut et son pantalon, il décida de se tremper les pieds, voire un peu plus, dans la mer. Il se baigna en caleçon et se mit à rire, se fichant totalement des regards éberlués des quelques moldus autour de lui. Il était libre, il faisait ce qu'il avait envie.

La nuit commença à tomber. Harry marcha le long de la plage vide. Il n'aimait plus se trouver là maintenant, tout le monde était parti et le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Harry regarda autour de lui et, s'enfonçant dans un coin tranquille, il redonna à son balai sa taille d'origine, mit son pull, sa cape d'invisibilité et repartit, en direction de l'ouest, comme s'il poursuivait le soleil couchant.

Il vola encore une partie de la nuit, puis s'arrêta à l'orée d'une petite forêt.

Épuisé, le jeune sorcier lança les sorts de protection que lui avait appris Hermione, à l'époque où ils dormaient sous la tente lors de la recherche des Horcruxes. Il s'enroula dans sa cape chaude, se jeta un sort de réchauffement et s'endormit à même le sol, la tête sur son sac.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était gris. Harry vola encore un peu.

Apercevant un petit village, en contrebas, il décida rapidement de s'y arrêter. Il se posa un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards. De nouveau, le mal-être lui serra le ventre, ainsi que la faim, lui donnant la nausée. Avisant ce qui ressemblait à une épicerie, il fouilla dans les poubelles cachées à l'arrière du magasin, dénicha un morceau de pain de mie et deux pommes qui n'avaient pas l'air en trop mauvais état et les mangea.

Puis il reprit son vol, invisible grâce à sa cape et à un sort de désillusion. Il était maintenant dans le Devon.

Il suivit la côte, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour admirer le paysage.

Il finit par atterrir à Exmouth mais cela ne lui plut pas, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il s'avança un peu plus dans les terres, suivant cette fois la River Exe. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva à la bordure de la petite ville d'Alphington, attenante à celle d'Exeter.

Le vent commençait à souffler, la nuit à tomber, il trouva un parc et se mit à l'abri sous des arbres. Il lança de nouveau, comme la veille, les enchantement puis s'endormit pour la nuit.

Harry n'avait à aucun moment formulé le moindre de ses sorts. En fait, il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa propre voix depuis son départ du manoir. Ni les moineaux, ni l'enfant. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Le matin suivant, comme il bruinait, Harry transforma sa cape en un manteau moldu épais avec une capuche. Il jeta également un sort pour que les objets sorciers dans son sac apparaissent comme banals et normaux pour les moldus. Il avait pensé à faire ça la veille, quand un gamin avait essayé de voir ce qu'il y avait dans son sac à Exmouth.

Son estomac était douloureux, le Gryffondor avait sacrément faim ainsi que soif et eut un haut le cœur. Il essaya donc de trouver une poubelle acceptable. Il pensa trouver son bonheur quand il aperçut un petit salon de thé. Il commença à fouiller dans la poubelle, mais elle était vide. Adieu petit déjeuner. Il soupira tristement.

« Si tu as faim, je connais des chose meilleures que des détritus. » dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Harry sursauta en se retournant.

Son regard triste rencontra celui doux et brun d'une femme d'un certain âge qui tenait un sac poubelle à la main. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux sombre, striés de gris, tirés en un chignon strict, un tablier au nom du salon de thé attaché à sa taille. Son visage arborait un large sourire.

Harry déglutit, il essaya sans trop de succès de le lui rendre.

Il prit d'un coup conscience de son apparence. Il devait être crasseux après trois nuits à la belle étoile et autant de jours dans les mêmes habits. À part son bain de mer du lundi, son corps n'avait pas vu d'eau, encore moins de savon. Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, qu'il sentit plus qu'ébouriffés, plein de nœuds et sales. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

« Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? »

Harry hocha timidement la tête.

« Allez viens, suis-moi, » lui dit gentiment la dame. Elle jeta les poubelles et se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin.

Harry la suivit, trois pas respectueux derrière elle.

Elle le fit rentrer et s'asseoir à une petite table. Elle lui donna du thé bien chaud, puis déposa devant lui une petite assiette remplit de scones différents, de la crème épaisse et de la confiture qui semblait être à la fraise. Harry sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche, son ventre gronda fort peu discrètement.

Il but d'un coup tout son thé puis attaqua les scones. Oui, c'était bien de la confiture de fraise et elle était délicieuse. Il réalisa qu'il était affamé. La dame le regarda manger sans rien dire, puis revint avec une deuxième assiette et une autre tasse de thé. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« C'est bon, petit ? » dit-elle doucement. Son regard doux avait une lueur de tristesse. Harry se tendit, inconsciemment.

Il hocha néanmoins la tête, en acquiescement.

« Tiens, en revoilà d'autre. » Elle le dévisagea un moment et reprit. « Comment tu t'appelles mon grand ? »

Harry ne dit rien mais baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler, pas répondre, il voulait partir. La dame avait l'air gentille mais... mais il ne savait pas quoi au juste.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Tu devrais être en cours ou du moins, » elle regarda sa montre, « être en train de te préparer à y aller, qu'en penses-tu ? À moins... » elle tendit la main vers lui sur la table, Harry retira vite la sienne. « À moins que tu n'ailles pas à l'école bien sûr. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Non, il n'irait pas à l'école, plus jamais, parce que son mari le lui avait interdit. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira « Depuis combien de temps es-tu parti de chez toi ? ... Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

Devant le mutisme du gamin, elle se frappa légèrement le front.

« Suis-je bête ! J'ai oublié la plus élémentaire des politesses ! Je m'appelle Fiona, Fiona Atcock. Je travaille de temps en temps dans ce salon de thé. Il appartient à une amie. Mais tu sais ce que je fais en vérité ? Non ? »

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Il se surprit à trouver Fiona plutôt sympathique en fait. Vraiment sympathique. En tout cas, elle avait une très belle voix, douce et gentille. Il se détendit.

« Non, bien sûr. Eh bien vois-tu mon grand, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une grande famille, je n'ai eu que Betty, ma fille, mais elle est grande maintenant. Que dis-je, elle n'est pas 'grande', elle serait furieuse si elle savait que je parle d'elle comme ça. »

Elle regardait l'adolescent devant elle, en souriant.

_Bien, il se détend un peu et semble m'écouter, c'est un bon début, _pensa-t-elle, notant au passage qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux verts qui ne la lâchaient pas.

« Elle a vingt-six ans, tu vois, c'est une femme. Elle vit toujours avec moi. Mon mari, son papa, est décédé quand elle n'avait que cinq ans. »

Elle observa de nouveau le gamin qui avait déjà fini son deuxième thé.

_Mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps t'es tu enfui et quel âge as-tu, quinze, seize ans ?_ La lueur dans les yeux émeraude lui disait qu'il en avait un peu plus, mais elle savait malheureusement d'expérience qu'avec ce genre d'enfant, cela ne voulait rien dire. Ils avaient le regard souvent tellement plus âgé et si triste, comme lui.

« En fait, j'aime beaucoup les enfants, alors comme le Seigneur n'a pas voulu me donner une plus grande famille, j'ai décidé de m'occuper d'enfants qui en ont besoin. Des enfants qui ne peuvent plus rester avec leur propre famille. Des enfants qui ont besoin d'aide. Je suppose, un peu comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix douce de Fiona caressait le cœur de Harry. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire oui, mais c'était impossible. Il avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler.

« J'ai un très bon ami à moi qui pourrait aussi t'aider si tu veux. Ce que je te propose, c'est que tu restes ici avec moi, d'accord ? Comme ça tu pourras finir tes scones, boire autant de thé que tu veux, j'ai aussi du chocolat chaud si tu préfères. Pendant ce temps, je vais téléphoner à mon ami et on discutera ensuite tous les trois. Ok ? »

L'enfant ne parlait toujours pas.

« Bien, j'y vais alors. »

Harry la regarda se lever et contourner le comptoir.

_On discutera ensuite tous les trois... on en rediscutera demain soir ... j'ai dit SILENCE !... je ne veux plus parler... Bonne nuit mon ange, on en parlera demain... je ne veux plus parler !..._

Un flots de souvenirs de paroles, de cris, de pleurs s'engouffrèrent dans la tête de Harry.

Il devint livide.

Se levant brutalement, il se saisit de son sac ainsi que des quelques petits pains devant lui et sortit en courant de la boutique. Il courut comme si une meute de loups était à ses trousses, entendant à peine Fiona qui l'appelait.

Il devait partir, _il devait partir_, se cacher, se calmer, réfléchir, ne plus penser.

Il courut sans savoir où il allait. Le choc de son corps contre autre chose le fit s'arrêter d'un coup et il recula d'un bon mètre. Un jeune d'un vingtaine d'années se tenait le ventre en jurant.

« Putain mais quel con ! Mais tu regardes jamais où tu vas, connard ?! »

Il était avec deux autres jeunes, portant 'bombers' et tatouages.

« T'énerves pas Dany, regarde, c'est qu'une demi-portion ! » ricana l'un d'eux. Harry recula d'un pas. Ils lui faisaient penser à son cousin Dudley et à sa bande et il avait comme l'impression qu'une autre 'chasse au Harry' se profilait.

« Ben alors fillette, t'es perdu ? On t'a jamais vu dans le coin. » dit le troisième.

Le dénommé Dany était toujours en rogne. Il fit un bond en avant et lança ses deux poings sur le torse de Harry qui vola trois mètres derrière lui, écrasant son sac dans sa chute. Il entendit un crack sonore et craignit le pire. Il n'attendit pas la suite, des années d'entraînement avec Dudley ayant en fin de compte du bon. Il se releva, rebroussa chemin et s'enfuit sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Fiona avait regardé l'enfant s'enfuir, dépitée. Non ! Elle avait complètement raté ! Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro personnel de Reiley.

« Bonjour Nathanaël, c'est Fiona, ... oui ça va mais j'ai un souci ... non non... j'ai trouvé un enfant perdu, Nath', mais je n'ai pas su le retenir. J'ai besoin de toi. »

**... ... ...**

Harry avait d'abord couru, puis marché sans but et s'était retrouvé au bord de la rivière. La pluie ayant cessé, il avait réussi à trouver un banc au sec tout relatif.

Son Éclair de Feu était fichu. C'était lui le craquement sinistre dans son sac.

Harry était désespéré d'avoir ainsi détruit le cadeau de Sirius, mais se reprit en pensant que ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être sa baguette.

Chat échaudé craignant l'eau froide, il jeta rapidement un sort sur la baguette en question pour éviter qu'elle ne se brise aussi stupidement. À croire finalement qu'il n'avait rien retenu de ses erreurs passées, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Pour se remonter le moral, il se dit qu'il pourrait réparer son balai plus tard, Lucius devait connaître de très bons artisans et ... et il ne fallait pas penser à Lucius.

Toujours est-il qu'il se sentit particulièrement désœuvré toute la journée. Il n'osa pas trop s'éloigner de son banc, il n'avait pas envie de retomber sur la même bande, ni de croiser qui que ce soit.

La nuit arriva et avec elle, de nouveau la pluie.

Harry se renfonça dans la ville. Il se mit à regretter Fiona. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça tout compte fait. Au moins, il aurait eu un repas chaud ce soir et un lit pour dormir.

Sans y penser, ses pas le ramenèrent en direction du petit salon de thé.

Ce ne fut pas Fiona qu'il rencontra.

D'abord, il croisa une voiture de police locale. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se cacha sous la cochère d'une entrée.

Ensuite, il tomba, une fois encore, sur Dany et ses acolytes. Ils avaient écumé le quartier à la recherche du 'merdeux' et il leur atterrit dessus comme une fleur, alors que trempés, ils rentraient chez eux.

Ils réussirent à attraper Harry qui se débattit en criant.

« Tu cries comme une gamine, p'tit con ! » se moquèrent les brutes.

Harry prit un coup dans l'épaule alors qu'il hurlait toujours en se se tortillant, tandis que des souvenirs et des bruits atroces submergeaient son âme.

Puis une lumière les éclaira, le molosse qui le retenait le lâcha, faisant tomber Harry, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sur ses fesses. Un coup de sirène retentit.

La lumière provenait des phares de la voiture de police qu'il avait croisée quelques minutes auparavant.

Harry ne se préoccupa pas de savoir ce qui se passait, il se mit de nouveau à courir, mais pour tomber dans une rue en cul de sac.

Il poussa un gémissement désespéré. Sa capuche avait basculé, ses cheveux trempés étaient collés sur son front, la pluie dégoulinait dans ses yeux et dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il comprit qu'il entrait de nouveau dans une véritable crise de panique.

Tout devint flou autour de lui. Avisant le porche d'une porte d'entrée, il s'assit par terre, roulé en une misérable boule, le visage dans ses mains et resta prostré dans cette position en gémissant.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il était tétanisé. Il avait des images violentes de la guerre, de morts plein la tête qui s'emplit également de plus en plus de hurlements, de pleurs, de cris et de bruits divers, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

Puis, les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent à moins de deux mètres de lui. Toujours gémissant et recroquevillé sur lui-même, Harry commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, posant ses mains sur sa nuque, le visage dans les genoux.

« Bonjour petit, je m'appelle Nathanaël, je suis le chef de la police locale, je ne te veux aucun mal, je te le promets. » dit une voix d'homme, grave et chaleureuse.

Harry cessa de se balancer, mais garda sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux bien me regarder ? Je ne te ferai aucun mal... s'il te plaît, lève la tête que je puisse voir s'ils t'ont blessé. »

Un nouveau gémissement lui répondit.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi voir ton visage. Regarde, je ne m'approche pas plus. ... Les autres ne sont plus là, mon collègue est avec eux... On les connaît, tu sais, et on va s'occuper de leur cas, d'autres de mes collègues vont venir pour eux, ils ne te feront plus de mal... Mais moi, je voudrais m'occuper de toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? ... Allez, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Harry redressa enfin la tête. Des iris d'un vert hors du commun se posèrent sur l'homme brun en uniforme. _Je t'ai enfin trouvé, tu es l'enfant perdu de Fiona ! _Il sourit.

« C'est bien, tu vois, je ne suis pas méchant, je ne vais pas te faire mal... Une amie à moi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ce matin. Tu l'as rencontrée à son travail, là-bas (il pointa du doigt vers le nord, en direction du salon de thé) elle t'a donné à manger et à boire, tu te souviens ? »

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête, il avait cessé de gémir, bien que ses pupilles soient dilatées avec le regard clairement affolé.

À ce moment, son jeune collègue arriva en courant, fort peu discrètement.

« C'est bon chef, on les a embarqué ... c'est qui ce gosse ? » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il avança vers Harry qui se cogna dans la porte derrière lui en reculant. Le garçon cria et remit ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Recule ! GRAHAM RECULE ! » ordonna Nathanaël d'une voix forte.

Ledit Graham ne bougea plus. Puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Putain chef, on fait quoi là ? On l'embarque aussi ce merdeux ? Il a rien à foutre dehors à cette heure là. »

«Graham, si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de la semaine à faire le planton et la paperasse, tu vas me parler autrement, je suis ton chef, pas ton copain, c'est clair ? Ensuite le 'bleu', tu te tais et tu apprends. Ce gosse... » il montra Harry. « C'est un enfant perdu. »

« ... Comme dans Peter Pan ? C'est quoi cette blague ? »

« Non, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, Fiona, moi et tous ceux du groupe d'aide à l'enfance. » répondit doucement Nathanaël.

Il avait pris un ton doux, presque ronronnant et s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

« Hey petit, calme-toi, tu ne risques rien. C'est juste mon collègue, Graham. Il est un peu crétin sur les bords et très bruyant, mais il n'est pas méchant, il ne te fera rien de mal lui non plus. » dit-il, provocant un reniflement vexé du crétin en question.

Harry poussait toujours de petits bruits plaintifs, mais de moins en moins nombreux.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela sous la pluie, l'homme baissé devant lui répétait en une douce litanie, « Allez petit, il fait froid cette nuit... Regarde-moi... Allez regarde-moi, on ne peut pas rester dehors toute la nuit... Regarde-moi, »

Harry finit par relever la tête. Il avait froid, il était fatigué, il avait faim, soif et la voix de l'homme était comme hypnotisante.

« Je suis un ami de Fiona, elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Je lui ai promis de te trouver. Elle aimerait vraiment que tu viennes avec moi. Comme ça, on pourrait te soigner, te donner à manger et puis ensuite, si tu veux, tu pourrais aller dormir chez elle. Elle est très gentille, tu sais. »

Harry le regardait toujours sans rien dire, mais il était un peu moins crispé.

« Allez mon grand, je te ferai rien, je ne te toucherai même pas. Tu as faim ? Oui ? »

Hochement de tête.

«Graham, ramène la voiture à l'entrée de la rue et prends une barre de chocolat dans le vide-poche, grouille. »

Graham tourna les talons, de mauvaise grâce mais un peu étonné par le déroulement de la situation.

Le policier et Harry continuèrent de se jauger, en silence pour Harry, en paroles douces pour l'homme.

Le plus jeune policier revint, la barre de chocolat promise dans les mains. Il la donna à son chef qui l'ouvrit et la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier hésita. Puis, doucement, précautionneusement, il avança un peu, se traînant sur le sol froid et détrempé. Il tendit une main tremblante et prit la friandise. Il se mit sur ses genoux, commençant aussitôt à dévorer le chocolat, sans quitter des yeux l'homme devant lui qui souriait.

« C'est bon hein ? Tu sais, j'en ai d'autres dans la voiture... On a aussi un thermos de thé bien chaud. Fiona m'a dit que tu aimais le thé, c'est vrai ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Oui, bien sûr que tu aimes... On serait mieux au chaud dans la voiture, tu sais. Regarde, tu trembles comme une feuille et tu es trempé. On devrait aller dans la voiture, on regarderait si tu es blessé et ensuite, tu pourrais aller chez Fiona. Qu'en penses-tu, c'est une bonne idée, hein ? »

Le garçon le regardait de façon dubitative en mâchant son chocolat.

_Viendra ? Viendra pas ?_

« Allez, viens avec moi, on va mourir de froid ici, viens avec moi. »

Nathanaël se redressa et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se leva doucement, serra son sac contre sa poitrine et fit un pas timide en avant. Le grand policier à la voix douce et aux yeux noisettes lui plaisait bien en fin de compte.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, le silence était revenu dans sa tête, les images noires étaient parties. Et il avait du thé chaud et du chocolat.

Le policier prit la direction de la voiture, Harry derrière lui. Il attrapa le bras de son jeune collègue et lui murmura à l'oreille, « Appelle l'hôpital Franklyn, demande le service pédiatrie et explique leur qu'on arrive avec un patient pour eux, go ! »

Graham se tourna vers lui en lui murmurant en retour. « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel avec ce gosse ? Comment ça se fait qu'il parle pas ? »

**... ... ...**

Harry était à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il buvait un peu de thé en serrant la tasse entre ses doigts frigorifiés. Les deux policiers devant lui discutaient à voix basse.

Le chef, Nathanaël (_le gentil pas crétin_) se tourna vers lui.

« On va dans un endroit où on pourra vérifier que tu vas bien, d'accord ? Personne ne te fera du mal, mais on doit le faire. C'est la procédure avant que je puisse t'emmener te reposer ailleurs, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha encore la tête. On ne lui avait pas demandé autant de fois son avis depuis bien longtemps.

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de panique le reprendre quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'un hôpital. Il gémit doucement.

« Non, non, tout va bien, je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit le grand policier.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit hall des urgences où des infirmiers attendaient déjà.

« C'est pour la pédiatrie ? » demanda l'un deux, un molosse au crane rasé, en jetant un œil circonspect à Harry.

« Oui, je vous accompagne. » répondit le chef de la police..

L'infirmier, le policier et Harry marchèrent dans le dédale des corridors, mais le garçon se sentait de plus en plus mal. L'odeur de javel et de détergent, propre aux hôpitaux, lui montait à la tête, lui donnait envie de vomir. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée à travers l'hôpital, les murs se firent d'un coup plus colorés et décorés de dessins d'enfants tandis qu'ils furent conduit dans une petite salle emplit de matériel médical.

« Le médecin va arriver, déshabille toi. » dit l'infirmier en fermant la porte et en poussant Harry vers une table d'auscultation.

Harry se recula aussitôt vers la porte, la crise le reprenait, il commença à hyperventiler alors que sa tête se remplissait de nouveau d'images et de bruits effrayants.

« Non non non mon lapin, on ne va nulle part, tu restes ici ! » reprit l'infirmier, en attrapant le bras du garçon.

Les yeux verts se bloquèrent sur cette main et un long hurlement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se débattait.

_Partir, partir, partir !_

L'infirmier lui cercla la taille en lui demandant de se calmer. Harry hurla de plus en plus fort. Il entendit vaguement le policier ordonner à l'homme en blanc de le lâcher. Il tendit alors des mains désespérées vers lui.

_Moony !_ pensa-t-il, revivant une autre scène, dans un autre lieu.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, un médecin suivit d'une infirmière pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air scandalisés.

«Dawson ! Lâchez ce gamin ou je vous vire ! » dit le médecin.

Puis Harry ferma les yeux, il hurlait toujours, étrangement le bruit de ses propres hurlements le rassurait, couvrait le bruit infernal dans sa tête, effaçait les images d'horreurs passées. Il sentit la douleur d'une piqûre dans son bras et le monde devint noir.

**... ... ...**

_**Lundi 31 août - 7h30**_

Au manoir, la journée commença comme les autres de la semaine pour Lucius. C'est-à-dire mal. Il en avait plus que marre, tout Malfoy qu'il était.

Aujourd'hui devait être le dernier jour aussi intense depuis l'attentat de Dublin. Il aurait ensuite plus de temps à consacrer à Harry, qu'il avait conscience d'avoir négligé depuis.

Il sentit une petite boule dans son estomac.

Harry lui avait atrocement manqué cette nuit. Pas uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir son orgasme quotidien, bande de médisants. Non, _Harry_ lui manquait. Il lui avait manqué toute cette fichue semaine en réalité.

Leur dispute de la veille résonnait encore dans ses délicates oreilles.

Il n'avait pas su gérer. Pour une fois, Harry n'était pas responsable, c'est _lui_ qui avait réagi comme le dernier des imbéciles, simplement à cause de sa fatigue et du stress de ces derniers jours.

L'homme avait très mal dormi, cherchant le petit corps chaud de son époux contre lui toute la nuit. Il en avait profité pour réfléchir.

Ce soir, il discuterait calmement avec Harry. Il était prêt à céder pour le courrier, tout en lui expliquant les mesures nécessaires qu'il faudrait continuer à garder.

Lucius avait été atterré quand il s'était rendu compte qu'aucune mesure n'avait été prise avant lui pour la protection du courrier du jeune homme. Ni Lupin, les Weasley ou les anciens de l'Ordre n'avaient jugé bon de prévenir le garçon qu'il fallait faire attention à ses missives.

_Bande de crétins !_

Lui, Lucius, l'avait toujours fait. Avant, il était prudent, comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte. Depuis, la mort de Narcissa l'avait rendu encore plus prudent, presque paranoïaque. Il était hors de question de risquer sa vie sur un simple courrier. C'était bon pour les Poufsouffle ou les Gryffondor, certainement pas pour un Malfoy !

Mais il avait eu raison.

La publication des bans n'avait pas filtré avant une petite semaine. Puis la nouvelle avait éclaté à la Une de _La Gazette._

Le courrier, déjà important de Harry (que des inepties d'ailleurs, sans aucune importance, le fait que son mari ne lise pas ce genre de bêtises, c'était lui rendre un fier service à son avis !) avait explosé. Des lettres de félicitations et des cadeaux (il les avait gardés) des missives de désapprobation, de désespoir, d'insultes et menaces en tout genre (il les avait brûlées) des beuglantes (elles au moins avaient le mérite de se détruire toutes seules) mais surtout quelques rares lettres ou colis piégés.

Cringy et Skilly étaient chargés d'ouvrir et d'inspecter les lettres ou paquets arrivant au manoir, leur magie leur permettant de détecter tout danger ou sort de magie noire. Ils avaient à chaque fois détruit les missives et cadeaux empoisonnés.

Et puis... il y avait eu la tentative d'assassinat. Harry n'en savait rien bien sûr. Le colis était arrivé au manoir après leur mariage, un peu plus d'une semaine avant l'attentat de Dublin.

Cringy avait été blessé, parce que, bien qu'il s'en soit rendu compte à temps, même lui avait eu du mal à déjouer le piège. Le reste du paquet et le parchemin l'accompagnant, qu'un sort avait préservé, étaient toujours dans les mains des Aurors chargés de l'enquête. Il était signé « les Chevaliers de Walpurgis ». Très clair. Les anciens membres de l'Ordre, le nouveau gouvernement et _Harry_ étaient encore en danger. Le même jour, Minerva McGonagall avait reçu un colis identique à Poudlard, ainsi que le bureau des Aurors, Arthur Weasley et Dedalus Diggle. Seul ce dernier avait été blessé, grièvement.

La protection du courrier était une priorité.

Mais il permettrait à Harry d'y accéder. Si c'était important pour lui, il céderait.

Pas pour Poudlard.

Il ne supporterait pas d'être éloigné de son mari. Il se devait d'être honnête. C'était l'une des seules véritables raisons qui motivait sa décision. Égoïstement, il voulait pouvoir avoir Harry près de lui. Tout le temps. Oui, il voulait que Harry soit là quand il rentrerait du Ministère, qu'il dessine à côté de lui, dans son bureau au manoir, pendant qu'il travaillerait sur ses dossiers.

Il lui ferait oublier Poudlard. Il avait pris conscience que Harry était resté trop longtemps enfermé dans les limites du manoir. C'était là son erreur et il allait la réparer. Il l'emmènerait en voyage visiter des endroits merveilleux, ils iraient au restaurant, il l'emmènerait avec lui au ministère si son époux le voulait, ils iraient voir des matchs de Quidditch et rendre visite à ses amis, il le couvrirait de cadeau...

Il lui ferait l'amour où et quand Harry le voudrait, il ferait tout ce que Harry voudrait !

Mais pas à Poudlard, pas loin de lui. Rien qu'à cette idée, la jalousie et aussi un peu d'angoisse l'assaillirent.

De toute façon, Poudlard n'aiderait en rien son époux et ne lui apporterait rien. Au contraire, Harry se retrouverait de nouveau plongé dans ce lieu qui avait vu se dérouler la bataille finale, où il avait vu ses amis mourir.

Il serait entouré de médisants, ne serait plus à l'abri des ragots ou des propos blessants, parce qu'il s'était marié à un ancien Mangemort. Peut-être même que des partisans de Voldemort voudraient lui faire du mal. Et lui, Lucius, ne pourrait pas le protéger de tout ça. Or, c'était ce qu'il voulait, profondément. Il fallait que Harry ne vive plus de tels tourments.

Sans compter tous les curieux, les fans, qui ne verraient en lui que le Survivant, le harcèleraient, faisant encore une fois de lui le centre d'attraction. Harry ne le supporterait pas, Lucius en était convaincu.

Non, Poudlard ne pourrait lui apporter que du malheur et de la déception.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait pour le jeune homme, il voulait le voir heureux, mais à ses côtés. Il se fit la promesse d'être plus souple avec Harry, de mettre de côté sa retenue naturelle afin de pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Lucius savait pertinemment qu'en réalité ce qu'il ressentait pour son Gryffondor était plus puissant, bien qu'il refusait encore de l'admettre.

En tout état de cause, c'était _ça_ qu'il aurait dû dire à Harry hier soir, au lieu de perdre son sang-froid, de lui parler durement et surtout, d'avoir eu ce geste. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Il avait passé la nuit à regretter cet acte et ses paroles, hésitant à se lever pour rejoindre Harry et lui demander pardon. Tant pis, il lui dirait tout ce soir. Lucius entra dans la cheminé et partit au Ministère. Il avait prévenu Cringy pour qu'il tienne le dîner prêt pour 19h30.

_**Lundi 31 août – 19h30**_

Quand Lucius sortit de la cheminée et enleva sa cape, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cringy et Skilly se tenaient devant lui, apeurés.

Cringy se prosterna, son gros nez touchant le sol.

« Le Maître est enfin de retour dans sa demeure, Maître Lucius, Monsieur, Cringy et Skilly l'attendaient, Cringy et Skilly s'inquiètent pour le petit Maître, Maître Lucius Malfoy. »

« Comment ça ? » répondit Lucius d'une voix blanche. _Allons bon, qu'avait bien pu encore inventer Harry ?_

« Le jeune Maître n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, Maître, il ne répond pas quand on l'appelle. » couina Skilly.

« Mais, il va bien ? Tu es bien allée le voir, non ? » dit le blond, glacial.

« Oh non, Maître Lucius Malfoy, Monsieur. Le jeune Maître a interdit aux elfes d'entrer dans ses quartiers quand il s'y trouve, sauf s'il les appelle. » trembla l'elfe.

Le peu de couleurs présentes sur le visage de Lucius quitta ses joues. Il sortit de la pièce, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans les appartements du brun. Harry boudait depuis la veille, dans sa chambre, sans manger ? Cela ne semblait pas cohérent, autre chose s'était passée, il le savait, il le sentait.

« Harry ! HARRY ! »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Le sang de Lucius ne fit qu'un tour alors que les pires scénarios envahissaient son esprit.

Avait-il été attaqué ? Kidnappé par les anciens Mangemorts ? Est-ce qu'il s'était débrouillé pour avoir le courrier avant les elfes et était blessé ? S'était-il enfui ? S'était-il blessé volontairement ou pire, suicidé ?

Il ne semblait pas à Lucius que Harry puisse faire de telles choses, mais il avait conscience que parfois son époux était un peu... étrange, triste, égaré, il ne savait quel terme utiliser. Harry se prenait par moment la tête dans ses mains et devenait _distant_. Lucius lui avait demandé s'il avait des migraines mais le brun lui avait affirmé que non.

Il fouilla chaque pièce, sans trouver Harry.

Il poussa un cri de rage, sa peur et sa colère l'aveuglant. Il se tourna vers les elfes terrorisés et les frappa avec sa canne, violemment.

« Bande d'incapables, où est Harry ? Abrutis ! Elfes stupides et inutiles ! »

Les elfes criaient et pleuraient sous les coups de canne brutaux de leur maître.

Puis Lucius se calma. Il ne devait pas trop les abîmer, il avait un peu (un tout petit peu) appris de l'épisode Dobby, quelques années auparavant.

Sans un regard pour les elfes tremblants sur le sol, il inspecta de nouveau la pièce.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la malle de Harry était ouverte et dérangée. Sur le nouveau bureau que son mari avait installé, ses affaires de dessins avaient disparu et là, sur le lit ... un parchemin ! Lucius s'en saisit et le lut avec avidité.

Quand il eut fini, il fonça dans son bureau pour appeler par réseau de chemisette la seule personne susceptible de l'aider.

**... ... ...**

Severus Snape fut positivement enchanté d'être appelé par sa cheminée alors qu'il allait prendre un bon repas dans ses quartiers de Poudlard. En clair, il en voulait à mort à son ami.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard était revenu dans ce qu'il considérait comme son foyer, dès son départ de Sainte Mangouste, quelques jours seulement après être sorti de son coma. Pour sa plus grande joie... ainsi que celle de l'ensemble du personnel soignant, en raison de l'humeur exécrable de l'homme en noir. La magie et les potions avaient très rapidement amélioré son état de santé, lui permettant cette sortie prématurée. De plus, il avait suffisamment pesté qu'il était capable de se faire lui-même, dans son laboratoire de Poudlard, des potions plus efficaces et de meilleure qualité que celles qu'il était obligé d'ingurgiter à l'hôpital. Cela faisait donc désormais quinze jours que le Maître des potions pouvait de nouveau hanter ses cachots tant aimés.

Il assura à Lucius qu'effectivement, il ne vivait que pour lui être agréable ou lui rendre service.

Après tout il n'était qu'un misérable Snape, un demi Prince de sang-mêlé, que pouvait-il refuser à un illustre Malfoy ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la rentrée scolaire était dans moins d'une semaine... Chacun savait qu'un professeur, sous-directeur de surcroît, avait du temps libre à revendre en cette période n'est-ce pas ? Fait intéressant, il n'avait en outre aucune potion urgente sur le feu, il était donc à son entière et inconditionnelle disposition...

Voyant l'air inquiet de Lucius (Le blond l'étriperait s'il osait seulement penser _affolé_) il soupira et entra dans la cheminé pour le rejoindre.

« Bon, qu'a fait le gamin cette fois ? Dévasté ton salon ? Brûlé ta cuisine ? Libéré tes elfes de maison ? Qu'est-ce que Potter a _encore_ inventé ? » dit-il, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil dans un grand vol de robe noire.

«Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il s'agit de Harry ? Je t'ai juste dit que j'avais absolument besoin de ton aide urgente. » demanda Lucius, suspicieux.

« Pour te mettre dans un état pareil, ça ne peut être _que_ Potter ! » ricana Snape. « Mais je me trompe peut-être ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais le morveux, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne fait qu'à peine sept malheureuses années qu'il coure dans mes pattes en cherchant la meilleure façon de me rendre fou. »

« Il s'agit bien de Harry. » capitula le blond en prenant lui aussi un fauteuil.

Snape poussa un soupir peu discret. _De toute façon, le jour où Potter arrêtera de faire des siennes, les niffleurs chercheront des glands ! Quoique, connaissant Hagrid... ce foutu géant serait capable de les croiser avec des écureuils. _

« Oh mais quelle surpriiise ! » dit Severus de sa voix la plus méprisante. « Alors qu'a fait ton cornichon ? Attends ... non ... ne me dis qu'il aurait osé faire ça ? » Lucius le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Il a lu le dictionnaire et est capable de faire cinq phrases correctes d'affilée ? » se gaussa Snape.

« Arrête Severus, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues idiotes ! Harry a disparu, il s'est enfui, alors enlève moi ce sourire méprisant de ton visage ! » explosa Lucius.

Le visage pâle de Severus devint immédiatement sérieux. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il disait ! Potter arrêtera de faire des siennes le jour où... Le jour où l'Angleterre entrera en collision avec la France ! Quoique, connaissant Potter..._

Il se reprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Mais c'est pas vrai !» s'écria Lucius, « Vous avez fait une coalition avec Draco ou quoi ?! »

Snape haussa son sourcil... snapien en le regardant froidement. « Lucius... »

« Très bien, très bien... Il se _pourrait_ que nous ayons eu une légère discussion hier soir qui ne s'est pas déroulée exactement de la façon la plus sereine qui soit et... »

« Donc, vous vous êtes comportés comme des hippogriffes mal léchés et hurlés dessus, et ensuite ? » le coupa Snape.

« Je l'ai giflé. » avoua le blond.

Snape le fixa durement, « Je vois... » dit-il un bout d'un moment.

Lucius lui tendit le parchemin. Severus le lut, le reposa sur la table basse, puis il se prit l'arête du nez entre ses doigts fins.

« Lucius, mon ami, tu es _vraiment_ un imbécile. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Severus. » fit lentement Malfoy senior. « Je suis fou d'inquiétude. Où peut-il être ? Je dois avertir Kingsley, lancer une équipe d'Auror à sa recherche, cet inconscient ne sais pas le danger qu'il court, les Mangemorts veulent sa peau. Merlin, je vais devoir affronter le Ministère en entier, sans compter Lupin, les belettes et le reste du monde sorcier ! »

Snape le coupa de nouveau. « Non Lucius, non, surtout pas. Personne ne doit être au courant de sa disparition. Personne d'autre à part nous deux. Ni Draco, ni _personne_ ne doit savoir. Si tu avertis le ministère ou qui que soit d'autre, une fuite vers l'extérieur aura forcement lieu. Alors les Mangemorts (il cracha le mot) le sauront et il sera _effectivement_ en danger. Il faut que chaque sorcier du Royaume-Uni soit persuadé de sa présence au manoir. »

« Tu as raison bien sûr, je suis stupide, j'aurais dû y penser moi-même. Mais que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul errer dans l'inconnu. Je ne _peux_ pas. Il faut le retrouver, il doit revenir à la maison. » La voix de l'aristocrate était étrangement brisée.

Il n'était vraiment plus lui-même, cela se voyait, car pas une seule fois, il n'avait envisagé la même chose que Severus. Pathétique pour un Serpentard qui était l'un des meilleurs.

Severus posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, tu es inquiet. Et sans aucun doute autre chose encore. » dit-il dans un léger sourire. « Rassure-toi, ton petit Gryffondor chéri sait se débrouiller seul, il s'en sortira. Fais-moi confiance Lucius. Il reviendra. Je le vois dans sa lettre, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et dans les tiens. Il reviendra vers toi, tôt ou tard. »

Lucius leva ses yeux gris sur l'homme au cheveux noirs.

« Je ne peux attendre, Severus, je vais devenir fou. Je ne veux pas le _perdre ! _»

« Tu ne le perdras pas, je te le promets. Je le retrouverai, tu as ma parole Lucius, je te retrouverai Harry. »

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA :**

Je réponds toujours aux reviews non anonymes, cependant, FF a buggé cette semaine et certains parmi vous m'ont indiqué que leur review n'avait pas été affichée. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu, vérifiez que votre commentaire a bien été publié. S'il l'a été et que je ne vous ai pas répondu, vous avez le droit de m'envoyer une beuglante par Hibou Express.

Merci aux anonymes, Chay, de araujo, Mims, Galdriel, Annaria, Babylon, x1, calimero, pour leur review, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favorites ou qui la suive.


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

_**Jeudi 3 septembre, 6h15 du matin**_

Harry était dans une brume épaisse. Sa tête bourdonnait et il avait la sensation d'avoir la langue pâteuse.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, il décida, de façon fort à propos, de les garder fermés. Petit à petit, il prit conscience de son corps endolori, qui était allongé dans ce qui devait être un lit. Quelque chose le gênait dans le creux de son coude. Puis, il remarqua que des gens parlaient autour de lui. Les brumes se dissipèrent, mais il garda prudemment les yeux clos, écoutant les différentes voix autour de lui.

« ... sont pas anciennes, mais d'après ce que vous nous avez signalé, il était brutalisé par trois jeunes quand vous l'avez trouvé. » dit une première voix grave, un homme.

« Oui, mais ils nous ont assuré ne lui avoir donné qu'un coup à l'épaule et au torse. » autre voix d'homme, chaude et douce. _Nathanaël_

« Ça correspondrait, mais il a aussi des hématomes récents sur les avants-bras et les fesses, » reprit le premier homme, _sans doute un médecin_. « Nous l'avons lavé sans constater d'autres blessures externes récentes. »

« Internes ? » demanda Nathanaël d'une voix où transpirait l'inquiétude.

« De nombreuses marques d'anciennes fractures des membres, visibles aux radios. Ce gamin a eu plusieurs os brisés... il a aussi un grand nombre de cicatrices, un très grand nombre. » dit le médecin.

« Maltraitance ? » fit une troisième voix, d'homme encore, mais d'un ton plus aigu que celle du médecin.

« Certainement, mais ce sera à vous de voir, je ne suis ni psychiatre, ni enquêteur, je ne vous livre que le bilan de l'examen physique. D'autant qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et qu'il n'avait pas été très bavard avant, si j'ai bien compris. » _Médecin numéro un._

« Non, il n'a pas dit un mot... » _Nathanaël._

« Il est muet ? » _Médecin numéro deux_, sans doute _Psychiatre_ si Harry avait bien tout suivi.

« Absolument pas, il criait de façon très convaincante quand on est entré en salle d'auscultation, de plus l'examen de ses cordes vocales n'a révélé aucun problème apparent. C'est un point qu'il faudra voir à son réveil. »_ Médecin Un._

« Oui, effectivement, s'il ne parle toujours pas on devra sans doute se diriger vers un traumatisme dû à un événement passé. » _Psychiatre_, sans aucun doute.

« Vous verrez bien Stan, de toute façon une chose est évidente et clairement inscrite sur son corps : son passé n'a pas été tendre. » _Médecin._

« Docteur, vous n'avais pas répondu à ma question au sujet des blessures _internes. _» _Nathanaël._

«A priori, il n'a pas été violé, Nath. » _Médecin_. Silence, puis encore _Médecin_. « Cependant, il a été sodomisé il y a quelques jours, l'examen a révélé d'anciennes et à peine visibles traces de sperme. Inexploitable. Il faudrait le mettre sous traitement préventif selon le protocole pour les MST et le HIV. Mais il devra passer des examens complémentaires dans trois semaines. »

« Et merde. » _Nathanaël, assez triste semblait-il _« Pas de viol vous êtes sûr ? Il avait pourtant le comportement d'un enfant battu ou violé et vu ce que vous me dites au sujet du sperme... »

« Nath, _apparemment_ il n'a pas été violé _récemment_, maintenant, il est clair, cliniquement parlant, qu'il a subi une pénétration, peut-être même plusieurs depuis ces dernières semaines. » _Soupir. _ « L'absence de lésions récentes ne signifie en rien qu'il n'y a pas eu _viol_. De plus, il y a tellement de façon de violer un enfant, vous êtes aussi bien placé que moi pour le savoir malheureusement. Il a peut-être l'habitude d'être abusé depuis si longtemps... Je ne sais pas et ne peux pas faire de diagnostique sur ce point, vous le savez très bien. Lui seul pourra nous dire les circonstances de l'activité sexuelle que nous avons constatée, la seule chose que je suis en mesure de vous affirmer c'est qu'il y a eu pénétration. » _Médecin._

« Docteur, notre patient est réveillé, il nous écoute. » fit une voix féminine très, trop, proche de lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux instantanément, en inspirant. Les émeraudes rencontrèrent le visage d'une jeune femme brune, aux yeux chocolat.

Il s'assit et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il avait peur, mais, oh joie, n'était pas paniqué, n'était _plus_ paniqué. Regardant l'intérieur de son coude et le tuyau qui en sortait, Harry en comprit la possible raison. _Perfusion. Calmants._

Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'adhésif transparent qui retenait l'aiguille souple. Mais aussitôt, l'infirmière la lui retira doucement.

« Non, mon grand, tu vas te faire mal, laisse la perfusion. Tu étais déshydraté et sous alimenté. Elle te nourrit, tu iras vite mieux. » lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui souriait toujours mais Harry la trouva bizarre avec sa blouse rose bonbon couverte de nounours bleus. Puis il se rappela qu'il était au service _Pédiatrie_. C'était limite vexant. Il regarda les autres personnes dans sa chambre jaune poussin. Ils parlaient de lui comme d'un enfant. Sa taille et sa corpulence devaient en être pour beaucoup.

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal, _pensa rapidement Harry.

Il déglutit et dévisagea franchement les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Nathanaël, la quarantaine, grand, brun, toujours en uniforme. Rassurant.

Un plus petit homme, la quarantaine aussi, cheveux clairs, arborant une tenue aussi ridicule que la jeune infirmière, mais bleue ciel avec des nuages blancs. _Médecin_.

Enfin le troisième, plus jeune, à lunettes et cheveux noir. _Psy_.

« Hey, salut mon grand comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Nath.

...

« Tu es à l'hôpital mon garçon, tu te souviens que les policiers t'ont emmené ici ? » dit le docteur.

Signe affirmatif de la tête.

Nathanaël s'assit sur le bord du lit de Harry. « Écoute mon grand, on doit te poser quelques questions, ensuite tu pourras te reposer. Tu sais, j'ai prévenu Fiona, elle est rassurée de savoir que tu vas bien. Elle t'attend. Tu voudrais aller la voir ? »

Silence, puis de nouveau, signe affirmatif.

« Bien, mais pour ça tu dois d'abord nous répondre, tu comprends ? Comment t'appelles-tu et quel âge as-tu ? »

Harry détourna les yeux et il commença à respirer plus vite. Il hésitait, il savait qu'un tournant était en train de se jouer de nouveau dans sa vie. Réfléchissant le plus vite possible, le jeune homme comprit que deux choix s'offraient à lui, il devait donc prendre une décision, rapidement. Il prit une inspiration et ... s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il n'y arrivait pas ! Quelque chose faisait en lui qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Pas seulement un manque d'envie, bien que ce dernier soit présent, mais aussi _autre chose_.

Il gémit et regarda le policier, affolé.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, tout va bien, je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu te souviens ? Mais tu dois nous parler. »

Harry secoua la tête, visiblement angoissé.

« Non ? » dit Psy. « Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas parler ? »

Harry les regarda tour à tour, les yeux brillants, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis il chercha son sac des yeux. Il était posé sur une petite table non loin. Il fit mine de se lever mais aussitôt la main douce de l'infirmière sur son épaule le fit se rasseoir.

« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon garçon... c'est ça que tu veux ? » demanda Doc en montrant le sac.

Harry fit oui de la tête et s'empara avidement du sac que lui tendait le médecin. Il prit un crayon dans sa boîte puis fit signe d'écrire dans le vide.

« Ok, j'ai compris, tiens, ça sera plus simple. » Nathanaël lui tendit un carnet qu'il avait dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches.

Harry s'en saisit avec empressement.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » redemanda le policier.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur le badge du médecin. Ça lui convenait parfaitement.

_**.Jack.**_ écrit-il.

« Jack ? tu plaisantes ? » demanda Jack Brown, le médecin en question.

Harry fit non de la tête. Les adultes se regardaient, pas dupes.

« Ok, va pour Jack pour le moment. Jack comment ? » continua Nathanaël.

Mais Harry n'écrivit rien.

« Ton âge ? »

_**.16.**_ Harry pensait que c'était pas mal, seize ans, ni trop jeune, ni trop vieux.

Il avait fait son choix, celui de se faire passer pour un mineur. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, peut-être dans l'espoir inconscient de vivre autrement ses dernières années d'adolescence, celles qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre avec les sorciers.

Le policier se tourna vers le médecin. « C'est cohérent vu l'examen clinique et les radios, il pouvait être âgé entre seize et moins de vingt ans, mais je penchais plus entre seize et dix-huit. »

« Seize, ça me va très bien. » dit Nathanaël « Il est mineur, je vais pouvoir recontacter la protection de l'enfance et dire à Lucy qu'elle lance la procédure. Dès qu'il pourra sortir, je l'emmènerai chez Fiona, il lui restait une place, et tout est déjà ok. » Il sourit à Harry.

« T'entends Jack, tu vas bientôt pouvoir aller chez Fiona. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon.

« Avant ça, Jack, je dois t'informer de certaines choses, » dit Doc. « Tu es mineur, je ne peux donc pas te demander ton autorisation écrite pour quelque chose de très particulier. Cependant, le chef Reiley, Nathanaël, a la délégation nécessaire pour le faire. » Il s'approcha de Harry et parla d'une voix plus douce. « Jack, est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, comme le Sida ? »

_Merde_... la conversation partait sur un sujet glissant. Bien sûr que Harry savait. Il n'était pas stupide. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait rien.

Il était vierge avant le mariage quand le médecin était venu pour la visite médicale obligatoire. Encore un grand moment de honte que Harry n'était pas prêt d'oublier. L'avantage avec les sorciers, c'est que les sorts de diagnostic étaient rapides et leur conclusion également. Il n'avait rien et Lucius non plus. Il n'avait connu que Lucius depuis.

À la pensée du blond, il sentit une grosse vague de tristesse l'envahir.

_**.Je n'ai rien, je ne veux pas de votre traitement.**_

Le médecin jeta un œil à l'infirmière, effectivement le garçon avait écouté ce qu'ils se disaient tout à l'heure, du moins en partie, il était sûr qu'il dormait encore quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre.

« Comment peux-tu savoir si tu n'as rien ? Je t'ai examiné, nous savons que tu as eu des relations sexuelles, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? »

...

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu ce genre de relation ? Est-ce avec un seul homme ? Plusieurs ? »

Les yeux de Harry se mouillèrent. L'image de Lucius était trop présente, il pensait au blond, à son odeur, à ses paroles lors de leur dispute. Non, il n'avait connu qu'un seul homme, son mari.

Les adultes moldus se trompèrent sur la signification des perles d'eau dans les yeux du garçon.

_Maltraitance. Abus sur enfant. Pédophilie. Viols._

« Qui, Jack ? » demanda doucement Nathanaël. « Qui te fait ça ? Tu ne risques rien avec nous. Tu t'es enfui de chez toi à cause de ça, à cause de ce qu'on t'obligeait à faire ? »

Une des perles glissa sur la joue du garçon.

_**.Je sais que je n'ai rien. On a passé les tests tous les deux. Un seul.**_

« Un seul amant ? » dit le Doc.

_**.Oui.**_

« Qui ? »

Harry ne fit plus un seul geste.

Au bout d'un moment, le psychiatre décida d'intervenir.

« Où sont tes parents Jack ? Est-ce qu'il savent ce qui t'arrive ? »

_**.Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an.**_

« Oh, c'est leur photo dans ton sac, avec toi ? »

Ils avaient fouillé son sac ? Merlin soit loué, les sorts étaient toujours actifs, la photo n'était rien d'autre qu'une banale photo moldue pour eux.

_**.Oui.**_

« Ils étaient très beaux. Qui t'a élevé alors ? »

Harry se rappela l'un des conseils des jumeaux Weasley. Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de la vérité, car se sont ceux les plus faciles à dire. De toute façon, Harry n'avait plus envie de mentir, il en avait assez de se cacher et de jouer un rôle, il voulait être un garçon _normal_.

_**.Mon oncle et ma tante.**_

« Tu vis toujours chez eux ? »

_**.Non.**_

« Pourquoi ? Tu es parti ? Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de toi ? »

Harry hésita.

_**.Je ne suis pas parti, pas vraiment. D'autres personnes sont venues me chercher quand j'étais plus jeune. Je n'étais chez eux que l'été, mais plus maintenant. Ça fait un an que je ne les vois plus.**_

« Continue, explique-nous. Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi ton oncle et ta tante t'ont laissé partir ? Ils ne voulaient pas que tu restes ? »

_**.Ils me détestaient. Moi, mes parents et tous ceux comme nous. Ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi. Ils étaient contents que je parte, mais ils détestaient ce que j'étais et ce que j'apprenais.**_

« Est-ce que ce sont eux qui ont fait toutes ces marques sur toi ? » intervint le médecin.

_**.Pas seulement, mais certaines, oui.**_

Maltraitance, c'était confirmé.

« Continue Jack, pourquoi dis-tu 'comme nous' ça veut dire quoi ? Qui étaient ces gens qui s'occupaient de toi, en dehors de l'été, et qu'est-ce que tu apprenais que ton oncle et ta tante détestaient ? » dit le psychiatre tout en lisant les notes de Harry.

_**.Mes parents et moi, on était pas comme eux. On est différent. On est plusieurs à être différents. C'est des gens comme nous qui sont venus me chercher. On a une école. J'étais dans cette école.**_

La situation se compliquait pour les trois hommes. Chacun partait en spéculations et en théories. Secte ou organisation parallèle quelconque ? École pour enfants à problème psychiatrique ? Réseau pédophile ?

« Différents ? Est-ce que nous sommes comme toi ou 'différents', nous tous dans cette chambre ? » continua le psychiatre.

Harry réfléchit, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer les choses. L'une des discussions qu'il avait eue avec Lucius lui revint en mémoire, quand le blond lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur son propre peuple.

_**.Vous êtes différents de moi. Je peux pas expliquer plus c'est trop compliqué. Nous sommes comme un peuple, on vit à côté de vous, mais on est pas comme vous.**_

« Un peuple ? » Les moldus n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder et de regarder Harry comme s'il était un camion.

« Est-ce que ton peuple a un chef ou un dieu ? » s'enquit Nathanaël, il penchait de plus en plus du côté de l'hypothèse 'secte'. Mais Harry ricana, ayant parfaitement deviné ce que l'homme sous-entendait.

_**.Non. Nous ne sommes pas une secte. Nous sommes juste différents. Mais nous avons un chef, un ministre qui est élu. Pas une secte.**_

Bon, une organisation parallèle, peut-être. Nathanaël fronça les sourcil et soupira intérieurement. Cette affaire était compliquée, trop sans doute. Mais il fallait découvrir l'identité du gosse, tout en le protégeant de la chose ou des personnes qu'il fuyait. En tout cas le gamin n'était pas un crétin non plus, il avait compris où il voulait en venir

« Donc, ce sont des gens de ton peuple qui t'ont enseigné et tu allais à l'école. À quel âge sont-ils venus te chercher ? » continua-t-il

_**.11 ans.**_

« Dis moi Jack, je change un peu de sujet, mais, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Est-ce que c'est ceux de ton peuple qui ne veulent pas ? » demanda le médecin.

_**. Avant, je parlais. Mais je peux plus. On peut parler avec vous, c'est pas interdit.**_

« Avant tu parlais ? Avant quoi ? » reprit le médecin.

_**. Avant de partir. Je parle plus depuis que je suis parti.**_

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu étais où ? » redemanda Jack Brown.

...

« Tu étais chez l'homme avec qui tu as eu des relations sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ? » affirma le psychiatre plus qu'il ne le demanda.

_**.Oui.**_

« Il t'a fait du mal ? Il t'a frappé, il t'a obligé à faire des choses pour lui ? Des choses que tu n'avais pas envie de faire ? »

Harry hésita. Lucius l'avait giflé mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça que voulait dire l'homme.

_**.Il ne m'a pas violé.**_

« Jack, tu as seulement seize ans, si cet homme est plus âgé, alors il n'a pas le droit d'avoir des relations comme ça avec toi. Tu comprends ? »

Harry détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de Lucius.

Devant le refus évident de l'enfant et pour ne pas que cela perdure, le psychiatre changea de sujet. Ils savaient maintenant que le mutisme du garçon n'était pas clinique mais dû à un blocage psychologique.

« Tu es né quand dis-moi ? »

L'avantage d'écrire c'était que cela laissait du temps à la réflexion, car Harry avait déjà commencé à écrire sa vrai date de naissance quand il réalisa la bourde, ainsi que le piège de l'homme aux lunettes.

_**.31 octobre 1982.**_

« Oh, le soir de Halloween ? C'est original. Mais tu n'as pas encore tout à fait seize ans alors. » Il laissa un peu de silence s'installer puis reprit. « Tes parents devaient sans doute trouver surprenante ta date d'anniversaire. J'aimerai que tu me parles de tes parents. Est-ce que tu sais comment ils sont morts ? »

_**.Ils ont été assassinés.**_

Sa phrase jeta un froid.

« Assassinés ? » Nath pensa de suite que c'était une piste de plus à suivre pour découvrir l'identité du gamin. « Comment ? »

_**.Par un homme. Tom.**_

« Pourquoi Tom a fait ça ? »

_**. Il voulait me tuer et il a tué mes parents.**_

Stupéfaction des moldus.

« Pourquoi un homme aurait voulu te tuer Jack, tu n'étais qu'un bébé ? »

_Bordel, comment expliquer tout ça à ces moldus ?_ Harry maudit les jumeaux.

_Non ! Non ! Pardon Fred, pardon !_

Il gémit et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« Calme-toi, Jack, calme ... Tu dois nous expliquer, vas-y, écris-nous tout ce que tu veux, allez. » l'encouragea Nathanaël.

Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Pour cet homme il allait essayer, il le voulait.

._**Tom voulait devenir le chef de mon peuple. Il voulait nous tuer parce que mes parents étaient contre lui et puissants. Tom était mauvais. Dictateur. Psychopathe. Assassin.**_

Bon, ça au moins, c'était clair.

« Mais il ne t'a pas tué finalement, pourquoi ? » questionna le policier.

Harry réfléchit. Ça n'allait pas être simple à expliquer tout ça !

_**.Tom était un fou dangereux. Il voulait que mon peuple gouverne tout le monde, même les gens comme vous. Il voulait tuer. Il a tué, beaucoup. Il avait des gens avec lui, aux masques de mort. Ils ont fait beaucoup de mal. Les autres de mon peuple se sont défendus. Il a tué mes parents mais il a dû s'enfuir pendant longtemps. On ne l'a plus revu et un jour, il est revenu.**_

Harry s'arrêta d'écrire. Ça lui faisait bizarre de résumer sa vie ainsi, mais étrangement, cela lui faisait aussi un bien immense, c'était comme une _libération_. Il se découvrit une furieuse envie de tout raconter, de décharger son cœur de tout le poids qui pesait dessus depuis des mois, des années. Ces gens, ces moldus ne le connaissaient pas, il n'était pas le Survivant, ni un héros à la trop célèbre cicatrice. Il était juste ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu vraiment être. Un pauvre gamin, mal aimé, battu par sa famille, un orphelin qui rêvait d'une vie normale et que d'autres avaient propulsé au devant d'une guerre, avec une mission abjecte à faire : devenir un assassin et tuer un monstre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jack ? Quand il est revenu ? »

_Que_ dire... une forme de vérité.

_**.Ceux de mon peuple ont eu peur. Ils ont voulu**_

Harry s'arrêta, le crayon sur la feuille, _comment_ le dire ? Son ventre se tordit.

« Ils ont voulu ? » La voix de Nathanaël était toujours douce et caressante.

_**.J'ai dû le tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix, ils voulaient que je le tue, ils disaient que moi seul pouvais le faire. Je voulais pas désolé, désolé, je voulais pas tuer pas tuer, il est mort, Tom est mort pardon pardon je voulais pas je promets pardon je suis pas un assassin je veux pas être un assassin**_

L'écriture de Harry se fit brouillonne, il lâcha son crayon, cacha sa tête dans sa main et se mit à sangloter doucement.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin, on l'avait forcé à en être un. Il avait envie de vomir et sa tête se remplit de bruits affolants, cris, pleurs, hurlements d'agonie et de peur, moineaux... Il gémit au milieu de ses sanglots. Il entendait que les personnes autour de lui essayaient de le calmer, de le rassurer.

Puis il se sentit partir. Ouvrant les yeux, il attrapa du regard le policier à côté de lui et lui captura la main, la serrant contre lui comme un naufragé une bouée. Il sombra une deuxième fois dans l'inconscience quand la seringue fut entièrement vidée dans le cathéter.

**... ... ...**

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures après. Une autre infirmière à la tenue bariolée lui changea sa perfusion et lui apporta un petit plateau repas avec un sourire.

Jack le doc, Nathanaël et le psy n'étaient pas là.

Il se reposa, regarda un peu la télévision et prit des vêtements propres dans son sac pour s'habiller. Il fut contrarié de remarquer un bracelet à son poignet, un peu comme ceux que l'on mettait aux nourrissons, avec son prénom suivi d'un point d'interrogation.

Il alla se promener dans les couloirs, remarquant que le service était traversé par une frontière invisible divisant la pédiatrie en deux, avec une partie réservée aux jeunes enfants avec une salle de jeux et une autre pour les adolescents qui avaient une salle plus petite de 'rencontre'. Harry ne s'y attarda pas. Après le goûter, Psy revint le voir dans sa chambre.

Il lui dit s'appeler Stanislas Becket et travailler avec les enfants et jeunes adultes en difficulté. Il l'informa du fait qu'ils se verraient régulièrement, dans son bureau, même quand Harry quitterait l'hôpital.

Le service de protection à l'enfance l'avait placé dans une famille d'accueil tant que son identité et sa situation ne seraient pas éclaircies. Pour l'instant et en attente d'informations complémentaires, ce serait la police locale qui se chargerait de l'enquête le concernant et concernant ses dires.

Harry comprit que le fait d'avoir avoué un meurtre faisait partie de ces informations 'à vérifier' qui ne quitteraient pas les enquêteurs du Devon pour le moment.

Stan posa un petit magnétophone en disant à Harry que toutes leurs séances seraient dorénavant enregistrées et ses feuilles d'écriture conservées, cela faisait parti de la procédure.

Il lui posa des questions sur son enfance, son école. Mais Harry se braquait dès que l'homme essayait de parler de Tom ou de l'homme chez qui il était avant de s'enfuir. Il le harcela jusqu'à ce que Harry lui confirme, une nouvelle fois, que c'était ce même homme avec qui il avait eu des relations intimes. Puis il se referma comme une huître.

Enfin, une infirmière le libéra de son calvaire en disant que c'était l'heure des soins. Psy partit en disant un « à demain » décourageant.

Une fois sa soupe avalée, Harry se rendormit comme un bébé.

Le lendemain se passa plus ou moins de la même façon. Sauf que ce fut Psy avec le médecin qui arrivèrent dans sa chambre, dès son repas de midi terminé.

« Bonjour Jack, tu nous quittes tout à l'heure le sais-tu ? » dit Doc. « Non ? Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, » petit clin d'œil. «Ta famille d'accueil vient te chercher dans deux heures. En attendant, dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu avais bien récupéré mais que tu étais un peu barbouillé. Ça va mieux de ce côté ? Oui ? Tant mieux. »

Ils prirent chacun une chaise et s'assirent en face de son lit. Harry éteignit la télé, l'heure n'était plus aux divertissements.

_**.Qui est ma famille d'accueil ?.**_ Cette idée le stressait, l'expérience des Dursley étant encore fraîche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Nathanaël tient toujours ses promesses envers ses petits protégés. Il va venir tout à l'heure avec Fiona Atcock, c'est elle qui sera responsable de toi à présent. » dit Psy.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et les deux homme sourirent. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Fiona, mais elle et Nathanaël avaient été gentils avec lui. Il savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il serait bien.

« En attendant, on va discuter un petit peu tous les trois, » reprit Psy. « Tu es arrivé ici, dans ce service, mercredi soir. Cela faisait combien de temps que tu étais seul ? Deux jours ? Une semaine ? »

_**.Je suis parti dimanche soir.**_

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

_**.Je ne sais pas, j'étouffais.**_

« Comment est l'homme chez qui tu vis ? Il est gentil avec toi ? Parle-moi un peu de lui. »

_**.Je ne veux pas.**_

« Jack il va bien falloir que l'on en parle, tu sais... »

...

« Comme je te l'ai dit, Jack, je t'ai examiné à ton arrivé ici. Tu as de nombreuses fractures, des cicatrices. Si ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas responsables de tout, mais juste d'une partie, comment t'es-tu blessé ? » demanda Doc.

_**.Accidents.**_

« Tu as eu beaucoup d'accidents ... vraiment beaucoup. » constata Psy, dubitatif.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

_**.Je ne suis pas prudent. Et j'ai. Je suis. L'année dernière n'a pas été facile pour moi et mon peuple, c'était comme une guerre. Il y a eu une bataille et j'ai dû me battre.**_

« Comment s'appelle ton peuple ? » reprit Psy.

_**.Il n'a pas de nom.**_

« Où vivez-vous ? »

_**.Un peu partout, mais souvent on se regroupe. Je veux pas parler de mon peuple.**_

« Pourquoi ? »

_**.Je veux pas.**_

« Parce qu'il voulait que tu tues Tom, l'assassin de tes parents ? »

...

« Pendant cette bataille, c'est là que Tom et toi, vous vous êtes battus ? Raconte moi un peu ce qui c'est passé. »

Harry fit une grimace mais commença à crayonner.

_**.Elle a eu lieu sur le terrain de notre école, il y avait nous, notre organisation contre Tom et ses masques morts. On s'est battu. Tom et moi, on s'est battu. Je l'ai tué. Je voulais pas tuer un homme mais j'avais pas le choix. C'était lui ou moi. Il voulait que je meurs. Beaucoup sont morts. Amis. Ça fait mal. J'entends les cris et je vois leurs corps. Je voudrais oublier.**_

« On n'oublie pas ce genre de chose, Jack, » expliqua Becket d'une voix douce. « On apprend à vivre avec, à les surpasser et un jour ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs, rien que des souvenirs. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

_**.Rien. On a continué à vivre. On a enterré nos morts et on a essayé de reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit.**_

« Que sont devenus les masques morts ? »

_**.Morts. Prison. Fuite.**_

« Prison ? Vous avez une prison ? » fit Psy, surprit.

_**.Oui.**_

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné chez ton oncle et ta tante ? »

_**.Je voulais pas, eux non plus. J'étais avec mes amis.**_

« D'autres enfants, comme toi ? »

_**.Je suis pas un enfant ! Mais non, j'étais avec des adultes et des amis, jeunes comme moi. Des amis de mon école.**_

« Non, bien sûr, tu n'es plus un enfant, mais tu dois encore être sous la responsabilité d'un adulte, un adulte qui doit prendre soin de toi, tu dois encore pouvoir aller à l'école et avoir des amis. Qui étaient ces adultes ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui de chez eux ? »

_**.Je ne me suis pas enfui de chez eux. J'étais chez les parents de mes copains et aussi chez mon parrain et sa famille.**_

« Ton parrain ? »

_**.Enfin, presque mon parrain, je l'appelle comme ça.**_

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, raconte moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez eux ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il expliquer ça ? Dire 'pourquoi' amènerait à parler de Lucius.

_**. J'ai été obligé.**_

« Pourquoi ? »

...

« Jack tu dois comprendre que si nous ne savons pas certaines choses, nous ne seront pas en mesure, ni de te protéger, ni de te faire confiance. Tu as le droit d'aller dans ta famille d'accueil si je donne mon accord. Mais je dois savoir _pourquoi_ tu t'es enfui, pour ta sécurité. Pour savoir si tu ne vas pas recommencer et te mettre en danger. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer ? »

_Limpide_, pensa Harry. Cela s'appelait du chantage. Il détesta Psy d'oser lui faire un coup aussi minable. L'homme le prenait pour qui ? Il avait certes la carrure d'un gamin, mais il restait un adulte de dix-huit ans, aussi mature que possible et non un enfant de cinq ans ! Néanmoins, conscient que sa liberté se jouait sur ça, malheureusement, le brun se mit à écrire.

_**.Une personne importante de mon peuple me voulait. Il avait le droit. Alors mon peuple m'a donné à lui. Je suis son mari maintenant.**_

Il observa le regard lourd de sous-entendus que s'échangèrent les deux moldus. Pas la peine d'être devin pour deviner à quoi ils pensaient.

« Jack, on n'a pas le droit de 'donner', comme tu dis, une autre personne, surtout un mineur, à un adulte pour qu'il l'épouse. C'est interdit par la loi. »

_**. Non, pas pour nous. Il avait le droit. La loi de mon peuple a dit oui.**_

« Non Jack, c'est interdit et... »

Harry s'énerva, il cria de frustration en montrant son carnet. Bordel, ils étaient bouchés ou quoi ? Leurs lois moldues n'existaient pas pour lui !

Psy et Doc se regardèrent de nouveau.

« Ok, j'ai compris » reprit Psy d'une voix apaisante « Pour toi, c'est ce que décide ton peuple qui est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant tu n'es plus avec eux. Personne ne te donnera plus. » Il reprit son souffle. « Cet homme, ton 'mari', c'est avec lui que tu as eu des relations sexuelles ? »

_**.Oui.**_

« Est-ce que tu voulais vivre avec lui et te marier avec lui ?

_**.Non.**_

« Jack, ce que cet homme a fait, s'appelle un viol. » dit doucement Doc.

Harry se sentit de nouveau mal. Il ne voulait pas que ces moldus parlent de Lucius comme d'un violeur. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, ce n'était pas vrai.

_**.Non. Pas de viol.**_

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

« Tu ne voulais pas te marier pourtant. » fit Jack Brown au bout d'un petit moment.

_**.Il ne m'a pas violé ! Je voulais pas me marier mais j'étais.**_

Merde, c'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais non, Lucius n'était pas un violeur, n'est-ce pas ? Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne voulait pas que l'on salisse le blond, c'était son mari et il l'aim.. il ne voulait pas.

Il reprit son écriture.

_**.J'étais d'accord pour le sexe. Je suis gay.**_

Encore un regard plein de sous-entendus mais aussi de gêne. Forcément, un gosse de seize ans qui leur disait ça... il pouvait les comprendre, ce ne devait pas être courant... Ou peut-être que si, Harry ne savait pas très bien.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Harry sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_**.Parce que je voulais, je voulais.**_

Comment dire ? Comment expliquer ?

_**.Vivre. Respirer. Être normal, retourner à l'école comme les autres. Oublier. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui.**_

Un long silence s'ensuivit, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin.

Puis Psy intervint.

« Bon, je vais donner mon accord officiel pour ta famille d'accueil. Mais tu viendras me voir, tous les lundi, mercredi et vendredi après-midi de la semaine, pendant une heure, pour ta thérapie. »

Le médecin et le psychiatre se levèrent.

« Je vais faire les papiers de ta sortie, repose-toi en attendant. » dit Doc.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et Harry commença à attendre en se rongeant consciencieusement les ongles. Les dès étaient jetés, restait à savoir s'il les avait bien lancés.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : Merci aux anonymes pour leur review, Arya, x1, axou (j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ^^) mickey (merci et heureuse de compter un homme parmi mes lecteurs), Coralynn, Passager-Kz0, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont adressé des reviews, ou des** M**essages **P**rivés de soutien. Merci également aux personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favorites ou qui la suivent.

D'autre part, en raison de vacances estivales bien méritées, je ne posterai qu'une fois par semaine en juillet. Mari, enfants, chat et autre n'apprécieraient pas que je les délaisse pour mon ordi ^^. Merci et à la semaine prochaine donc.


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le chef de police Reiley écoutait avec attention la bande enregistrée et lisait avec encore plus d'attention les feuilles couvertes de l'écriture du gamin.

Il était avec le médecin qui s'était occupé de _Jack Smith_, nom officiel du gosse le temps qu'il découvre le véritable, et son psychiatre.

Tout ce qui se dirait dans les futures séances ne lui serait pas communiqué, mais avec l'accord de la tutrice de Jack et les service sociaux, tout ce qui pourrait l'aider dans son enquête le serait.

« Quelle merde, » dit-il peu élégamment. « Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« C'est encore difficile de dire ce qui est la part de stricte vérité, ses mensonges conscients et ses possibles délires, » répondit Stanislas. « Cependant, il est cohérent, je pense déjà pouvoir éliminer certaines maladies ou véritables délires psychotiques. »

« Son corps ne ment pas en tout état de cause. » fit Jack Brown

« Cela est certain. En fait, je pense que tout ce qu'il nous dit avant ses onze ans est totalement réel. » reprit le psychiatre. « Ensuite, c'est plus compliqué. Sans dire qu'il ment, il ne dit pas tout. Onze ans, c'est aussi l'âge de la rentrée dans l'enseignement secondaire, donc est-ce qu'il est allé dans une école spécialisée parce que ses tuteurs n'en voulaient pas ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé au départ, mais je n'y crois plus. La rentrée est passée, sa disparition aurait dû être signalée s'il était dans un établissement spécialisé, mais rien. De plus, il n'y a absolument pas sa place. Non, ce gosse n'était sans doute pas dans le cursus scolaire normal britannique. Et cela m'inquiète, car on tendrait alors vers une autre hypothèse. »

« Une secte non religieuse à grande échelle ou une forme d'organisation parallèle, comme une confrérie ou une communauté. » énonça Nathanaël. « Avec suffisamment de membre pour qu'il y ait une école d'enseignement secondaire. »

« Il n'a pas été précis sur le nombre d'élèves, environ cinq cents. » le coupa Stanislas.

« Ce qui est déjà énorme, si on le rapporte au nombre global de personnes de cette organisation. Ils sont nombreux, organisés, avec une structure politique, un 'ministre' élu, une prison... » énuméra Nathanaël, la mine sombre. « Et ils font subir des violences aux enfants, les donnent en mariage à certains de leurs membres, les obligent peut-être à commettre des meurtres... »

« Ne vous emballez pas, Nathan, » le coupa Stan. « Cela fait encore partie des suppositions. De plus, d'après ce que dit Jack, il est le seul concerné par ces atrocités, regardez, lisez bien... » Il se pencha sur les feuilles et montra plusieurs passages. « D'ailleurs, si je comprends bien la situation, mais c'est encore à confirmer, c'est l'une des raisons qui l'a poussé à s'enfuir. Il rêve de normalité, d'être comme les autres jeunes de son âge, que ce soit d'un 'peuple' ou d'un autre. »

Il réfléchit puis ajouta : « C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai autorisé sa sortie. Il sera mieux chez Madame Atcock qu'à l'hôpital de jour : il n'a pas de pathologie, il n'est un danger ni pour lui, ni pour les autres. Il est timide et réservé. Il a souffert physiquement et psychologiquement. Oui, on a fait beaucoup de mal à cet enfant... Il aura au moins un peu la chaleur d'une famille là-bas, de stabilité et cette impression d'être normal. » Il prit une inspiration et continua. « Cependant une chose ne sera pas simple à gérer, c'est sa prétendue homosexualité. »

« Prétendue ? » questionna Nathanaël, le médecin en face de lui haussant un sourcil interrogateur également.

« Oui, en dehors du fait que ce n'est pas exactement l'image de la _normalité_, surtout quand il ira à l'école où il risque des difficultés vis-à-vis des autre élèves, je pense qu'il s'est persuadé de cela en raison de son mariage forcé avec un homme. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui ressort de notre conversation avec lui. » contra le médecin.

« Ce sera l'une des choses à voir lors de nos séances. Il est jeune, influençable, il a subi une forte pression sur sa sexualité, c'est évident. En fait, cet enfant, de part sa maltraitance, d'abord directe par ses tuteurs, puis plus insidieuse par son 'peuple', a vécu une forme d'aliénation mentale, un lavage de cerveau si vous préférez. Cela a sans doute eu des répercutions sur sa sexualité. Certaines victimes masculines de viol pensent ensuite être homosexuelles, surtout si leur violeur a eu des gestes ambiguës envers elles, s'ils les ont touchées, embrassées et si les victimes ont eu une éjaculation. Cela les déstabilise fortement et peut les induire en erreur par la suite. Mais bien sûr, cela restera à voir, je peux tout à fait me tromper, il peut effectivement être gay, l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre. »

« C'est peut-être même l'une des explications de ce mariage avec un homme : son homosexualité antérieure ? » demanda Nathan.

« A quinze ans ? J'en doute. » dit Stanislas, provoquant un autre dressement de sourcil du médecin.

« C'est une hypothèse pourtant, Stanislas, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre de ses propos. » dit-il.

« Nous verrons, mais homosexuel ou non, vous êtes d'accord avec moi que ce terme 'mariage' est une forme déguisée d'asservissement sexuel sur mineur et de viol. Le problème c'est, il me semble, qu'il ne le voit pas ainsi, sa réaction face au terme 'viol' m'encourage dans ce sens. Cela va être dur de lui faire comprendre et de lui faire admettre à quel point son jugement est faussé. »

Les deux autres adultes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Et pour le meurtre ? » demanda Nathanaël. « Si c'est exact, je serais certainement dans l'obligation d'en informer Scotland Yard. Même sans cela, suivant l'avancement de mon enquête et vos conclusions, je serai sans doute obligé de les informer de cette affaire. Elle me semble plus compliquée qu'elle ne paraît. » finit-il sombrement.

« Je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment. Il a peut-être réellement tué un homme, en tout cas, il semble montrer certains troubles du comportement qui tendent vers cette hypothèse. Mais l'a-t-il vraiment fait ou en est-il juste persuadé ? C'est vraiment trop tôt pour le dire. Ma première hypothèse est qu'il a, par contre, réellement vécu une situation de crise qu'il qualifie de 'guerre' et qu'il a été témoin de plusieurs meurtres et de violence. Encore une fois, ce ne sont que mes premières conclusions, je ne peux rien vous affirmer. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant souffre d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique assez important, avec pour conséquence visible, le blocage du langage. »

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Bien, » finit par dire Nathanaël, « Je vais aller chercher Fiona dans la salle d'attente et ramener Jack dans son nouveau foyer. Messieurs, je vous dis à bientôt. »

« Au revoir, Nathan. » répondit le psychiatre, « Dites à Madame Atcock que je reste joignable en cas de problème et que j'attends Jack lundi, à 16h30. » Il sortit du bureau du médecin qui discrètement, fit signe au policier de rester.

« Oui Jack ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nathanaël, gardez un œil sur cet enfant s'il vous plaît. » dit le docteur Brown.

« J'en avais bien l'intention. » répondit Nathanaël surpris par cette demande.

« Et dites à Fiona d'être vigilante. Stanislas Becket est un bon psychiatre, mais, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes aperçu, enfin je n'aime pas dire du mal de mes collègues ni cancaner comme une commère mais... »

« Lâchez le morceau, Jack ! » le coupa le policier.

« Il est de notoriété publique que le docteur Becket est homophobe. Je me trompe sans doute, mais j'ai un doute, je crains qu'il ait du mal avec un patient gay... Il a peut-être raison sur les raisons de l'homosexualité de Jack, c'est peut-être uniquement une réaction de défense suite à ses viols, mais si Jack est réellement gay, Becket aura du mal à accepter sa sexualité, et, vu les antécédents du gamin, il n'aura pas besoin qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'il est _anormal_. S'il se passe quoi que se soit avec lui pendant une séance et que Jack se confie, ou si vous ou Fiona avez un doute, venez me voir immédiatement. Au moindre soupçon, je confierai Jack à un autre psychiatre. Je le ferais bien maintenant, mais Becket est le seul qui a encore de la disponibilité immédiate, alors... Mais soyons vigilants. »

« Comptez sur moi. » répondit Nathanaël.

Il serra la main du médecin, puis sortit rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait avec impatience.

**... ... ...**

Quand Harry vit les visages de Nathanaël et Fiona, il fut heureux, véritablement heureux, tout en étant surpris de l'être. Fiona le serra doucement contre elle, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il apprécia cette étreinte douce et maternelle.

« Allez mon grand, prends tes affaires, on y va. » dit Nathanaël de sa voix chaude.

Harry ramassa son sac, sa veste et se plaça entre les deux adultes, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Il était heureux de sortir de cet hôpital, entre cet homme et cette femme. _Comme si c'était mes parents, et moi, un enfant lambda qui vient juste de se faire opérer de l'appendicite, _pensa-t-il.

Le trajet dans la voiture personnelle du policier, en tenue civile (il avait dit à Harry qu'il avait sa demi-journée) se fit rapidement, la grande maison des Atcock se situant dans le nord d'Alphington.

Harry admira la grande bâtisse colorée, posée sur un beau jardin. Un portique avec des balançoires agrémentait la pelouse.

Il entra dans le hall et passa dans le couloir, devant le mur qui soutenait l'escalier du premier étage, afin d'entrer dans la cuisine où des bruits de discussion se faisaient entendre. Le mur du couloir était placardé de photos d'enfants. Une vingtaine, d'âge, de sexe et de couleur diverses. Une seule chose en commun : un franc sourire.

« Ces sont tous les enfants qui sont venus vivre chez moi, certains juste pour quelques jours, comme Ethan, » dit Fiona en montrant une photo. « D'autres des mois ou des années. Bienvenu dans notre maison Jack, viens, tout le monde a hâte de te rencontrer. Je leur ai parlé de toi, tu sais ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et Harry entra dans une grande pièce chaleureuse, teintée de rouge. Au centre trônait une immense table où des enfants goûtaient.

Des visages barbouillés de chocolat le dévisagèrent, puis une petite fille avec deux longues tresses brunes, se jeta contre lui.

« Bonjour Jack, Tatie nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! C'est vrai que tu peux plus parler ? C'est pas grave tu sais, moi je t'aime bien quand même. » dit-elle d'une traite.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la tête levée vers lui. La gamine lui faisait penser aux sœurs Patil, elle était un mélange réussi du sang pâle anglais avec celui plus coloré de l'Inde.

« Dipali, arrête d'embêter Jack et reviens à table, tu mets des miettes partout, c'est dégoûtant ! » la réprimanda une autre fillette, blonde comme les blés, plus âgée.

« Dipali, retourne à table, je vais faire les présentations. » dit la voix douce de Fiona. Elle se tourna vers Jack alors que la petite sautillait vers sa chaise.

« Jack, je ne te présente donc plus Dipali, elle a sept ans. Le joli garçon à côté d'elle est son frère, Nilay, six ans. Ils vont à l'école primaire d'Alphington à côté de chez nous. Ils vivent avec moi depuis qu'ils ont deux et trois ans. »

« Oui ! Maman n'était pas très gentille, mais parfois on voit encore notre papa, il est venu nous voir cet été, tu sais, Jack ! » babilla la petite bavarde.

« Dipali ! » la gronda l'autre fillette blonde.

« Ici, qui prend son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux, c'est Abigail, onze ans, elle est rentrée cette année à l'école secondaire. C'est une enfant de la maison depuis qu'elle a cinq ans. » lui apprit Fiona en montrant la petite fille aux cheveux blonds frisés et aux grand yeux noirs.

« Et moi, je suis Elisabeth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Betty, » dit une jeune femme que Harry n'avait pas remarqué, derrière lui. « Je suis la fille de Fiona. Sois le bienvenu chez toi Jack. »

« Bienvenu Jack ! » s'écrièrent les trois enfants.

Bien que très surpris d'un tel accueil, Harry sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre et il leur fit un sourire éclatant en réponse. Étonnamment, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui. Ces gens lui étaient inconnus, mais il se sentait à la maison, entouré d'un papa, d'une maman, d'une grande sœur et d'une tripotée de petits frères et petites sœurs.

Betty s'approcha du policier avec un sourire radieux.

« Bonjour oncl' Nath', comment vas-tu ? » dit-elle en lui planquant un gros bisous sur la joue. « Tu veux du thé ? Un café ? »

« Un café, je veux bien ma puce. » dit le policier en prenant une chaise.

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment très belle, pensa Harry. Grande (plus que lui en tout cas) et élancée mais avec des formes très féminines, des longs cheveux d'un auburn foncé qui retombaient en cascades ondulées dans son dos et des grands yeux bleu marine ourlés de longs cils noirs. On aurait dit des petits morceaux d'océan.

Il secoua la tête. Fiona le prit gentiment par le coude « Alors viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter la maison et t'accompagner à ta chambre. »

Fiona lui montra le rez de chaussée, qui se composait essentiellement d'une grande cuisine, d'un immense salon-salle à manger et d'un bureau, tout en lui parlant. Elle avait remarqué l'air surpris du garçon dans la cuisine et lui expliqua succinctement la situation.

« Tu sais Jack, les trois enfants que tu viens de voir sont chez moi depuis très longtemps. Je dispose de quatre places d'accueil, mais trois d'entre-elles sont occupées et ne sont pas prêtes d'être libérées. Abby, Dipali et Nilay sont habitués à voir d'autres enfants ou adolescents venir faire des séjours chez moi, plus ou moins longs. Nous savons tous, dans cette maison, l'importance d'être bien accueilli et de se sentir accepté. Ils savent aussi que l'amour que je leur porte ne sera jamais menacé par l'arrivé d'un autre enfant. » Elle regarda longuement le jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Tu pourras rester ici et occuper la place qu'il me reste aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, Jack. »

Cette simple phrase réchauffa Harry. On l'acceptait sans réserve, sans savoir qui il était et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

La visite se poursuivit, ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient la chambre de Fiona, celle de Nilay et Dipali qu'ils se partageaient et celle d'Abigail. Tout au fond du couloir, une dernière porte menait à la future chambre de Harry et un escalier qui permettait d'accéder aux combles.

« En haut, c'est le repaire de Betty et là, c'est ta chambre. »

Elle était toute petite, mais Harry la trouva agréable. Un lit simple avec une table de chevet, sous une petite fenêtre, un bureau, une armoire, des murs tapissés de jaune doux, de gris et de blanc.

Fiona entra, ouvrit l'armoire. « Je t'ai déjà acheté quelques vêtements, mais demain on ira au centre commercial, on t'en prendra d'autres. On verra aussi pour tes manuels scolaires et tes fournitures. Tout est arrangé, tu iras dans la même école secondaire qu'Abby, celle où Betty enseigne la musique. » Elle le regarda. « Tu ne seras pas avec Abby, les élèves de premier cycle sont séparés de ceux qui préparent leur A-level. Mais tu seras avec Betty, surtout si tu choisis son option bien sûr ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement, rejoins nous en bas quand tu veux. Le dîner est servi à dix-neuf heures. La salle de bain se trouve là-bas, porte de gauche et les toilettes sont à côté. Tu la partages avec les enfants. Je t'ai sorti les serviettes et le gant rouge. Tu aimes le rouge j'espère ? »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Oui, il aimait le rouge et il aimait cet endroit.

**... ... ...**

_**Fin semaine 36, Semaine 37 – du 7 au 13 septembre**_

Harry passa un très bon week-end. Il n'avait jamais réellement fréquenté d'enfants plus petits que lui et fut heureux de constater qu'il s'en sortait très bien. Dipali lui parlait sans cesse, le fait qu'il ne réponde pas ne semblait pas la gêner du tout car elle faisait souvent les réponses à sa place. Il joua avec les plus jeunes au ballon, à la balançoire et aux autres jeux qu'ils souhaitaient.

Ils allèrent tous, le samedi, lui acheter des affaires. Fiona lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas à protester, elle avait une indemnité pour ça.

Betty était très gentille avec lui, elle lui parla de l'école et l'emmena même le dimanche visiter le bâtiment, ainsi que sa salle de classe.

Il choisit avec elle et Fiona ses options. Cette école secondaire avait l'avantage de proposer une filière artistique et Harry en profita. Il choisit en priorité dessin, musique et langues, dont le français, malgré son tout nouvel handicap.

Betty lui fit visiter ses combles qu'elle avait aménagés en petit appartement. Elle lui prêta même des CD et une petite chaîne Hi-fi, pour mettre dans sa chambre.

Il n'était effectivement pas muet, car, après les cris à l'hôpital, il découvrit avec bonheur qu'il pouvait rire aux éclats et répondre en faisant des « hum » à la place des oui. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à émettre la moindre parole.

Le dimanche soir, il réalisa que les élèves sorciers faisaient leur retour à Poudlard. Et qu'il était partit de chez lui depuis une semaine. Il dormit d'ailleurs assez mal cette nuit-là .

Le lundi matin, il ne sentit pas bien et eut de nouveau envie de vomir. L'odeur du café moldu dont Betty était friande lui portait au cœur. Abigail essaya de le rassurer.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, moi aussi à chaque rentrée scolaire je suis malade. En plus, le lundi matin, c'est chouette parce que c'est Betty qui nous emmène en voiture au collège ! »

Harry avait toujours un nœud dans l'estomac quand ils déposèrent Abigail dans la partie du bâtiment qui était réservée aux cinq premières années. Betty s'arrêta dans la salle des professeurs et lui dut continuer tout seul, dans la partie réservée aux élèves plus âgés. Mais il constata vite qu'il n'était qu'un élève comme les autres pour le moment. Pas de regards en coin ou de chuchotements, pas de doigt pointé sur sa cicatrice. Il respira et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe pour sa première heure de cours, littérature.

Il avait béni Hermione ce week-end. L'année dernière, elle l'avait gavé de livres d'études moldues, le tout agrémenté d'un sort lui permettant d'apprendre plus vite. Dommage que ce sort ne marche que sur les apprentissages moldus.

Les premiers regards interrogateurs commencèrent quand la cloche sonna et qu'ils entrèrent en classe, les autres élèves ayant déjà une semaine de cours à leur actif, ils commençaient à se connaître. Avisant une place libre au milieu de la salle, Harry s'assit. Le professeur entra sans un regard pour ses élèves, s'installa à son bureau et commença l'appel.

Les soucis commencèrent quand il arriva à :

« Smith, Jack »

Harry leva la main, sans rien dire.

« Eh bien il n'est pas là ? » dit le professeur en levant enfin les yeux. Il vit la main levée de Harry et s'écria « Eh bien alors, vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? J'ai demandé que l'on réponde 'présent' ! »

Harry baissa sa main et griffonna sur le cahier devant lui.

_**.****Sourd non, mais muet****.**_

Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et éclatèrent de rire alors que le professeur vira au rouge.

« Ah.. euh.. oui, Smith, c'est vrai, on nous a averti vendredi de votre arrivée, on ne savait pas encore vos options, j'avais oublié que c'était ce matin que vous.. enfin bref... Jeunes gens, silence. Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade : Jack. Jack est nouveau dans notre ville, je compte donc sur vous pour l'aider dans ses démarches et dans la découverte de notre belle école. Comme vous l'avez constaté, il a un léger problème de 'vocalises'. »

Les autres professeurs qu'il eut dans la journée furent moins étourdis, heureusement.

À l'heure du repas, Harry suivit l'ensemble des élèves au self. Son arrivée, liée à son problème, avaient vite fait le tour de l'école. La curiosité était là, mais il ne la trouva pas aussi étouffante que ce qu'il avait connu par le passé, moins malsaine, et il s'en accommoda fort bien. Les autres élèves l'aidèrent et il ne mangea pas seul comme il l'avait cru.

L'après midi se déroula comme le matin, tranquillement, avec son premier cours double de dessin. La professeure ne lui plut pas trop, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, à la différence du cours qu'il ne vit pas passer. Ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine à avoir pris cette option à ce niveau.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre pour Harry qui apprécia un semblant de normalité.

Ses deux premières séances avec le psychiatre se déroulèrent également plutôt bien. Le fait de parler, enfin d'écrire, sur son passé avec les Dursley (il en parla sans tabous) et de la guerre (il fit quelques mensonges, par omission le plus souvent) fut comme une libération.

Les moineaux et les pleurs de l'enfant ne se firent plus entendre, sauf lors de ses séances, quand il revivait trop intensément le passé.

Il avait l'impression de se vider d'un poids sur le cœur et de tourner une page de sa vie.

Le jeudi, Betty les emmena de nouveau à l'école en voiture, Abby et lui avaient pris le bus scolaire les jours précédents. Un élève le vit avec elle, vers la salle des professeurs.

Harry constata dans la matinée que certains regards avaient changé, devenant plus suspicieux. On lui cracha le morceau à midi.

Il avait bien lié connaissance avec un garçon et trois filles, avec qui il partageait exactement les mêmes cours. Ce furent eux qui lui posèrent les questions que l'ensemble des autres élèves se posaient.

« Tu vis à la maison Atcock ? » demanda Wanda, une métisse bien moins jolie que Blaise à l'humble avis de Harry.

_**.Oui pourquoi ?.**_

« Oh pour rien, on t'a vu avec Mademoiselle Atcock ce matin. Enfin _Malcom_ t'a vu avec elle. Donc forcément toute l'école est au courant. » répondit-elle.

_**. C'est un problème ?.**_ Écrivit Harry devant le silence de ses amis.

« Que l'école le sache ou que tu vives chez elle ? » dit Josh « Ni l'un ni l'autre. Dans l'absolu, la plupart des gens s'en foutent bien pas mal ! Mais on sait tous que ceux qui vivent chez les Atcock ont eu des problèmes. Madame Atcock est assez connue à Alphington. Ma mère travaille à l'école où deux des plus petits vont. On sait qu'il sont trois en permanence là-bas, les mêmes depuis des années. »

« Ma sœur est en classe avec Abigail. » le coupa Jennifer.

« Les autres changent assez souvent. » conclut Josh.

_**. Je suis donc un de ces autres c'est ça ?.**_

« Ouais, maintenant, ta vie, moi, ça me regarde pas. » continua le garçon aux cheveux bruns. « T'es sympa, tu fumes pas les cigarettes qui font rire, comme le dernier résidant Atcock, et tu dessines super bien. Ça me suffit. »

« Mais ça ne suffira pas à Malcom et sa bande de crétins, ça c'est sûr. Il va harceler sa mère pour avoir le plus de détails possible sur ta vie et le dire à toute l'école. Il fait ça tout le temps de toute façon et avec tout le monde, pas qu'avec les enfants Atcock, si ça peut te consoler. » dit Jenny en lui prenant la main. Elle aimait beaucoup Jack.

_**. C'est qui sa mère ?. **_

« Madame Keynes, la sous-directrice. » l'informa Hope.

_Et chiotte,_ pensa fort élégamment Harry. Il savait qu'une partie des infos le concernant avait été divulguée à la direction de l'établissement, afin de pouvoir l'inscrire.

« Et sinon, pourquoi tu es chez les Atcock ? » continua Hope. A priori, elle était plus curieuse que Josh.

Harry se força à réfléchir. Il aurait aimé l'envoyer bouler mais si un peu de vérité pouvait calmer les ardeurs de certains... Sa pomme lui resta sur l'estomac.

_De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire qu'à Poudlard, surtout que je ne suis pas le premier 'enfant Atcock',_ pensa-t-il avec philosophie.

_**. Disons que j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air et de partir de chez moi. Point.**_

« T'as fait une fugue ? C'est tout ? » Hope avait l'air sceptique.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_**. On peut résumer ça comme ça.**_

Hope commença à ouvrir la bouche.

« La ferme Hope, on s'en fout. » coupa Josh.

**... ... ...**

Le reste de la semaine se finit en douceur puis un nouveau week-end, pluvieux, se passa.

Harry se sentait plutôt bien.

Il aimait passer du temps avec les petits, pour s'occuper d'eux et jouer.

Il aimait aussi passer du temps avec Fiona, toujours aussi douce et compréhensive.

Mais il adorait être avec Betty. C'était comme être avec une grande sœur. Ils passèrent la soirée du samedi tous les deux, affalés sur des coussins, dans son petit appartement sous les combles, à regarder des films et à écouter de la musique tout en mangeant du chocolat une partie de la nuit. Harry s'en gava au point d'en être barbouillé tout le lendemain.

Il ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars, ou s'il en faisait, ils étaient moins violents, moins _réels_.

Il avait enfin l'impression de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et dans sa tête, désormais beaucoup plus silencieuse. De fermer une porte.

Cependant, parallèlement, il pensait de plus en plus à Lucius et commençait à culpabiliser. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire au blond qu'il allait bien, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le retrouve et le ramène au manoir.

'Trop tôt' hurlait son esprit. Oui, _trop tôt_, pas _jamais_, remarqua-t-il.

Il y réfléchit fortement en faisait des dessins avec Nilay le dimanche soir. Le petit garçon avait voulu que Harry l'aide à prendre sa douche et lui mette son pyjama, avant de le coller devant une feuille et des crayons en exigeant un dessin. Harry s'était demandé ce que ça lui ferait d'être père, il avait tellement envie d'une famille. L'image de lui et Lucius avec un bébé lui creva les neurones. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Harry ressentit une pointe de tristesse : serait-il un jour papa ? Avec Lucius ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que les gays pouvaient adopter chez les moldus ? Et est-ce que Lucius accepterait un enfant moldu s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'enfant sorcier adoptable ?

Il finit son dessin sous les regards admiratifs de tout le clan Atcock. Le portrait de Nilay était saisissant.

Il s'endormit en cogitant à son avenir : moldu ou sorcier ? Il pensait beaucoup à ses amis sorciers, mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, plus que tout autre, il pensait à _Lucius_. Pouvait-il laisser tomber définitivement Lucius et le monde magique ? Plus le temps passait, plus il en doutait.

_**Semaine 38 – du 14 au 20 septembre**_

Harry avait passé la nuit à rêver de son époux. Le matin, devant son bol de thé, il avait du mal à avaler ses scones. Et rien que la vue des œufs le révulsait. Pensant de nouveau au blond, il fit tourner son alliance avec ses doigts, sans le vouloir. C'était devenu un tic, dès qu'il pensait à Lucius ou au monde sorcier, il tournait l'anneau. Tic qui n'était pas passé inaperçu.

« Encore en train de tripoter ta bague, Jack ? » dit la voix douce de Fiona, le sortant de ses rêveries.

Il regarda ses main et ses joues rosirent un peu.

« Elle est très belle. C'est de l'argent ? » continua sa tutrice.

_**.Non, or blanc.**_

« Montre la moi ? » exigea presque Betty.

Harry hésita, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à Betty, impossible. Il la retira de son annulaire et la tendit à la jeune femme.

Elle la prit et la tourna sous toutes les coutures, lisant son inscription gravée à l'intérieur. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'une brutale compréhension la frappa.

« Oh ! Mais ? C'est une alliance ! Jack, qui est LM ? »

« Une alliance ! » fit Dipali d'une voix stridente, elle avait d'un coup les yeux plein d'étoiles avant de se rembrunir aussi vite « Jack ! Ça veut dire que tu es marié ! Mais moi, je voulais me marier avec toi quand je serai grande ! Tu vas divorcer d'avec cette fille ? Hein dis ? »

Harry reprit son alliance et la remit prestement à son annulaire gauche. Il n'avait pas aimé la sensation de froid à son doigt. Il n'osait pas regarder les deux femmes en face de lui. Et puis...

_**. L. c'est mon mari, on s'est marié le 18 juillet. **_

Abigail lut par dessus son épaule et s'écria :

« Ton _mari _? Pas ta _femme _? T'es marié avec un _mec _? Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Abigail, s'il te plaît. » la reprit doucement Fiona.

« Oh non ! » dit alors Dipali. « Si tu aimes les garçons alors j'ai aucune chance ! Pfffff, tu vas te marier avec Nilay. » conclut-elle en jetant un œil noir à son frère.

« Pas question, moi j'aime les filles, pas les garçons ! » protesta l'intéressé.

« Ça suffit ! Jack ne va se marier avec personne dans cette pièce, maintenant ouste ! À l'école ! » conclut Fiona en tapant dans ses mains.

Dans la voiture de Betty, le silence régnait en maître. Puis Abigail le rompit en disant d'un ton neutre.

« Tu sais Jack, c'est pas grave si tu aimes les garçons. C'est _bizarre_, mais pas grave. J'aimerais bien que tu nous dessines L. et aussi les gens que tu connaissais avant. Tu veux bien ? »

Harry se tourna vers elle et acquiesça.

**... ... ...**

Stanislas Becket trouva l'idée très intéressante. Il encouragea Harry à dessiner toutes les personnes qu'il estimait importantes dans sa vie d'avant, ainsi que certaines scènes marquantes ou lieux, comme son placard, son école, la bataille avec Tom ou le cimetière.

Le docteur n'avait pas compris comment Jack avait été kidnappé et sauvé de ce lieu glauque, et pour cause, Harry était resté plus que vague sur ces deux points. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon avait été réellement torturé dans un cimetière, par plusieurs hommes dangereux. Sa marque sur le bras était une preuve tangible, d'autant que le docteur Brown avait confirmé que la blessure avait été faite par une arme blanche.

Le garçon souffrait véritablement du syndrome post-traumatique.

Ses hallucinations auditives, ses sursauts quand il y avait un bruit fort et soudain, ses cauchemars particulièrement violents et réels, ses moments de reviviscence qui le faisaient céder à la panique et enfin son blocage verbal en étaient autant de manifestations. L'enfant que Jack avait dans la tête était très clairement une façon pour lui d'exprimer son passé violent d'enfant maltraité. Il pleurait quand Jack était malheureux, réclamant par ses larmes toute l'aide que son patient n'avait jamais obtenue et dont il avait, aujourd'hui encore, désespérément besoin. Le psychiatre s'interrogeait, par contre, sur la signification latente des oiseaux.

Le toucher était aussi une autre source d'anxiété pour le garçon, sauf avec certaines personnes, où au contraire il recherchait le contact. Becket en avait été témoin personnellement et Jack lui en avait parlé. Il _voulait_ le contact physique avec les membres de la famille Atcock et Nathanaël Reiley, qui passait régulièrement les voir le soir et que Jack appelait désormais oncle Nath, comme les autres enfants de la maison. Jack avait _besoin_ de démonstration de tendresse, de caresses, de la part des personnes en qui il avait confiance, un besoin aussi bien physique que psychologique.

À l'inverse, avec les autres personnes, les contacts étaient difficiles. Trop de monde autours de lui l'étouffait, le stressait. Becket supposait qu'il s'agissait des conséquences des abus pendant sa petite enfance et de ses viols à répétition avec L.

Car il n'en démordait pas : Jack avait bel et bien était vendu ou donné à un pervers pédophile homosexuel (de toute façon les homosexuels étaient tous plus ou moins pervers et/ou pédophile selon lui) qui avait abusé du jeune garçon pendant l'été.

Le reste n'était que du déni de la part de Jack. Il avait décidé que la semaine prochaine, au plus tard, ils aborderaient franchement ce sujet. Il fallait que Jack comprenne et accepte son statut de victime, qu'il cesse avec cette idée ridicule d'être gay. Un jeune et joli garçon comme lui n'avait pas à avoir de telles idées sordides dans la tête. L'homosexualité était une anormalité, or Jack voulait être normal. Il fallait que lui, son psychiatre, l'aide à combattre cette déviance sexuelle.

D'abord, son statut de victime de viol, ensuite l'homosexualité.

Stan rangea les feuillets de Jack dans son dossier. En tout cas, les progrès du garçon étaient fulgurants. Jack faisait de plus en plus de bruits, de vocalises. Comme il lui avait dit en plaisantant, il réapprenait la musique, bientôt ce serait l'heure de mettre les paroles dessus. Oui, Jack 'meumeumait' de plus en plus, faisait des 'Ah' parfois de surprise mais aussi maintenant d'accord. Il fallait qu'il encourage la famille Atcock à stimuler Jack au niveau du langage, plus ce dernier serait bruyant et démonstratif, plus il guérirait vite.

Il espérait que d'ici quelques mois son blocage au niveau de la parole se résorberait. Il fallait pour cela régler ce qui s'était passé lors de sa fuite, le traumatisme qui l'avait déclenché. On en revenait donc au fameux _L_.

L'équipe qui suivait le garçon (Madame Atcock, Brown, Reiley et lui même) avait rendez-vous mercredi après sa séance avec Jack. Le directeur de l'école secondaire les rejoindrait à la fin, pour un petit bilan sur l'insertion de Jack et son comportement scolaire.

Le dossier était encourageant d'un point de vue psychologique. Mais inquiétant pour l'enquête de Reiley. Qui était ce 'peuple' qui avait fait ça à Jack ? Ce serait un point à discuter avec l'enquêteur. L'identité de Jack était encore inconnue. Le Yard devrait être alerté si les choses n'avançaient pas plus ou si effectivement Jack avait réellement _tué_ sous l'ordre d'une organisation secrète.

Il pensait de plus en plus que ce fait était exact, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une métaphore. Jack avait tué.

**... ... ...**

Harry dessinait vite et bien. Le mercredi après-midi, lors de la réunion, Fiona sortit du carton à dessin de Jack une dizaine de portraits au fusain. Harry avait dessiné en bas de chaque portrait une lettre calligraphiée, représentant l'individu dessiné.

Elle sortit donc R & H dessinés sur la même feuille, D, un couple avec un bébé agrémentés d'un M avec une lune sur le dessus, un grand T et un petit T, un homme sombre de plein pied avec un S particulièrement ouvragé et enfin L. Tous souriaient, sauf S et L. S était clairement ténébreux, L plus 'lointain' dit Fiona, 'hautain' la contra le docteur Becket. Mais derrière chaque feuille, Jack avait écrit 'ami'.

« Il faudrait qu'il dessine aussi ses 'ennemis' ce serait intéressant. Je lui avais demandé de faire certaines scènes aussi, pas que des portraits. » dit Becket. Ce fut l'un des rares commentaires.

Le lendemain, le directeur eut un petit compte rendu de la réunion concernant l'élève Jack Smith avec la sous directrice.

**... ... ...**

Vendredi matin, Harry remarqua de suite les regards goguenards de Malcom et d'un de ses copains en entrant dans la classe de littérature.

« Hey Jack ! Comment ça va, chéri ? » demanda Malcom une fois Harry assis.

Le silence s'installa parmi les élèves. Josh et Hope jetèrent un regard un peu inquiet à leur ami.

« Dis donc Choupinette, tu sais ce que font deux pédés qui se rencontrent ? Y en a un qui fait le con et l'autre qui s'emmerde. » dit Malcom avec un large sourire méprisant.

Son copain ricana tandis que Harry eut l'impression que son sang quittait ses joues .

« Tu préfères quoi, toi ? Faire le con ou t'emmerder ? Vu ton petit minois, je suis sûr que tu dois préférer faire la fille, pas vrai ? »

Ils explosèrent d'un rire gras, alors que tous les élèves regardaient Harry avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Attends, j'en ai une autre, » reprit l'ami de Malcom, toujours hilare, « Tu sais quand est-ce que les pédés s'habillent en clair ? Quand ils en ont marre d'être enfoncés ! » Les deux ados s'écroulèrent sur leur bureau.

« Vous n'êtes que deux crétins ! J'aimerais savoir comment vous réagiriez si vous aussi, on vous avez vendu à un pédophile ! » s'écria Hope.

Harry émit un son étranglé à cette annonce. Cette fois, les regards sur lui furent horrifiés et remplis de pitié.

« Tes infos datent un peu ma puce, sache que je sais de source sûre, _très sûre_, que ton cher ami Jack ici présent est une tante, une tarlouze, un putain de pédé ! » scanda Malcom.

« Dis donc Josh, je serais toi, je ferais gaffe à mon cul, à fréquenter une pédale tu risques de te le faire baiser ! » dit méchamment son copain.

« C'est sûr qu'avec ta face de trou du cul, ça risque pas de t'arriver, toi t'es bon qu'à sucer. » répondit froidement Josh.

Puis le silence se fit alors que leur professeur entrait dans la classe.

Dire que Harry ne dit pas un mot de la journée serait une évidence. Il n'écrivit quasiment rien sur ses carnets, supporta les regards lourds et les chuchotements sur son passage.

_C'est pas vrai, je suis de retour à Poudlard finalement, _pensa-t-il avec aigreur après le déjeuner. Il réalisa qu'étrangement et pour la première fois, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout même.

Il dut aussi et surtout subir les moqueries ainsi que les blagues vaseuses de Malcom et de sa bande, qu'il essaya t'éviter toute la journée tant bien que mal.

Plus que tout, il était en colère contre la sous-directrice et contre son psy qui avaient éventé une information privée.

Quand les cours se terminèrent, il voulut foncer pour prendre son bus en direction de l'hôpital pour sa séance de thérapie, quand une main le retint : Josh, avec Wanda et Jenny derrière lui.

« Arrête Jack, laisse tomber, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Dans une semaine, ils passeront à autre chose ou à quelqu'un d'autre. La plupart des élèves s'en foutent de savoir avec qui tu baises ! »

Wanda ajouta : « Emmerde-les Jack, fais comme s'ils étaient pas là. »

**... ... ...**

Quand Harry entra dans le bureau de Stanislas Becket, il était dans une telle colère qu'il le fit savoir de suite à son psy.

_**.Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Pas de droit de dire à mon directeur que je suis gay, toute l'école est au courant !**_

« Mais Jack, cela faisait partie de nos échanges. Je rappellerai au directeur le caractère confidentiel de nos réunions. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de cela. »

_**.Vous n'aviez pas à le lui dire, c'est ma vie privé ça ne regarde que moi !**_

« J'ai compris, je me doute que cela soit gênant que tes camarades pensent que tu es gay bien sûr, mais tu peux démentir et dans quelques temps, je suis sûr qu'une jolie fille te fera... » Une feuille se posa sur son nez.

_**.JE **_**SUIS **_**GAY !**_

« Jack, on doit reparler de ça et plus précisément de L. Tu es victime d'un homme qui t'a violé, qui a abusé de toi, de ta jeunesse, de ta naïveté. »

La séance ne se passa pas très bien, Harry en ressortit remonté comme une pendule et déstabilisé.

**... ... ...**

En rentrant chez Fiona, le soir, il s'enferma directement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Quand on toqua sur celle-ci, il poussa un grognement, la tête dans son oreiller, en guise de réponse.

« Hello Jacki O', »

Harry se releva immédiatement de son lit et fonça se caler dans les bras ouverts de Nathanaël.

« Comment ça va mon grand ? » lui demanda l'homme de sa voix chaude.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, pas terrible, je me doute. Betty m'a appelé tout à l'heure... L'ambiance a un peu dégénéré en salle des professeurs, a priori. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, il semblerait que le café de Betty soit malencontreusement tombé sur la jupe de la sous-directrice Keynes, la mère d'un certain Malcom, en fin d'après midi. » continua Nathanaël, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se mit à pouffer.

« Sacré caractère, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Nathanaël en rigolant lui aussi.

Il s'assit sur le lit et Harry le suivit, se mettant en tailleur à côté de lui.

« Écoute, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à l'école. J'ai téléphoné au docteur Brown et ensuite au directeur de ton établissement. On a discuté avec le premier j'ai clairement fait comprendre la situation au second. À mon avis, tu devrais être un peu plus tranquille, lundi. Le directeur recevra dorénavant des comptes rendus écrits, uniquement si besoin est, du docteur Brown. »

_**. Et Becket ?**_

« Becket... Normalement il ne devrait avoir aucun contact avec tes enseignants. Tout passe par Brown. Comment ça se passe avec ton psy ? »

_**.Pas trop mal. Des choses m'aident je crois, quand on parle. Mais je n'aime pas quand il parle de **_**L**_** ou du fait que je sois gay. Est-ce que ça t'embête, Oncle Nath' ? Ça te dégoûte ?**_

« Que tu sois gay ? Non pas du tout. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi. Notre société n'est pas encore prête à totalement accepter cette différence sexuelle. Les préjugés ont la vie dure et certains continuent de croire que l'homosexualité est une maladie que l'on peut guérir, ou que les homosexuels sont tous des pédophiles. »

Devant la mine sombre du gamin, il ajouta : « Mais c'est une minorité de nos jours, Jack. Beaucoup tolèrent malgré tout. Je ne te mentirai pas, ta vie, avec tes préférences, ne sera pas facile, tu rencontreras tout le temps des gens bornés. C'est vrai pour ton homosexualité comme c'est vrai pour des tas d'autres choses. Il faut apprendre à passer outre et à vivre avec ce que l'on est. »

_**.On m'a dit de les emmerder et de laisser tomber.**_

« C'est une option. » dit Nathanaël en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin. « Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux ? Tu connais pas le coiffeur bon sang ? »

_**. Hors de question ! Je les fais pousser.**_

« Tu peux déjà les attacher pourtant, non ? »

_**.Oui mais c'est pas encore assez, encore 2 centimètres et c'est bon.**_

« Sale gosse va ! Allez viens manger. »

**... ... ...**

Le week-end se passa comme les précédents.

Betty lui remonta le moral, Dipali le soûla de parole. Harry décida de s'acheter de nouveaux habits, tous noirs, de faire des dessins, moins gais et de se goinfrer de nouveau de chocolat avec Betty.

Elle lui fit écouter un CD, s'étonnant qu'il ne connaisse pas le groupe, surtout le chanteur.

« Tu vas adorer à mon avis. »

_**.Autant que toi tu aimes mon ami S ?**_

Il avait remarqué les regards intéressés de la jeune femme sur le dessin représentant Severus Snape et cela l'amusait grandement. Elle avait le béguin pour un vieux grincheux.

« Pff, p'tit crétin va, c'est pas ma faute si cet homme est sacrément sexy ! »

_**. Il a surtout un sacrément foutu caractère.**_

« Pourquoi _S _? Allez dis le moi, Jack ! »

_**. S parce que c'est Snake (1). »**_

Quand la musique passa, le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier les paroles et la mélodie. Betty avait raison. Harry adorait.

Le dimanche soir, alors que tous dormaient déjà, Harry prit sa baguette entre ses doigts. La magie lui manquait. Pire, il avait _besoin_ de la magie. Un besoin qui partait de son ventre, sous son nombril pour être précis et qui se diffusait jusque dans ses doigts, comme de l'électricité. C'était réellement un besoin physique doublé d'une envie psychologique.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, tenant la baguette de bois de houx entre ses mains jointes et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la magie l'envahir, se diffusant partout dans son corps, le faisant frissonner, caressant ses cheveux. La magie était tellement bonne ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Elle se concentra dans son ventre, puis, une douce chaleur l'engloba en entier. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se sentit serein mais épuisé.

Il s'affala dans son lit pour s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

**... ... ...**

**à Suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : 1- Snake : serpent

Merci aux anonymes Saphyre, ankana87, clarisse25000, Malis (pour pouvoir mettre la fic en 'follow' et donc être avertie d'un nouveau chapitre, il faut d'abord que tu te crées un compte sur Fanfiction), Jezabel pour leur review. Merci aussi à vous, qui avez mis cette histoire dans vos favorites ou vos histoires à suivre.

Félicitations à Lassa-liam qui est la 200ème revieweuse, après la 100ème, Archimède, coiffée au poteau cette fois ;)

Petite précision, je rappelle, si besoin était, que le personnage du psychiatre Stanislas Becket n'est pas _réel_ et qu'il ne saurait en aucune façon représenter à lui seul les psychiatres et psychologues qui font, pour la plupart en tout cas, du bon travail et n'ont pas de préjugés sexuels, ethniques, culturels ou religieux... et avec qui (pour reprendre une expression chère à un grand philosophe, monsieur C.B) mes rapports furent aussi divers qu'enrichissants... Dix points à celui qui trouve qui est ce philosophe.

Pour ceux qui s'impatientent, le monde sorcier sera de nouveau présent au prochain chapitre.

Enfin, petite dédicace pour The Ice Cat, qui a fait un OS basé sur cette fiction et dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

_**Semaine 39 – 21 au 27 septembre.**_

Les cours du lundi matin se passèrent sans anicroche.

_Bien sûr_, le look noir corbeau de Harry fit dresser un ou deux sourcils mais sans plus. Le week-end avait eu de l'effet sur les élèves sans doute.

_Bien sûr,_ il n'évita pas certains sourires goguenards et il entendit, il en était sûr, un 'salut p'tit pédé', dans un couloir, mais ce fut tout.

Ce fut au réfectoire que les choses se gâtèrent un peu.

Ils avaient fini de manger et étaient en train de se lever de table quand Malcom et ses deux compères se posèrent devant lui.

« Alors la tarlouze, comment ça va ? Pas trop mal au cul ce matin ? » demanda-t-il, en parlant fort et avec un sourire ridicule collé sur le visage.

Harry le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'une sous-espèce de cafard. Ce pauvre idiot de Malcom aurait des leçons à prendre de la part des Malfoy et de Snape en matière de sourire. _Eux_ savaient mettre tout le mépris nécessaire pour faire se recroqueviller ceux qui en étaient victimes. Il étudia attentivement les garçons en face de lui. Oui, ils étaient justes minables en fait.

Il sourit méchamment, son regard devint polaire. Il constata avec satisfaction que _lui_ avait bien appris pendant ces deux mois d'été. Lucius, Draco et Severus étaient d'excellents professeurs tout compte fait. Les trois autres en face de lui, bien qu'un peu plus grands, ne semblaient pas très à l'aise.

_**.Et toi pauvre merde, tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les pédés ?**_

Malcom se pencha pour lire la feuille que lui tendait Harry.

Alors la voix de Freddy Mercury retentit du walkman de Harry pour résonner dans toute la salle. Harry se tourna sur lui même, dans une envolée de manteau noir et de cheveux ébènes que n'aurait pas renié le grand Severus Snape en personne, tout en levant ses bras.

Pendant que Queen hurlait _« We will rock you ! »_ il fit deux magistraux doigts d'honneur à ceux qui le regardaient et sortit.

**... ... ...**

Sa séance avec le docteur Becket se passa bien mieux.

Déjà parce que Harry était plus détendu que le vendredi précédent, mais surtout parce qu'il sortit de son carton les derniers dessins qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Lucius, alors il garda précieusement le dernier croquis du blond qu'il avait réalisé pour ne montrer que ceux portant sur le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

« Alors Jack, à qui sont ces nouveaux portraits ? » dit le psychiatre en regardant le premier.

Trois visages tournés dans des directions opposées, sans que leurs yeux ne rencontrent celui qui les regardait. Ils étaient entourés de sombres brumes et portaient les prénoms cette fois de Fred, Colin et Lavande.

Le deuxième dessin était un homme de plein pied, également cerné de brume, qui regardait lui aussi un point lointain. Sirius.

Enfin sur le dernier, le plus noir et dont les coups de crayon et de fusain étaient plus marqués, plus à vif, un cimetière. Un jeune garçon à moitié allongé par terre qui se tenait le bras, des hommes autour de lui arborant des masques terrifiants. Au centre, juste devant le garçon, un homme grand, sans visage.

« Eh bien Jack, tes dessins sont assez, impressionnants, je dois l'avouer. Rien à voir avec les précédents. Est-ce-que ces personnes – il montra les deux premiers dessins – sont des amis à toi ?

« Hum. »

« Ils sont plus sombres que les autres... pourquoi as-tu inscrit leurs prénoms cette fois, pas simplement leurs initiales ? »

_**.Ils sont morts, tués pendant la dernière bataille par les masques morts.**_

« Oh je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi tes dessins sont aussi sombres maintenant. Et lui ? Sirius ? »

_**.C'était mon parrain, mon vrai parrain. M la lune l'a remplacé dans mon cœur après sa mort. Il est mort avant les autres, par un masque mort aussi, en me défendant. Sirius et M la lune étaient les amis de mes parents.**_

« Et ça, c'est le cimetière... Tom ? »

« Hum. »

« Il n'a pas de visage... »

_**.C'est trop dur. Je n'ai pas pu.**_

Le psychiatre posa les trois dessins bien à plat devant lui. « On va parler de tout ça. »

« Hum. »

Comme toutes les autres séances de cette semaine, celle-là fut consacrée à la guerre, aux amis morts, à la culpabilité qu'il avait face à ces décès et à Tom. Et comme pour toutes les autres, il en sortit avec les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

_**Semaine 40 – du 28 septembre au 4 octobre**_

Le mercredi soir, Harry se sentit comme lavé d'une souillure, allégé d'un poids sur ses poumons. Il respira un grand coup allongé sur son lit.

Puis il retourna au denier sujet de préoccupation qui lui restait. Lucius.

Il se rejouait de plus en plus souvent leur dernière 'conversation', les mots du blond résonnant toujours durement dans ses oreilles.

Durant le week-end, il avait de nouveau fait une montée en puissance magique avec sa baguette. Il aimait la magie et la sensation de chaleur dans son corps était d'un étrange réconfort.

Il savait depuis qu'il n'allait pas rester dans le monde moldu. Il était un sorcier, son monde était magique. Il avait beau aimer sa nouvelle famille, il se rendait compte de jour en jour qu'il n'appartenait plus au monde moldu.

Aller en cours l'ennuyait, les gens l'ennuyaient. La tranquillité de son manoir lui manquait. Il avait envie de dessiner, de se mettre à la peinture à l'huile et à l'aquarelle. Il voulait apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique, les cours de Betty l'ayant définitivement séduit à cet art. Sa situation passée et celle de Tom lui avaient aussi donné l'idée d'un projet.

Mais plus que tout, il avait rudement pris conscience que Lucius lui manquait, tout idiot arrogant, manipulateur et dictateur qu'il était. Il était toujours le même homme public qui hérissait le poil, mais malgré cette dernière dispute, il était si différent au manoir, en privé.

Le fait de se rendre compte de ce manque était néanmoins perturbant. Certes, même quand il était parti du manoir, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait des sentiments pour celui qui était devenu de force son époux. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté à quel point il allait lui manquer et en aussi peu de temps.

Harry avait envie de parler avec lui, de lui raconter sa journée, de marcher main dans la main, de pouvoir sentir son odeur et la douceur de ses cheveux. Parfois, inconsciemment, quand il faisait ou disait quelque chose, il se retournait, pour demander à Lucius ce qu'il en pensait ou simplement pour partager l'instant avec lui, avant de se souvenir avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'était pas là. Il avait envie de rigoler à l'une de ses petites blagues pince sans rire et il avait envie d'entendre le rire de Lucius, de voir cette lueur de tendresse dans les yeux gris. La puissance de ce manque et la douleur qu'il engendrait parfois dans sa poitrine le surprenait et l'effrayait tout à la fois

Il savait que Lucius ne changerait jamais, l'homme aimerait toujours régenter son monde. Mais, alors qu'il se rappelait les paroles de Remus, Harry réalisait pleinement qu'effectivement, Lucius proposait aussi finalement des tas de possibilités si on savait comment le prendre. Le Gryffondor pourrait faire à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait en fait, il pourrait même passer ses ASPIC. Il pourrait se consacrer à sa passion du dessin tout en participant à des œuvres caritatives.

Ce n'était pas l'avenir qu'il avait imaginé il y trois ans quand il voulait devenir Auror. Lucius n'accepterait jamais cette carrière mais le brun en voulait-il toujours ? Non, après réflexion, ce choix de métier ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait changé. Il avait envie de tranquillité, de penser à lui, d'être égoïste.

Est-ce que le monde ou l'avenir que lui imposait Lucius était si désagréable finalement ?

Harry en doutait de plus en plus. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas devenu superficiel, s'il ne cherchait pas à se convaincre et surtout, si les sortilèges de leur union ne jouaient pas un rôle dans ses réflexions.

Mais il se devait de bien réfléchir à sa situation et à ses sentiments pour le blond, en toute honnêteté.

Car revenir dans le monde sorcier, à moins de s'exiler, loin, très loin, de l'Angleterre, c'était accepter de revenir au manoir et de reprendre sa place d'époux auprès de Lucius Malfoy.

À la pensée de son mari, son pénis se tendit soudain, comme si réfléchir à sa relation avec le blond avait réveillé sa libido. C'était une autre chose qui concernait le blond et qui manquait aussi beaucoup à Harry. Le sexe. Il soupira. Bon, il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps ce soir. Il prit un mouchoir en papier sur la table de nuit et posa une main sur sa hampe palpitante en gémissant doucement.

**... ... ...**

Le vendredi fut en demi teinte pour le brun. Selon lui, le matin était à se repasser en boucle avec délectation.

Malcom n'avait toujours pas digéré le lundi midi de la semaine précédente, qu'il vivait comme une humiliation.

Les autres élèves, pour la grosse majorité, fichaient une paix royale au 'petit pédé', se moquant comme d'une guigne de sa vie sexuelle, bien trop concentrés sur la leur. Certains le soutenaient même ouvertement !

D'autres, heureusement, étaient comme lui, complètement écœurés qu'une 'pédale' se trimbale dans leur établissement scolaire en avouant ouvertement ses préférences.

Sa mère, ainsi que son amie, la prof de dessin de la 'tarlouze', partageaient son avis. Mais sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas faire d'histoire. Apparemment, elle s'était fait remonter les bretelles par le directeur en personne, ce dernier ayant eu lui aussi des problèmes avec l'équipe médicale qui soignait Jack. Elle refusait depuis de lui raconter les derniers potins concernant le 'pédé'.

_Pédé __**et**__ demeuré ! _Pensa-t-il.

Il s'était plus ou moins bien retenu pendant plus d'une semaine, mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Cette pédale l'insupportait.

Pendant le cours de littérature du vendredi matin, il lança à Jack des petits mots insultants en douce. Mais au bout du troisième, ce connard ne les lisait même plus, se contentant de les poser, encore pliés, sur le coin de son bureau.

« Eh bien monsieur Smith, vous faites une collection de petits mots ? Vous savez pourtant que je n'accepte pas ce comportement dans ma classe, » dit leur professeur, monsieur Stone, alors qu'il marchait entre les rangés de bureaux.

_**.Si vous les voulez, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi.**_ Griffonna Harry rapidement sur son carnet. _**.Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le genre de littérature que j'affectionne.**_

Le professeur se saisit des cinq petits papiers pliés.

« Oh je vois, effectivement, nous avons affaire à un grand artiste dans cette classe. Comme cela est passionnant. Très _fin_. »

Il se tourna vers Malcom.

« Vraiment, monsieur Keynes vous vous êtes surpassé. J'aime particulièrement un passage de celui-ci. Vous permettez ? » Malcom pâlit mais ne dit rien.

Monsieur Stone lut le petit papier. « _Les gens comme toi sont nuisibles, à part copuler et vous faire_ – je censure, il existe un mot tellement plus adéquat et tellement moins vulgaire – _et vous faire _biiiiip_, vous ne servez à rien, vous êtes inutiles à la société, des nuisibles, on devrait tous vous enfermer et vous.._. Je me permets de censurer également la fin de ce mot. »

Le regard profond du professeur fit le tour de la classe

« Eh bien, eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant. Dites moi, monsieur Keynes, est-ce que vous connaissez William Shakespeare ?... J'attends une réponse, jeune homme, » dit le professeur d'une voix sinistre alors que Malcom gardait le silence.

« Ou...Oui professeur Stone. »

« Bien, vous avez donc retenu quelque chose de mon cours finalement. Et Lord Byron ? Oui ? Parfait. Connaissez vous également Léonard de Vinci, Michel Ange, Jules César, Buffalo Bill, nos bons rois Richard et Edouard II pour ne citer qu'eux, ainsi qu'Alexandre le Grand, Francis Bacon, Voltaire, Franz Schubert, Sir Lawrence Olivier, Oscar Wilde, Donatello, Edgar Hoover, Derek Jarman ... Vous les connaissez aussi ? »

Il posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Harry. « Ces grands hommes, célèbres ou qui ont fait tant de choses pour notre société, avaient tous un point commun, vous voulez savoir le quel ? »

Malcom ne répondit pas mais pâlit un peu plus.

« Ils étaient tous du même bord sexuel qu'un autre grand artiste anglais, monsieur Farrokh Bulsara, plus connu sous le nom de Freddy Mercury. Mais je crois que monsieur Smith ici présent vous l'a fait découvrir lundi dernier si je ne me trompe. »

La classe explosa de rire, nerveux pour certains. Monsieur Stone retourna à son bureau, les papiers dans sa main.

« Sachez que je n'accepte pas ce genre de comportement intolérable, monsieur Keynes. Le directeur en sera informé et vous êtes collé. J'attends également une dissertation comparative entre l'œuvre de Shakespeare et de Byron, pour lundi prochain. »

Une matinée délectable, donc, selon Harry.

**... ... ...**

Le repas à la cantine se passa agréablement, du moins au début.

Jenny et Wanda refaisaient le discours de Stone en rigolant quand Josh intervint, toujours sérieux.

« Il y a un autre point commun entre certaines de ces personnes. Mercury et Jarman, ils sont tous les deux morts du Sida. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. « J'espère que tu te protèges bien mon pote et que celui qui t'a... mis cette bague au doigt aussi. »

Harry porta immédiatement sa main droite sur son alliance. Décidément les gens savaient beaucoup trop de choses sur sa vie.

_**.Je n'ai pas le H.I.V.**_

« Ce que j'en dis moi, c'est pour toi, » répondit Josh en haussant les épaules.

Un petit silence s'installa.

« Eh bien Jack, tu es un vrai boulimique de chocolat ! Tu as de la chance d'être naturellement mince avec tout ce que tu avales, » se moqua Hope.

_**.Que veux-tu, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est un pauvre enfant battu, affamé et enfermé dans un placard, pour ensuite être donné à un homme qui passe ses journées à l'enculer. On compense avec le chocolat. **_

Harry arracha la feuille de son carnet, la laissa sur la table et se leva. Il n'avait toujours pas tout à fait pardonné à Hope son intervention désastreuse de la semaine dernière.

**... ... ...**

La fin de journée fut encore plus désagréable.

D'abord, la professeur de dessin ne cessa de lui jeter des regards noirs et semi-dégoûtés.

_Pauvre petit Malconnichou a dû se plaindre à môman et à sa grande copine,_ se moqua Jenny.

Elle leur donna comme devoir à faire, pour le lundi-même, une œuvre, sur le support de leur choix, représentant l'amour. Les élèves protestèrent sur le délai particulièrement court.

« Inutile de râler, le directeur m'a informée ce matin qu'il voulait faire une 'petite exposition' dans la salle d'information ce mercredi, avec des tableaux de toutes les années. Ce thème a été choisi par vos camarades de dernière année ce matin. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, adressez-vous à qui de droit ! »

Ensuite la séance avec Becket tourna au vinaigre. Le sujet retomba sur Lucius. Harry finit pas exploser.

._**Oui ! Oui ! Vous avez raison ! D'accord, je suis une victime, d'accord, je n'ai pas choisi de vivre avec L, j'ai compris ça. Oui, je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir des relations avec lui à ce moment-là. Mais je m'en fiche ! J'étais gay avant, je voulais coucher avec lui avant et je suis toujours gay maintenant ! C'était pas un viol.**_

« Tu avances, tu reconnais que tu es victime de cette situation. Mais tu es aussi une victime de cet homme. Il t'a violé. »

Harry bouillait intérieurement.

« Reparle-moi donc de ta fameuse 'nuit de noce'. C'était un viol. »

_**.J'ai pris du plaisir, il m'a fait jouir ! On ne jouit pas quand on est violé.**_

« Ce n'était qu'une pure réaction physique de ta part ! Tu pouvais lui dire non ? Non, tu ne pouvais pas. A-t-il arrêté quand tu lui as dit que tu ne te sentais pas prêt ? Non ! C'était donc un _viol_. »

Harry poussa un cri de rage et d'impuissance, ces mots le blessaient au delà de tout, lui donnaient la nausée. Ils le détruisaient. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Becket de la première fois où Lucius et lui s'étaient disputés, de la façon dont le blond l'avait 'calmé' sur le lit conjugal. Quand bien même ils s'étaient ensuite réconciliés dignement sur l'oreiller, il savait que Becket ne le verrait pas ainsi, il ne retiendrait que le premier geste de Lucius, qui pouvait s'apparenter effectivement à un viol. L'adolescent avait une énorme envie de pleurer, de hurler, de démolir le bureau de ce crétin, il avait mal, tellement mal, tant par les propos du psychiatre, que par ses souvenirs.

« Tu refuses l'idée d'avoir été violé, Jack, c'est une réaction de déni assez fréquente chez les victimes, bien qu'elle prenne différentes formes. C'est une protection de ton cerveau, pour te permettre d'accepter cette violence que cet homme t'a fait subir. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus ? Le fait d'avoir été impuissant ? On dirait que tu as plus de mal avec ce fait aujourd'hui qu'avec le meurtre de Tom. »

Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

_**.Vous admettez que je dise la vérité sur Tom alors ? Que je ne fabule ni ne délire quand je dis que je l'ai tué ?**_

« Il se pourrait bien... Raconte-moi encore, comment Tom est mort ? »

Harry ressortit l'histoire qu'il avait inventé le mercredi, qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité selon lui et qui serait compréhensible pour un moldu.

_**.Il m'a étranglé pendant la bataille. Il a cru que j'étais mort parce que j'ai perdu connaissance un moment. Il se vantait auprès des masque morts quand je suis revenu à moi, j'ai ramassé un gros morceau de bois. Il m'a vu et à lancé un couteau sur moi. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, un réflexe sans doute, j'ai frappé ce couteau avec la branche, pour me défendre, ça l'a retourné et renvoyé contre lui, il l'a reçu en plein cœur. Il est mort. Je l'ai tué avec son arme, l'arme qu'il avait jetée sur moi.**_

**... ... ...**

Quand Harry sortit de l'hôpital, pour prendre son bus et retourner chez lui, il eut un choc.

Là, sur le trottoir en face de lui, il vit Severus Snape. Son cœur eut un raté, une voiture passa devant ses yeux et il ne vit plus rien.

_Si ressasser le passé me fait avoir des hallucinations visuelles maintenant, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge,_ pensa-t-il.

**... ... ...**

La soirée du vendredi et la matinée du samedi se passèrent sous le symbole de la mélancolie pour Harry. La pluie, qui ne cessa de tomber, ne l'aida pas à le sortir de ce sentiment. Il pensait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, à Lucius.

Sa dernière séance avec le psy l'avait réellement perturbé.

Betty lui réclama un autre dessin, 'pour elle', qu'elle garderait. Harry rigola, oubliant un instant son entrevue avec Becket.

_**.Tu aimerais un sombre serpent à mettre au dessus de ton lit ? Betty, tu as 26 ans pas 16 ! .**_

« Rigole ! J'ai juste envie d'avoir un dessin de toi avec moi. C'est toi qui as des idées perverses, pas moi ! »

Harry rigola encore une fois. Il allait lui faire le plus beau profil de ... non il le ferait de trois quart ou de face, ça serait mieux. Bref, il allait faire le regard le plus ténébreux et le plus mystérieux que Severus Snape n'ait jamais lancé.

Il avait parfaitement réussi. Betty monta dans sa chambre en bavant presque. Un vrai mystère pour Harry.

Mais cela lui donna une idée, il décida de se remuer et de provoquer un ouragan.

Ah, elle voulait de l'amour sa coincée de prof ? Elle leur avait donné carte libre pour leur projet ? Il allait en profiter et pas qu'un peu.

Ah, son psychiatre refusait d'admettre qu'il était gay ? Il allait lui donner de quoi réfléchir.

C'est sur un victorieux 'mort aux cons ' mental qu'il se remit au travail.

Lucius allait être à tomber.

Il acheva son dessin le dimanche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait observé. Sans doute cette fichue mélancolie qui l'avait repris alors qu'il travaillait sur son projet artistique. Il regarda Lucius sur sa feuille de papier épais.

Le blond n'était pas à tomber, il était à se damner et totalement indécent. Merlin qu'il lui manquait.

Harry se leva et regarda par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Il crut voir comme une ombre noir sur le trottoir d'en face, mais elle disparut si vite qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée finalement.

Fiona l'appela pour aller au cinéma, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient.

Ils rentrèrent puis dînèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur, ensuite les plus jeunes allèrent au lit. Harry resta encore un peu de temps avec Fiona et Betty devant la télé avant de monter se doucher et se coucher lui aussi.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il remarqua qu'il y faisait plutôt frais. Un léger courant d'air dans ses cheveux mi-longs et humides le fit frisonner. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre pour constater qu'elle était très légèrement entre-ouverte.

Étonné, il la referma. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle était fermée depuis ce matin. Son regard se tourna vers son bureau, où était encore posé, à l'envers, le dessin de Lucius avec sa boîte à dessins par dessus. Et là, il vit quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait _définitivement_ pas quand il était parti au cinéma.

À côté de sa boîte à dessins, il y avait un petit ange en or blanc.

Le petit ange dans la paume de sa main, Harry s'affala sur son lit. Il était pâle, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Snape qu'il avait vu le vendredi et cet après-midi. Snape savait où il était, et l'ange dans sa main lui prouvait que Lucius le savait aussi. _Mon ange..._

Il posa sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer les bruits de sanglots paniqués qui s'en échappaient.

Puis, alors qu'il tentait de se calmer et de réfléchir, un fait le frappa de plein fouet.

Lucius savait où il était mais Harry était toujours chez les Atcock et dans le monde moldu. Le Serpentard ne l'avais pas récupéré, il ne l'avait pas attrapé par la peau des fesses pour le ramener au manoir. Alors que de part leur contrat de mariage, Lucius aurait été dans son bon droit. Harry avait l'obligation de rester au domicile conjugal, il ne pouvait pas, légalement, le quitter sans la permission de son époux. L'aristocrate pouvait tout à fait venir le chercher, l'enfermer et le punir, de la façon qu'il souhaitait, pour sa désobéissance.

Les paroles du psychiatre résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Si Lucius était vraiment un pervers violeur qui le retenait prisonnier, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas immédiatement remis dans sa cage dorée pour abuser de nouveau de son corps ?

Si Lucius était à ce point un dictateur, pourquoi le laisser libre de choisir où il vivait ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit plus qu'un simple jouet sexuel pour le blond ?

Il admira l'ange brillant dans sa main, l'esprit bouillonnant de questions.

Lucius voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il savait, il savait où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il devait aussi savoir qu'il était scolarisé et qu'il suivait une psychothérapie puisque Severus l'avait vu à l'hôpital.

Pourtant, il le laissait_ libre de choisir_.

Harry reçut comme une violente décharge dans son cœur. Lucius lui faisait-il confiance finalement ? Est-ce qu'il tenait suffisamment à lui pour le laisser faire ce qu'il avait _besoin_ de faire ?

Cet ange était comme une promesse aux yeux de Harry, une promesse que lui faisait le blond.

Il était toujours son ange.

Harry s'endormit, perturbé mais vaguement heureux. Son mari lui manquait atrocement et maintenant, il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque. Lucius ne l'avait pas oublié mais le laissait _libre_.

**... ... ...**

Severus Snape n'était pas le meilleur espion du monde sorcier pour rien. Il était rusé, perspicace et tenace.

Il était aussi extrêmement intelligent. Plus jeune maître des potions de toute l'histoire sorcière, doué en légilimancie et _excessivement_ doué en occlumancie, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette dernière qualité qu'il avait survécu aussi longtemps auprès du Seigneur Noir.

Après avoir fait la promesse à Lucius Malfoy de retrouver son cornichon de mari, il avait beaucoup réfléchi.

Il exigea de Minerva que Horace Slughorn reprenne les étudiants jusqu'au BUSES, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu. Horace et elle poussèrent des hauts cris mais il eut gain de cause quand il joua lourdement sur le fait qu'il avait failli mourir quelques mois avant et qu'il venait à peine de sortir du coma.

Cela avait définitivement fait taire les deux enquiquineurs, lui laissant ainsi beaucoup de temps libre.

Du temps, il lui en faudrait pour retrouver Potter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le gaspille.

La rentrée n'avait toujours pas eu lieu, mais Minerva et Lupin s'inquiétaient (à juste titre) de la venue ou non de Harry à l'école cette année. Ils se doutaient que Lucius ne le voudrait pas. Ils commençaient à tanner le professeur de Potions pour savoir ce qu'il savait des intentions du blond.

Lucius ne pourrait pas garder la fuite de Harry encore longtemps secrète. Il devait agir et vite.

_Ce gamin n'aura eu de cesse de me pourrir la vie depuis sa fichue naissance,_ pensa-t-il.

Bien sûr, cet abruti était parti avec le balai du cabot. Bon. En admettant qu'il ait volé toute la nuit à la vitesse de... Severus partit dans de savants calculs tout en regardant la carte devant lui.

Il décida de rendre une petite visite à la famille de Potter, les Dursley. Il apprit beaucoup de choses très intéressantes grâce à la legilimancie. Il se promit d'en raconter certaines à Lucius, il allait adorer.

L'une des informations les plus pertinentes provint de l'armoire à glace qui servait de cousin à Harry. Il la confia à Snape, de lui-même, après que ce dernier lui eut demandé quel endroit aimait Harry ou qu'il aimerait visiter. Il lui avait dit d'une voix pataude que son cousin avait toujours bavé quand ils partaient en vacances quelques jours à Weymouth, sans lui évidement. Weymouth entrait parfaitement dans le rayon que Severus avait calculé.

Snape avait immédiatement transplané.

Au bout de deux jours, à force de sonder les commerçants du coin et la population à la recherche d'un jeune brun dans leur mémoire, il gagna le gros lot. Un vendeur de fish and chips ainsi qu'une jeune mère de famille avaient gardé, dans leurs souvenirs inconscients, le visage d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Pourtant, au bout d'une semaine de recherche, il n'avait pas plus avancé.

Il décida de marcher à l'instinct, se mettant dans la peau du gamin, faisant fonctionner ses méninges et cherchant dans tout ce qu'il savait du brun.

Le samedi 12 septembre, il embaucha trois détectives privés moldus, l'un à Penzance, l'un à Plymouth, l'autre à Exeter. Il était parti du principe que Harry s'était dirigé vers l'Ouest. L'Est le rapprochait trop du Surrey, et donc des Dursley. À l'inverse, l'Ouest le rapprochait du Devon, où habitaient les Weasley.

Et puis, il voyait bien Harry continuer sa route dans cette direction, comme si le soleil était un grand vif d'or qu'il poursuivait.

Il était aussi persuadé que le gamin s'était réfugié dans le monde moldu et avait fui les sorciers, des détectives moldus convenaient donc parfaitement pour cette partie de la recherche. De son côté, il se réservait le plus gros morceau et irait inspecter le Pays de Galles. Il avait bien le pressentiment que le gamin n'était pas parti rejoindre son premier amour d'une nuit, ni même la patrie de celui-ci, cependant, il ne devait ignorer aucune possibilité.

En jetant le dernier sort au détective de Plymouth, il sourit. Les moldus étaient si facilement manipulables, si contrôlables. Les trois hommes passeraient leur temps à rechercher l'époux Malfoy, mais seraient incapables de s'en souvenir.

Les choses se gâtèrent pour Lucius. L'annonce que le Survivant ne ferait pas sa septième, enfin huitième année à Poudlard, avait fait la 'Une' des journaux. Pire, Malfoy senior refusait que le brun ne se manifeste ou ne sorte en public.

Les sorciers commençaient à protester. Kingsley avait demandé une entrevue avec Harry mais il s'était fait envoyé sur les roses.

La réponse était la même pour tous : _Monsieur Lucius Malfoy et son époux ne souhaitaient aucune intervention extérieure qui pourrait interférer dans leur récent mariage. Monsieur Harry Malfoy-Potter se portait bien mais désirait rester au manoir Malfoy et ne voir personne._

Des rumeurs commençaient à fleurir. Harry était malade, Harry faisait une dépression, Harry était retenu prisonnier et subissait mille tortures, Harry était parti dans les îles s'amuser et dilapider la fortune Malfoy.

Lucius s'était violemment disputé, par hiboux interposés, avec Draco qui exigeait d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry, inquiet que ce dernier ne réponde ni à ses lettres, ni à celles de Ron et Hermione.

Snape s'impatientait. Le temps pressait. Il n'en pouvait plus de recevoir les appels de cheminette, y compris aux heures les plus indues, et les hiboux perpétuels d'un Lucius au bord de l'apoplexie tant il était pétri d'angoisse pour le morveux fugueur. Le maître des potions pensait parfois s'exiler en Papouasie, vêtu d'un simple pagne et d'une sarbacane avec laquelle il pourrait tirer sur tout ce qui bougerait, histoire de se défouler les nerfs. (1) C'était ça ou lancer des sorts à un grand aristocrate blond au nez pointu et au caractère apocalyptique... à moins de l'enfermer dans un cachot le temps qu'il remette la main sur son idiot de Gryffondor, comme cela il aurait un semblant de paix. Hummmm, idée intéressante qui séduisait de plus en plus le ténébreux homme aux cheveux noirs.

Enfin, le mercredi 30 septembre, lors de sa visite à ces moldus, il eut l'information qu'il recherchait. Le détective d'Exeter avait retrouvé Harry grâce à un contact qu'il avait parmi le personnel de l'hôpital Franklyn. Severus lança un puissant _oubliette_ aux trois hommes pour qu'aucun ne puisse jamais parler.

Snape fit le guet devant l'école de Harry le jeudi matin. Il le vit, en compagnie d'une jeune femme et d'une fillette. Il relut attentivement les notes que lui avait fournies son détective moldu. Bien, cette nuit une visite s'imposait à l'école de Harry ainsi qu'à l'hôpital où il était suivi.

Le lendemain, il profita que le gamin était à l'école et que la maison soit vide pour la fouiller. Comme à chaque fois, il lança des sorts de dédoublement sur chaques objets, notes ou dessins qui concernaient le garçon. Il le suivit aussi à l'hôpital mais le gosse l'aperçut.

Il transplana sans demander son reste. Il retourna le soir dans le bureau du médecin et doubla les dernières infos qui lui manquaient.

Demain, il irait faire son rapport à Lucius.

**... ... ...**

Dans son bureau, Lucius Malfoy se servit un verre de cherry, puis un whisky pur feu pour Severus.

« Alphington ? Dans une famille d'accueil ? »

« Oui, tu devrais commencer à boire ton verre Lucius, tu vas en avoir besoin, crois moi. »

Lucius en avait avalé plus de six à la fin des explications du Maître des potions.

Ce dernier lui avait passé tous les doubles qu'il possédait, au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait l'histoire de Harry.

Le blond fut stupéfait quand il apprit que Harry ne parlait plus. Il était totalement abasourdi par les conclusions de l'équipe médicale qui avait soigné son époux ainsi que par les premières conclusions d'enquête. Quand il lut le rapport du psychiatre, ce fut trop.

« Mais c'est quoi cette bouse de dragon ?! MOI ? Un pédophile ? Un violeur ? »

« Calme-toi Lucius, beaucoup de choses sont vraies alors tu ferais mieux de te détendre si tu ne veux pas te brouiller le teint. »

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu penses que je suis un pédophile ? »

« Je sais que cela va te paraître aberrant, mais si tu arrêtais de penser à toi pendant une dizaine de minutes et que tu pensais à Harry, ou plutôt à sa situation ? »

« Tiens, c'est 'Harry' maintenant ? Ce n'est plus 'l'insupportable gamin', 'l'empêcheur de faire des potions en paix', le 'Garçon-Qui-Est-Né-Pour-Me-Tourmenter' ? »

« J'ai lu les dossiers, je l'ai vu, j'ai rencontré sa famille, sa vraie famille, si on peut les appeler comme ça, » répondit froidement le Maître des potions.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Bien, » soupira Lucius, « Je t'écoute.»

« Harry souffre du syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Ce n'est pas pour s'amuser qu'il va chez ce médecin, il en a besoin. Plusieurs de nos étudiants sont dans ce cas, la guerre a fait beaucoup de dégâts. On a dû faire venir une équipe de psychomages à Poudlard. Certains élèves sont allés jusqu'à se mutiler, Lucius, à se scarifier, ou à tenter de se suicider. Une douzaine au moins va vraiment très, très, mal. Les médicomages pensent être obligés de les interner pour leur propre sécurité. Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas de ton époux. »

« Est-ce qu'il va si mal que ça ? » Lucius regarda encore les notes alors que Severus, d'un coup de baguette, mettait les bandes audio du psychiatre en marche.

Ils écoutèrent les bandes tout en lisant les notes brouillonnes de Harry-Jack.

« Des moineaux ? Il entend des moineaux ? C'est une blague ? » fut l'une des réflexions de Lucius, puis il se tut et devint pâle alors que sur la bande, Harry se mettait à sangloter.

« Je ne savais pas, je ne me doutais pas qu'il souffrait comme cela, » Le blond en était presque malade. « Severus, il faut qu'il revienne, je prendrai soin de lui, je connais un excellent psychomage. »

« Laisse-le Lucius, attends encore un peu. »

« Mais... »

« Pour une fois dans ton existence, Malfoy, écoute et laisse les autres décider un peu de leur propre vie ! » s'énerva Snape. « Il va revenir, mais si tu veux que son retour se fasse dans de bonnes conditions, il faut qu'il revienne de lui même. Tu l'as giflé par Merlin ! Tu l'as obligé à t'épouser ! Laisse-le au moins décider de _ça_. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il reviendra ? »

« Je l'ai vu, j'ai pris le temps de bien lire et relire toutes les notes le concernant et ce qu'il a écrit. Fais-le toi aussi. Il y a autre chose, il y a ses dessins. »

Severus sortit toutes les copies qu'il avait faites. Des visages familiers volèrent sur la table basse en les regardant.

Lucius les examina attentivement, il frissonna devant l'image du cimetière et eut une moue de dégoût devant celle représentant un enfant, petit et maigre, qui pleurait dans un placard lugubre. Les moldus allaient payer le mal qu'ils avaient fait, foi de Lucius.

« Ces dessins sont les plus intéressants, qu'en penses-tu ? » dit Snape avec un sourire ironique. Il tendit un paquet de quatre ou cinq feuilles au blond qui se découvrit sur chacune.

« C'est ... c'est.. »

« Oui, c'est toi, idiot. Tu es le _seul_ qu'il a représenté plusieurs fois. J'aime assez celui-ci. Tu es plutôt bien fichu, torse nu, je trouve, » ricana Severus. L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Regarde Lucius, observe ton _regard, _» insista Severus. « Regarde comment Harry te voit et ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Il reviendra. »

Le blond prit l'image. Il s'étudia alors que le ténébreux maître des potions se resservait un verre de whisky.

« Néanmoins, nous avons un souci, enfin deux, en dehors de l'état psychologique de Harry cela va sans dire. Le premier concerne Lupin, Minerva et toute la sainte famille Weasley. Je dois longer les couloirs pour éviter les uns ou les autres à Poudlard, je t'avoue que cela commence à me taper sur les nerfs, je crains de devenir prochainement désagréable. »

« Vraiment ? Ce serait si étonnant de ta part, » le coupa Lucius. Un haussement de sourcil snapien le fit taire.

« Eux, le ministère et la _Gazette_ font finir par défoncer un jour ta porte. » Il leva la main pour arrêter le blond qui ouvrait la bouche « C'est une façon de parler, je sais bien que l'on ne rentre pas comme ça dans ton fichu manoir. Mais ils vont devenir de plus en plus exigeants, ils vont vouloir voir Harry. Remus me l'a plus que clairement fait comprendre. Si Harry n'est pas revenu d'ici là, il faudra trouver une solution. »

« Polynectar ? »

« Je l'ai pensé, mais il faudra trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour jouer son rôle et qui connaissait suffisamment Potter pour être crédible. Si cette situation perdure, il faudra inventer une sortie officielle au faux Harry et toi. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Quel est le deuxième souci que nous avons ? »

« C'est plus problématique à mon sens. Les moldus envisagent de prévenir Scotland Yard. Or, nous avons des intervenants sorciers dans ces services. La fuite de Harry sera découverte. De plus, j'étais persuadé à l'époque que Rodulphus avait des contacts moldus ou cracmols au Yard. Si l'enquête leur échoit... »

« Harry et sa famille d'accueil seront en grand danger, » termina Lucius, sombrement.

« Oui, il faudra à ce moment-là intervenir auprès d'eux pour les protéger. »

Lucius acquiesça en silence.

« Je retournerai voir Harry tous les jours ou presque. Je pense qu'il m'a vu hier. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal d'ailleurs, » reprit Snape.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il va s'échapper de nouveau ? » demanda Lucius, inquiet.

« Non, je n'y crois pas. »

Lucius soupira profondément en faisait tourner son cherry dans son verre.

« Je ne l'ai pas violé Severus, je ne l'ai pas violé. Il... tu sais très bien comment il est et ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'ai fait attention la première fois, j'ai été prudent et attentionné, il a pris du plaisir. Je ne suis pas comme ces vulgaires Mangemorts qui violaient leurs victimes au fond des cachots, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Le blond était convaincu de ce fait, il n'était pas comme ces monstres et était certain que son mari avait aimé cette première fois et toutes les suivantes, la preuve en était de ses cris de jouissance, ses nombreux gémissements de plaisir, les caresses et baisers enflammés que le brun lui prodiguait. De plus, ce dernier avait été entreprenant plus d'une fois les derniers temps.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, Lucius, et tu le sais. Harry lui-même réfute ce terme de 'viol' mais il n'en reste pas moins que son psychiatre à raison, il ne _pouvait pas_ te dire _non_, tu le sais parfaitement. Tu l'as contraint à ce mariage, qu'il se souhaitait pas. Cette expérience a ajouté à son traumatisme et l'a même aggravé. »

« Jamais Narcissa ou quiconque n'a considéré que... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Lucius. Harry, tout comme les moldus qui s'occupent de lui, n'ont pas du tout la même culture que toi, ta famille ou celle de Narcissa. Beaucoup de sorciers ne l'ont plus non plus d'ailleurs. Toi et Narcissa, vous saviez depuis votre naissance ce qui se passerait. Pas Harry. »

« C'est de ma faute alors s'il ne parle plus, s'il va si mal ? » Cette fois, le Serpentard en était vraiment malade.

« Ne te torture pas pour rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. De toute façon, Harry allait déjà mal avant votre mariage. Personne ne s'en est aperçu et rien n'a été fait pour l'aider pendant plusieurs mois. Quand il sera de retour, tu aviseras, _avec lui_, ce qui devra être fait, pour enfin l'aider, pour le soigner et réparer tes erreurs. »

Lucius ne répondit pas mais prit un autre dessin de Harry. Il regarda son double sourire, d'un sourire doux qu'il doutait fort que beaucoup aient vu un jour sur son visage. Harry l'avait vu, lui. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son Gryffondor, tant en raison des Mangemorts que, maintenant, de sa santé. Il devait aussi se rendre à l'évidence, Harry lui manquait, atrocement.

« Severus, j'aimerais que tu fasses encore quelque chose pour moi, je te prie, » dit-il d'une voix basse. « Je pense qu'il est préférable que je n'aille pas moi-même voir Harry. Je ne sais pas comment je serais capable de réagir, ni comment _lui_ réagirait. Mais toi, c'est différent, même s'il te voit. »

Severus hocha la tête « Je te l'ai dit, j'avais bien l'intention d'aller le voir tous les jours ou presque. »

« Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu déposes ceci pour lui, » continua Lucius. Il sortit de sa poche un petit pendentif qu'il donna à son ami.

Ce dernier le fixa avant de lever ses yeux noirs sur ceux, gris, du blond.

« Un ange ? »

**... ... ...**

**à suivre,**

**... ... ...**

* * *

NDA :

1- Pour Jude, qui m'a passé commande de fantasme personnel... le prochain arrive dans quelques chapitres ;)

Merci aux anonymes axou (tu vois, Lucius est enfin arrivé ;)) et lulu (tu avais raison, c'est bien Snape) pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire parmi leurs favorites ou leurs fictions à suivre.


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

_**Semaine 41 – Du 5 au 11 octobre**_

_**Lundi 5 octobre**_

Harry avait précieusement mis son ange dans la poche de son sac, avec sa baguette. Il avait rêvé de Lucius cette nuit, encore. C'était un rêve doux et tendre. Si doux... quand il s'était réveillé, il avait eu une grosse envie de pleurer. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil profond et pourtant, il était toujours fatigué. Le jeune homme aurait voulu rester au fond de son lit toute la journée, à dormir et déprimer en paix.

Le petit-déjeuner, pour changer un peu, ne passa pas. Il put juste boire un bol de thé avec du citron, ce qui fit grimacer Betty, le nez dans son propre breuvage noir et amer.

« Tu as une mine affreuse ce matin, » lui dit Fiona « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Hum hum. »

Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour finir de se préparer.

En sortant de la voiture, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui. Rien. Pas l'ombre d'un Snape en vue. Il en fut étrangement déçu.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Betty à côté de lui, Abigail courant vers ses amies. Un picotement sur sa nuque le fit se retourner brusquement.

Là, sur le trottoir d'en face, Snape ! Il s'arrêta, dévisageant l'homme en noir qui le regardait. Un élève le bouscula et quand il retourna son regard vers l'endroit où ce tenait le maître des Potions, ce dernier était parti.

« Jack, ça va ? Tu es encore plus pâle que ce matin, » demanda Betty. « Jack ? »

Elle lui toucha l'épaule et le garçon eut un petit sursaut. Elle tourna elle aussi son regard dans la direction que fixait Jack, hypnotisé, quelques secondes auparavant, mais ne vit rien qui puisse justifier sa réaction.

« Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête rapidement et se remit à marcher, laissant Betty dubitative.

La journée passa comme dans un brouillard pour Harry.

Mais plus l'heure du double cours de dessin arrivait, plus une certaine excitation l'envahissait. Il fit un sourire lourd de promesses à ses amis.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une bombe va exploser, » dit Wanda en lui souriant en retour.

Les élèves s'installèrent, puis Mademoiselle Montgomery leur demanda de venir exposer à tour de rôle, devant la classe, leur œuvre sur l'amour en vue de l'exposition prévue le mercredi.

Harry resta en retrait et attendit, il voulait absolument être le dernier.

Des tableaux ou dessins, à son avis plus fadasses les uns que les autres, s'enchaînèrent.

Seul Josh sortit un peu du lot, avec un pastel montrant un homme et une femme qui s'embrassaient. La vieille fille qui leur servait de professeur le qualifia 'd'audacieux'. Harry ricana sous cape. Elle allait s'étrangler avec le sien.

La petite voix de sa conscience lui rappela que lui aussi risquait fort d'y laisser quelques plumes, mais il la chassa prestement.

Puis ce fut son tour. Il sortit son dessin au fusain et le plaça sur le dernier chevalet de la classe. Quand il se recula, Mademoiselle Montgomery poussa un cri strident alors que la classe entière découvrait le dessin, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry avait représenté Lucius, allongé sur un côté, sur ce qui pouvait être un lit ou un canapé. Il souriait et Harry avait réussi à mettre comme une lueur de désir dans ses yeux clairs.

Mais ce qui était le plus... choquant, c'était que l'homme était entièrement nu, en érection.

Une main, qui n'était pas la sienne reposait sur son ventre, le caressant. Une main d'homme avec une alliance à l'annulaire. La main de Harry. En bas du dessin il avait calligraphié, avec soin, le fameux _L_ mais avait ensuite rajouté d'autres lettres pour former le mot 'Love'.

Amour. L'amour de Harry pour cet homme. Un amour homosexuel.

Mademoiselle Montgomery s'arrêta de crier juste pour reprendre une respiration et hurler :

« VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES UN DEPRAVÉ, UNE HONTE, C'EST MONSTRUEUX, JAMAIS DE TOUTE MA VIE JE N'AI VU UNE TELLE HORREUR ! »

« Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt réussi et réaliste, » murmura Hope, visiblement admirative devant le blond.

_**.Hope, tu baves sur mon mari.**_ Écrivit rapidement Harry.

Ce fut de trop pour les nerfs de la pauvre vieille fille qui hurla encore plus fort, vociférant menace d'expulsion, conseil de discipline et de nombreuses autres choses sur des actes inacceptables dans la bonne société.

« Pourtant, il n'a fait que respecter vos consignes, » intervint Mickaël, un garçon de la classe que Harry connaissait peu.

« DEHORS BANDE DE PERVERS! HORS DE MA CLAAAAAASSE ! » hurla la professeur, hystérique.

Ils sortirent donc rapidement, après que Harry eut récupéré son dessin.

Il l'aimait, lui, ce dessin et trouvait les commentaires de Hope très justes. Les insultes de la professeur résonnaient en lui.

S'il avait dessiné une femme, rien ne se serait passé. Mademoiselle Montgomery aurait rougi en protestant du caractère un peu trop osé du dessin mais ça se serait arrêté là. Elle ne l'aurait pas traité de dépravé ou de _monstre_.

Harry déglutit amèrement, bien que les tous les autres élèves l'entouraient et le félicitaient pour son oeuvre dans le couloir de l'école.

**... ... ...**

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il se rendit ensuite à sa thérapie.

Il resta silencieux un long moment dans le bureau, assis sur le fauteuil en cuir noir. Comprendre par là qu'il n'écrivit rien et se contentait de « hum hum » pour tout commentaire, en remuant nerveusement des jambes, alors que Becket tentait de le faire participer à la séance.

Puis, il sortit le fameux dessin. Il devait le faire.

Les réactions qui suivirent étaient prévisibles.

Becket se braqua immédiatement sur le mot Love. Harry se braqua à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour enfin, c'est abject, tout simplement abject ! Cet homme t'a violé, il t'a emprisonné, frappé ! C'est tout sauf de l'amour, » finit par s'énerver le psychiatre.

_**.Moi je l'aime !**_ écrivit Harry avant de se rentre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tu l'aimes ? Tu penses que tu l'aimes ? _Mais lui ne t'aime pas,_ Jack. Ce qu'il fait ce n'est pas de l'amour. Tu dois comprendre que cet homme a juste profité de toi, il a abusé de ton corps et t'a manipulé. Il ne t'aime pas, ne t'a jamais aimé et ne t'aimera _jamais _! Si demain, tu le croises dans la rue, que crois-tu qu'il va faire ? Te sauter au cou en te disant des mots d'amour ? Non, il te ré-enfermera, te frappera et te violera de nouveau !

_**.FAUX !**_

« Faux ? Bien sûr que si ! S'il te retrouve, il te reprendra et te cloîtrera chez lui pour te violer, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Lui n'attendra pas aussi longtemps pour t'enlever à ta famille.»

_**.Non, je sais que non.**_

« Tu ne peux pas savoir. »

_**.Si, je le sais justement et vous vous trompez !.**_

« Je ne me trompe pas. Il le fera car c'est un pervers, un homme malsain. Ce n'est pas _normal_ de se marier avec un enfant, ce n'est pas _normal_ de se marier avec un homme ! »

Harry se figea de stupeur, toute colère envolée un instant, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je sais que j'ai raison. Il te frappera encore, il te violera, tu crois que c'est de l'amour, tu crois qu'il sera gentil avec toi, mais c'est faux. L'amour, tu le connaîtras dans les bras d'une jeune fille qui... Jack, tu m'écoutes ? »

Harry se croisait et se recroisait les mains, plus nerveux que jamais.

« Jack ? »

_**.Vous pensez qu'être homo c'est anormal ? Je suis anormal ?**_

« Comment, dire, ce n'est pas de ta faute bien sûr, certains hommes ont des pulsions malsaines et... »

Harry frappa la table avec sa main.

_**.Malsain ? Alors je suis malsain et anormal ?**_

« Je pense que l'amour, le vrai, se passe entre un homme et une femme... Je comprends que tu aies honte de ces pulsions mais c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, c'est pour ça qu'il est important que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas de ta faute et... »

Harry se leva brusquement, reprit son dessin et partit en courant.

**... ... ...**

Son cœur pesait trois tonnes, au moins, il en était sûr. Il entra comme une trombe dans la maison, grimpa les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Betty le suivit rapidement. Sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, elle entra directement, se doutant bien que Jack ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme.

« Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_**.J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Betty.**_

« Si c'est au sujet de l'école, je suis déjà au courant, mademoiselle Montgomery a fait un scandale en salle des professeurs mais elle a été convoquée chez le directeur. Il n'a pas apprécié son esclandre... »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules en réponse avant de griffonner sur son carnet.

_**.J'ai aussi montré mon dessin à mon psy, il a dit Anormal, Malsain.**_

« Jack ! Il n'a pas le droit de te dire des choses pareils ! Je vais dire à maman d'en parler avec Oncl' Nath'. »

_**. Laisse tomber Betty .**_

« Non ! Hors de question, tu ne peux pas rester avec ce psychiatre, maman va intervenir auprès de Brown et il faut qu'Oncl' Nath soit aussi au courant. »

Harry poussa un lourd soupir résigné.

_**. Je veux rester seul, s'il te plaît.**_

Elle le regarda puis avisant ses yeux brillants, elle se leva du lit où elle s'était assise.

« Ok, Jack, je dirai à maman de te garder ton repas au chaud si tu ne veux pas descendre manger avec nous. »

_**.Merci.**_

Quand elle partit, l'envie de pleurer de Harry grimpa d'un cran. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fouillant dans les CD que lui avait passés Betty. Les visages de Tom Hanks et Denzel Washigton l'arrêtèrent dans ses recherches.

Il se souvenait du film. Oncle Vernon avait hurlé au scandale et Dudley avait appris plein de nouvelles insultes, les mêmes que celles de Malcom.

_S'ils savaient, _pensa-t-il.

Il avait réussi à voir le film, un week-end où les Dursley étaient partis chez tante Marge. Il avait loué plusieurs films et passé des heures devant la télé. _'Philadelphia' _lui avait coûté un paquet de kleenex.

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. _Tout à fait de circonstance,_ se dit-il avec tristesse. Il semblait étonnant que lorsque l'on avait l'âme en peine, on recherchait souvent les musiques, images ou souvenirs qui nous maintenaient dans cet état, mais il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois constaté. Le Gryffondor se demanda brièvement pourquoi. N'ayant pas de réponse à cette question hautement philosophique, il mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, écouta vite fait les premières notes de chaque chanson, pour être sûr avant de faire son choix. La une et la neuf, parfait.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit, épuisé, et laissa la musique l'envahir. Puis, il repensa à cette atroce journée, à tous ces mots qui l'avaient brûlé, poignardé, fendant son cœur et son âme. Le garçon prit le petit ange qu'il avait caché dans sa table de chevet, le tournant et le retournant dans ses doigts. Le manque qu'il ressentait envers Lucius escalada brutalement l'Everest. Une horrible envie de se blottir contre le Serpentard lui étreignit la gorge. Le pendentif brillait dans sa paume, lui rappelant la promesse silencieuse de son époux.

Oui mais... Et si Becket avait raison ? Après tout, Lucius était effectivement un Serpentard, est-ce qu'il ne faisait que lui tendre un piège ? Peut-être qu'il attendait vicieusement que Harry revienne, gonflé d'espoir, pour mieux l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, comme quand les Aurors l'avaient conduit de force au Manoir, sauf que cette fois il ne le laisserait plus jamais en sortir. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait le voir dans sa prison bleue, que pour le gifler de nouveau, pour lui parler de sa voix de glace et le frapper... peut-être même le violer. Une énorme boule de chagrin lui monta aux yeux, les perles d'eau ne demandant qu'à s'écouler. Merlin, il devenait pire qu'un Poufsouffle depuis quelque temps ! Il avait toujours envie de pleurer... et de se réfugier dans les bras rassurants du blond.

C'était paradoxale, non ? D'un côté, il doutait de lui et de l'autre, il voulait se jeter dans ses bras. Harry se demanda, une fois encore, quels étaient ses véritables sentiments pour l'aristocrate et surtout, quels rôles jouaient les enchantements dans toutes les émotions qui bataillaient à l'intérieur de son cœur. Lucius lui avait dit qu'il était son protecteur, était-ce pour cette raison qu'il lui manquait tant ? Qu'il avait envie de retourner vers lui ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait pour de vrai ? Pourrait-il réellement vivre le reste de sa vie loin de lui ou bien la magie de l'union, et ses sentiments pour Lucius, l'en empêcheraient ? Aussitôt, la voix de Becket se fraya un chemin douloureux dans sa mémoire._ Il ne t'aime pas, ne t'aimera jamais ! C'est un pervers, c'est malsain !_

Non ! Harry ne voulait pas être malsain, ni un monstre, ni être anormal. Il voulait pouvoir aimer librement et être aimé en retour. Il avait si peu connu l'amour, le vrai, celui d'un amoureux. La voix berçante de Neil Young remplaça celle, houleuse, de son psy. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne voulait pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était.

Lucius lui manquait, trop, beaucoup trop. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un piège, peut-être que le blond ne l'aimerait jamais, mais non, ce n'étaient pas que les enchantements de leur union qui lui ouvraient le cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son époux. Harry porta le pendentif à ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser légèrement tout en murmurant un faible "_Lucius_", sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, serrant le petit ange en or blanc dans sa main.

**... ... ...**

Jack était parti précipitamment de son bureau. Il avait essayé de le retenir, mais il n'avait pas voulu courir dans les couloirs. De toute façon, le gamin courait plus vite que lui.

_Et merde._

Il avait dépassé les bornes. Déjà la semaine dernière Brown lui avait vertement demandé de mettre son homophobie au placard. Mais il voulait tellement aider le garçon.

Il se rassit sur son fauteuil en relisant ses notes. Bon, le dossier Smith allait sûrement lui être retiré et confié à Prescott. Elle avait une place qui venait de se libérer. Il soupira, il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes, en plus de se voir enlever son patient.

D'un coup, il se figea, s'obligeant à relire l'écriture serrée de Jack.

_Re, et Merde _!

Il pris son téléphone : « Brown ? Becket. On a un problème, il faut avertir Reiley, Jack Smith court sans doute un danger »

**... ... ...**

À 20h30, ne le voyant toujours pas arriver, Fiona avait décidé de monter voir Jack, soucieuse. L'adolescent semblait vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps, il ne mangeait pas assez et très mal. Elle était certaine qu'il avait maigri, tout du moins des joues, et en avait informé son médecin référent, Brown.

Nathanaël l'avait appelée, il allait passer les voir dans un moment, il avait l'air inquiet, et Jack n'avait toujours pas mangé. Elle avait toqué doucement à sa porte, puis était entrée.

Le petit était en boule dans son lit, endormi. Elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il avait dû s'endormir en écoutant de la musique, son casque avec ses écouteurs pendouillait du lit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon et son bon cœur se serra.

« Oh Jack... » murmura-t-elle.

Il avait pleuré, beaucoup, des sillons de larmes séchées couraient sur ses joues. Elle remarqua un petit ange argenté dans la paume de sa main.

Elle prit la pochette du CD tout en portant les écouteurs à ses propres oreilles. Le petit avait fait une programmation des pistes. La une : triste à pleurer. La neuf : triste à mourir. Les paroles de ces chansons lui revinrent. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le film duquel était tirée la bande originale.

« Jack, oh mon dieu, es-tu donc malheureux à ce point ? » dit-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle sortit sans faire de bruit.

Harry se réveilla une petite demi-heure après, la faim au ventre.

Sortant de sa chambre, il alla d'abord dans la salle de bain pour se passer un coup de gant sur la figure. Bon, ses yeux étaient toujours un peu rouges et gonflés mais tant pis.

Il descendit les escaliers, entra dans la cuisine, coupant la conversion des trois personnes dans la pièce.

« Salut Jacki O', » dit la voix chaude mais fatiguée de Nathanaël.

Betty et Fiona semblaient inquiètes.

« Jack, ça y est, tu es réveillé ? Tu veux manger un morceau ? Tiens, assis-toi, il reste de la pizza. Mange, mange mon grand, » fit Fiona, curieusement nerveuse.

Il s'assit, commençant à manger, mais étrangement, il n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit. Les trois moldus le regardaient bizarrement.

Le policier décida de rompre le silence.

« Écoute, on sait ce qui s'est passé à l'école... encore. Et aussi ce qui s'est passé avec Becket. »

Harry se tendit.

« Je préfère te le dire de suite, il ne s'occupera plus de toi. Ce qu'il t'a dit... Il n'aurait jamais dû. »

« Jack, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es, ou de qui tu aimes. Tu pourras être heureux un jour, avec un homme que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera aussi, » ajouta Fiona en lui caressant la joue.

Harry cessa de mâcher et avala difficilement. Il n'avait plus faim du tout.

_**.Et si j'aimais déjà quelqu'un ?.**_

« Tu parles de cet homme, Jack ? De L ? » demanda le policier.

« Hum. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, » reprit Nathanaël d'une voix douce. « Ce que je sais de cet homme... ne me plaît pas beaucoup, comprends-nous. Peut-être que si on pouvait le voir un jour et discuter avec lui alors, on pourrait se faire une autre idée, mais j'en doute. Tu pourras discuter de ce sentiment amoureux avec le docteur Prescott. C'est ton nouveau psychiatre, elle est très sympathique et n'a pas les préjugés de Becket. »

Jack émit un bruit entre le rire et le sanglot.

_**.Si un jour vous voyez L. ce ne sera pas pour parler avec lui mais pour lui mettre les menottes.**_

« Cet homme peut être un danger pour toi. »

_**.Il ne m'a rien fait de mal. Il a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour que l'on gagne la guerre, pour éviter que je meurs. Il m'a même sauvé. **_Harry pensa à la réaction de Lucius lorsque les rafleurs l'avaient conduit au manoir et au fait qu'il avait espionné Tom. Oui, le blond l'avait sauvé, sans doute de nombreuses fois. Sans lui, Severus, et les membres de l'Ordre, aurait-il vaincu Voldemort ? Certainement pas.

« Il a sans doute fait des choses pour ton peuple ou toi. Mais il n'avait pas à t'obliger à... »

Harry se leva brusquement, ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Pas encore cette discussion, pas avec eux !

« Ok, ok, on va en rester là, je comprends que ça te pèse, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, » dit Nathanaël prestement.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, nerveux.

« Il y a autre chose. Nous avons discuté ce soir avec les docteurs Brown et Becket. On pense qu'il va falloir alerter Scotland Yard. Tu as tué un homme et... holà calme toi ! Jack ! » Nathanaël se précipita vers lui. Jack avait pâli à une telle vitesse qu'il avait cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il n'était pas le seul, Harry aussi.

« Tu n'auras pas de souci, tu es mineur, tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais ton peuple.. on doit savoir ce qui s'est passé, on doit savoir qui ils sont, » continua Nathanaël. « C'est au dessus de mes compétences. Cette affaire est trop complexe, elle dépasse les frontières de ma circonscription. Elle dépasse même allègrement les frontières du Devon ! En plus, on ne sait toujours pas _qui_ tu es mon grand. Il va falloir que l'on apprenne aussi cette vérité-là, » dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus douce.

Harry baissa la tête.

« Nous pensons également que le Yard pourra plus facilement te ... protéger. Jack, tu as dit, enfin insinué à Becket que des gens de ton peuple, peut-être même L en personne, avaient repris contact avec toi. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda le policier en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus mal au cœur. Il avait vraiment écrit une telle bêtise ? Mais quel idiot !

« Qui as-tu vu ce matin ? » intervint Betty. « Je sais que tu as vu quelqu'un qui t'a perturbé ce matin, sans doute même l'avais-tu vu avant, tu ne vas pas bien du tout depuis ce week-end. »

Les trois adultes le fixaient toujours. Harry allait vomir, c'était sûr.

D'un coup il se sentit encore plus mal, si c'était possible.

Snape l'avait retrouvé.

Si Snape l'avait retrouvé alors d'autres le pourraient aussi si sa disparition était connue, que des recherches plus poussées se faisaient. Oh Merlin...

_**.Scotland Yard ?**_

« Oui, » répondit Nathanaël.

_**.Il ne faut pas. Pas eux.**_

« Pourquoi ? Jack, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Le policier se colla à lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Non, Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Il était translucide, sa tête lui tournait.

_**.Si vous leur dites, mon peuple le saura !**_

« On te protégera d'eux, » reprit Nathanaël.

_**. Non laissez moi écrire ! Écoutez, si mon peuple le sait, les masques morts aussi. On a des espions au Yard, les masques morts aussi, ils viendront pour moi pour me tuer, vous pourrez rien faire ! Rien !**_

Harry gémit de frustration, s'il pouvait parler ce serait tellement plus simple ! Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

« Ils ne sont pas surpuissants, ils... »

Harry cria pour le faire taire et il continua à écrire.

_**. Vous avez donc la mémoire si courte ? L'année dernière, tout ce ce qui s'est passé, meurtres, disparitions, le pont de Brockdale ! C'était eux c'était eux !**_

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible, » dit lentement Fiona. Oui l'année précédente avait été ... particulière et plusieurs personnes avaient été tuées. Un record de mauvaises nouvelles avaient annoncé les médias.

_**. Si, c'est la vérité ! Mais tout est allé beaucoup mieux depuis le mois de mai, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai tué Tom **_

« Le 2 mai, » le coupa Nathanaël qui lisait par dessus son épaule.

Harry le regarda désespéré.

_**. Je ne mens pas, je le jure. Ils vont venir, ils vont tous nous tuer, Dipali, Nilay, Abby, tous, ils sont cruels.**_

Harry lâcha crayon, carnet et s'effondra physiquement sur la poitrine de Nathanaël, ses jambes le lâchant d'un coup. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il était capable de se défendre et de se servir de sa baguette en cas d'attaque, son côté tête brûlée avait même une furieuse envie d'en découdre. Mais si les Mangemorts venaient ici, à la maison, alors que lui était à l'école ou à l'hôpital ? Qui défendrait sa nouvelle famille ? Et si, un jour, en rentrant à la maison, il les découvrait, tous, allongés par terre, les yeux vides et ouverts ? Non ! Pas encore, pas d'autres morts par _sa faute _!

« Ok Jack, ok, je te crois. Écoute, on verra ça mercredi, tous ensemble, d'accord, avec Brown et Prescott. On va attendre encore jusqu'à mercredi. Mais je t'assure que je ferai tout pour vous protéger, ok ? Allez mon grand, t'inquiète pas, » lui disait calmement Nathanaël, en le portant à moitié.

Fiona était montée avec lui dans sa chambre.

Harry ne pleurait pas, il n'avait pas pleuré dans la cuisine. Le stress l'en empêchait et il n'en avait même plus l'envie. C'était comme revenir des mois en arrière, une année en arrière, quand l'urgence ou la situation faisait qu'il n'y avait pas le temps pour les larmes ou le chagrin.

Il était vidé, totalement vidé. Il ne pensait pas cela possible, mais à peine sa tête se posa sur son oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Lucius accompagna ses rêves toute la nuit.

**... ... ...**

_**Mardi 6 octobre**_

Harry avait l'impression d'être un automate. Il s'était levé, habillé, lavé, avait pris son petit-déjeuner, sans même réfléchir. Il avait ensuite vomi son thé et son toast.

Il avait accompagné Abby jusqu'à son bâtiment, regardant partout à la descente du bus si Snape était là, mais il ne l'avait pas vu.

Les cours se passèrent sans qu'il n'en retienne grand chose.

Deux pensées obsédantes tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Le danger qu'il allait faire courir aux Atcock. Et Lucius, encore et toujours Lucius.

Pendant le repas de midi, on lui demanda pour au moins la trente sixième fois s'il allait bien. Il savait qu'il était atrocement pâle et ne toucha pas à son plateau.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent au cours de Betty. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit, avisant son visage blanc et défait. Harry s'assit à sa table, attendant que le cours commence.

« Bon, aujourd'hui, je voudrais que l'on apprenne une nouvelle chanson, on va l'écouter et on se répartira ensuite les différentes tâches. Pour les partitions, on fera ça la semaine prochaine. C'est un groupe de rock que j'aime bien et qui a fait de très belles chansons, des slows, » annonça Betty.

La classe hua gentiment la jeune et jolie professeur qui rit.

« Allez bande de malins, c'est parti. »

Elle lança le CD.

Les première notes de guitare s'élevèrent, ainsi que d'autres instruments que les élèves essayèrent d'identifier, puis la chanson commença, douce.

_Chiotte,_ pensa immédiatement Harry, ce n'était vraiment pas la musique qui lui fallait. Il allait rendre les armes et se comporter en lavette, une fois de plus et devant toute sa classe s'il ne se reprenait pas. Il se dit que Betty aurait quand même pu choisir quelque chose de plus gai !

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'effondrèrent quand, une minute après les premières notes, le refrain commença.

Il eut un bruyant hoquet qui fit se retourner les élèves le plus près vers lui. Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler. Oh non, ce n'était _vraiment_ pas la chanson qu'il fallait.

Il baissa la tête, aussitôt il sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues.

« Jack, ça ne va pas ? » murmura Jenny.

Il secoua la tête.

« Mademoiselle, arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! » supplia la jeune fille.

Betty, étonnée, arrêta la musique. Son regard passa de Jennifer à Jack.

« Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu veux sortir ? »

Mais Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur son bureau. Il fit simplement un signe de la main vers la chaîne hi-fi.

« Tu veux que je remette la musique ? Ok... » fit Betty alors que Harry acquiesçait.

Elle relança la chanson, depuis le début. Les dernières notes s'arrêtèrent dans le silence le plus complet. On pouvait à peine entendre un reniflement discret de Harry de temps en temps, qui s'essuya rapidement les joues.

« Cette musique te touche, Jack ? Tu connaissais ? Non ? C'est de Scorpions, _« Send me an Angel »_, elle est très belle. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête. C'était un signe, non ? _Angel, mon ange._

« An... » tenta-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Tous les élèves le regardaient fixement, éberlués. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler, sauf pour prononcer des hum ou des ah.

Harry avait le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il parle. Il pouvait le faire, il le _pouvait _!

« An...gel, » cracha-t-il dans un croassement.

Le silence était épais.

« Jack, tu... tu parles... » dit lentement Betty, la main sur la bouche.

Harry secoua la tête.

« N-non... Annngel. »

« Angel ? » répéta Betty. Le garçon la regardait, les yeux humides, il hocha la tête. « Tu es Angel, c'est ça, pas Jack, Angel. » comprit la jeune femme.

Harry eut un énorme sanglot, mêlé à un éclat de rire, en acquiesçant. Oui il était Angel. _Mon Ange. _C'était comme cela que l'appelait Lucius.

Que lui disait son cœur ? Où était sa place ?

S'il restait, il mettait en danger sa famille d'accueil, mais plus encore, il n'était pas un moldu, il était un sorcier, il voulait la magie. Becket n'était qu'un crétin, il ne connaissait pas Lucius.

Il avait envie de cheveux blonds et d'yeux gris, il voulait marcher main dans la main dans un parc ombragé, sentir une odeur de chèvrefeuille. Les paroles de la chanson disaient que les roses ont des épines ? Il ferait attention à ne pas se piquer, ou alors il les arracherait, les unes après les autres, mais il voulait sortir des ténèbres qui embrumaient sa vie, tendre le bras, ouvrir la porte et retourner à sa propre terre promise. Il avait _besoin_ de Lucius.

Lucius qui lui avait envoyé un ange.

Harry regarda ses camarades de classe et la fenêtre.

Il n'était pas à sa place, plus à sa place. Il avait pris sa décision. Définitive. Il se baissa, ramassa son sac et avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, il sortit de la classe en courant.

Il avait l'impression de voler, de voler sans balai, il courait en riant au milieu des quelques dernières larmes qui coulaient encore.

Harry avait _choisi_. Ce choix, qu'on lui avait volé il y avait de cela quelques mois, aujourd'hui il le prenait. Oui, il avait fait son choix. Il était libre et il avait décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire et avec qui. Peu importe que ça choque du monde, il se fichait bien que certains soient déçus, il avait suffisamment donné. Il devait se faire confiance et plus encore, _lui_ faire confiance, il fallait prendre ce risque.

Il courait, encore et encore, sortant de l'école et s'enfonçant dans la ville.

Puis il s'arrêta dans une ruelle tranquille et prit sa baguette, ferma les yeux en pensant de toutes ses forces à sa chambre bleue au manoir Malfoy. Il _était_ un Malfoy, il rentrait chez lui, les protections le laisseraient passer. Il en était certain !

Il transplana.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA :**

Un merci général pour les anonymes : fana de lecture (j'espère que la suite t'a plu), Batuk (heureuse de te revoir ^^ et merci pour mes vacances, elles se passent bien) Aileen G (le départ de Harry était effectivement une étape importante pour leur relation. Les retrouvailles, c'est pour la semaine prochaine ;) ) Annaria (merci beaucoup et, pareil, tu sauras tout mardi prochain), Adenoide (même si tu me hais pour faire vivre Lucius, je vois que tu suis quand même la fic ;) et oui tu avais raison, il ne veut pas mettre sa famille d'accueil en danger), axou (contente de te faire plaisir et merci :) ), calimero (merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore) et lulu (mes vacances sont presque finies, sniff, et la suite est déjà écrite rassure-toi, à part quelques ajustements. Elle est en correction chez ma Beta, dite Bichette adorée ^^)

Merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction parmi leurs histoires favorites ou à suivre. Et félicitations à VifyCriki qui a publié la 300ème review.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et qui le souhaitent, voici les chansons qu'écoute Harry, dont celles tirées de la BOF _Philadelphia_, film remarquable sur l'homosexualité et le Sida, avec Tom Hanks, Denzel Washington et Antonio Banderas. À chaque fois que je le vois, il me coûte une dizaine de mouchoirs.

Pour l'anecdote, c'est en écoutant ces chansons et celle de Scorpions, à qui cette fiction doit son nom, que j'ai eu l'idée de la trame, du scénario de cette histoire et surtout, que j'ai décidé de l'écrire.

**BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN**** - **_**STREETS OF PHILADELPHIA**_

I was bruised and battered and I couldn't tell what I felt  
___J'étais meurtri et blessé et je ne pouvais pas dire ce que je ressentais_  
I was unrecognizable to myself  
___J'étais méconnaissable_  
Saw my reflection in a window I didn't know my own face  
___J'ai vu mon reflet dans une vitre, je ne reconnaissais pas mon propre visage_  
Oh Brother are you gonna leave me wasting away  
___Oh mon frère, vas-tu me laisser dépérir ?_  
On the streets of Philadelphia  
___Dans les rues de Philadelphie_

I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone  
___J'ai marché dans l'avenue jusqu'à ce que mes jambes soient dures comme de la pierre_  
I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone  
___J'ai entendu les voix de mes amis, disparus et partis_  
At night I could hear the blood in my veins  
___La nuit, je pouvais entendre le sang dans mes veines_  
Just as black and whispering as the rain  
___Tout aussi noir et insidieux que la pluie_  
On the streets of Philadelphia  
___Dans les rues de Philadelphie_

Ain't no angel gonna greet me  
___N'y aura-t-il donc aucun ange pour m'accueillir ?_  
It's just you and I my friend  
___C'est juste entre toi et moi, mon ami,_  
And my clothes don't fit me no more  
___Et mes vêtements ne me vont plus_  
I walked a thousand miles  
___J'ai marché des milliers des kilomètres_  
Just to slip this skin  
___Simplement pour quitter ce corps_

The night has fallen, I'm lyin' awake  
___La nuit est tombée, je suis allongé mais éveillé_  
I can feel myself fading away  
___Je sens que ma vie s'éteint_  
So receive me brother with your faithless kiss  
___Accueille-moi donc mon frère de ton baiser déloyal_  
Or will we leave each other alone like this  
___Ou allons-nous nous quitter ainsi, abandonnés de tous_  
On the streets of Philadelphia_  
____Dans les rues de Philadelphie._

Clip officiel sur Youtube : watch ?v = 4z2DtNW79sQ

**NEIL YOUNG - _PHILADELPHIA_**

Sometimes I think that I know  
_Parfois je pense savoir_

What love's all about  
_Ce qu'est l'amour_

And when I see the light  
_Et quand je vois la lumière_

I know I'll be all right.  
_Je sais que j'irai bien_

I've got my friends in the world,  
_J'ai mes amis dans le monde_

I had my friends  
_J'avais mes amis_

When we were boys and girls  
_Quand nous étions petits garçons et filles_

And the secrets came unfurled.  
_Et que les secrets se dévoilaient_

City of brotherly love  
_Ville d'amour fraternel_

Place I call home  
_Un endroit que j'appelle chez moi_

Don't turn your back on me  
_Ne me tournez pas le dos_

I don't want to be alone  
_Je ne veux pas être seul_

Love lasts forever.  
_L'amour dure toujours_

Someone is talking to me,  
_Quelqu'un me parle_

Calling my name  
_Appelle mon nom_

Tell me I'm not to blame  
_Dis-moi que je ne suis pas à blâmer_

I won't be ashamed of love.  
_Que_ _j____e__ n'aurai pas honte de l'amour_

Philadelphia,  
_Philadelphie_

City of brotherly love.  
_Ville d'amour fraternel_

Brotherly love.  
_Amour fraternel_

Sometimes I think that I know  
_Parfois je pense savoir_

What love's all about  
_Ce qu'est l'amour_

And when I see the light  
_Et quand je vois la lumière_

I know I'll be all right.  
_Je sais que j'irai bien_

Philadelphia.

Sur Youtube , philadelphia movie ending, : watch ?v= vJ40uig4yFU

**SCORPIONS - SEND ME AN ANGEL **

The wise man said just walk this way  
___Le sage a dit : "arpente simplement cette route_  
To the dawn of the light  
___Jusqu'au lever du jour_  
The wind will blow into your face  
___Le vent soufflera à ton visage_  
As the years pass you by  
___Alors que le poids des années ne t'affectera pas_  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
___Entends cette voix venant du plus profond de toi_  
It's the call of your heart  
___C'est l'appel de ton cœur_  
Close your eyes and your will find  
___Ferme tes yeux et tu trouveras_  
The passage out of the dark  
___La sortie des ténèbres"_

Here I am  
___Me voici_  
Will you send me an angel  
___M'enverras-tu un ange ?_  
Here I am  
___Me voici_  
In the land of the morning star  
___Au pays de l'étoile du matin_

The wise man said just find your place  
___Le sage a dit : "trouve simplement ta place_  
In the eye of the storm  
___Dans l'œil du cyclone_  
Seek the roses along the way  
___Pars en quête des roses tout au long de ton périple_  
Just beware of the thorns  
___Méfie-toi seulement des épines"_

Here I am_  
____Me voici__  
_Will you send me an angel_  
____M'enverras-tu un ange ?__  
_Here I am_  
____Me voici__  
_In the land of the morning star_  
____Au pays de l'étoile du matin_

The wise man said just raise your hand  
___Le sage a dit : "lève la main_  
And reach out for the spell  
___Et tends ton bras vers le sortilège_  
Find the door to the promised land  
___Trouve la porte donnant accès à la terre promise_  
Just believe in yourself  
___Aie seulement confiance en toi_  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
___Entends cette voix venant du plus profond de toi_  
It's the call of your heart  
___C'est l'appel de ton cœur_  
Close your eyes and your will find  
___Ferme tes yeux et tu trouveras_  
The way out of the dark  
___La sortie des ténèbres"_

Here I am_  
____Me voici__  
_Will you send me an angel_  
____M'enverras-tu un ange ?__  
_Here I am_  
____Me voici__  
_In the land of the morning star_  
____Au pays de l'étoile du matin_

Toujours sur le même site, un clip de la chanson : watch ?v =1UUYjd2rjsE


	15. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol de sa chambre bleue, au manoir, en trébuchant et fut pris de vertiges.

_Oh purée, je vais tourner de l'œil !_

Il s'affala sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour se remettre. Décidément, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transplané. Il dût attendre de longues minutes avant que son estomac, pris de crampes, ne se calme et qu'il soit sûr de se lever sans tomber dans les pommes. Il avait été épuisé nerveusement aussi bien que physiquement ces derniers temps et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait du mal à manger. Il en payait le prix maintenant.

Le jeune homme se redressa, regarda autour de lui. Une grande vague de chaleur l'envahit quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Harry était de retour chez lui !

« Chez moi... » murmura-t-il, appréciant de nouveau le son de sa voix, même si elle était rauque et cassée.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, vérifiant qu'il était présentable. D'une main quelque peu tremblante, il défroissa son pantalon, son pull fin, ressortit correctement le col de sa chemise, tous noirs. Il était nerveux mais excité tout à la fois. Son visage lui parut un peu amaigri et trop pâle, encadré par ses cheveux d'ébène qui lui tombaient dans le cou, rebiquant légèrement.

« Skilly ? » dit-il doucement.

La petite elfe apparut dans un grand crack.

« Oh Maître Harry ! Maître Harry, Monsieur ! Le jeune Maître est de retour, enfin ! Enfin ! Quelle joie, jeune Maître, vous êtes revenu ! » couina-t-elle. Harry lui sourit. Il était content de la revoir, mais restait nerveux quant au reste.

Certes, il était chez lui, mais s'était enfui. Comment Lucius allait-il l'accueillir ? Harry se verrait-il renvoyé ailleurs ?

Tant pis pour ces questions. Son mari lui manquait trop.

« Merci de ton accueil, Skilly, je suis heureux d'être de retour. Dis moi où est Lucius s'il te plaît, je veux le revoir ! »

« Il est dans le salon à recevoir jeune Maître, Monsieur, mais... »

« Merci Skilly ! » fit Harry en sortant de sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il dévala les escaliers, parcourut rapidement le couloir, ouvrit la porte et entra tel un ouragan noir dans le salon.

Il vit Lucius, un air hautain sur le visage. Il ne vit que lui, debout prêt de la grande cheminée, il faisait face aux fauteuils et canapés, mais surtout, il faisait face à la porte d'entrée, face à _lui_. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le brun vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller. Lucius était là, juste là, en face de lui.

« Lucius... » murmura Harry, puis il courut et percuta le grand corps du blond. Ses bras encerclèrent le cou de Lucius, il cala son nez dans la clavicule, respirant cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, laissant les longs cheveux blonds si doux se mélanger aux siens et lui caresser le visage.

« Lucius, oh Lucius, pardon, pardon, tu m'as tellement manqué, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé, si désolé, je veux rester avec toi, pardon, » répétait-il dans un murmure en boucle et de son étrange voix cassée, sans lever son nez.

Il sentit Lucius être comme pétrifié et raide contre lui.

Il leva son visage vers celui de son époux.

_Oh non ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas fâché !_ Harry était angoissé, il n'avait pas pu se _tromper_ pas vrai ? Il rencontra les perles grises qui le fixaient et sentit d'un coup son cœur s'alléger alors qu'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Le regard de Lucius était tendre, et, remarquant un léger étirement de ses lèvres, il reconnut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué, tellement... » souffla Harry.

Il sentit enfin Lucius se détendre, ses bras se décidèrent à l'entourer, ses mains à le serrer pour plaquer encore plus son corps contre le sien, si c'était possible.

Harry se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Lucius, ses mains toujours fermement nouées sur sa nuque, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux soyeux.

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas à son baiser, du moins pas avant quelques secondes, puis il ouvrit la bouche, demandant avec sa langue à Harry d'ouvrir la sienne, ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. La langue du blond s'emmêla de suite avec sa jumelle, lui imposant son rythme et ses caresses. Harry sentit le plaisir et le désir monter en lui alors que le baiser se poursuivait, doux, tendre, sensuel, mais aussi impatient et voluptueux. Un baiser, promesse de bien plus encore. Le Gryffondor gémit contre la bouche de son époux alors que ce dernier le tenait fermement contre lui, une main fourrageant les cheveux noirs et l'autre se baladant de plus en plus bas, vers son postérieur, pour au final se poser, fermement, sur ses fesses et les enserrer.

Puis il mit fin au baiser, tenant toujours Harry tout contre lui.

« Bonjour, Harry, » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres étirées en un fin sourire.

« Bonjour, Lucius, » souffla le brun en retour.

Lucius se pencha vers son oreille.

« Harry, sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

Le brun fronça ses sourcils, tout en déposant un bécot dans le cou de son mari, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

« Bien sûr que je sais ! » dit-il de sa voix éraillée « Au manoir ! »

« Certes, mais _où_ dans le manoir ? » fit Lucius, de la chair de poule recouvrant ses bras alors que Harry continuait de lui déposer une multitude de doux bisous, sur sa gorge et sous son oreille.

« Dans le salon à recevoir, » répondit Harry en cessant ses petits baisers. Lucius avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il revenait après plus de cinq semaines d'absence et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ?

« Oui, et le salon à recevoir, comme son nom l'indique, sert à... ? »

_Oh Chiotte._

« À recevoir ? » grimaça Harry.

Il remarqua enfin l'éclair amusé dans les yeux argents. Il songea rapidement que lui pouvait la voir, mais qu'elle passerait inaperçue pour les autres sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas Lucius intimement. Eux, ne verraient que du gris froid.

Il soupira, sans quitter les bras chauds du blond et secoua la tête. Tellement pressé de revoir son mari, il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier que la pièce était déserte avant de sauter sur son compagnon.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il, dépité, d'une petite voix gênée.

Il savait que l'homme n'était pas une personne à se permettre des signes d'affection en public. Alors là, Lucius devait être...

Harry se rendit compte que l'aristocrate ne l'avait jamais repoussé, au contraire. Après un temps de surprise, le blond avait pris la domination de l'étreinte. Ce qui voulait dire que les invités étaient soient insignifiants, soit appartenant au cercle d'amis intimes de la famille.

« Eh bien quatre, plus Severus. »

Malgré lui, Harry pouffa, soulagé que Severus soit là, sans bien savoir pourquoi en fin de comptes.

« Oh ! Toi et Severus contre seulement quatre malheureuses personnes ? Ils n'ont aucune chance ! »

Il se remit sur ses pieds correctement et se décolla à regret de son blond, sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir.

« Bon eh bien, voilà, voilà. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger plus que cela, je vais donc me retirer dans mes quartiers pour attendre que tu aies terminé... »

« Oh que non ! » dit Lucius avec le même éclat dans le regard. « Ces personnes sont là pour toi, figure-toi, elles s'inquiétaient de ne plus te voir. Elles pensaient que je te retenais prisonnier au Manoir et te martyrisais. Je n'espérais certes pas que tu leur fasses une telle... _démonstration_ du contraire. Harry, je t'en prie, salue donc nos _invités_. »

Harry grimaça de nouveau. Bon, il avait compris les sous-entendus. Souhaitant montrer à son Serpentard qu'il était digne d'un Malfoy et qu'il avait assimilé les leçons apprises durant l'été, il plaqua du mieux qu'il put un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage et se retourna.

Il vit tout d'abord Severus, debout contre la fenêtre qui le regardait avec un air clairement narquois sur le visage.

Puis Remus, assis sur le canapé, les yeux étonnés, mais souriant. Arthur, à côté du loup, avait la bouche bée et le regard ahuri. Dans un fauteuil, Landow, le fixait d'un regard mauvais. Et enfin, debout à côté de lui, Dawlish avait l'air impassible.

« Severus, Remus, Arthur, John, quel plaisir de vous revoir, » dit poliment Harry « Monsieur Landow... » ajouta t-il d'une voix polaire. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que cet individu lui avait fait quelques mois auparavant.

Il remarqua le haussement du sourcil de Snape et sentit Lucius frémir à côté de lui.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, messieurs ? » continua-t-il.

« Harry, nous étions inquiets, » dit aussitôt Arthur. « Nous pensions que tu avais des ennuis...encore. »

« Oh, c'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter, mais comme vous le voyez, je me porte bien. »

Remus se leva et serra le garçon contre lui. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec bonheur. Le lycanthrope lui avait manqué terriblement et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et apprécia l'étreinte.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bambi, » murmura le loup-garou.

« Toi aussi, parrain. »

Remus en profita pour respirer l'odeur du jeune homme devant lui, son instinct de loup en plein éveil. C'était bien le fils de James et Lily.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez mis le ministère en alerte, ce comportement est... » commença Landow.

« Malfoy, » le coupa Harry en s'écartant à regret de son parrain de substitution pour se tourner vers l'homme qui venait de les interrompre.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, vous excuser serait effectivement un bon début, monsieur Landow, » continua Harry en mettant tout le mépris possible dans sa voix cassée. « Je suis monsieur _Malfoy. _De plus, je n'ai pas à justifier mon comportement auprès du ministère... et encore moins auprès de vous. »

« Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas de... »

«_ Je_ me le permets ! Vous oubliez que vous êtes ici chez _moi_, abusant de mon hospitalité et du temps précieux de mon époux, qui a d'autres choses à faire que de bavasser avec quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant et insipide que vous ! » trancha Harry. Son ton n'avait rien à envier à un Draco au mieux de sa forme, malgré sa voix brisée.

« Je ... Je... »

« Vous allez maintenant sortir de chez moi, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, à part que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. » Il se tourna vers Lucius. « À moins que tu ne trouves quelque chose à ajouter, très cher ? »

« Non, non, tu as été d'une parfaite clarté et concision, je n'ai rien à dire de plus, » répondit-il.

« Monsieur Malfoy, nous allons rentrer pour dire au ministre que vous allez bien, » déclara Dawlish avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Merci, John, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait déranger, dites à Kingsley que je lui écrirai et que l'on se verra prochainement. »

« À bientôt. Arthur, vous venez ? » continua l'Auror.

« Je.. oui bien sûr, au revoir Harry. »

« Au revoir Arthur, embrassez Molly pour moi, » fit le jeune homme.

« Oui, oui,... Harry attends, vas-tu retourner à Poudlard ? Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne cessent de me le demander et ... » reprit monsieur Weasley.

Harry regarda Lucius, dont le visage s'était fermé.

« Non... non Arthur, je suis désolé mais je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard. »

« Mais pourquoi Harry ? » intervint Remus. « Tu dois passer tes ASPIC, tu voulais devenir Auror. »

« Non Remus, je ne le _dois_ pas. Je les passerais peut-être un jour, mais pas à Poudlard. Mon ... mon époux... Lucius me préfère à ses côtés. J'ai compris récemment que je le souhaite aussi. Je n'ai plus envie de retourner à Poudlard, ni de devenir Auror. Quant à mon avenir ou à un potentiel métier, ce sont des décisions que nous devrons prendre, Lucius et moi, plus tard. Pour le moment, mes priorités sont autres. »

Harry avait son regard fixé sur le blond le temps de son discours. Celui-ci le regardait en retour, en souriant légèrement. Mais Harry savait que pour lui, devant des inconnus, c'était un sourire resplendissant.

« Très bien, Harry, » soupira Arthur.

Lui, Dawlish et Landow sortirent du salon.

« Magnifiquement synchrone, Harry, » ricana Snape. « On aurait voulu le faire exprès que cela n'aurait pas été plus réussi. Et très beau baiser si je puis me permettre. Lucius, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi... expressif en public. »

Harry rougit.

« Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là... » grommela le Gryffondor.

« Non ? Sérieusement ? Moi qui croyais que vous nous offriez un spectacle en toute connaissance de cause. Heureusement que Lucius sait un minimum se contrôler et t'a averti de notre présence. Je ne pense pas que les nerfs de Landow auraient supporté de vous voir faire des galipettes sur le tapis, » fit Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

« Faire des galipettes sur le tapis est terriblement inconfortable ainsi que d'un banal à mourir, » intervint Harry d'une voix rauque et traînante.

Les trois hommes dans la pièce le regardèrent, surpris par le ton de nouveau proche de celui de Draco... ou de Lucius.

« Lucius ? » demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as demandé un jour ce que je voulais comme cadeau de mariage, est-ce que la proposition tient toujours ? » fit le brun en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit le blond en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu sais ce que tu veux à présent ? »

« Oui, » le visage de Harry se fendit d'un sourire mauvais. « Je veux la tête de Landow sur un plateau. »

Snape ricana, Lucius répondit d'un même sourire à celui de Harry, Remus bondit : « HARRY ! »

« Voyons Remus, c'est une métaphore, mais je veux que cet homme cesse de nuire au ministère, qu'il comprenne ce que cela fait d'être impuissant, » s'empressa de le rassurer le jeune homme.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres pour moi, Harry, surtout quand ils sont aussi _fascinants,_ » dit Lucius sans se défaire de son sourire.

Severus ricana de plus belle : « 'Métaphore' Potter ? Par Merlin, ces moldus ont vraiment fait un excellent travail ces dernières semaines. »

« Non Severus, je le dois à mes leçons de cet été, elles ont été très _fructueuses, _» répondit Harry et Snape explosa d'un rire sardonique.

Remus s'approcha de nouveau de Harry.

« J'aimerais que l'on discute de ce qui s'est réellement passé ces dernières semaines, Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Tu n'as pas une très bonne mine et ta voix est étrange, tu as mal à la gorge ? »

« Écoute Rem', je te promets que l'on aura cette discussion, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? »

« Bien sûr. Lupin, toi et Severus pourraient sans doute venir dîner, disons, demain soir ? » proposa le blond.

Remus accepta, ainsi que Severus.

« Harry, je suppose que ton départ n'était pas prévu ce matin, je me trompe ? » demanda Snape.

« Non... j'ai euh... je crains d'avoir agis un peu précipitamment, mais euh... »

« Comme c'est étonnant ! » soupira le maître des potions. « Bien, Lupin, retournons à Poudlard, je t'expliquerai certaines choses concernant ce jeune imbécile qui sert de mari à mon meilleur ami. Notre nuit risque d'être longue, nous allons avoir des missions à accomplir. »

« Désolé, » dit piteusement Harry. « Severus ! Demain, on devait avoir une réunion et ... ils avaient décidé d'avertir Scotland Yard. »

« Scotland Yard ? Merlin, Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? » s'exclama Remus catastrophé.

« Je te l'ai dis, Lupin, notre nuit va être très, très longue, » grommela Severus en tournant les talons dans une envolée de robe.

« Severus, attends ! » s'écria Harry.

À la stupéfaction générale, il s'élança vers le maître des potions et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci Severus, pour tout... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant des années. Merci de tout mon cœur. »

Severus Snape resta un instant paralysé avec Potter contre lui. Puis il donna quelques tapes maladroites dans le dos du gamin.

« De rien, Harry, de rien... »

**... ... ...**

Remus et Severus partis, Harry resta un peu bête en se retournant vers Lucius. Les retrouvailles avec lui ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme il le pensait au départ.

Il regarda Lucius, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Ce dernier le regardait également, en souriant maintenant largement.

« Ton accent Malfoyen était presque parfait Harry, je te félicite. »

« Oh... euh... merci. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu parles de nouveau, » rajouta le blond en se rapprochant de lui. « Et je suis heureux que tu sois de retour au manoir. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, comblé de le sentir de nouveau.

« Lucius, il va falloir que l'on parle, » dit doucement Harry.

« Je sais. »

« Je... Je suis revenu, mais, ne me frappe plus. Jamais. Car alors je ne reviendrai pas. »

« Je le sais aussi, Harry. Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé. Je ne le ferai plus, je ne veux plus te perdre, mon ange, plus jamais, » répondit Lucius en caressant tendrement la joue qu'il avait autrefois maltraitée.

Harry contempla les yeux d'argent en fusion. Ils avaient tort, Becket et les autres. Lucius était... Il serait bien avec lui.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il avait envie de le dire, mais il se contenta de le penser fortement, s'avouant pour la première fois avec sincérité ses sentiments. _Je t'aime Lucius._

Il se colla contre le blond, réclamant un baiser que ce dernier se fit un plaisir de lui donner, avec tendresse et passion.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre maritale, en train de se déshabiller mutuellement avec application.

Lucius embrassait chaque morceau de peau nue qu'il découvrait, goûtant et regoûtant la saveur de miel. Harry avait perdu de son teint doré de l'été, bien qu'il reste d'une nuance plus foncée que le sien.

Ce dernier s'allongea en soupirant puis leva les fesses pour que le blond puisse lui ôter son pantalon et le boxer avec.

Il se retrouva donc totalement nu sur les draps. Lucius l'admira en silence, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps provocant offert devant lui. Harry avait fermé les yeux et gémissait en se tortillant légèrement, dans une impudicité exaltante.

« Tu m'as manqué, » ronronna-t-il.

« Toi aussi Harry, » fit le Serpentard d'une voix rendue rauque, tant par l'émotion que par le désir.

Lucius se leva et finit de se déshabiller, sa robe tombant sur le sol, avant de s'allonger à côté du plus jeune.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa, caressant la langue de la sienne, ses mains toujours en action. Sa bouche descendit dans le cou, sur le torse où il retrouva avec délice les petits tétons bruns. Aussitôt qu'il les prit en bouche, Harry s'arqua et commença à gémir plus fort.

« Lucius, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de toi, prends-moi, ça fait si longtemps ! Oh, s'il te plaît ! » se languit-il.

Le blond le contempla encore une fois, prenant appui sur un de ses coudes pour mieux l'admirer.

Puis tendrement, il reprit les lèvres du brun, avalant ses paroles et ses plaintes. Le Serpentard savourait le retour de son jeune époux, avec chacun de ses sens, se délectant de ses gémissements, de son odeur, de la douceur et la saveur de sa peau satinée ainsi que de la vue qu'il lui offrait. Son cœur s'emballa, comme encore jamais auparavant, pour aucun de ses amants, dépassant même ce qu'il ressentait déjà pour Harry avant sa fuite. Le petit lion n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était pour lui, à quel point il comptait. Il ferait tout désormais pour ne plus risquer le perdre, il allait l'aimer, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant lui.

Sa main attrapa prestement le pot de lubrifiant alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le plus jeune. Leurs érections entrèrent en contact , les faisant frissonner.

Ils rompirent le baiser, Harry se mordit les lèvres et se mit à respirer plus rapidement. Il écarta les jambes, relevant ses genoux pour les coller contre les flancs de porcelaine. Toujours en gémissant, il essayait de coller son bas ventre le plus possible contre celui du blond afin de présenter son derrière au gland humide.

« Attends Harry, je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Je m'en fiche, viens, » pleurnicha l'intéressé.

« Non, sinon tu auras mal et je refuse, » rétorqua fermement Lucius. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme geignant. « Je refuse que tu aies mal entre mes mains, plus jamais, jamais... Harry... mon ange... » souffla-t-il, la respiration erratique, ému par l'intensité des émotions qui l'envahissaient et dont le brun ne semblait pas remarquer la présence, entièrement submergé par son désir physique.

Il prit donc le temps de se lubrifier généreusement et de préparer son époux rapidement, tartinant le mieux possible l'entrée plissée de liquide. Puis il se positionna.

« Viens, viens... Lucius, c'est de la torture par Merlin, viens, je veux que oohh ouiii ! » gémit Harry les yeux grands ouverts sous la douce poussée.

Il se mit à haleter tout de suite alors que le blond l'emplissait. Son corps n'avait plus l'habitude et sa petite entrée le tiraillait alors que la masse blonde l'étirait à son maximum. De nouveau, il avait cette sensation d'être rempli et possédé. C'était si bon, si délicieux.

Le blond commença rapidement à donner des coups de reins, doucement, tendrement.

Harry passa ses mains sur la nuque blonde, caressant la peau fine et les cheveux, puis l'une des mains descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, provocant de petits soupirs chez le plus âgé. Enfin elle se posa sur les fesses, pour les malaxer.

Harry tripota un petit moment les globes de chair, fermes et musclés, puis il posa sa main dessus, paume bien à plat, se laissant envahir par les sensations de son corps. Il sentait le pénis dur s'activer en lui, provoquant des vagues de plaisir qui devenaient violentes tempêtes quand il touchait sa prostate. Les coups de hanches se faisaient sentir à l'intérieur, mais aussi à extérieure, les rondeurs sous sa paume se contractant à chaque poussée, sa main suivait les mouvements des fesses et de la verge puissante dans son corps. C'était enivrant.

Alors que la hampe de Lucius glissait encore et encore, en lui et hors de lui, caressant son petit trou écartelé, Harry pouvait sentir sa propre érection emprisonnée entre leurs deux ventres, humide de son désir.

Il avait vaguement conscience de faire du bruit en geignant mais s'en fichait royalement.

Lucius soufflait de plus en plus fort lui aussi, alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder ce rythme qui semblait donner tant de satisfaction à Harry. Un coup de butoir un peu plus profond que les autres fit pousser un petit cri à son jeune partenaire, alors Lucius essaya de le refaire encore.

Harry se colla contre lui, cherchant la friction de sa verge entre eux, il voulait jouir, il voulait du plaisir par devant et par derrière. Il trouva la position parfaite et s'abandonna totalement à la volupté et la lubricité.

« Oh oui, oh oui, encore, encore, c'est bon, là oui oui ohhhh, » haletait-il en continue. Il faisait autant de bruit qu'une chatte en chaleur mais c'était tellement bon de pouvoir faire l'amour en exprimant oralement son plaisir. Harry ne se doutait pas que ses plaintes agissaient comme le plus pur des aphrodisiaques sur son amant.

Puis un orgasme violent le saisit, à l'intérieur de son ventre et dans son pénis, le contractant. Il jouit en longs jets en criant. Lucius n'eut que le temps d'enfouir encore une fois profondément sa hampe gonflée de sang dans l'anneau de chair avant de pousser lui aussi le long râle caractéristique de sa propre jouissance. Il éjacula en jets puissants, remplissant le corps du brun sous lui de sperme.

Après un dernier spasme, il se retira et s'effondra à côté de Harry, luisant de sueur tous les deux.

Se tournant vers le petit brun, il le regarda s'humecter les lèvres, tremblant et pâle. Il le prit tout contre lui avec tendresse.

« Ça va, Harry ? »

« Oui, oui ça va. » Il eut un petit rire. « J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Lucius se redressa sur son coude. « Tu es vraiment pâle... » Il posa la main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

« Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste eu des journées un peu difficiles et du mal à retenir ce que je mangeais à cause du stress, mais ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. »

Lucius le regarda gravement.

« Un peu difficiles ? Harry, je crois qu'en fait ces dix-sept dernières années ont été plus que 'un peu difficiles' pour toi, » dit-il doucement. Il se rallongea et serra de nouveau le petit brun contre lui, dans ses bras. Il reprit sur le même ton doux.

« Severus a copié tout ce qu'il y avait sur toi dans le monde moldu. J'ai tout lu. Tu as vécu des choses horribles, depuis des années. Je ne parle pas que du Lord Noir et de cette guerre, mais aussi de tout le reste. Je ne savais pas pour ton enfance misérable avec ta famille moldue. Severus m'a expliqué certaines choses, sur tes années à Poudlard, chaque année t'apportant son lot de douleur et d'embûche. La façon dont Ombrage, Fudge et tant d'autres t'ont traité. Dont le monde sorcier t'a traité. Dont je t'ai traité. Tu as raison, avant de rentrer dans l'ordre du Phénix et de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais un Mangemort, j'étais présent au cimetière et au ministère... » L'homme regarda Harry qui le dévorait des yeux, lui donnant un baiser avant de reprendre.

« Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur et de la folie du Lord. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour me racheter aux yeux de l'Ordre et du monde magique, mais je n'ai rien fait de concret pour me faire pardonner auprès de _toi_. Je vais continuer à réparer mes erreurs. Je veux pouvoir changer certaines choses dans notre monde, d'une façon légale, politique et diplomatique cette fois. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour cela. J'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis sur les projets de loi et les dossiers que je traite. » Il lui caressa le visage, dégageant des mèches ébènes pour lui embrasser le front, les paupières, le bout du nez et enfin déposer de doux bécots sur les lèvres rougies.

« Je ne veux pas te garder prisonnier dans le manoir ou te priver de tout contact extérieur. Je l'ai fait cet été parce que je pensais sincèrement que ce serait le mieux pour toi à ce moment là. Je le pense toujours, je ne regrette pas mes choix te concernant. Aucun. Mais je... enfin, disons que je suppose que je n'ai pas su te les expliquer de la bonne façon, je me suis sans doute assez mal comporté de temps en temps. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis à quel point tu allais mal ? Quoi que tu en penses, j'aurais pu t'aider, j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider, » termina-t-il en le serrant davantage contre lui, pour lui montrer la force de ses sentiments.

« Je ne pouvais pas. M'aurais-tu seulement écouté ? À chaque fois que l'on a discuté de sujets délicats, on ne peut pas dire que ça se soit très bien passé. Et puis ... je n'ai pas l'habitude de me plaindre, ou de raconter ma vie, je ... je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire, avec ma famille. Mais je ne suis pas fou, tu sais, » chuchota Harry, le nez dans son cou.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas parfait, Severus et Draco ne cessent de me le répéter, et toi aussi maintenant. Mais j'aimerais à l'avenir que tu me le dises si ça ne va pas. Je ne changerai pas du tout au tout, c'est certain. Mais je peux peut-être m'améliorer sur quelques points. Tu comprends, Angel ? Je veux t'aider, parle-moi, tu peux le faire, crois-moi. Et je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas fou. Cependant, tu as besoin d'aide. J'ai déjà pris contact avec un très bon psychomage, il ne sera pas comme ton stupide moldu, c'est un sorcier, il te comprendra mieux et tu pourras parler plus librement avec lui. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Je ne t'imposerai pas de le voir, mais admets que ces séances t'ont, malgré tout, fait du bien, non ? Tu as encore des choses à régler. Garder trop de souffrance dans son cœur n'est jamais bon. »

« Ok, je veux bien essayer, j'aviserai ensuite, » soupira Harry.

Le blond l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

« J'ai parfaitement conscience que je peux être imbuvable, borné et intransigeant. Je le serai jusqu'à ma mort. Mais je veux que tu sois heureux. Je te promets d'essayer de t'écouter un peu plus et de contrôler ces traits de caractère. »

Harry rit doucement. « Déjà tu le reconnais, c'est un bon début. »

Il se tut un moment, Lucius ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon, ses paroles, sa tendresse réchauffaient son cœur, tout en l'étonnant. Il avait eu raison de se faire confiance et de faire confiance au Serpentard. Prenant une inspiration, ses yeux verts ancrés dans les perles grises, il reprit.

« Parfois, je trouve ça tellement bizarre. Quand je me rappelle de toi avant, avant que tu sortes de prison. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour me retrouver dans tes bras. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je serais revenu dans tes bras après m'en être enfui. Je suis désolé d'être parti, mais je... je ne l'explique pas, il fallait que je le fasse. »

Lucius se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je peux et veux être là pour toi quand ça ne va pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû fuguer, j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi. Simplement, la prochaine fois que ça ne va pas, viens me trouver d'abord, ne t'enfuis plus, promets le moi. »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, » chuchota Harry contre lui.

« Promets le moi quand même, c'est plus prudent. »

Ils restèrent un petit moment à se câliner tendrement, puis Harry décida de se lever. À peine mit-il un pied à terre que la chambre tourna et qu'il retomba lourdement sur le lit.

« Harry ! »

« C'est rien, juste la tête qui tourne encore. »

« Reste allongé, je vais demander à Skilly de t'amener de quoi manger. »

Lucius examina le brun.

« Tu es vraiment trop pâle et tu as l'air épuisé. Je vais prévenir notre médecin de famille. »

« C'est ridicule, je vais très bien. »

« On voit bien que tu ne t'es pas regardé récemment dans une glace, dors un peu, ça te fera du bien. »

« Lucius ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu me fais un câlin ? »

« Oui, » rit doucement le blond en se rallongeant à côté de lui.

Harry le rendait Poufsouffle, il allait devoir faire attention. Mais pour l'heure, le lord préférait penser à autre chose, notamment à la santé de son mari, enfin rentré, qui venait de s'endormir contre lui.

**... ... ...**

Severus Snape avait appelé à lui toute la patience dont il était capable pour expliquer à Remus les dernières pitreries de Potter. Il fallait au moins ça, puisque ce satané loup-garou ne cessait de l'interrompre, chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

Il y était arrivé, Merlin seul sait comment, avant l'heure du dîner, sachant qu'avant ils avaient dû faire leur compte-rendu à Minerva.

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié la décision de Potter quant à Poudlard. Mais Severus considérait que cela n'était pas ses mandragores, il avait donc passé plus d'un quart d'heure à ronger son frein face aux lamentations de la directrice.

Ils avaient ensuite demandé un rendez-vous avec Dawlish et Kinglsey. Ils se verraient le lendemain, avant le repas prévu chez les Malfoy.

Il avait pris le plus rapidement possible son repas dans la grande salle, en devant subir cette fois le vacarme insupportable des très nombreux étudiants.

Maintenant que tous ces jeunes idiots, incapables de réussir correctement une potion sans faire exploser ses précieux cachots, étaient enfin au lit – normalement - ils allaient, Remus et lui, pouvoir faire le ménage suite au départ précipité du sale gosse.

Il avait montré à Lupin les différents endroits concernant Potter pour que le loup puisse y transplaner seul. Ils devaient se les partager afin de les nettoyer de tous les documents compromettants, y compris informatiques. Cette nuit, Jack Smith allait disparaître pour la deuxième fois.

Remus devait se charger de l'école, du poste de Police et du domicile du policier. Lui de l'hôpital et du domicile de la famille d'accueil.

Il avait commencé par le plus gros morceau : l'hôpital. Il avait fouillé les bureaux des docteurs Becket, Brown et Prescott. Ainsi que le bureau des entrées. Il dut jeter quelques 'oubliettes' et sorts de confusion aux moldus qui eurent l'inconscience de se trouver sur son chemin, mais tout se passa bien.

Il était maintenant dans la chambre de Harry, rassemblant les dernières affaires que ce fichu gamin avait laissées. Il avait déjà mis l'essentiel dans son sac et était en train d'admirer d'un air goguenard un Lucius dénudé et particulièrement en forme, quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans son dos.

Une jeune femme la refermait doucement et se tourna vers lui. Quand elle le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle poussa un petit cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Severus se bénit d'avoir placé un sort de silence sur la pièce tout en levant rapidement et discrètement sa baguette pour bloquer la porte.

Il s'approchait de la femme quand celle-ci enleva sa main et murmura : « Snake. »

Il s'arrêta, net, comprenant dans un premier temps 'Snape'.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » dit-il de sa voix veloutée.

« Snake, vous êtes celui que Jack appelait _Snake..._ Vous ! Vous êtes un ami de Jack ! Oh mon Dieu, pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous étiez l'un des masques morts, mais vous êtes _Snake _! » Elle fit plusieurs pas en avant, jusqu'à pouvoir lui toucher le bras.

_Snake ? Bon sang, ce gamin les lui fera toutes, pas de doute possible_... pensa-t-il, même s'il devait reconnaître que cette fois, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

Il regarda la femme, la scrutant de ses onyx. Elle était belle, avec des cheveux auburn longs, légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux, d'un bleu marine sombre, étaient un peu rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Je ne suis pas Snake, mais Snape. »

« Mais vous êtes l'ami de Jack n'est ce pas ? Où est-il ? Dites-moi s'il va bien ! »

Il garda le silence, son visage se ferma.

Devant son air austère, la femme le supplia alors du regard en s'exclamant :

« Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je vous en supplie, pas Jack, pas Jack, pitié, ne lui faites pas de mal ! »

Severus sursauta alors que l'image d'une autre rousse lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle avait dit les mêmes mots, au sujet du même enfant. Les cheveux étaient d'un roux plus prononcé, plus clairs et les yeux étaient verts, mais cette douleur dans son cœur, qu'il n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps lui rappela sans aucune doute possible sa meilleure amie.

« Lily, » souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme, qui s'était agrippée à son bras ,fronça ses fins sourcils.

« Je suis _Betty_, une amie de Jack, ne lui faites pas de mal, laissez le revenir avec nous, » insista-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Severus la regarda profondément.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à Lily, mais elle était tout aussi belle. Il suivit la forme de son visage et des lèvres, la descente de la gorge, la rondeur des épaules dénudées et le creux de ses clavicules, la naissance de la poitrine, qui se soulevait rapidement sous le fin tissu presque transparent de sa nuisette, elle ne portait visiblement rien en dessous et... il se reprit alors que les mains de la jeune femme quittaient ses bras pour se poser en protection sur ses seins.

Betty sentit ses joues rosir, l'homme l'avait passée sous le laser de ses yeux noirs, lui faisant alors réaliser à quel point elle était peu vêtue et vulnérable devant lui. Un petit frisson descendit le long de son dos, faisant pointer ses seins sous ses mains. Elle plongea son regard d'océan dans les onyx brillants, si pénétrants et rougit un peu plus.

Elle devait penser à Jack, pas à ce Snape qu'elle trouvait encore plus sexy, ténébreux et envoûtant en vrai que sur le papier. Elle chassa ses idées peu... chastes, en espérant qu'il ne lirait pas dans ses pensées et détourna le regard... Comme elle avait tort.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il avait à peine effleuré l'esprit de la jeune femme, d'un tout petit legilimens. Ce qu'il avait aperçu le laissa perplexe.

« Il ne s'appelle pas Jack, mais Harry, » dit-il de sa voix la plus onctueuse.

« Harry... Il va bien ? » chuchota-t-elle

« Oui, c'est lui qui a décidé de revenir vers nous. Il a choisi de retourner dans notre monde et auprès de son époux. »

Elle remit ses mains devant sa bouche en poussant un petit cri de détresse. Severus se réprimanda mais il ne put s'empêcher de détourner de nouveau rapidement les yeux sur la poitrine blanche que l'on devinait sous le fin coton crème.

« Oh non, non, c'est horrible, pauvre Ja.. Harry, » s'écria-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

Severus lui saisit délicatement les épaules. La peau était douce.

« Il ne risque rien, il va bien. Je sais que vous avez du mal à comprendre sa décision, mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. »

« Mais les masques morts ? »

« Les Mangemorts, c'est leur vrai nom. Nous pouvons protéger Harry du petit nombre de Mangemorts encore en liberté. Nous le pouvons beaucoup mieux que vous ne le pourrez jamais, » dit Severus, sa voix toujours aussi caressante.

Betty le regardait avec perplexité à présent.

« Mais... mais _qui êtes-vous_ ? » murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

« Je ne devrais pas vous le dire. Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire tout ce que j'ai déjà dit, » constata l'homme en noir.

« S'il vous plaît, je veux simplement savoir si Harry va bien... Ne nous faites pas de mal... » Elle frissonna de nouveau.

« Je devrais... Je devrais vous faire oublier tout cela, » répondit-il.

« NON, non ! Vous voulez me droguer ? Je ne veux pas oublier, je veux me souvenir de ce moment, je ne veux pas oublier _Harry_... je ne veux pas _vous_ oublier. »

Severus la contemplait toujours. Il ressentait des émotions à la fois nouvelles et anciennes. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il éprouvait quelques chose de doux et... Et il fallait qu'il redescende sur terre.

Son esprit cartésien et pratique lui conseilla de jeter rapidement un oubliette à cette femme et de partir.

Son côté Serpentard lui glissa subrepticement qu'il pourrait peut-être simplement lui dire un peu de vérité. Comme ça, il pourrait essayer de s'en faire une alliée, pour connaître l'avancé de l'enquête ou avoir écho d'informations intéressantes. Harry serait aussi content d'avoir des nouvelles de son ancienne famille d'accueil.

Et puis cette femme, au goût certain, ne voulait pas l'oublier, qui était-il pour lui refuser une telle compréhensible demande ? Il prit sa décision.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

**... ... ...**

Ils se retrouvèrent au final tous les deux assis sur le petit lit qu'occupait Harry lorsqu'il logeait ici, ses dessins entre leurs mains.

« Vous avez des noms assez étranges et peu communs, » constata Betty en tirant sur sa nuisette, décidément très courte. « Sirius, Draco, Lucius ... Severus, » finit-elle en levant les yeux sur l'homme captivant à côté d'elle.

Ce dernier releva prestement les siens des cuisses galbées pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Eh bien... il s'avère que nous aimons ce qui est étrange et peu commun. »

« Mais qui êtes vous ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que votre _peuple,_ comme disait Harry, a de différent. Pourquoi n'avons nous rien su de cette étrange guerre alors que, c'est vrai, l'année dernière a été si particulière. Pourquoi dites-vous que vous serez plus à même de protéger Harry contre cette meute d'assassins. Expliquez-moi, Severus. » Elle papillonna légèrement des cils.

Severus hésita. Pendant un instant, il comprit ce qu'avait pu ressentir sa mère en avouant à son père qu'elle était une sorcière. Il n'avait jamais dû le faire lui même, ou alors soit au mieux les pauvres moldus ne s'en souvenaient plus, soit au pire, n'étaient plus de ce monde.

« Nous sommes des êtres humains, tout comme vous, mais ils existent un monde que vous, les moldus, ne connaissaient pas, » Il sortit sa baguette « Savez-vous ce que c'est, jeune fille ? »

« Je ne suis pas une jeune fille, je suis une _femme_, j'ai vingt-six ans ! » s'empressa de répondre la rouquine avant de piquer un fard. Elle examina le morceau de bois. « C'est curieux, j'ai vu un jour Ja.. Harry, avec un morceau de bois comme celui-ci, mais beaucoup plus petit... On dirait... Une baguette ? C'est une blague ? » s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant avec incrédulité.

« Non, nous sommes des sorciers, » dit calmement Severus.

Il fit un geste de baguette, la lumière de la chambre disparut, faisant pousser un petit cri à Betty. Puis, une petite boule lumineuse sortit de la baguette et se plaça au plafond, éclairant de façon tamisée et bleutée la petite pièce.

« Vous pouvez parler fort, hurler même si vous le voulez, vous ne réveillerez personne dans cette maison, j'ai lancé un sort de silence. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus sortir de cette chambre, je l'ai verrouillée, » déclara Severus d'une voix à peine audible, basse et grave.

Betty le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce des menaces Severus ? » chuchota-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine peu couverte.

« Pardon ? ... Oh ! Non, non ! C'était juste pour vous expliquer... Non, loin de moi l'idée de vous retenir prisonnière dans cette _chambre_ de cette façon pour... Enfin, pas que vous ne soyez pas absolument charmante, bien au contraire, mais... C'était juste un exemple, » s'embrouilla le malheureux maître des Potions. Décidément, trop fréquenter Harry n'était pas bon pour son élocution ou le contrôle de ses nerfs. Surtout lorsqu'une femme aussi attirante que celle qu'il avait sous les yeux, était aussi peu vêtue et lui faisait du charme.

Betty reposa les dessins et mit l'une de ses mains sur le bras de Severus.

« Parlez-moi un peu de votre monde s'il vous plaît. Pourrais-je revoir Harry un jour ? Je voudrais tant savoir comment il va. Maman était désespérée, nous l'étions tous ce soir, » dit-elle.

« Betty, vous ne pouvez pas dire ce que je vous ai expliqué ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit devrais-je dire. Mais... je vais réfléchir à tout cela, j'en parlerai à Harry, soyez-en sûre. » Il se leva à regret. « Je dois m'en aller maintenant. »

Betty se leva précipitamment, se raccrochant de nouveau à son bras.

« Est-ce-que vous reviendrez ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui, je vous le promets, » dit Severus de sa voix pleine de velours.

Levant sa baguette, il jeta un _'finite incantatem'_ avant de transplaner sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : Chapitre dédié à Stromtrooper2, vous pouvez la remercier, c'est pour elle que je poste aujourd'hui et non mardi. Strom, Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir à Londres (moi aussi je veux !) sans que tu ne connaisses la suite ;)

Merci aux reviews anonymes : Guest (oui je sais ^^), trjkhi (tu vois, ça fait moins d'une semaine, j'espère que ta santé mentale aura tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je m'en voudrais sinon ;)), annaria (j'espère que ces retrouvailles t'ont plu), Lulu (non je ne veux tuer personne, promis ! J'espère que tu as eu ta dose de Lucius ?), Nepheria4 (merci), Malis (merci beaucoup, la suite n'a pas été trop longue à attendre du coup ;)), mimi (ravie que la fic te plaise autant, j'espère que la suite également) Ankana87 (pareil, merci beaucoup), Babylon (alors, que penses-tu de ce retour ?)

Merci également à vous tous qui avez mis cette fiction dans vos histoires à suivre ou parmi vos histoires favorites.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**Mercredi 7 octobre**_

Harry avait dormi comme une marmotte. Lucius l'avait réveillé le soir pour l'obliger à manger un peu, puis le petit brun s'était aussitôt rendormi.

Il avait à peine avalé un peu de thé et un scone ce matin, mais avait repoussé en fronçant le nez les œufs et le bacon, au grand désespoir de Skilly.

Maintenant, tout frais tout propre de sa douche matinale, il râlait avec vigueur contre Lucius.

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule, je vais parfaitement bien ! Pourquoi tu as demandé à ce fichu médecin de venir ? » rouspéta-t-il en gesticulant dans la chambre. Il trouvait que Lucius en faisait un peu trop. Son mari avait très mal vécu son départ du manoir, cela était certain, mais de là à devenir encore plus protecteur qu'avant, le Gryffondor trouvait cette réaction exagérée... bien que dans le même temps, c'était agréable de se faire chouchouter.

« Tu es sûr de t'être bien regardé ce matin ? Tu es pâle comme la mort, à côté j'ai l'impression de revenir des îles ! Un comble ! » rétorqua Lucius. « Et tu n'as rien mangé ce matin, d'ailleurs si j'ai bien tout suivi, tu ne manges plus assez le matin, tu ne manges plus assez tout court, à part pour te gaver de chocolat. »

« De toute façon, on mange trop le matin, nous les britanniques, » bougonna Harry.

« Faux, et tu le sais très bien. »

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs théories diététiques par Cringy, qui leur annonça l'arrivé du Docteur Seasick.(1)

« C'est une plaisanterie, il s'appelle vraiment comme ça ? J'en veux un autre ! » grommela Harry toujours mécontent.

« Non, il est excellent, l'un des meilleurs médicomages, c'est notre médecin de famille depuis des années, c'est même lui qui m'a mis au monde. »

« Tu parles d'une référence, » marmonna Harry, s'attirant un regard gris courroucé.

« Lucius ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama alors un -très- vieux sorcier aux cheveux blancs et à la robe verte qui pénétrait sans autres formes de cérémonie dans leur chambre.

« Très bien Phœbus, et vous même ? » répondit poliment le blond en lui tendant une main que l'autre secoua avec entrain.

« Bien, très bien ! Après ces années noires, nous respirons enfin, nous avons été surmenés à la clinique, crois-moi ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Phœbus, permettez-moi de vous présenter Harry Malfoy-Potter, mon époux, » répondit le blond, la voix transpirant la fierté, tout en se tournant vers un Harry toujours bougonnant.

« Ah ! Harry Potter, bien sûr, j'ai appris votre union cet été, étonnante nouvelle. Bonjour, jeune homme, alors c'est pour vous que je suis là, c'est cela ? » affirma plus qu'il ne le demanda le sorcier en se dirigeant vers Harry.

« Bonjour docteur, mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, je vais parfaitement bien, » fit Harry en jetant un regard noir à l'aristocrate qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça mon garçon, c'est moi qui le dirai, pas vous ! Allez, déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous sur le lit au lieu de dire des âneries, » répondit le médicomage gentiment.

Harry s'exécuta en soupirant lourdement. Il s'allongea vêtu de son seul caleçon sur le lit.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette et ouvrit son sac, rempli d'instruments étranges. Il jeta plusieurs sorts sur Harry, notant les résultats sur un long parchemin. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette dans le creux du coude du garçon qui ressentit un picotement. Un fin filet de sang s'écoula dans une fiole que le médecin étudia attentivement à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Anémie, manque de fer et de vitamines aussi, tension trop faible, » constata-t-il dans sa barbe blanche « Voilà qui explique la pâleur et les vertiges. » Il reposa sa fiole. « Vous vous sentez fatigué en ce moment ? Comment va l'appétit ? »

« Euh, oui c'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué, » dit Harry, entraînant un léger reniflement méprisant de Lucius.

« Un peu ? » fit le blond. « Il ne fait que dormir ! Il a manqué tomber dans les pommes hier ! Et il mange mal, » continua-t-il alors que le médicomage palpait Harry dans tous les sens.

« Si mon cher époux ne m'avait pas _épuisé_ à peine rentré, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu besoin de dormir, » marmonna Harry.

« Le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels ne devrait pas vous fatiguer à ce point jeune homme, surtout à votre âge, » contra le vieux sorcier d'une voix claire.

Harry rougit atrocement, son sous-entendu n'étant pas aussi subtil qu'il le pensait. Il foudroya du regard Lucius qui se gaussait.

« Dites-moi mon cher, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, » continua le sorcier alors qu'il appuyait sur le nombril de Harry, le faisant grimacer « L'appétit ? »

« Je... Aie ! Je mange normalement, n'en déplaise à Lucius, mais c'est vrai que j'ai été très contrarié ces derniers temps et assez stressé, alors par moment je n'avais pas très faim ou je ne retenais pas toujours tout. »

« Hum hum, » fit le sorcier aux cheveux blancs. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit la fiole de sang, lui lançant un nouveau sort. Il se rembrunit immédiatement.

« Enlevez votre caleçon et levez les genoux, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée et les joues subitement pâles.

« Pardon ? »

« Enlevez votre caleçon, pliez et levez les genoux. J'ai besoin de faire un toucher rectal, » expliqua le médicomage impassible.

« Quoi ? » s'horrifia Harry, devenant encore plus blanc. « PAS QUESTION ! » cria-t-il, se rasseyant sur le lit, comme si une mouche l'avait piqué.

« Je crains de ne pas avoir d'autres choix, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose et je ne peux le faire que par cette voie, » continua le sorcier sans s'émouvoir un instant de l'air indigné de son patient.

Il lança un sort à sa main droite qui se colora d'un vert maladif. Son index s'allongea, il regarda Harry et lui montra sa main

« C'est pour l'examen. C'est comme les gants qu'utilisent de nos jours les médecins moldus. Allez, mettez vous en position. »

Harry déglutit et regarda Lucius, désespéré.

« Allons Harry... »

« Non ! »

« Harry, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas l'enfant, le docteur Seasick attends... »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, c'est pas toi qui vas avoir... »

« Harry ! »

Lucius s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté du brun. Il lui prit la main gentiment.

« Allez, allonge-toi. »

Harry avala de nouveau péniblement sa salive mais s'allongea tout en enlevant son caleçon. Il rougit de honte et de gêne. Son malaise s'accentua quand il leva ses genoux.

« Écartez les jambes... mieux que ça, » dit le docteur. « Allez, détendez-vous, ça ira vite. Attention, inspirez... »

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre tout en serrant fermement la main de Lucius dans la sienne. Il s'en souviendrait du médecin de famille ! Génialissime comme idée ! Il grimaça alors que le doigt du médicomage farfouillait son rectum. Il rougit encore. Dire qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Lucius la veille ! Il avait trop honte...

Phœbus Seasick, lui, était bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Il avançait prudemment, ne voulant pas rater ce qu'il cherchait, ou plutôt ce qu'il craignait de trouver.

Lucius et le jeune Harry n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu. Il trouva la prostate du garçon qui sursauta en prenant une teinte de rouge en plus. Puis un peu au dessus... Il _la_ sentit. Comme une fine cicatrice, tout en largeur sur la paroi. La marque du clapet. Il retira son doigt et jeta un sort pour enlever la substance verte qui recouvrait sa main.

« Bon... » dit-il sombrement.

« Bon, quoi ? » angoissa Harry. Il remit rapidement son caleçon. L'air du médicomage ne lui plaisait pas du tout. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis malade, c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Lucius, tu n'aurais rien à nous dire ? » demanda le docteur.

« Moi ? Mais non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Phœbus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répondit Lucius véritablement surpris. De quoi allait-on _encore_ l'accuser ?

Le médecin soupira et prit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Tout en regardant Lucius dans les yeux, il prononça _'revelavi puerum'_. Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds et blanchit.

« Non... non, c'est impossible, » fit-il d'une voix sourde.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? » exigea de nouveau Harry. Cette fois il avait vraiment la trouille. Il regarda son ventre où le sort avait été jeté. Une boule dorée large comme le poing s'y trouvait.

« Est-ce qu'il a pris une potion ? » demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Non ! Je... c'est impossible, » répétait Lucius en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Sans potion... Dis-moi, quelle forme d'union avez-vous utilisée ? La même que pour Narcissa ? » interrogea le médecin.

« Oui, oui, la même... Oh Merlin... alors c'est pour ça ? Oh mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru que... »

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! Mais vous allez arrêter de m'ignorer oui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je vais mourir c'est ça ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Langage, Harry, » fit Lucius par réflexe.

Puis il regarda le brun qui avait les yeux brillants « Non, excuse-moi, non tu ne vas pas mourir, rassure-toi... N'est-ce pas Phœbus ? » l'interrogea Lucius.

Le ton de sa voix ne rassura pas du tout Harry qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Non, vous n'allez pas mourir, Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous stresser comme ça. Je vais, ou plutôt, _nous_ allons tous bien nous occuper de vous, tout se passera très bien. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, pu..rée, » interrogea Harry d'une voix larmoyante.

« Vous êtes enceint, » annonça le vieux sorcier.

Harry le regarda comme un camion. C'était une blague. Il ne voyait que ça.

« Je suis enceint ? Moi ? »

« Oui, vu, que vous n'avez pas pris de potion conceptrice, cela n'a pu se produire que pendant la période d'attachement de l'union. Il faudrait que l'on sache quel jour, ce serait mieux pour la date d'accouchement. Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'un jour où vous auriez ressenti une douleur dans le ventre, ou une chaleur diffuse ? Un jour où vous auriez été barbouillé ou très fatigué ? Où.. »

« Le 26 juillet, » répondit Harry rapidement, provocant la surprise chez les deux autres sorciers « C'est la fois où... enfin... » Il piqua un fard monstrueux. « Disons que après, j'ai eu très chaud au ventre, mais j'ai cru que c'était à cause de... enfin vous voyez, » bafouilla-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai une vague idée de ce que vous voulez dire, » répondit le vieux sorcier en souriant.

Il prit un petit calendrier dans sa valise médicale. « Cela veux donc dire que vous êtes enceint d'un peu plus de... dix semaines et nous emmène pour le terme... autour du 26 avril. »

« Mais... mais je peux pas être enceint ! » s'emporta Harry alors que les paroles du médecin répercutaient violemment son cerveau.

«Vous l'êtes. Je sais que sans potion, cela est difficile à concevoir, mais la forme très particulière de l'union que vous avez choisie a comme conséquence, entre autre, de... »

« MAIS JE SUIS UN MEC ! » cria Harry.

« Ah... je vois... » soupira le vieux sorcier avant de s'interrompre.

« Harry, grâce à des potions conceptrices, les hommes sorciers peuvent tomber enceints. Ton cas, enfin ton _état_, n'est ni unique, ni surprenant chez les sorciers. De nombreuses grossesses masculines se déroulent chaque année dans le monde, » expliqua Lucius d'une voix fatiguée.

Harry regarda attentivement le blond. Il avait l'air éteint. Désespéré ?

_En tout cas, il ne saute pas de joie à l'idée d'être de nouveau père,_ pensa immédiatement Harry.

Sa gorge se serra et de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était choqué de la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui asséner, mais très vite un autre sentiment l'avait enveloppé : le bonheur de porter la vie et d'avoir un bébé, son bébé, à lui et Lucius. Il allait enfin avoir une vraie famille. Mais voilà. Lucius ne voulait pas de leur enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué l'éventualité d'en avoir, enfin d'en adopter ou de faire appel à une mère porteuse dans l'esprit de Harry, mais il avait maintenant la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posée.

Il était à dix semaines. Est-ce que... est-ce que le monde sorcier autorisait les avortements ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui demander d'avorter ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Lucius... » dit-il très doucement.

« Oui ? » fit le blond. Il se retourna, découvrit le visage et l'expression d'infinie tristesse dans les yeux verts. « Oh Harry, non, ne pleure pas mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne pleure pas, » il le prit dans ses bras et couvrit la tignasse noire de baisers.

« Veux-tu que je sorte un moment, Lucius ? » demanda le médecin.

« Non, restez, » répondit le Serpentard, tenant toujours Harry fermement contre lui.

« Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Harry dans son cou, entre deux sanglots. Il leva son nez pour regarder les yeux gris. « Tu n'en veux pas. »

« Harry, » soupira l'aristocrate. « C'est... compliqué. » Il observa le médicomage. « Je veux la vérité. Est-ce que Harry court le moindre danger avec cette grossesse ? Est-ce qu'il va bien, vraiment ? Et, est-ce que le... le bébé a une chance de survie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Lucius, tu t'inquiètes bien trop mon enfant. Harry n'est pas... il est jeune, en bonne santé, je vais lui prescrire des potions énergisantes et des vitamines. Il sera bien suivi. De ce que j'ai constaté, le clapet est parfaitement bien placé et hermétiquement refermé. Je vais lancer quelques sorts complémentaires sur le fœtus, mais à première vue, cette grossesse se déroule très bien. Elle a toutes ses chances d'arriver à terme. Il en est déjà à dix semaines, » répondit aimablement le vieux sorcier.

« Très bien, » fit Lucius. « Lancez les sorts. »

Pendant les minutes suivantes, la baguette du médicomage lança plusieurs sorts différents, dont l'un qui leur permit d'entendre le cœur de l'embryon.

« Lucius, Harry, si vous ne voulez pas voir, fermez les yeux, » prévint le sorcier.

Il jeta un dernier sort. Harry n'avait pas fermé les yeux, il regardait une bulle devant lui qui montrait une chose petite et rosâtre qui ne ressemblait pas à grand chose selon lui. Puis le truc rose se mit à bouger. Il comprit soudain que c'était une image de l'intérieur de son ventre et qu'il voyait l'embryon.

« Je me sens pas bien, » dit-il, verdâtre, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Aussitôt, l'image disparut et il se trouva encerclé par les bras de Lucius. Le sorcier l'obligea à s'allonger et lui glissa un oreiller sous les jambes.

« Respire calmement, allez Harry, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda gentiment Lucius tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît. »

L'aristocrate appela Skilly qui lui donna rapidement le verre demandé. Harry le but d'une seule traite alors que Lucius se relevait du lit pour discuter avec le vieux sorcier.

« Alors ? »

« Tout se passe parfaitement bien, pour la mère, enfin le papa, comme pour l'enfant. »

Lucius acquiesça, visiblement soulagé.

« Comment c'est possible ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix. « Je veux dire, je suis un homme, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut, là où il faut, pour porter un enfant. »

« La magie fait de grandes choses. D'habitude, il faut l'aide d'une potion, mais la magie de votre union a remplacé cette dernière, » répondit le médecin. « Elle a créé une poche, qui jouera le rôle d'utérus durant toute la grossesse, dans votre ventre. Dans cette poche, la magie permet au porteur de l'enfant de fabriquer une cellule avec son code génétique, une sorte d'ovule si vous préférez. Cette poche donne dans votre rectum, elle s'ouvre et se ferme par ce que l'on appelle 'le clapet' qui crée donc une entrée entre le rectum et la poche fœtale. Ce clapet s'entrouvre très légèrement après une pénétration et un orgasme du porteur. Il faut les deux, pour que le clapet s'ouvre. Les spermatozoïdes du donneur, c'est à dire de celui qui pénètre le porteur, sont filtrés et passent par l'ouverture du clapet jusqu'à la poche. C'est, dans les très grandes lignes, un peu le principe du vagin, du col de l'utérus et de l'utérus. Sauf que ce clapet ne s'ouvre qu'après la pénétration et l'orgasme, pour une très courte durée, il est hermétiquement clos en dehors de ce moment. Une fois la fécondation effectuée, le clapet ne s'ouvrira plus avant neuf mois. Ensuite, la magie aide la poche fœtale à devenir un véritable utérus, avec une poche des eaux, un placenta et un cordon ombilicale le reliant au bébé. »

Harry écoutait attentivement.

« Alors la chaleur dans mon ventre, ce jour là, c'était la magie de la fécondation ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis enceint... En tout cas, cela explique beaucoup de choses sur ces dernières semaines. Ce n'était pas le stress finalement qui me donnait mal au cœur... »

« Non, et d'ailleurs il faut dorénavant essayer d'éviter toute situation de stress, » renchérit le médecin.

« Et vous dites ça devant lui ? » demanda Harry en montrant Lucius. « Déjà qu'il est sur-protecteur, je ne vais même plus pouvoir aller aux toilettes tout seul ! » gémit-il.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry ! » protesta le blond.

« Non, c'est sûr, » répondit le brun, tristement.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » l'interrogea gentiment le vieux sorcier « Vous êtes inquiet pour la suite de la grossesse ? Vous avez sans doute des questions ? »

Harry regarda Lucius et les larmes remontèrent vers ses paupières.

« Est-ce que c'est la grossesse qui me donne envie de pleurer au moindre truc qui cloche ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Les hormones jouent parfois de sales tours, » répondit le médicomage en souriant.

Harry soupira. Il tendit la main vers celle de Lucius et la serra dans la sienne.

« Tu n'en veux pas. » Ce n'était pas une question mais un constat.

Lucius le regarda tendrement et lui caressa la joue de sa main libre, voulant le laisser exprimer ses émotions avant de répondre.

« J'ai que dix-huit ans, » continua Harry. « Je sais que c'est très jeune pour avoir un enfant. Une partie de moi a l'impression que ma vie est foutue, une deuxième fois. »

« Harry, ne dis pas une chose pareille ! » l'interrompit malgré tout le blond. Il savait bien que Harry faisait référence à l'annonce de leur mariage forcé. Cela le blessa profondément. « Ta vie n'est pas foutue ! Elle vient de commencer ! Je suis avec toi, tu n'es pas tout seul. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, de ta grossesse et ensuite du bébé. Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons avoir un enfant que notre vie va s'arrêter, au contraire. J'avais prévu de faire des tas de choses avec toi, de voyager. On le fera à trois, tant que le bébé est petit. J'ai les moyens de payer des nurses, son éducation et tout ce dont il aura besoin, je te rappelle ! »

Il s'arrêta. Le Serpentard ne savait plus quoi dire pour remonter le moral de Harry et avait la vague impression d'être à côté de la plaque.

« Je sais, » soupira Harry. « L'autre partie de moi aime déjà ce bébé. Mais toi, Lucius ? J'ai bien vu ta réaction, tu es déçu ou je ne sais quoi. Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant. C'est normal, tu as déjà Draco. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre héritier, d'un bâtard au sang-mêlé. »

Sa voix se brisa, il se mit à pleurer.

« Non, Harry, tu te trompes, » s'empressa de répondre Lucius en le tenant contre lui et en le berçant doucement. « Je veux de cet enfant, crois-moi. Et je t'interdis de le traiter de bâtard ! Il a été conçu dans les liens du mariage, il est notre enfant légitime. Quant au premier qui osera traiter mon fils de sang-mêlé, je t'assure qu'il aura affaire à Lucius Malfoy et il regrettera sa propre naissance. »

« Ou ta fille, » intervint le médecin.

« Oui, ou ma fille, » se reprit le blond.

Harry se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte rassurante. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était en partie à cause de ses hormones qu'il agissait, à ses yeux, comme une lavette, il se sentait étrangement mieux.

« Alors on le garde ? » demanda-t-il.

« Évidemment ! » répondit Lucius, choqué. Le contraire n'aurait pas été permis. Pour lui, un enfant était quelque chose de sacré. Il était hors de question que le sien, son propre sang, soit détruit, même s'il n'était qu'un embryon.

« Bon, eh bien si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner à la clinique. Je suppose que tu vas souhaiter que Harry soit suivi chez nous plutôt qu'à Sainte Mangouste ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Très bien, je vais vous laisser les recommandations médicales, la liste des potions et il faudra prendre rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Demande à Severus rapidement une potion sanguine, pour l'anémie. Elle est assez conséquente. » Il regarda Harry avec bienveillance. « Tu as encore des questions avant que je te laisse te reposer ? »

Harry réfléchit puis se souvint d'une chose que le médecin avait dite :

« Comment ça, 'le clapet ne s'ouvrira pas avant neuf mois' ? »

« Oh eh bien il s'ouvrira pour l'accouchement bien sûr. »

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Attendez, vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que .. que je vais accoucher par.. par _là _? » Sa voix monta dans les aiguës.

« Et par où veux-tu donc ! Tout ce qui rentre doit ressortir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Il naîtra comme il a été conçu, » répondit le médecin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je me sens pas bien, » marmonna de nouveau Harry, un joli teint vert sur le visage.

« Respire calmement, Harry, tu fais de l'hyperventilation, » intervint Lucius en lui soulevant une nouvelle fois les jambes.

« Je peux pas accoucher par là, nom d'un dragon, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? C'est pas.. c'est pas comme pour les femmes ! C'est pas fait pour ça... je vais mourir... » gémit le Gryffondor.

« Non, vous n'allez pas mourir, jeune homme, ne dites donc pas de bêtises, » répliqua le médicomage.

« Des bêtises ? C'est pas vous qui allez avoir le trou de balle... »

« HARRY ! LANGAGE ! » siffla Lucius. Certes, il pouvait concevoir que son époux soit assez... inquiet par la situation, mais son langage ne devait pas en pâtir, si ?

« Pardon. Ce n'est donc pas vous qui allez avoir votre _délicat popotin_ EXPLOSÉ par un NOUVEAU-NÉ ! » brailla le brun.

« Certes non, j'ai passé l'âge de ces plaisanteries, » dit le médecin avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry redressa sa tête de sur son oreiller et prit appui sur un coude.

« Est-ce que vous réalisez que ce passage est normalement étudié pour... pour des choses nettement moins imposantes. Et je parle aussi pour toi, Lucius, pas de commentaires graveleux sur ce que je viens de dire ! » s'écria Harry, coupant net un sourire narquois sur le visage du blond qui leva aussitôt les mains en négation.

« Je n'allais strictement rien dire ! » se défendit le Serpentard en toute mauvaise foi.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais, ça ne passera pas ! Et puis... Oh Merlin... Je vais, je vais... je risque de faire vous savez-quoi quand il faudra pousser. Je vais mouriiiiiir ! » pleurnicha Harry plus vert que jamais en se laissant retomber de désespoir sur les oreillers.

« Bien, on se calme jeune homme. Je pense que je dois vous expliquer certaines choses avant de partir. Quand le moment sera venu, la magie interviendra de nouveau. Tout d'abord le clapet va s'ouvrir, vers l'extérieur de la poche fœtale, donc, à l'intérieur du rectum. Il va complètement obstruer votre colon, au niveau du colon sigmoïde. En conséquence, il n'y a aucun risque que quoi que ce soit d'autre que votre enfant ne passe par là au moment de l'accouchement. Ensuite, la magie faisant décidément bien les choses, le reste de votre anatomie concernée va se dilater bien plus que ce qu'elle ne fait normalement, et autant que le corps d'une femme lors d'un accouchement vaginal. Rassuré ? »

« Noooon, » gémit Harry. « Je vais avoir mal ? » C'était autant ça que le reste qui le traumatisait. La douleur de l'enfantement. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était... atroce. Personne de normalement constitué ne voit arriver sur lui un Doloris avec ravissement, n'est-il pas ?

« Autant qu'une femme lors d'un accouchement vaginal, » répondit laconiquement le médecin, en regardant sa baguette qu'il trouvait subitement très intéressante.

Harry lui jeta un regard torve. La réponse n'était pas du tout à sa convenance. Si le vieil homme voulait le rassurer, c'était raté.

« On ne pourrais pas plutôt le faire sortir autrement ? » plaida-t-il.

« Autrement ? Ah, vous voulez parler de ce que les moldus appellent césarienne ? Nous ne pratiquons ce type de naissance que pour les urgences, en cas de problème de santé de l'enfant ou de la mère...porteur. Il est toujours préférable de privilégier les naissances naturelles. »

« Mais... »

« Non. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi moi ? Mais pourquoi _toujours moi_ ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal dans une autre vie pour qu'il m'arrive toujours ce genre de chose ? » bougonna-t-il.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? » lui dit gentiment Lucius. Le feu de deux yeux verts lui fit ravaler prestement sa salive.

Le docteur Seasick fit prendre à Harry une potion calmante, compatible avec son état, puis il quitta la chambre, préférant attendre l'aristocrate dans le couloir.

**... ... ...**

Harry resta allongé un moment, alors que Lucius raccompagnait le médecin. Il passa lentement sa main le long de son ventre, au niveau du nombril. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une vie était là, sous la peau, en train de flotter dans sa bulle d'eau. Il posa sa main bien à plat et constata que son ventre, effectivement, l'était encore. Mais cela n'allait pas durer, bientôt il serait aussi rond qu'une montgolfière.

Le griffon soupira, se mit debout et se rhabilla. Il allait sortir de la chambre quand Lucius revint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »

« Eh bien, j'allais sortir de la chambre et aller en bas, dans le salon. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu devrais rester allongé et te reposer, c'est plus prudent. »

« Lucius, il est dix heures du matin, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Il ne dit rien de plus mais accompagna le brun au salon. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable, tout en lui posant les pieds d'autorité sur un repose pied qu'il demanda à Cringy.

Puis il alla travailler dans son bureau en lui répétant au moins vingt fois de se reposer et de venir le voir ou d'appeler les elfes au moindre problème.

Harry prit son livre en soupirant de nouveau sans vraiment comprendre le comportement soudain trop protecteur de Lucius. Certes, son mari s'était déjà montré pire qu'une poule surveillant sa couvée, mais là... Et dire que ça ne faisait que dix semaines... il lui en restait encore vingt-neuf.

**... ... ...**

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tous les deux, discutant de tout et de rien, Harry racontant ce qu'il avait fait pendant son intermède moldu. Mais il voyait bien que son époux était contrarié. Perturbé aurait été plus exact. Parfois, comme un éclat de tristesse traversait les yeux gris.

Son raisin lui resta subitement en travers de la gorge, alors que le doute l'assaillait de nouveau.

« Lucius, tu es sûr que tu veux de cet enfant ? » s'enquit-il d'une petite voix, appréhendant la réponse.

L'homme avait été clair, mais quelque chose semblait prouver à Harry que le blond ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi une telle question ? » interrogea Lucius. Il étudia le visage de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as encore des doutes ? Je te l'ai dit, Harry, c'est vrai que dix-huit ans c'est très, très jeune pour avoir un enfant. Je me fais d'ailleurs beaucoup de soucis pour ta santé. Mais nous sommes un couple marié, j'ai une excellente situation, nos moyens financiers sont au delà de tout ce qui est nécessaire pour élever un enfant, dix même ! Nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes encore des enfants poursuivants nos études et à l'avenir incertain. » Il s'arrêta sur ces mots. Il pensait pourtant son discours rassurant mais le visage de Harry était toujours troublé.

« Je sais tout cela. Je sais qu'aux yeux de tous, je ne suis plus un enfant. L'ai-je jamais été de toute manière... » répondit Harry, amer. « Je sais aussi que mon avenir n'est pas incertain, puisqu'il a été décidé qu'il serait avec toi. »

« Harry, » le coupa immédiatement Lucius. « Je sais que cette décision t'affecte encore beaucoup, je pensais toutefois qu'en étant revenu au manoir, tu avais mieux accepté cette situation. Il est vrai que je te souhaite à mes côtés mais je le répète, tu ne seras pas prisonnier du manoir. Tu en as conscience n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui. Ça me surprend moi-même, mais j'ai envie de rester au manoir, avec toi. Je veux reprendre des cours de français et de dessins avec Francis, apprendre à jouer de la musique. J'ai aussi beaucoup de projets dont j'aimerais parler avec toi. Je ne souhaite pas rester inactif, mais je ne veux pas non plus tenir le rôle que les sorciers voulaient que je joue. Je n'irai pas au ministère. Si je suis rentré à la maison, c'est en toute connaissance de cause. » Il reprit son souffle non sans fixer son mari.

« Je veux être avec toi, » répéta-t-il fermement.

« Mais ? » dit Lucius d'une voix caressante.

« Mais je n'avais pas prévu cette grossesse. Dans aucun des livres que j'ai lus cet été, il n'était fait mention de grossesse masculine. Je ne savais pas. Et là, je me retrouve avec un bébé dans le ventre. C'est... déstabilisant, en dehors même du fait que j'ai seulement dix-huit ans. J'avais prévu de faire plein de choses, pour moi ou avec toi. J'aurais aimé qu'on voyage ensemble, c'est vrai, qu'on passe du temps tous les deux, je voulais monter mes projets. Et là... Je ne dis pas que je ne désirais pas d'enfant, car je voulais devenir papa, un jour, enfin j'espérais pouvoir le devenir. Mais ce sujet n'avait pas été abordé entre nous. Je pensais qu'on avait le temps. Et puis aujourd'hui... eh bien voilà, je suis enceint et je me sens... perdu. »

Il baissa le nez sur sa coupe de raisins en maudissant ses fichues hormones. Les larmes perlaient encore dans ses yeux. Il se força pourtant à continuer, avant que Lucius ne parle. Il devait vider son sac tant qu'il le pouvait.

« Et puis, pour élever un enfant, avoir de l'argent et du temps c'est bien, nécessaire même. Mais il y a autre chose de nécessaire dont tu ne parles pas du tout. » Il écrasa un grain de raisin entre ses doigts. « Je sais ce que c'est que d'être élevé sans amour, je ne veux pas de ça pour mon enfant. Je sais que moi, je l'aimerai, même si sa venue est trop rapide. Mais toi ? Tu as déjà Draco qui est tout ce que tu désirais. Tu n'as pas eu d'autre enfant alors... Pourras-tu l'aimer cet enfant, Lucius ? »

Il s'arrêta et attendit, sans lever les yeux. Une grosse boule s'était formée dans sa gorge alors qu'il ravalait ses larmes. Il entendit Lucius se lever de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui. Deux mains blanches se posèrent sur ses épaules, en un geste de réconfort.

« Écoute-moi, mon ange. Tout d'abord, je suis très heureux que tu aies choisi de revenir vivre avec moi. Je serais ravi que l'on discute ensemble de tous tes projets. Ensuite, même si tu es enceint et après, quand l'enfant sera là, on fera tout ce que l'on avait prévu de faire. J'ai la ferme intention de t'emmener en voyage rapidement. Tu as besoin de soleil. Comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais jamais eu de vacances à la mer, on va remédier à cela. J'avais prévu aussi de te faire visiter Paris et la France. Avec l'accord de Seasick, si ta grossesse se passe bien, on fera ces voyages. Après la naissance, comme je te l'ai dit, on s'arrangera. Si on a besoin de temps pour nous ou toi avec tes projets, on le trouvera. Il y a les elfes, les nurses et la magie pour nous aider. Tu as raison, j'ai déjà un héritier, je suis déjà passé par là avec Narcissa. Donc, rassure-toi. On trouvera le temps, je le sais. Pour finir, puisque je parle de Draco : oui, j'ai déjà un fils. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je ne veux pas d'autre enfant ou que je serais incapable d'en aimer un second autant que ce que j'aime Draco. Il faut que tu me croies sur ce point. J'aimerai cet enfant. Je l'aime déjà. »

Le blond avait parlé d'une voix douce, où perçait néanmoins comme de la mélancolie quand il avait mentionné Draco.

Harry se retourna vers lui, ses yeux verts remplis d'espoir. Lucius se pencha et lui effleura légèrement les lèvres. Quand il se redressa, il alla vers la fenêtre, admirant la vue sur le parc.

« Il ne fait pas beau, mais il ne pleut pas encore. J'aimerais que l'on aille se promener un peu. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer. Qu'il faut que je te montre, » dit-il. Puis il regarda Harry. « Une fois que tu auras fini de massacrer ce pauvre raisin, bien sûr. »

**... ... ...**

Ils marchaient sur un fin sentier que Harry n'avait encore jamais emprunté.

Après avoir traversé une petite forêt qui devait être lumineuse sous le soleil, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit que Harry reconnut malgré tout : le petit cimetière des Malfoy.

Il avait été présent pour l'enterrement de Narcissa, même si les invités avaient pris un autre chemin pour y accéder, sans passer par l'enceinte du manoir. Il eut un instant de recul. Pourquoi Lucius l'emmenait là ?

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la tombe de marbre blanc de Narcissa. Harry la fixa, regardant l'inscription artistiquement gravée qu'il avait déjà vue sur la pierre : _'Narcissa Malfoy née Black 1955-1998'_.

« Lucius, pourquoi on est là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix feutrée, celle que l'on prend souvent inconsciemment en présence d'une tombe.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, » répondit Lucius.

Il passa sa main fine sur la pierre et alors deux autres inscriptions apparurent.

_Septimus II Malfoy 1986_

_Cassiopeia Malfoy 1989_

Harry les regardait, éberlué.

« Mais... je croyais... » Il ne put parler davantage et regarda le grand blond à côté de lui. Le visage de ce dernier était fermé, son regard, gris comme le ciel, lointain.

« Nous sommes restés longtemps simplement fiancés, Narcissa et moi. Draco a été conçu après notre mariage, pendant la période d'attachement. Tout comme notre enfant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est en vie, je le sais aujourd'hui. La magie de l'union a permis que la grossesse de Narcissa, bien que difficile, puisse durer suffisamment pour que Draco naisse viable. Mais à l'époque on ne le savait pas bien sûr. Après Draco... »

Son visage se crispa. «Quand Draco a eu trois ans, nous avons voulu un autre enfant. Mais Narcissa a subi plusieurs fausses couches. Elle a finalement réussi à tomber enceinte, elle a porté l'enfant pendant presque six mois, mais Septimus est mort-né. »

Il inspira profondément « Ensuite... nous avons suivi d'autres traitements, vécu encore deux fausses couches, puis elle est tombée enceinte de Cassiopeia. Ma petite fille se portait bien, elle n'avait aucune malformation, contrairement à ce qui avait coûté la vie à son frère. Mais... Mais Narcissa n'a pas pu... Elle est née à cinq mois de grossesse. Elle a survécu quatre jours. Elle était magnifique, mais si petite, Merlin, elle était si _petite_. J'ai été le père d'une magnifique petite fille pendant quatre jours... quatre, pas un de plus. »

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion. Pour la première fois, Harry vit les yeux argents se mettre à briller dangereusement.

« Après cela, nous avons arrêté. C'était trop dur, tu comprends, trop dur d'espérer et de devoir... de devoir ensuite enterrer nos enfants. Et Draco était grand. Il comprenait, il a souffert de la mort de sa sœur, on ne voulait plus de ça. Draco est fils unique, c'est vrai, mais pas par choix. »

Il baissa son regard sur Harry.

« Nous sommes des Malfoy. Personne ne sait pour ces enfants. Personne ne doit savoir notre chagrin et notre souffrance. Ce qui appartient à la famille, reste dans la famille. À part évidement Phœbus, seul Severus sait. »

Harry pouvait voir cette souffrance dans les orbes gris. Une fois encore, la différence entre l'homme public et l'homme privé lui sauta aux yeux. Il entoura la taille de Lucius de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé, Lucius. »

Le blond le tient fermement contre lui.

« Comprends-tu maintenant, Angel ? J'aimerai notre enfant, je le sais. Mais je crains pour ta vie comme je crains pour la sienne... Je ne peux me permettre d'être trop heureux car j'ai peur de vous perdre. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre un autre enfant ou de te perdre, toi. »

« Tu ne nous perdras pas, » promit Harry tendrement. « Le docteur Seasick a dit que tout allait très bien. »

« Je sais, je sais, » répondit Lucius en lui embrassant le dessus du crâne « Mais j'ai quand même une certaine appréhension. Je veux que tu suives à la lettre les recommandations du médicomage. Lundi nous irons à la clinique pour que tu passes un bilan complet. Je sais que je vais être sur-protecteur et tout le temps derrière toi à contrôler ce que tu fais, que je vais te demander cinquante fois par jour si tu vas bien, vérifier ce que tu manges et t'obliger à faire des siestes ... et que tu vas avoir du mal à le supporter, alors je préfère te prévenir. »

Harry rit doucement. « Oh ça, je le savais déjà, » Il serra l'homme encore plus fort entre ses bras. « C'est pas grave, sois aussi infect que tu le veux, je me vengerai en te faisant tourner en bourrique et en te réclamant des fraises à trois heures du matin. »

Lucius lui souleva le visage. « Je ne doute pas un instant que tu me rendes dingue, tu le fais depuis le premier jour. » Puis il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

**NDA :**

1 – Seasick : mal de mer.

Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné que Harry était enceint. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les M-preg, n'envoyez pas de beuglante à l'auteur s'il vous plaît, qui avait vraiment, mais vraiment envie d'en faire un.

Et, oui, je sais, certains vont aussi peut-être hurler au scandale parce que j'ai dit que Harry va accoucher par voie basse.

En effet, après avoir lu plusieurs histoires avec une M-preg, je me suis fait cette réflexion : Les mecs ont le droit d'être enceints, et ils s'en sortent avec juste des nausées et... c'est tout ? Aucune autre joyeuseté ? Car dans toutes les fics que j'ai lues (si quelqu'un en connaît qui sont différentes, je suis preneuse, je veux bien le lien par MP, merci :)) le porteur, après un ou deux vomitos les premiers mois et quelques contractions pendant la naissance, se prend un coup de baguette sur le bidon, version sorcière accélérée et indolore de la césarienne, et s'en va deux minutes après en gambadant gaiement, avec un bébé rose dans les bras ... Et là je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : What The Fuck !? Donc je vous préviens, Harry aura droit à un accouchement, un vrai, et aussi à d'autres symptômes dont des hormonaux, car n'oublions pas (pour ceux qui s'insurgent déjà) que si nausées il y a, c'est dû aux hormones de la grossesse... alors, allons jusqu'au bout... si si, je vous jure, je vais le faire, même pas peur !... enfin... si, un peu quand même ^^'

Hum, bref, en attendant vos réactions, je souhaite déjà remercier les anonymes qui ont posté une review au chapitre précédent : trjkhi (merci pour tout, mais je m'inquiète encore pour ta santé ! Bien que d'ici quelques chapitres, je ne serai plus responsable;)) nepheria4 (merci ^^) lulu (lol, bave pas trop quand même ! Après il faut éponger ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et promis, inutile de me séquestrer, cette fiction est déjà finie, plus que cinq chapitres et un épilogue à publier) ankana87 (Merci ! Severus revient dans le prochain chapitre, plus embrouillé du tout, bien au contraire, il sera au mieux de sa forme ;)) de araujo (Merci à toi et pareil, réponse à ta question au prochain chapitre:)) Youyou (merci et oui, j'avoue que je me suis marrée toute seule en imaginant leur tête quand j'ai écrit ce passage ^^) axou (merci et oui, il y a bien un bébé en route chez les Malfoy) Drayy (merci !) Malis (Merci, je pense que ce chapitre à répondu à ta question. Alors, pour t'inscrire, c'est simple, quand tu ouvres une page FF, en haut à droite, dans la barre bleue, c'est marqué Login/Sign up. Tu cliques sur Sign Up, tu tombes sur une autre page ou tu notes ton username, c'est à dire ton pseudo, ton email et un mot de passe. Après tu cliques sur le sign up en bas et c'est bon. Ensuite, ou tu seras connectée automatiquement ou tu pourras te connecter à FF grâce à Login. Et oui, tu peux m'appeler Mandy, pas de souci, c'est mon petit nom:)), ritsu (oui il y a une suite, et même une fin, promis!) et Sayumi- lightnin (merci énormément pour tous tes commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur. Si tu aimes Remus et Severus, le prochain chapitre risque de te plaire puisqu'il seront particulièrement présents)

Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui ont placé cette histoire parmi leurs favorites ou histoires à suivre.

Et enfin, félicitations à Yukina21, qui a posté la, j'ai du mal à y croire et pourtant, 400ème review. Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Harry passa le reste de l'après midi dans son petit salon bleu, à lire son courrier en retard puis à écrire des réponses qu'il donnerait à Remus et Severus le soir même.

Sans même sans rendre compte, sa main revenait sans cesse sur son ventre pour le caresser.

Avant le dîner, Lucius lui demanda s'il avait l'ange en or blanc. Harry le sortit alors immédiatement de sa poche.

« Il ne me quitte jamais, » dit-il avec ferveur.

« Il te quittera encore moins comme cela, » renchérit Lucius.

Il fit glisser dans sa main une chaîne du même or et Harry put bientôt contempler avec bonheur l'ange autour de son cou.

**... ... ...**

Remus et Severus arrivèrent à l'heure, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné l'aversion du Maître des Potions envers toute forme de retard. Harry, comme à son habitude, se jeta d'un bond et avec joie dans les bras de son parrain. Ce dernier lui rendit fermement son étreinte, en souriant largement à l'ouragan brun riant qui lui sautait dessus.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à la grande table table de la salle à manger, Remus avait l'air inquiet, Severus semblait pensif.

La raison de l'état du premier s'expliqua rapidement quand, à peine les entrées déposées devant eux, il attaqua.

« J'ai lu tout ton dossier, Harry. J'espère que tu vas continuer à voir un psychomage ? »

« Oui Remus, on en a discuté Lucius et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je vais même très bien, » sourit Harry.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? » continua le loup-garou, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Disons que je suis sur la voie de la guérison. Mais je suis certain que tout ira bien. Je me sens mieux, je t'assure. Le reste n'est qu'une question de temps, » lui assura le brun plein de conviction.

« Quel psychomage ? » demanda Severus, ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux du blond.

« Walker, » répondit simplement Lucius.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, sans demander plus d'explication.

« Vous avez pu tout récupérer sans anicroche, alors ? » les interrogea Lucius.

« Oui. D'ailleurs Harry, je dois te féliciter, » fit Severus d'une voix soudain dangereusement doucereuse.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux. « Moi ? Tu veux me féliciter ? Severus, tu es malade ? »

« Pas d'insolence, jeune imbécile, ou j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor, » claqua Severus.

« Severus, dois-je te rappeler que Harry n'est plus à Poudlard ? Cesse donc de martyriser mes pauvres Griffons en enlevant des points à ma maison sans aucune raison, cela devient un tantinet contrariant, » intervint Remus de sa voix calme, avant d'enfourner une grande bouchée de sa salade d'avocat aux crevettes.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. « Bref, j'ai trouvé tes dernières créations chez les Atcock. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par le réalisme de ton dessin... ou pour ton extraordinaire imagination due à la séparation d'avec ton cher et tendre. »

Harry eut peur de comprendre alors que Snape tendait une feuille épaisse de papier à Lucius, en souriant de façon narquoise.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Lucius ? Es-tu toujours aussi incroyablement en forme ou c'est le manque qui montait à la tête de ton époux ? »

Lucius s'étouffa avec sa propre salade alors que Harry rougissait. C'était bien de ce dessin _là_ qu'il s'agissait.

« Harry ! Tu... Tu m'as dessiné _nu et ?_ ... Par Serpentard ! »

« Nom d'une gargouille ! » s'exclama Remus tandis qu'il se penchait par dessus l'épaule de l'aristocrate pour regarder, lui aussi, ce qui faisait tant ricaner Snape et s'étrangler le blond.

Harry, rougissant toujours aussi furieusement, ajouta néanmoins. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est un dessin que j'ai fait pour l'école. Une exposition dont le thème était l'amour. »

Cette fois, il eut droit à trois regards complètement éberlués. Le grand Lucius Malfoy se mit à rougir, enfin, rosir. Peut-être une première pour le monde sorcier.

« Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne me dis pas que toute ton école a pu me voir ainsi ! »

« En fait non, ma professeure n'a pas aimé mon dessin, du tout. Elle le trouvait scandaleux. Mon psy non plus ne l'a pas aimé. Alors je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre. Mais tu as fait baver plusieurs de mes amies dans le cours de dessin, ce jour là, » répondit Harry en souriant. « Moi, je le trouve très beau ce dessin, » ajouta-t-il tendrement en regardant à la fois son œuvre et l'original.

Snape étudia attentivement le fusain une nouvelle fois.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour en savoir autant sur ta personne ou ton anatomie, mon ami, » constata-t-il en fixant l'autre Serpentard.

« Moi de même, » marmonna Lupin qui préféra retourner à ses crevette. Elles étaient bien plus à son goût que ce que Harry avait osé dessiner.

Lucius, les joues toujours un peu rosées, essaya de les assassiner du regard, sans succès.

Il caressa le fusain, ses doigts s'attardant sur le mot 'Love'. Chose que l'œil perçant de Severus ne manqua pas.

« Moi aussi, je le trouve très beau ton dessin, » fit le lord à Harry, d'une voix douce.

Snape eut un petit reniflement moqueur en les regardant l'un et l'autre.

« Seigneur, Lupin, apporte-moi vite une pensine, tant de mièvrerie va me rendre malade si je ne me décharge pas tout de suite de ce souvenir. »

« Tu devrais attendre encore un peu, » dit Harry. « Lucius et moi, nous avons une annonce à vous faire. »

Les deux professeurs les regardèrent avec suspicion. Remus reposa fourchette, avocat et crevettes en soupirant intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que ce met, qu'il adorait d'ordinaire, allait lui rester sur l'estomac ? Harry se leva et se plaça derrière la chaise de Lucius pour poser ses bras autour de son cou.

« Voilà, Severus, Remus. Je suis enceint. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, les deux sorciers étant visiblement sous le choc.

« Comment vas-tu, Lucius ? » demanda ensuite sincèrement Severus, d'une voix dénuée de tout sarcasme, en regardant son ami.

« Lucius ? _Lucius _? Snape, c'est _Harry_ qui est enceint, sombre crétin ! » explosa Remus qui se tourna ensuite vers l'époux de son filleul. « Bon sang mais c'est pas possible ! D'abord tu l'obliges à t'épouser et ensuite, tu le mets enceint ?! Mais à quoi joues-tu, espèce de grand idiot décoloré ! ? Toi et ta cervelle peroxydée n'avaient donc pensé à rien avant d'engrosser mon petit prongs !? Il a dix-huit ans ! DIX-HUIT ANS ! » cria Remus, rouge de colère. Et voilà, c'était sûr, il allait faire une indigestion de crevettes... avant de se faire un aristocrate décérébré pour l'apéritif à la prochaine pleine lune.

« Moony, s'il te plaît, » intervint rapidement Harry. « Ce n'est pas la faute de Lucius, il n'y est pour rien... »

Devant trois regards noirs, il précisa. « Enfin... oui... non, enfin, si bien sûr, c'est de sa faute, je veux dire... enfin non, pas vraiment sa _faute_... c'est lui le père, bien sûr, mais... »

« Votre incroyable capacité à clarifier les choses forcera toujours mon admiration, Potter, » susurra sournoisement Snape.

« Oh la ferme Snape ! On ne contrarie pas un homme enceint, alors tais-toi donc cinq minutes et laisse moi parler ! » s'énerva Harry en le fusillant du regard.

« Cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! » ajouta Remus, ravi.

« Quoi ?! » s'offusqua Severus, furieux.

« Je n'ai pas fait prendre de potion à Harry, il est enceint grâce à la magie de l'union. Nous ignorions qu'elle aurait cet effet-là. Je vais très bien, merci Severus de t'en inquiéter. Harry se porte également comme un charme. Oui, nous voulons de ce bébé, oui, nous sommes heureux tous les deux de cette nouvelle, même si elle arrive, effectivement, un peu tôt. Ma cervelle peroxydée fonctionnait toujours très bien aux dernières nouvelles, d'autant que je suis un vrai blond, » les interrompit alors Lucius de sa voix la plus traînante.

Un deuxième long silence s'ensuivit.

« Bon eh bien voilà, vous êtes au courant, » conclut Harry, mal à l'aise.

Remus soupira lourdement en passant une main sur son front.

« Parrain, c'est censé être plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? » grimaça le plus jeune sorcier.

« Elle ne l'est que si tu en es heureux. Es-tu heureux de cette nouvelle, Bambi, sincèrement ? » répondit Remus en plantant ses yeux d'ambre dans les émeraudes.

Harry caressa gentiment son ventre tout en baissant les yeux. Quand il releva la tête, un large sourire fendait son visage.

« Oui Rem', j'en suis vraiment très heureux. Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant, mais c'est le cas. Je suis bien ici. Je suis sincère quand je dis que je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, j'ai envie de rester avec mon mari et mon enfant. Mais j'ai aussi des tas de projets ! Entre autre, je veux créer une fondation avec l'argent de mes parents, pour les orphelins. Mon bébé aura la chance, lui, d'avoir une famille qui l'aime. Car je l'aime déjà Rem', » dit-il

« Alors si tu es heureux, ça me suffit, » conclut Remus en se levant et en prenant le petit brun contre lui.

« Par pitié Lucius, dis moi que tu as une pensine dans ton fichu manoir, » grommela Snape.

**... ... ...**

Le reste du dîner se passa fort bien, malgré l'absence de pensine pour le pauvre Severus.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils se levèrent pour passer dans le salon afin de prendre un digestif. Du moins, les trois adultes qui avaient encore l'autorisation de boire de l'alcool. Le jeune Gryffondor n'eut même pas le droit à une bièreaubeurre, malgré ses plaintes.

Enfin, la nuit étant bien avancée, les deux professeurs de Poudlard décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de regagner leurs propres logis.

Harry s'avança alors vers Snape et Remus avec à la main les lettres qu'il avait rédigées dans l'après-midi.

« J'ai écrit à Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Draco. J'enverrai les lettres pour Molly et Arthur par hibou demain matin, » expliqua le brun. « J'ai aussi écrit à Fiona Atcock, c'est elle qui m'a recueilli. À Nathanaël Reiley, le chef de la police. Je m'en veux d'être parti comme ça, je sais qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter. Ma dernière lettre est pour Betty, la fille de Fiona. Elle est géniale. J'aimerais bien qu'ils aient des nouvelles de moi, » ajouta-t-il un peu tristement.

« Mademoiselle Atcock s'inquiète, effectivement. J'ai pu la rassurer un peu cependant, hier soir. Je lui donnerai ta lettre et me chargerai aussi des deux autres, bien entendu, » dit Severus en arrachant les trois missives des doigts de Harry.

Ce dernier regarda Snape avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu as vu Betty ? Toi ? »

« Oui, moi, Potter, cela pose un problème ? » aboya le maître des potions.

Le Survivant eut un sourire pour le moins goguenard. Si son professeur de Potions « adoré » réagissait de la sorte, c'était qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Oh que non, aucun problème, mon cher Severus, bien au contraire ! Je suis même enchanté de savoir que tu l'as _rassurée,_ » fit Harry, les yeux brillants de moquerie.

« Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, Severus, » s'étonna innocemment Remus.

« Et alors Lupin ? Dois-je te faire un compte-rendu précis de chaque minute de ma vie ? » cracha immédiatement Severus avec hargne.

Le loup-garou battit prudemment en retraite devant la chauve-souris furibonde.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Comment vont-ils tous ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien, bien. Ils sont inquiets, c'est vrai, mais j'ai rassuré ton amie, autant que je l'ai pu. Elle voulait de tes nouvelles, cette lettre tombe donc parfaitement bien, » répondit Severus, toujours bougonnant.

« Ils ne doivent pas tout savoir. Ils en savent même déjà trop. Ce n'est pas prudent Severus, tu devrais jeter un oubliette à cette fille, » lui dit Lucius, en plissant délicatement son nez.

« Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile, Lucius ? » grinça Snape, de plus en plus hargneux. « Je sais encore ce que je fais et n'ai nul besoin de tes conseils ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai obligé l'archétype même du Gryffondor à m'épouser pour ensuite m'empresser de le mettre en cloque, le tout avant ses dix-huit ans ! »

Lucius souleva un sourcil, surpris par la verve de son ami, mais ne dit rien de plus alors que Harry pouffait très peu discrètement.

Les deux enseignants s'avancèrent l'un après l'autre dans la grande cheminée du salon et quittèrent, sur un dernier au revoir, les Malfoy.

Lucius arrêta néanmoins le parrain de son fils, juste après que Remus ait disparu dans la cheminée.

« Severus, je te charge de prévenir Draco, pour son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Je lui ai écrit une lettre, mais je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas seul quand il apprendra cette nouvelle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveille le petit, » répondit la terreur des cachots.

**... ... ...**

Harry se coucha en soupirant longuement et en s'étirant comme un chaton, dans son grand lit aux draps verts.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Lucius. Seasick l'avait bien prévenu quand il l'avait raccompagné à la cheminé le matin même, Harry était physiquement très fatigué. D'une part parce que les grossesses masculines puisaient dans les réserves magiques du porteur, d'autre part, l'ignorance de son état avait empêché la prise rapide de potions adéquates pour sa santé et celle du fœtus.

« Si, tout va très bien. J'ai encore un peu mal à la gorge, mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en fin de compte, très instructive, » ricana Harry à moitié enroulé dans la couverture.

« Comment cela ? » lui demanda le Serpentard en se couchant lui aussi près de son jeune époux.

« Je pense que ton cher ami la chauve-souris va tomber sur un os, je suis impatient de voir la suite, » dit Harry en se calant immédiatement contre le torse blond qui lui était si généreusement offert.

Lucius le regarda, dubitatif, en levant un seul sourcil.

« Tu pourrais un jour m'apprendre à faire _ça _? Severus a toujours refusé, » chuchota Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

« Si tu veux. Tu es sûr que ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? » voulut savoir Lucius avec un léger sourire.

Harry bailla de nouveau, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en commençant à jouer avec les mèches blondes à porté de sa main.

« Si, je suis fatigué, mais ça va. »

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton discours à Remus. Quand il a parlé du bébé, » murmura Lucius en embrassant la tête aux cheveux noirs.

« Hum. J'étais sincère, » répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte par la fatigue

« J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé ton dessin. Ainsi que l'inscription dessus. C'était pour une exposition sur le thème de l'amour, c'est bien ça ? »

« Hum. Le sujet était évident pour moi. Ça ne pouvait être que toi, » souffla Harry, de plus en plus endormi.

Il cala son nez plus confortablement dans le cou du blond, le frottant consciencieusement dessus, avant de choisir la place qu'il préférait. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir d'aise, se sentant définitivement à sa place dans cette position.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Serpentard en chuchotant.

« C'est évident... Et puis il me soûlaient... ils voulaient pas comprendre...tous ces crétins homophobes, » se força à dire péniblement Harry alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Comprendre quoi ? » l'interrogea Lucius, après un long instant de réflexion.

« Que... que... je... t'aime, » dit Harry dans un souffle, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, définitivement, une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts.

Lucius attendit encore un petit moment, puis embrassa les cheveux noirs de l'endormi en souriant largement.

**... ... ...**

_**Vendredi 9 octobre**_

Cela faisait déjà trois nuits qu'elle allait dans la chambre de Jack, enfin Harry, en vain. Trois nuits sans la moindre nouvelle du jeune garçon de dix-huit ans et non seize, comme l'avait informée Severus. Ce soir n'était pas différent des trois autres, pour son plus grand malheur.

Severus...

Elle grimpa les escaliers pour monter dans son petit appartement qu'elle avait installé dans les combles de la maison maternelle.

Fermant la porte avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de brosser ses longs cheveux avant la nuit. Après un bref regard à son miroir, elle entra dans sa chambre puis s'assit sur son lit en réfléchissant.

Elle avait dit à sa mère, le lendemain de sa rencontre avec le sorcier, qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de Jack. Pas de suite au réveil bien sûr, mais elle lui en avait parlé le soir, avec Nathanaël.

Ce dernier était catastrophé. Tout, absolument tout ce qui concernait Jack Smith avait disparu en une seule nuit. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Pas le moindre papier ni document informatique. Tout le monde s'arrachait les cheveux.

Ils avaient prévenu le Yard.

Sa mère pleurait dans la cuisine, morte de peur pour l'enfant. C'était tellement évident pour eux que l'organisation qui avait élevé Jack, avait de nouveau récupéré le garçon et fait disparaître ses traces. Devant le désespoir de sa mère, elle avait craqué et avoué qu'un homme avait pris contact avec elle, à la sortie de l'école.

Aussitôt, elle avait croulé sous les interrogations puis avait dû faire une déposition au poste de police. Elle avait menti, elle qui ne le faisait jamais, s'en remettant aux promesses et paroles de l'homme en noir.

Depuis, elle attendait des nouvelles de Harry. Et Severus.

Elle eut un léger frisson en pensant à l'homme. Elle le trouvait simplement ténébreusement sexy sur les fusains de Harry.

Mais en vrai ? Il était captivant, fascinant. Ses yeux noirs et profonds semblaient vous sonder, pénétrer dans votre esprit. Il incarnait une force tranquille, mais terriblement excitante.

Ils se trompaient. Il restait encore une trace du passage de Jack. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un dessin. Le cadeau de Jack, qu'elle avait précieusement caché des regards. Elle caressa le portrait de l'homme en noir.

Trois nuits qu'elle espérait sa venue. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais depuis leur première rencontre, elle mettait ses plus jolies chemises de nuit, ainsi que dessous, avant de descendre dans la chambre du garçon.

Ce soir, elle était vêtue de sa légère nuisette en soie noire, ornée de dentelle, aux très fines bretelles et au décolleté vertigineux.

Elle poussa un petit soupir. Elle était ridicule.

Admirant encore Severus sur son fusain, elle chuchota pour elle-même d'une voix brûlante.

« Oh Severus, où es-tu donc ? »

« Juste derrière toi, » répondit une voix grave et veloutée.

Elle sursauta violemment en se levant d'un bond, une main sur son cœur, l'autre tenant toujours le dessin.

Severus s'approcha d'elle en silence, vêtu de cette étrange robe de sorcier, noire et austère et lui prit délicatement le fusain des doigts.

« Petit cachottier. Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais dessiné que Lucius plusieurs fois... » dit-il de sa voix de velours.

Il se tourna vers Betty qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, ses onyx si pénétrants et brûlants sombrant dans les océans.

« Où était ce dessin ? » demanda l'homme, plus sexy que jamais.

« Ici, dans ma chambre. Ja..Harry me l'avait fait, en cadeau, » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Elle savait que c'était stupide, elle pouvait très bien parler plus fort, mais l'ambiance feutrée de sa chambre, faiblement éclairée par sa lampe de chevet, combinée à la présence troublante du sorcier, la retenait.

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est... surprenant... » fit l'homme en prenant le même ton.

Severus s'étudia sur le croquis. Potter avait bien réussi son portrait, le faisant paraître plus séduisant qu'il ne l'était réellement à son avis. Il tourna le dessin pour lire le petit mot qu'avait écrit le gamin.

_Pour Betty,_

_Pense à accrocher ton ténébreux serpent au dessus de ton lit, cela t'évitera d'abîmer mon dessin à force de le tripoter ou de baver dessus ! Bisous, Jack._

« Voilà qui est très _intéressant... _» renchérit Snape en forçant sa voix à être la plus grave et chaude que possible.

Il leva les yeux sur la rouquine qui, tête basse, était toute rougissante d'embarras.

Merlin, sa nuisette était encore plus courte que la dernière fois. Soyeux, le tissu noir suivait chaque courbe de son corps.

Et quelles courbes ! Toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Les plus affolantes, selon un Severus de plus en plus voyeur, étant sans conteste celles de sa voluptueuse poitrine, à peine recouverte par un morceau de soie et de la dentelle.

Oh, oui, le mot de Harry était vraiment _très_ intéressant.

« Harry m'a donné une lettre pour vous, ainsi que pour votre mère. J'ai déjà déposé celle du policier à son domicile, » l'informa Severus, lui faisant redresser la tête et plonger ses yeux d'océan dans les siens.

« Est-ce-qu'il va bien ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui, très bien. Il vous embrasse... » dit-il, la voix basse, tout en regardant intensément les lèvres roses.

La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et ne put s'empêcher de sortir délicatement un bout de sa langue pour les humecter nerveusement. À cette vision, les onyx, plus brûlants que jamais, se fixèrent dans les yeux bleus.

« Il aimerait que je vienne régulièrement vous apporter de ses nouvelles. Si vous le souhaitez bien sûr, » reprit-il de sa voix la plus caressante.

« Oh oui, ce serait avec un grand plaisir ! » répondit Betty très rapidement et avec une ferveur qui le fit frissonner.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi, » ronronna Severus avec un fin sourire.

Betty le lui rendit, bien que timidement, impressionnée par la prestance de l'homme et l'effet dévastateur qu'il avait sur sa libido. Elle se secoua mentalement pour se reprendre en main. Ce n'était certainement pas en restant pantelante devant lui, comme la dernière des greluches, qu'elle allait réussir à lui faire un peu de charme !

« Je manque à tous mes devoirs, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai un mini bar dans la pièce d'à côté, je peux même vous faire un café si vous préférez ? » lui demanda-t-elle, soudainement bavarde. « Vous allez bien rester un petit moment, n'est-ce pas ? » Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put empêcher sa voix de paraître un peu suppliante.

« Oui, c'est une possibilité, » répondit tranquillement Severus. « Je prendrais bien un verre de whisky. »

Aussitôt, Betty sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon et de kitchenette, suivie par Severus qui s'accola contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle se pencha vers un meuble pour prendre deux verres et une bouteille, offrant étourdiment de cette façon, à un Maître des Potions plus qu'enchanté, une vue imprenable sur son postérieur, ainsi qu'un aperçu de ce qui semblait être une adorable culotte en dentelle noire.

Il profita sans vergogne du panorama alors qu'elle remplissait les verres et reposait la bouteille. Betty le rejoignit, puis le dépassa, regagnant son lit où elle s'assit et posa les deux verres emplis de liquide ambré sur la table de chevet. Snape haussa un sourcil, franchement amusé. Apparemment, la jeune femme devait être un peu perturbée pour le faire asseoir sur un lit à côté d'elle, plutôt que dans le canapé du salon.

Il ne s'en plaignit pas cependant. Au contraire, il se félicita d'avoir attendu un peu avant de revenir la voir, ainsi que d'avoir pris le temps de se doucher et de se laver consciencieusement les cheveux.

Toujours avec son sourire en coin, il s'assit le plus près possible de la jeune rouquine et lui effleura volontairement les doigts pour prendre son verre.

Elle tressaillit, tout en levant sur lui un regard troublé.

_Oh mon Dieu !_ pensa-t-elle, plus nerveuse que jamais.

Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Severus était si proche, installé sur _son lit,_ en train de la fixer avec des yeux moqueurs, mais indubitablement charmeurs, tout en sirotant son verre.

Un feu très particulier lui parcourut le ventre, des petites décharges de plaisir se faisant déjà sentir. Elle avala elle aussi une gorgée de whisky, sans cesser de contempler l'homme à côté d'elle, qui continuait de la fixer de ses yeux sombres.

Une humidité certaine envahit sa jolie petite culotte. Seigneur, cet homme allait la rendre folle de désir. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement, foi de Betty !

Elle reposa son verre et prit des doigts celui d'un Severus surpris, pour le déposer avec le sien sur la table de chevet.

« Severus ? » sa voix était tendue.

« Oui ? » dit-il, envoûtant et plein de velours.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._ Comment pouvait-il mettre autant de charme et de sex-appeal dans un seul mot ?

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, ni même une jeune fille. Je suis une femme. »

« Je le vois. »

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point, » susurra l'homme dans un soupir, les yeux noirs flamboyant d'un feu dévastateur.

« Je crois que si, » répondit la rousse, décidant que cette fois, sorcier ou pas, le ténébreux et excitant homme en noir ne lui échapperait pas.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle se jeta sur le Maître des Potions pour lui kidnapper la bouche avec avidité, le faisant basculer sur le lit dans son enthousiasme.

Severus accueillit avec un non moindre enthousiasme le corps de la jeune femme sur le sien et sa langue dans sa bouche. Décidément, cette nuit s'annonçait bien plus prometteuse qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Betty sur ses hanches, leurs lèvres toujours fermement soudées, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses fermes, les fit remonter lentement et passa ses doigts sur la dentelle de la petite culotte, sous le tissu fin de la nuisette. Quand elles remontèrent sur le dos nu de Betty, il eut un moment d'hésitation.

Il colla fermement le corps contre le sien et se redressa brusquement, pour se retrouver de nouveau assis, la jeune femme sur ses cuisses. Puis il mit fin au baiser pour sonder les yeux en face de lui. Il y lut un profond désir et comme une forme d'admiration qui atterrirent directement dans son sexe, le faisant durcir.

« Betty... » chuchota-t-il.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais elle prit les bords de sa nuisette et la fit passer par dessus sa tête, dévoilant sa poitrine nue, totalement érotique.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de poser aussitôt une de ses mains en coupe sur l'un des seins blancs et chauds devant lui, emprisonnant le téton en son centre de façon experte, entre le pouce et l'index. Il le caressa et le pinça délicatement.

Elle s'allongea rapidement, dans un gémissement sourd, entraînant avec elle le sorcier, cette fois au-dessus d'elle.

Le Maître des Potions ne prit que quelques secondes avant de reposer ses lèvres et sa langue sur la peau douce. Ses deux mains partirent à la conquête des seins et mamelons tendres.

Il avait la ferme intention de finir la nuit dans ce lit et ce corps. La jeune femme lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'était plus une jeune fille, il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis au dernier moment, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé dans le passé.

Severus avait bien sûr connu d'autres femmes. Il n'avait été cependant profondément amoureux que d'une seule : Lily.

Ses étudiants à Poudlard, du moins une partie, le pensaient encore puceau. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour se montrer attirant. À quoi bon ? Il n'y avait personne à séduire dans ce lieu, ni parmi les professeurs, (quelle horreur!) ni parmi les élèves. Trop jeunes, trop immatures.

Ce qui était surprenant, c'est que l'autre moitié de ses élèves, ceux qui ne le pensaient pas puceau, étaient étrangement fascinés par lui, filles aussi bien que garçons. Il s'en félicitait également. Il y avait toujours des élèves qui fantasmaient sur lui ou qui lui faisaient des déclarations enflammées. Bien que ce soit bon pour son ego, il n'y répondait jamais, se contentant de faire comprendre aux élèves concernés, quel que soit leur sexe, qu'il n'était pas intéressé. C'étaient les rares moments où il savait se montrer indulgent et presque sympathique, ne voulant pas blesser les jeunes cœurs qui palpitaient pour lui. Mais comme il leur expliquait, pour une fois gentiment, son plaisir, il le prenait en dehors de son lieu de travail.

Il embrassa les lèvres, la gorge, descendit encore, saisit un téton rose entre ses dents, puis l'avala en entier, jouant avec lui de sa langue habile et humide.

Betty gémissait, le corps en fusion. Alors que Severus lui suçait avec application les seins, des décharges de plaisirs semblaient partir directement de sa poitrine vers son sexe, suivant un fil invisible à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Elle avait rarement été aussi excitée par un homme inconnu, autant fantasmé.

Après la première venue de Severus, elle n'avait pas pu en dormir de la nuit, repensant non seulement à toutes les informations incroyables qu'elle avait eues, mais surtout à sa voix, grave et douce, à ses yeux pénétrants, à l'allure sensuelle, voire sexuelle, de l'homme en noir. Elle avait fini par mettre sa main dans sa culotte pour se donner du plaisir et jouir en rêvant à lui.

Depuis, elle ne cessait de penser à cet homme. Et enfin, enfin ! Il était là, avec elle, en train de l'embrasser et de la caresser.

Une main se glissa sous sa dentelle noire, seule barrière de vêtement sur sa peau nue. Elle gémit un peu plus fort en levant le bassin, recherchant le contact, donnant son approbation.

Elle était trempée, dégoulinante.

Severus constata aussi qu'elle était épilée comme il l'aimait, les quelques poils restant rasés sur le pubis, dégageant totalement les lèvres et le bouton de rose qui y étaient cachés. Il le caressa, provocant la réaction qu'il attendait : gémissement et écartement impudique des cuisses.

Son pouce et son index s'acharnèrent délicatement sur cette réserve de plaisir. Le majeur, suivit rapidement des deux doigts restant, s'engouffra plus bas, dans la source de chaleur et d'humidité, en découvrant la douceur.

Il décida rapidement d'enlever les deux plus petits mais de rajouter son index et de commencer de doux mouvements de va-et-vient, enfouissant ses doigts le plus loin possible.

Enfin, n'en pouvant plus, Severus se redressa, enleva ses doigts et commença à se déshabiller, excité, presque fébrile. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever le premier bouton de sa robe que Betty s'était de nouveau assise, avait jeté sa culotte en dentelle par terre et s'acharnait avec entrain sur les boutons de sa robe de sorcier, cherchant à l'aider dans sa démarche. Elle lui arracha sa robe énergiquement et s'attaqua immédiatement à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Snape la laissa faire, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, enchanté de constater autant d'impatience et d'envie. Une fois nu lui aussi, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Severus refit le même parcours avec ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci, ne fit que passer sur les seins. Sa bouche descendit plus bas, goûtant le ventre plat et doux, caressant le nombril, avant de descendre encore, dans le reste de la toison. Il s'installa confortablement entre les cuisses ouvertes, écarta d'une main les lèvres mouillées pour découvrir ce qu'il cherchait.

Il embrassa délicatement, presque avec révérence, le petit bouton de plaisir. Puis, toujours avec autant de prévenance, il le prit dans sa bouche. Sa langue entra immédiatement en action, soulevant par intermittence le mince capuchon rose pour titiller la friandise qui se trouvait dessous. Ses doigts ne restèrent pas inactifs et, bientôt, son index, et majeur furent engloutis dans la caverne mouillée et suave, où ils recommencèrent leurs va-et-vient.

Betty haletait en caressant les longs cheveux de nuit entre ses jambes. Les doigts étaient divins, la bouche ensorceleuse, la langue... oh la langue ! Elle lui prodiguait mille merveilles. Elle sentit le plaisir prendre de plus en plus possession de son corps. Elle resserra les cuisses autour de la tête ébène de l'homme et lui tira gentiment les cheveux, pour l'éloigner de son mont défendu.

« Non, s'il te plaît, arrête, » souffla-t-elle.

Severus se redressa, obéissant, mais déçu.

« Pas comme ça, je veux jouir, mais pas comme ça. Je te veux en moi,» expliqua-t-elle.

Le Maître des potions eut un grand sourire carnassier. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche d'un revers de main puis remonta le long du corps de la jeune femme, ondulant tel un serpent.

« Attends, » dit alors précipitamment Betty alors qu'il collait son bas-ventre au sien.

« Que cherches-tu ? » demanda Severus, surpris, tandis qu'elle s'était redressée pour fouiller dans sa table de chevet.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, merde, merde et merde ! » fit Betty dans un couinement frustré.

« Peux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'expliquer ce qui me vaut un si joli langage ? » l'interrogea Severus, un sourcil en l'air. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa future maîtresse pour la mettre dans cet état ?

« Je croyais qu'il m'en restait ! Oh _merde_ Sev', j'ai plus de capote ! » répondit la jolie rousse, totalement désespérée. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles, le regardant comme si la fin du monde était proche.

Severus eut un petit rire rauque en réponse.

« Capote ? Non merci, j'ai mis ce truc une fois avec une moldue qui ne savait pas que j'étais sorcier. On va s'en passer. »

« Oh que non, hors de question ! » rétorqua Betty, sérieuse.

« Oserais-je te rappeler ce que je suis ? » susurra Severus de sa voix doucereuse, celle qui faisait frémir ses premières années. « Je suis un _sorcier_, nous vous sommes supérieurs, y compris en ce domaine. »

« Prétentieux ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant.

Severus soupira et, s'allongeant sur le matelas, il se baissa et récupéra sa baguette au sol. Puis il lança deux sorts sur eux.

« Voilà, capote magique mise, on peut reprendre où on en était maintenant ? » fit-il, tout en laissant de nouveau sa baguette choir sur la moquette.

Betty le regarda, surprise.

« Ce que tu viens de faire nous protèges des maladies ? Je te préviens aussi que je ne prends pas la pilule ! »

L'homme ricana, tout en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le corps crémeux.

« Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes supérieurs, pour tout, moi en particulier. »

Betty se mit à rire doucement. « Prétentieux... » répéta-t-elle, ses yeux de nouveau envieux et lubriques.

Puis elle ne peut plus rien dire car le Maître des Potions lui dévora la bouche. Elle poussa un profond soupir tout en écartant largement les cuisses.

Severus en profita pour se positionner. Son pénis, gonflé, palpitait, il suintait et n'avait qu'une envie : posséder le sexe en dessous de lui. Sa main redescendit, écarta les lèvres, puis sa verge se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée plus trempée que jamais. Le sorcier s'y engouffra avec bonheur, d'un seul coup de reins.

« Ouiiii, merci mon Dieu ! » expira Betty dans un souffle tendu.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi simplement Severus, » dit l'intéressé, provocant un nouveau petit rire de la jeune femme.

Puis ils se turent, complètement absorbés par le plaisir que leurs procuraient les coups de hanches appliqués de l'homme.

Ils changèrent de position. Betty se plaça au dessus, ondulant du bassin en soupirant, tandis que Severus suçait et tétait les seins qui se balançaient devant lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, le visage, s'attardant sur l'arête de son nez.

« J'ai jamais été aussi attirée par un homme, » haleta-t-elle.

« J'en suis positivement enchanté, » murmura Snape.

La rouquine l'embrassa et rebascula, l'entraînant dans sa chute pour qu'il la chevauche de nouveau. Puis elle caressa le torse finement musclé.

« Il faudra que tu remercies Harry. »

« Oh, je me doute que ce morveux va me faire vivre l'enfer dès qu'il saura que je suis revenu te voir. »

Elle eut de nouveau un petit rire de gorge, puis attira le visage du Maître de Potions vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement tandis qu'il reprenait ses coups de butoir, s'enfonçant plus énergiquement que jamais.

Betty souleva ses jambes, repliées, qu'elle remonta au dessus de la taille de Severus. Ses doigts faisaient des arabesques sur la peau pâle du sévère professeur.

Ce dernier redoubla d'effort, pénétrant profondément l'antre humide grâce à cette position qui lui offrait un meilleur passage. C'était si doux, si chaud. Sa verge lui procurait des sensations merveilleuses alors qu'elle se démenait en de longs va-et-vient.

Betty cessa bientôt ses arabesques, ses doigts se crispant sur ses épaules. Ses halètements se firent plus forts. Elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle encore et encore. Son vagin malmené était une source incroyable de ravissement et son clitoris, stimulé par les mouvements du bassin, continuait de lui envoyer des décharges de délice.

Elle bloqua sa respiration et son bas-ventre se plaqua contre celui de l'homme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux alors qu'elle se tendait. Puis elle expira bruyamment en un gémissement de jouissance tandis que l'orgasme la terrassait.

Severus sentit aussitôt les spasmes du plaisir de sa compagne lui enserrer le sexe tandis que les halètements de Betty se prolongeaient en de sourdes plaintes de bonheur. Il fit de puissants, presque bestiaux, allers-retours et explosa à son tour en longs jets chauds tout en gémissant fortement.

Après quelques minutes, étendu sur la jeune femme, il se retira à regret et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Betty posa sa tête sur son torse, sa main caressa son ventre, faisant courir ses doigts dans les poils sombres qui descendaient en ligne duveteuse vers le pubis.

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas prétentieux. »

Ce fut sans doute possible l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

Après cela, ils parlèrent de leurs vies. Elle s'étonna du monde magique, ils échangèrent leurs expériences d'enseignants et ils firent encore et encore l'amour.

Plus étonnant, il se surprit à rire en sa compagnie, allongé sur les oreillers, la jeune femme tout contre lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec une douceur qu'il se connaissait à peine, souriant, chuchotant et riant. Il ressentait une chose tellement ancienne au fond de son cœur, qu'il l'avait cru enterrée avec celle qui avait été sa meilleur amie et son unique amour.

Au petit matin, il se leva et s'habilla en silence, remettant peu à peu son masque.

« Reste encore un peu, » la voix de Betty était caressante.

« Non, je dois faire acte de présence au petit-déjeuner à Poudlard, » répondit Severus, sérieux.

Elle le regarda, se leva pour se coller dans son dos, posant ses mains sur le ventre ferme. Il sentait bon, un mélange d'herbes et d'épices.

« Reviendras-tu, Severus ? »

Il posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme.

« Oui, je reviendrai, j'ai fait une promesse à Harry. »

« Tu ne reviendras que pour tenir cette promesse ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Attends-moi, ce soir. »

Puis il recula de trois pas et transplana.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA **:

Merci aux anonymes pour leurs reviews : **axou,** **de araujo,** **ankana87,** **nepheria4,** **Guest **mais je ne suis pas traductrice sur cette fiction, j'en suis bien l'auteur, **youyou,** **Drayy, Batuk,** euh là tu me fais rougir:) **Phoenix5** tu aurais le nom de ces fictions anglaises ? Car je n'ai encore jamais lu de naissance anale, **Malis**, **lulu **lol, le retour de la bave, épisode 2 ! Pour mes projets d'écriture, merci de voir sur mon profil :)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont jugé ma fiction suffisamment intéressante pour être parmi leurs histoires favorites ou à suivre.

Mais surtout un gros gros merci à ma Beta, **Nanola** (si vous ne connaissez pas encore ses merveilleuses fics, précipitez-vous sur son profil ou le mien) qui a souffert pour corriger ce chapitre. Merci ma bichette, je t'enverrai une caisse entière de pains au lait recouverts de trois kilos de chocolat fondu ... tu feras attention à ne pas t'étouffer avec ;)

Et aussi un énorme merci à **Archimède** qui est venue à notre secours pour la correction de ce chapitre, alors qu'elle croule sous le travail et autres prenantes occupations. Pour la peine, je ne t'arracherai pas toutes tes jolies plumes pour oser ne pas faire de suite à Blaise le Victorieux mais préférer publier cette abomination de recueil de OS des différentes morts de Harry Potter !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

_**Samedi 10 octobre**_

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures d'attente, la cheminée s'illumina d'une lueur verte, puis Ron et Hermione apparurent devant lui.

Le trio fondit dans les bras des uns et des autres en poussant de grands cris de joie. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus.

Ron et Hermione avaient eu la permission exceptionnelle de la part de la directrice d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour passer le samedi en la compagnie de leur ami. Draco également, mais le blond avait prévenu qu'il ne viendrait que le soir, sa permission se prolongeant à tout le week-end.

Harry prit la main de ses deux amis et les entraîna, en courant, jusqu'au premier étage, dans ses quartiers personnels.

Ils croisèrent dans les escaliers le maître des lieux qui s'offusqua, tant du vacarme infernal des trois jeunes que du fait que Harry courait.

« Harry ! Ne cours pas dans les escaliers, nom d'un dragon ! Es-tu inconscient à ce point ? » scanda-t-il durement, les yeux étincelants de colère face à tant d'inconscience de la part de son époux.

« T'inquiète ! » rétorqua le brun sans s'arrêter.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents, tandis qu'il entendait la belette et la sang de...née-moldue lui dire vaguement bonjour.

« Les Gryffondor... une vraie plaie, » murmura-t-il en continuant de descendre. Il leva la tête en direction de l'étage supérieur pour voir Harry qui galopait toujours en direction de sa chambre. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Le trio infernal était réuni et Salazar seul pouvait savoir quelle catastrophe ils allaient encore commettre. Son précieux Gryffondor et le tout aussi précieux petit Malfoy qui grandissait dans son ventre n'étaient donc plus à l'abri d'un nouveau périple dont eux seuls étaient capables. Et dire que Draco n'était pas encore là pour les surveiller et les tempérer ! Lucius soupira. Bon, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main, histoire d'être sûr que son manoir, son mari et son futur bébé soient toujours dans le même état le lendemain matin.

Les trois Lions pénétrèrent dans le petit salon de Harry et s'installèrent confortablement dans le grand canapé en cuir bleu.

« Woua, Harry, c'est rien que pour toi ici ? » admira le rouquin en jetant des coups d'œil envieux dans la pièce.

« Ouais, ce sont mes quartiers personnels, génial hein ? » répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

Ron acquiesça, pensif.

Harry insista pour qu'ils lui parlent en premier, lui racontant leur périple en Australie, puis enfin la rentrée de Poudlard.

« Harry, c'est vrai que tu ne reviendras pas ? » interrogea Hermione.

« C'est vrai, » répondit tranquillement le brun.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres.

« Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour convaincre Lucius de changer d'avis ! Il n'a pas le droit de t'interdire de t'instruire ! C'est révoltant ! » s'exclama la brunette.

« Tu te trompes, il en a parfaitement le droit au contraire, » répondit doucement Harry.

Devant le regard atterré de ses amis, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Je sais, moi aussi la première fois qu'il me l'a dit, je l'ai très mal pris. Mais ce n'est plus important maintenant. Je ne veux plus retourner à l'école de toute façon. »

Ron et Hermione le regardaient, la même question muette sur les lèvres mais qu'aucun ne voulait poser. Harry prit son courage à deux mains puis leur conta les trois derniers mois de sa vie.

« Tu ne veux plus devenir Auror ? » insista Hermione, sceptique.

« Non, je t'assure. »

« J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire... Tu as changé Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies vraiment envie de rester ici, à te complaire dans l'oisiveté, ça ne te ressemble pas, » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère.

Harry la regarda puis demanda doucement : « Je te déçois, Herm' ? Tu me trouves superficiel ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu ne me décevras jamais. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. J'ai peur que ce ne soit ta dépression qui te fasse dire ça. Que feras-tu dans quelques années si tu changes d'avis ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ma dépression, comme tu dis, soit pour grand chose dans ma décision. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester oisif non plus ! J'ai bien l'intention de faire quelque chose de ma vie et de mes journées, d'être utile à la société. Mais pas de la façon dont tout le monde pensait. J'ai trop donné, je veux faire autre chose que combattre. Et puis, si je change d'avis dans quelques années, je verrai bien ! J'ai la chance d'avoir les moyens de prendre mon temps pour une fois. »

Il prit la main de la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai plus de mage noir qui menace ma vie, plus de famille odieuse à supporter, je peux faire ce que j'ai envie pour une fois. »

Elle le regarda, dubitative avant de s'écrier : « Non Harry, tu ne peux faire que ce que Lucius décide, c'est différent. »

« Hermione ! » la coupa Ron. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est gentil de lui dire ça ? On n'a pas vécu ce par quoi Harry est passé. On a tous les deux eu la chance d'avoir des parents et une famille aimante. On n'a jamais eu une cicatrice sur le front ni une prophétie qui dirigeaient notre vie. Si Harry veut vivre un peu pour lui maintenant, je le comprends. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « C'est vrai mon pote, je te comprends. »

Hermione rosit un peu.

« Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais... Il s'agit de _Lucius Malfoy. _J'ai du mal à l'imaginer en mari aimant ou attentionné avec toi, te laissant faire ce que tu veux sans te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il serait capable de t'interdire de respirer parce que tu fais trop de bruit ! »

Harry rigola.

« C'est vrai ! » continua Hermione. « Regarde la tête qu'il a faite tout à l'heure dans les escaliers ! Il t'a crié dessus juste parce que tu courais ! »

Le brun sourit et lui répondit : « Il ne m'a pas crié dessus Mione, il était juste inquiet que je tombe, c'est tout ! »

« Lucius Malfoy ? Inquiet ? Que tu tombes ? C'est ridicule Harry ! » dit Hermione les lèvres pincées.

Il soupira tout en réfléchissant rapidement.

« Lucius ne veut pas que j'en parle tout de suite, il voulait attendre que j'aie passé ma visite lundi, mais tant pis, je ne veux pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, en plus Draco, Remus et Severus sont au courant alors... »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda de suite Hermione, curieuse.

« Attends, tu appelles la chauve-souris des cachots '_Severus' _? » s'étouffa Ron.

« Oui, c'est un ami de la famille, je n'allais pas continuer à l'appeler 'professeur' ! Il m'appelle 'Harry' lui aussi, » répondit Harry.

« Ça alors ! J'en reviens pas, » fit Ron éberlué.

« On s'en fiche Ron ! C'est quoi cette nouvelle que tu veux nous dire Harry ? Tu es sûr que Lucius ne te le fera pas payer si tu nous le dis ? » s'inquiéta la brune.

« J'en suis certain, rassure toi. Hermione, Lucius ne me fait rien de mal, vraiment ! » dit fermement Harry.

Il se leva devant le regard toujours suspicieux de la jeune fille et celui interrogateur de Ron. Puis, il remonta son t-shirt et se tourna de profil devant ses amis qui le fixaient avec des yeux ronds cette fois. Il mit sa main en coupe sur son ventre.

Était-ce le fait de savoir qu'il attendait un bébé ? Toujours est-il qu'en l'espace de trois jours, une jolie petite boule s'était formée sous son nombril. Il la caressa tout en baissant ses yeux verts dessus.

Ce matin, quand Lucius s'était réveillé, il s'était penché sur la petite rondeur pour la caresser. Puis, il avait embrassé avec précaution la légère bosse sous le nombril de Harry. Ce dernier avait senti les lèvres douces bouger contre la peau de son ventre alors que Lucius murmurait à leur enfant : « Bonjour petit Malfoy, sois gentil, laisse ton papa prendre un bon petit-déjeuner ce matin, il en a besoin ». Lucius avait redressé sa tête, la bouche étirée en un sourire, et avait embrassé Harry avec une telle douceur... Harry sourit en repensant à ce souvenir.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux toujours suspicieux de Hermione et les grosses billes bleues écarquillées de Ron.

« Harry ! Tu es ENCEINT ! » s'exclama le roux.

« Ne sois pas ridicule Ron ! Comment veux-tu que Harry soit enceint, Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un garçon ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Et pourtant, ça, c'est une preuve, » rigola Harry en désignant son ventre légèrement rebondi, presque ravi de savoir une chose que Hermione ignorait.

« Mais... Mais comment... ? » bafouilla la rouge et or éberluée

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles réellement savoir _comment_ je suis tombé enceint Mione. » déclara simplement Harry.

Elle piqua un fard pendant que Ron lui expliquait la particularité des sorciers en ce domaine.

« Il t'a fait boire une potion ? Mais enfin, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée.

« Non, je n'ai rien pris, c'est l'une des conséquences des sorts de notre union, c'est tout, » répondit le garçon. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard toujours inquiet et songeur de la jeune fille.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a violé ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Hermione ! » s'écria cette fois un Ron écarlate. « Harry est gay, je te rappelle ! »

« Et alors ? Où est le rapport ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay qu'il avait forcément envie de coucher avec Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que Lucius est attirant que tous les gays de la planète ne rêvent que de coucher avec lui ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Harry soupira en baissant son tee-shirt, un peu déçu par le comportement de son amie.

« Il ne m'a pas violé, et aussi surprenant que cela soit pour vous, moi j'aime faire l'amour avec Lucius, » dit-il doucement en rougissant à son tour.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause du bébé que tu veux arrêter tes études ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

« Non, je ne savais pas que j'étais enceint quand j'ai pris cette décision. »

« Quand tu as décidé de te conformer à la décision de Lucius, tu veux dire, » rétorqua la brunette.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît... » soupira une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Écoute Harry, on est tes amis, on se fait du souci pour toi. Tu as changé. Tu avais déjà changé après la guerre. On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu n'allais pas bien du tout, même si tu voulais nous le cacher. Mais là, je ne te reconnais plus ! On te retrouve après trois mois d'absence, et tu nous annonces, calmement, que tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard, que tu ne veux plus être Auror, que tu es enceint, tout ça avec le sourire ! Je... je me fais du souci pour toi. Est-ce que Lucius t'a fait quelque chose, est-ce qu'il te menace ? Dis-nous la vérité, Harry. »

« Je vous promets que je vais bien. En tout cas, mieux qu'il y a trois mois, c'est évident. Je vais continuer ma thérapie, mais Lucius n'a rien à voir là-dedans, enfin, il n'a plus rien à voir là-dedans. Je sais que ça a l'air incroyable, mais il est vraiment gentil avec moi, doux et attentionné. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« En fait, je me posais beaucoup de questions avant mon mariage avec lui. Je ne savais déjà plus si je voulais être Auror. Je suis moins dépressif ou je ne sais quoi, enfin je crois, et je me soigne pour cela de toute façon. J'ai juste envie de faire les choses différemment. Regarde Hermione, même toi, tu attends de moi plus que ce que je n'ai envie de donner ! Je n'aurais pas pu être un simple Auror, comme les autres ! On aurait exigé de moi d'être le _meilleur_, tout le temps ! Pour tout ! Sans avoir le droit à l'erreur ! Je n'ai pas envie de ça, Mione ! D'être le Grand Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Celui qui doit régler tous les problèmes de tout le monde en un simple coup de baguette. J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Assez ! »

Il darda ses émeraudes dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille. Il voulait tant qu'elle comprenne !

« Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi, _Harry Potter_, t'avait dit qu'il voulait arrêter ses études pour devenir un artiste, peindre, tu lui aurais dit quoi ? Et si cette même personne voulait, en plus, diriger une association caritative pour aider les enfants sorciers orphelins, faciliter l'intégration des nés-moldus avant leur entrée à Poudlard en créant un orphelinat, des écoles primaires et des crèches pour tous les enfants sorciers et cracmols, comment aurais-tu réagi, Hermione ? Lui aurais-tu dit qu'il allait être _oisif _? Ou que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas assez bien ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne veux plus être le Survivant ! Je ne veux plus que l'on exige de moi plus que ce que l'on attend des autres sorciers ou que ce que j'ai envie de donner ! C'est insupportable ! »

Il croisa ses bras sur son ventre et leur jeta un regard triste, tout en continuant en chuchotant presque. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir être moi, Harry. Juste Harry. Avoir le droit de faire ce qui me plaît, de me tromper, de faire des erreurs ou de simplement me promener sans que tout le monde me juge. J'ai envie de vivre, sans avoir de regards inquisiteurs sur chacun de mes faits et gestes, de voir ma vie étalée dans les journaux, de lire des mensonges sur moi partout simplement parce que certains journalistes n'auront aucun scrupule à me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis Hermione se leva pour serrer Harry dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, je veux simplement ton bonheur, c'est tout. Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'être toi même, » Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les verts.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que Lucius te fait du mal ? »

Harry la dévisagea mais ne lut qu'une sincère inquiétude dans les yeux de son amie.

« Oui Hermione, c'est ce que je veux. Et non, il ne me fait pas de mal... au contraire. »

À ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit après que Harry eut crié un « entrez » sonore.

Lucius entra, portant dans ses mains un grand plateau avec du thé et différents petits gâteaux.

« Lucius ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui apporte le thé ? » s'étonna Harry. Ce n'étaient pas dans les habitudes du maître des lieux de s'occuper de tâches qu'il déléguait aux elfes. Son mari devait lui cacher quelque chose.

« Skilly et Cringy sont très occupés, » répondit laconiquement le blond en posant le plateau sur la table basse, devant une Hermione et un Ron sans voix.

Il se tourna vers Harry, le scrutant de ses yeux gris et froids, puis il lança un regard avada kadavrisant à la née-moldu qui avait l'outrecuidance de s'agripper à son époux. Hermione lâcha lestement le brun et fit un petit pas rapide en arrière.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tout se passe bien ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et se plaqua contre lui, comprenant alors immédiatement la raison de la présence de son époux. Lucius était simplement inquiet. « Oui, je vais très bien, rassure-toi. Au fait, j'ai dit à Ron et Hermione, pour le bébé. »

« Harry ! On avait dit pas avant lundi soir ! » rétorqua Lucius, glacial, sans lâcher son démon personnel pour autant et en défiant ses invités de dire quoique ce soit .

« Je sais, mais ce sont mes amis. Et puis Draco et Severus seront là ce soir, on allait bien en parler non ? Je voudrais que Ron et Hermione mangent avec nous ce soir. Tu veux bien prévenir McGonagall, s'il te plaît ? Dis-lui qu'ils restent dormir ici. »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel alors que Harry lui faisait une adorable petite moue en se mordillant les lèvres, « S'il te plaît, ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus... »

Malfoy senior dévisagea son petit époux devant lui, les magnifiques yeux verts grands ouverts, emplis d'innocence, les lèvres roses arborant toujours cette moue qui le faisait craquer. Merlin, et ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils étaient mariés ? Il soupira.

« D'accord, je vais passer un coup de cheminée à Minerva et dire à Skilly d'aller à Poudlard récupérer leurs affaires, » abdiqua le maître des lieux.

« Merci ! » dit joyeusement Harry en le serrant contre lui. Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un léger bécot sur les lèvres. « Tu peux nous laisser maintenant que tu as constaté par toi-même que je me porte comme un charme ? »

Le blond prit un air agacé mais sortit de la pièce alors que Harry se retournait, un immense sourire aux lèvres, vers ses deux amis, totalement médusés.

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche, deux fois de suite.

« Ouais, comme tu dis Mione... » conclut Ron.

**... ... ...**

Draco les rejoignit un peu avant le dîner. Il entra dans la chambre bleue, s'avança immédiatement vers Harry pour le prendre délicatement contre lui, avant de poser une main blanche sur le ventre du Gryffondor. Il caressa un instant la petite bosse qu'il sentait à peine à travers le tee-shirt, les yeux brillants d'un bonheur non dissimulé et en souriant largement à son ami.

Le futur heureux grand-frère ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais quand Severus lui avait remis la lettre de son père, il avait pleuré. Les souvenirs de sa mère et de ses petits-frères décédés l'avaient submergés. Severus l'avait serré contre son torse en lui disant des paroles tendres de réconfort et le garçon avait remercié les quatre fondateurs de lui avoir donné un parrain aussi extraordinaire que lui.

Puis les larmes de peine s'étaient transformées en larmes de joie. Harry était enceint, son père allait connaître de nouveau le bonheur de pouponner, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, Draco le savait bien. Son père avait toujours été fou de lui, un vrai papa-poule... voire même gaga devant son fils, que Serpentard lui pardonne ce terme ! Lorsque Draco était bébé, Lucius refusait que les elfes le change ou lui donne son biberon. Le patriarche Malfoy, n'en déplaise à son ordure de père, Abraxas, tenait à le faire lui-même. Draco n'avait jamais manqué de câlins, bisous et jeux avec son père, tant que cela restait dans le secret du Manoir bien évidemment. Il avait été aimé, choyé et aussi (aujourd'hui il voulait bien l'admettre, bien qu'à contre-cœur) légèrement trop gâté.

À la mort de sa sœur, Draco n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait surpris son père, sanglotant comme un désespéré dans leur petit salon. L'enfant avait doucement refermé la porte, choqué, mais ne voulant pas faire savoir à son papa qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état.

Quant à lui, Draco, il allait être l'idole incontestée du nouveau-né. En tout cas, c'est la promesse qu'il se fit, en s'imaginant déjà avec un bébé blond dans les bras, puis avec un petit bonhomme qui le suivrait partout et à qui il allait pouvoir apprendre à faire des bêtises, comme tout aîné qui se respecte.

« Comment vas-tu et comment va mon petit frère ? » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

« On va très bien, » répondit Harry sans rappeler à son beau-fils et ami que personne ne connaissait encore le sexe du bébé.

Le jeune blond s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils bleus et ils discutèrent tous les quatre, en attendant l'heure du dîner. Harry dut reprendre son explication sur les raisons de son silence prolongé, tout en omettant volontairement certains passages, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Ron et Hermione.

Draco fronça ses sourcils plus d'une fois et, comme son père, fit promettre à Harry de ne jamais recommencer et à venir lui parler si jamais son _« crétin de paternel »_ se remettait à le contrarier.

Et puis Cringy les appela pour le souper.

Le repas se passa agréablement, les quatre jeunes d'un côté bavardaient gaiement, tandis que Lucius et Severus essayaient de discuter tranquillement de l'autre, ayant abandonné l'idée de faire taire, ou du moins baisser d'un ton, la jeunesse bruyante à côté d'eux. Mais le regard gris et glacial de Draco, ainsi que celui vert tendre de Harry leurs avaient fait comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Leurs messages respectifs étaient clairs : Ron, Hermione, Draco et Harry venaient de se retrouver, ce n'était certainement pas deux vieux grincheux enquiquineurs qui allaient les empêcher d'en profiter comme ils l'entendaient.

À la fin du repas, Severus se leva.

« Bien, je dois m'en aller, il se fait tard. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, alors que Lucius lui demandait, étonné, « Tu ne prends pas la cheminée ? »

« Non, je préfère marcher un peu et transplaner. »

« Oh... Je vois... » dit Harry doucement.

« Tu vois _quoi_ exactement, petit morveux ? » répliqua Severus en se retournant vers l'insupportable gamin.

« Rien. Tu as raison, ça te fera du bien. Les autres me disaient justement que tu avais l'air bien fatigué ce matin dans la grande salle. Changer un peu d'air te fera te sentir bien mieux, j'en suis sûr, » répondit Harry, taquin.

Severus leur jeta un regard noir à tous les quatre et s'apprêta à franchir la porte.

« Severus, attends ! » cria Harry en le rejoignant.

« Quoi encore, Potter ? Vous n'avez pas eu votre petit câlin de la part de votre graisseux professeur et cela vous manque ? » susurra Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

« Non, c'est pas ça du tout, Sev', » ricana Harry, faisant directement dresser un sourcil au-dit professeur devant le diminutif. Puis le brun se colla à lui pour lui murmurer : « J'espère que tu as bien remis mon courrier, hier soir ? »

Severus émit un reniflement méprisant.

« Passe une bonne soirée. Au fait, très efficace ton nouveau shampoing, tu es loin d'être graisseux en ce moment, » continua Harry, toujours collé à lui. « Transmets mon bonjour à Betty. »

Sur ce, il se décolla enfin du Maître des Potions qui, après un dernier regard méprisant au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Décidé-De-Lui-Pourrir-La-Vie, sortit en claquant des talons.

Ils entendirent tout de même une voix sinistre s'élever du couloir :

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Ne m'appelez plus jamais 'Sev', Potter ! »

« Alors ne m'appelle plus 'Potter', Sev', » cria le brun en réponse.

« Bon sang Harry ! Mais comment tu fais pour supporter de vivre avec des gens pareils ? Et avec le sourire en plus ! » s'exclama Ron, avant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive devant le regard argent meurtrier des deux Malfoy blonds.

Les quatre jeunes gens retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Harry, où ils se vautrèrent dans un immense tas de jambes et de bras sur le grand lit bleu. Ron ne cessait de regarder partout, admirant encore et encore les appartements de son ami.

« Tu sais Ron, tu peux dormir là si tu veux, je ne sais pas où Skilly a déposé vos affaires, » proposa Harry à son ami.

« Euh, c'est gentil Harry, mais tu vas dormir où toi ? » demanda distraitement le rouquin, faisant exploser de rire les trois autres.

« Hum...je ne sais pas... peut-être dans le salon ou dans la volière, » le taquina gentiment l'autre Gryffondor. Ron sembla d'un coup comprendre et piqua un fard, jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu dormes dans le même lit que... eh ben que... » bafouilla-t-il lamentablement en regardant Draco en biais.

« Que mon illustre père, tu peux le dire, la belette, » termina Draco en riant. « D'ailleurs, vu ce qu'il y a dans le ventre de Harry, ils ne font pas que dormir dans ce lit ! » rajouta-t-il en riant encore plus fort devant l'air gêné et rougissant des trois Gryffondor. « Par merlin, vous êtes vraiment d'un coincé, vous autres les rouges et or ! Pas étonnant que j'ai dû prendre en main l'éducation sexuelle de ce pauvre Harry l'année dernière ! »

« Tais-toi donc, espèce de vil serpent ! » s'écria Harry en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure, décoiffant par la même occasion le blond toujours hilare.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ! » fit Ron, toujours aussi rouge.

« Oh, c'est bon ! Arrêtez de jouer aux vierges effarouchées ! Plus personne ne l'est de toute façon dans cette pièce ! » dit Draco en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Il s'étonna du silence pesant et fixa, ébahi un Ron cramoisi et une Hermione toujours aussi écarlate qui gardaient leurs yeux baissés, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Par Serpentard, Harry, dis-moi que je rêve !? Ron, Hermione, vous êtes ensembles depuis un an et vous... ? Rien ? » s'étouffa presque le jeune blond.

Le silence fut une réponse plus que claire. Fort de son expérience avec le brun, Draco décida de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Aussi se contenta-t-il de beugler : « Skilly ! »

Quelques minutes après, il était sorti de la chambre bleue, traînant un Harry un peu confus à sa suite, et laissant un Ron et une Hermione encore plus confus, seuls sur le grand lit de Harry, avec toutes leurs affaires nouvellement placées à côté d'eux par la petite elfe zélée. Le jeune aristocrate leur avait simplement recommandé, avant de partir, de remédier au plus vite à cette 'situation incongrue' qui était la leur.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent donc devant les appartements de Lucius.

« Bon, eh bien je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, je suis crevé, » fit le brun.

« Oui, je veux bien te croire, tu as de sales cernes sous tes yeux, petite maman, » répondit le futur grand-frère doucement en caressant d'un doigt la joue de Harry.

« Eh ! Je suis pas une fille ! » s'exclama le garçon enceint.

« Je sais bien gros bêta. Harry... » Draco s'interrompit, le temps pour le brun de froncer les sourcils devant son air soucieux.

« Oui ? »

« Harry, ne recommence plus jamais à fuguer, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, je te l'ai déjà promis et à ton père aussi. »

« Je sais mais... Tu es enceint. Je sais que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, avec ma mère et mes frères. Mon père est un homme fier, mais cela l'a énormément affecté. S'il te plaît, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, mais si tu pars de nouveau, avec le bébé, il ne s'en remettra pas... Je ne veux pas perdre mon père, Harry. Je ne savais pas pour ta fugue, mais j'avais bien compris que papa allait très mal ces derniers temps, et que c'était lié à toi, puisque tu étais injoignable. J'ai eu peur, pour vous deux. Si quoi que ce soit se passe entre vous, si tu as de la peine ou si tu ne comprends pas l'une de ses réactions, je t'en prie, viens me voir, viens me parler. Je suis et resterai ton ami, je t'aiderai, je parlerai à papa s'il le faut, tu peux compter sur moi. Ron, Hermione, Remus et même Severus et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi, » déclara Draco, d'une voix basse, ses yeux argent plantés dans ceux du brun.

Harry le regarda longuement, touché plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire par ses propos.

« D'accord Draco, promis, » articula-t-il difficilement.

Le Serpentard le cala contre son torse, dans une étreinte douce et fraternelle. Puis il lui déposa à baiser sur la tempe.

« Allez, va te coucher, tu as l'air éreinté, tu as besoin de dormir. »

Ils se sourirent et Harry, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son ami, entra dans la chambre conjugale. Dans l'obscurité, il se glissa subrepticement entre les draps de soie, à côté de son époux déjà couché dans le lit. À peine eut-il fini de s'allonger qu'une paire de bras l'encercla. Le Gryffondor sourit contre la peau douce, alors que Lucius lui marmonnait un vague bonne nuit, et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

_**Semaine 42 – Du 12 au 18 octobre – 12ème semaine de grossesse **_

Le lundi matin, Lucius l'emmena par réseau de cheminette à la Clinique du Vivet, dirigée par le médicomage Seasick.

Harry devait éviter à présent de transplaner en raison de sa grossesse. Heureusement pour lui, la cheminée du salon, ainsi que celle du hall d'entrée de la clinique, étaient suffisamment grandes pour leur permettre d'y accéder à deux en même temps. Cela évita à Harry de s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol carrelé de la clinique. Parce que, quoiqu'il fasse, il était incapable d'utiliser seul le réseau de cheminette.

Il passa divers examens, prit plusieurs potions, pas trop infectes pour une fois, et passa une échographie sorcière. C'est à dire que, grâce à un sort, le même que lui avait lancé Seasick la première fois lors de sa visite au Manoir, il put voir une image de son bébé flotter au-dessus de son ventre. Cette fois, cela ne le rendit pas malade, au contraire, il ouvrit de grands yeux curieux face à la petite chose rosâtre dont il distinguait vaguement les bras et les jambes.

Une infirmière lui fit également visiter la maternité, les jolies chambres spacieuses et lumineuses, mais aussi la salle d'accouchement, que Harry décida d'appeler la salle de torture. Il faillit se sentir mal une nouvelle fois devant la table de gynécologie avec les étriers, surtout quand l'infirmière lui montra les montants où il pourrait agripper ses mains pour lui permettre de mieux pousser au moment fatidique.

Il contempla perplexe un tout petit berceau agrémenté d'une couverture bleu ciel.

Puis ils repartirent avec une montagne de recommandations et documents divers dont un _Comment bien vivre sa grossesse_... Et une potion calmante pour Harry.

Harry était un peu ailleurs, il avait reçu trop d'information d'un coup. Mais un coup d'œil au blond le rassura. Lucius avait l'air très concentré. Lui avait dû tout retenir.

**... ... ...**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Lucius pour la quarante-troisième fois de la journée.

Harry reposa sa fourchette.

« Physiquement, très bien. Mais là, » il montra sa tête. « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est petit comment un bébé ? Tu veux savoir le sexe du bébé, toi ? Tu as des idées de prénoms ? Comment je vais faire pour m'en occuper ensuite ? Tu sais changer des couches ? Comment je vais faire pour le mettre au monde ? Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Où est-ce qu'on va le faire dormir ? J'ai pas envie qu'il soit tout seul dans une chambre loin de moi au début, on pourra le garder avec nous ? Est-ce qu'on a encore le droit de faire l'amour tous les deux ? Je ne tiendrai pas vingt-sept semaines sans faire l'amour avec toi, moi ! Et je serai gros comment à la fin ? Merlin, je vais être énorme, tu m'aim..désireras plus, c'est horrible, » il gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« On se calme ! » répondit Lucius en riant doucement devant tant de questions parfaitement légitimes pour un nouveau parent. « On a le temps de voir venir pour beaucoup de tes questions, vingt-sept semaines c'est long. Tu verras, tu trouveras le temps très long, surtout à la fin. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me rassure, » bougonna Harry.

« Pour le bébé, on fera comme tu veux. Si tu veux connaître le sexe, on le connaîtra, si tu veux le garder avec nous au départ, on le gardera. Ensuite, on pourra le mettre dans la chambre à côté de la notre. C'est là que dormait Draco les premières années, il faut juste faire réapparaître la porte. Tu pourras l'emménager comme tu le veux. »

« Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas préparer sa chambre avec moi ? Tu t'en fiches ? » fit aussitôt le Gryffondor.

« Non, bien sûr ! » répondit le blond, choqué et surpris

« J'aimerais que tu décores avec moi la chambre du bébé. C'est notre bébé à tous les deux, non ? » murmura Harry, soudain timide.

Lucius l'étudia un petit moment.

« Viens un peu par là toi, » dit-il affectueusement.

Harry s'empressa de quitter sa chaise pour s'installer sur les genoux de son blond personnel.

« Je ne me fiche pas du bébé, ni de toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vraiment ? »

« C'est juste... Tout est nouveau pour moi, pas pour toi. C'est un peu frustrant en fait. Je ne veux pas que l'on fasse exactement comme tu as fait avec Draco, mais je veux que tu participes aussi, ne me laisse pas tout décider seul, j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'intéresse pas sinon. Que c'est juste une redite pas intéressante pour toi. »

« C'est l'impression que je t'ai donnée jusqu'à présent ? » lui demanda Lucius.

« Non, pour être honnête, non. Mais... » Harry se sentit un peu bête.

« Mais c'est ce que tu crains, peut-être ? » l'aida le plus âgé.

« Oui. »

Lucius lui caressa gentiment le ventre tout en le tenant contre lui

« Je te trouve très intéressant, notre enfant aussi. Ne doute pas de toi ainsi. J'ai aussi fermement l'intention de te faire l'amour de très nombreuses fois pendant ces vingt-sept semaines, ce n'est pas contre-indiqué et je ne tiendrai pas, moi non plus. »

« Et si tu me trouves trop gros et trop moche à la fin...tu me tromperas avec un jeune et beau sorcier au ministère, » murmura de nouveau Harry, cette fois tristement.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais enfin, pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? » s'étonna Lucius.

Le petit brun planta deux émeraudes brillantes dans ses yeux.

« Hermione a dit que tu étais attirant mais que tous les gays de la terre n'avaient pas forcément envie de coucher avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Peut-être pas _tous_, mais je suis sûr que tu dois avoir l'embarras du choix. Et à la fin de ma grossesse, je sais que je ne serai plus désirable. Tu as trompé Narcissa parce qu'elle ne t'attirait pas, alors si moi je t'attire plus, tu... »

« Stop stop stop, Harry ! » le coupa le blond. « Tu mélanges tout ! »

Il le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse. Harry sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Il était sûr que peu de personnes avaient vu une telle lueur dans ce regard d'habitude si froid et hautain.

Il se rappela les photos qu'il avait trouvées dans l'album de Narcissa, la façon dont Lucius la regardait. Il s'était alors demandé si un jour, il le regarderait lui aussi, de cette façon tendre.

Le Gryffondor se rendit compte que c'était désormais le cas. Il en fut à la fois heureux et ... tellement triste. Il se morigéna. C'était déjà inespéré que Lucius ressente de la tendresse pour lui, il ne devait pas attendre plus. Narcissa n'avait jamais eu plus que cela et elle s'en contentait, elle en était heureuse. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde lui avait dit.

Mais Lucius avait trompé Narcissa. Il allait donc le tromper lui aussi. Son cœur s'ouvrit en deux, Harry se pendit au cou du blond en pleurant.

« Harry ! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que se passe, mon ange ? » demanda le Serpentard inquiet. Il détestait ces fichues hormones, définitivement.

« Tu vas me tromper, comme Narcissa, et je veux pas, » pleurnicha Harry.

« Oh, Harry, » soupira Lucius. Il n'était pas certain de survivre pendant vingt-sept semaines aux larmes de son Gryffondor personnel, et encore moins de se voir agir en Poufsouffle.

Il le tint un peu plus fermement contre lui. Bon, là il lui fallait un plan de secours et vite. Il se leva, tenant toujours le brun contre lui.

« Allez Harry, lève-toi, viens avec moi. » En le tenant par la main, il le traîna jusque dans leur chambre. Là il l'allongea avec beaucoup de douceur sur le lit, lui enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Puis il s'allongea à coté de lui.

« Tourne-toi, mets-toi sur le ventre, si tu le supporte encore. »

Harry obéit, toujours en sanglotant doucement. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que Lucius faisait. La seule chose qu'il retenait, c'est que son époux n'avait pas démenti ses craintes et ça lui brisait le cœur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit les mains fines et douces de Lucius se glisser sous son tee-shirt et se poser sur son dos nu, caressantes, relaxantes, qui le massaient avec application.

« Allez, détends-toi mon ange, calme-toi. »

Lucius lui embrassa la tempe, tout en continuant ses massages légers sur le dos et les épaules dorées.

« Je ne vais pas te tromper. Même quand tu en seras à neuf mois de grossesse et que tu ne pourras plus faire tes lacets tout seul. J'ai trompé Narcissa, c'est vrai, mais elle aussi. Après... après la mort de Cassie, nous sommes devenus un couple dit libre. Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais toujours dans le respect de notre mariage. Nous ne voulions pas divorcer, c'était impensable pour nous à ce moment-là. Peut-être l'aurions nous fait un jour, si l'un de nous d'eux était tombé amoureux d'une autre personne. Je ne sais pas et je ne le saurai jamais. Tu n'es pas Narcissa. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper. Tu m'apportes tout ce que je peux souhaiter, pourquoi te tromperais-je ? »

« Oui, tu dis ça parce que je suis ce foutu _Potter _! » rétorqua Harry amèrement alors que ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais sans bruit. « Tu as voulu te marier avec moi juste pour cette foutue maudite raison. »

« Non, je dis ça parce que tu es Harry. Harry, mon mari. Un mari adorable, borné et enceint mais le mien. J'admets que j'ai voulu l'union parce que tu m'apportais le nom de _Potter_. Mais je te désirais depuis longtemps, _Harry_. Quand Draco m'a avoué tes sentiments pour moi... Je te voulais, toi, pas le Survivant. L'homme avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour c'est toi et personne d'autre. Quand bien même tu finiras avec trente kilos de plus. »

« Quoi ? » glapit Harry, paniqué, en redressant brutalement la tête.

« C'était un exemple, c'est tout ! » se reprit précipitamment Lucius. Malheur ! Les femm..hommes enceints et les kilos, il avait oublié à quel point c'était un sujet sensible ! « C'était juste un exemple pour te dire que même à la fin de ta grossesse, je ne désirerai pas un autre que toi. Je ne veux pas te tromper, Harry, tu es beaucoup trop important à mes yeux. »

Harry renifla alors que les mains de Lucius appuyaient un peu plus fortement sur ses muscles crispés, les détendant. Il recala sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux.

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis Harry Potter ou... »

« Non, parce que tu es Harry Malfoy. »

Lucius arrêta ses massages et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres roses et tendres de Harry, elles avaient un goût de sel.

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour rien. Tu n'as décidément que peu de confiance en toi et en ta valeur. »

« Dis merci aux Dursley. »

« Figure-toi que j'y pense fortement, » fit le blond avec sérieux. « Mais pour le moment j'ai autre chose en tête. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Prouver à mon jeune et tendre époux à quel point je le trouve parfait, » Il captura de nouveau les lèvres du brun et l'attira sur son torse pour finir de le déshabiller.

**... ... ...**

Cette semaine était riche en événements pour le brun.

D'abord, la visite à la clinique, ensuite la reprise de ses cours de dessin et de français, ses premières leçons de musique et enfin la première sortie officielle du couple qui était prévue pour le vendredi soir.

En attendant cette dernière, le mercredi Harry avait fait connaissance avec le docteur Edward Walker, pour sa première séance de thérapie. Celle-ci devait durer plus longtemps que les suivantes, qu'ils avaient déjà prévues, mais à raison d'une fois par semaine et non plus trois comme à l'époque où il était suivi par Becket.

L'homme ne ressemblait pas du tout à son précédent psy. Il était grand, très mince et arborait une magnifique chevelure rousse qui était encore plus ébouriffée que la sienne. Il avait aussi un sourire très doux.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était effectivement beaucoup plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qui comprenait son histoire et qui n'était pas homophobe. Pas besoin de mensonge dans ce bureau. Il pouvait parler de Voldemort (même si le médecin avait grincé des dents la première fois que ce nom était sorti de la bouche de son patient) et de son mariage homosexuel en toute liberté.

Harry apprit que le psychomage connaissait bien la famille Malfoy car il avait déjà suivi Draco à la mort de sa petite sœur, d'abord seul, puis avec ses parents pour une thérapie familiale.

Cette dernière information l'étonna beaucoup. Il admit une nouvelle fois que les blonds savaient protéger leur jardin secret.

Le Docteur Walker avait eu le dossier de Harry, ils reprirent donc certains points qui avaient été abordés. Il sembla très intéressé par ses hallucinations auditives.

« Dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi penses-tu que ce sont des moineaux. Pourquoi ces oiseaux en particulier ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai d'abord cru que c'étaient des vrais oiseaux, et j'ai cherché des moineaux dans le parc. Quand je me suis rendu que c'était dans ma tête, c'est resté des moineaux. »

« C'est vraiment intéressant que tu ais choisi ces oiseaux. Sais-tu ce que sont les moineaux ? »

Harry sembla surpris.

« Eh bien, au contraire, je trouve que ce sont des petits piafs très inintéressants ! Ils n'ont rien de particulier, ils sont petits, marrons, ils n'ont vraiment rien d'extraordinaire !... À part le fait d'avoir squatté ma tête et de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant plusieurs semaines, bien entendu. »

« Ce sont des psychopompes, » l'informa Walker.

« Des quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Des psychopompes. Les psychopompes sont les conducteurs des âmes des morts, des passeurs d'âme si tu préfères. Ils sont chargés d'aider les âmes défuntes à passer d'un monde à un autre, de la vie à la mort, » expliqua le psychomage.

Harry blanchit d'un coup alors qu'il faisait la relation avec l'Horcruxe qu'il avait eu dans un coin de son crâne pendant des années.

« Vous pensez que cela a un lien avec le morceau d'âme de Voldemort que j'avais dans la tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas. La magie des Horcruxes est mal connue, peu de sorciers en connaissent l'existence, moi-même, je n'en savais rien avant de te rencontrer. Peut-être que cela a un lien, que ces moineaux ont pris un temps la place qu'occupait l'âme de Voldemort dans ta propre âme, pour t'aider à faire le deuil de cette partie de toi, qui est morte. Car c'est aussi le rôle d'un psychopompe : il aide l'âme à faire son deuil. L'Horcruxe en toi a été détruit quand tu es mort toi-même... Il ne reviendra pas, Harry. Mais je ne crois pas, malgré tout, qu'il faille prendre cela trop strictement. »

Le psychomage le regarda intensément.

« Je crois que ces oiseaux ont été là pour t'aider à faire le deuil d'une partie de toi, mais je pense aussi à ton passé douloureux en disant cela. Je crois que cette hallucination, car ça en était une, il n'y avait _aucun_ oiseau dans ta tête, doit autant être prise au sens figuré qu'au sens propre... Tu as tourné une page de ta vie et fermé certaines portes de ton passé. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Oui, je vous l'ai dit, » fit Harry, pensif.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours là ? Les moineaux ? » redemanda doucement Walker.

« Non, ils sont partis, je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais qu'ils ne reviendront pas, j'en suis sûr. »

« Quand sont-ils partis ? »

« Je ne sais pas quand, exactement... je crois.. je crois que vous avez raison, ils sont partis quand j'ai décidé de changer, pour de bon, d'accepter mes choix. Quand j'ai décidé que je ne ferais pas forcément ce que les autres attendaient de Harry _Potter_... »

Walker sourit. « Je pense que l'on va avoir des séances très intéressantes, Harry. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Je crois que les moineaux ne reviendront pas, ils ont accompli leur mission. Tu as fait le travail, ou plutôt même, les travaux de deuil, que tu devais faire... »

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, où chacun réfléchissait.

« Et l'enfant ? » questionna le psychomage.

« L'enfant est toujours là. C'est juste qu'il ne pleure plus. Mais il est ici, » Harry montra sa tête. « Et aussi là. » Il montra son cœur.

« On va faire en sorte que cet enfant sorte de son placard une bonne fois pour toute, qu'en penses-tu ? » proposa Edward Walker lentement.

« Oui... ce serait une bonne idée, » répondit Harry en souriant.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

**NDA :**

Juste pour petit rappel car plusieurs me l'ont dit : Cette fanfiction n'est PAS une TRADUCTION, autrement dit : This fanfiction is not a translation, Este fanfiction no es una traducción, фанфики это не является переводом, Acest fanfiction nu este o traducere, Diese Fanfiction ist keine Übersetzung, هذا فانفيكتيون ليست ترجمة, Este fanfiction nao é uma traduçao, Αυτό fanfiction δεν είναι μετάφραση, Questa fanfiction non é una traduzione, ເລື່ອງນີ້ບໍ່ແມ່ນການແປພາສາ

Bon ben là, je peux pas faire plus ^^' Ce n'est pas que cela m'embête que l'on me félicite de bien traduire cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas mérité. Je n'ai rien à traduire du tout, juste à essayer de mettre par écrit les pensées brouillonnes de mon pauvre cerveau. Quand je fais des traductions, c'est indiqué dans le résumé, dans la présentation et je précise le nom de l'auteur. Donc, Send Me an Angel (SMA pour les intimes) est bien de ma seule plume, revue et corrigée par Nanola. Le titre est en anglais en référence à la chanson de Scorpions, mais c'est tout, l'auteur, c'est mon humble personne.

Félicitations à Katia972 pour la 500ème review.

Merci aux anonymes pour leur review : **Youyou**, **de araujo**, **Lulu**, **nepheria4**, **GunWiHarPoTwi** (en mode guest ?) **Guest,** **Drayy**, **Phoenix5 **(merci beaucoup pour Nano et Archie:)) **ankana87, Malisk **(tu postes toujours en guest, tu dois être connectée à ton compte si tu veux pouvoir mettre une review en non anonyme, et qu'ainsi que je puisse te répondre) **Stella058 **

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette fiction à leurs favoris ou follows.

Enfin, je sais que certains parmi vous ont souffert avec le lemon hétéro (désolée) donc je vous rassure, il n'y aura plus de détails intimes sur le couple Severus/Betty, promis, c'était juste un passage cadeau pour mon cher et tendre qui n'en pouvait plus de lire des lemons gay.


	19. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

_NDA : Ami(e)s de la guimauve, de la romance et du fleur bleue, ce chapitre est pour vous ^^_

* * *

Le vendredi soir arriva et avec lui le stress de Harry augmenta. C'était la première fois qu'il allait sortir dans le monde sorcier depuis son mariage.

Cette soirée était donnée par le gouvernement provisoire, au profit de Sainte Mangouste et des victimes de guerre. C'était une soirée politique, les élections ayant lieu le dimanche même.

La présence de Harry Potter, le Survivant, était donc attendue avec impatience.

Harry détestait déjà cette soirée.

Il soupira en regardant les trois tenues que Lucius avait posées sur le lit. Il ne savait pas laquelle prendre. Bien que de couleurs différentes, elles étaient toutes un mélange de tenues officielles et traditionnelles sorcières, mais la robe, retenue par une broche ouvragée en or blanc, s'ouvrait sur un pull fin et un pantalon à consonance plus moderne et moldue.

Un compromis. Les paroles de Lupin se rappelèrent à Harry.

Bon, il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Admettant sa défaite, le jeune homme hurla :

« Luciiiiuuuuuuuuuuuus ! »

Le blond sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, entièrement nu.

« Je suis juste à côté, inutile d'effrayer tout le Wiltshire avec tes hurlements. »

« J'abandonne, dis moi laquelle je dois mettre. »

Le lord eut un grand sourire. « Celle-là, le vert fait ressortir tes yeux. »

Harry avait souri, souri, et souri encore, à son arrivée dans la grande salle de bal du ministère, tout le temps du discours de Kingsley, tout le temps des discours du directeur de Sainte Mangouste et de Minerva McGonagall. Il avait des crampes à la mâchoire mais souriait encore, comme une andouille. Les flash crépitaient sans cesse autour de lui et personne n'aurait pu se douter que son comportement était factice.

On lui demanda un petit discours mais il refusa poliment, en levant sa main. Quand les officiels quittèrent l'estrade, il suivit Lucius pour se diriger à leur table. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il était à celle de Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi que Severus. Se doutant qu'il devait cet emplacement à son mari et connaissant le peu de sympathie que son Serpentard portait aux rouquins, Harry lui adressa un grand sourire, le seul vraiment sincère depuis le début de cette séance de torture que l'on appelle poliment 'Gala'.

Les journalistes continuèrent de vouloir le harceler. Il dut répondre à quelques questions, sur lui, son mariage ou encore sa décision d'arrêter Poudlard. Mais après une œillade un peu désespérée du _Survivant_, Lucius intervint rapidement. Son regard, glacial, agrémenté de quelques piques bien senties firent fuir les plus courageux.

Harry put enfin passer deux heures tranquilles, consacrées uniquement à dévorer le contenu de son assiette et à discuter de tout et de rien avec les personnes à table. Heureusement ces dernières, petites et rondes, n'accueillaient chacune qu'entre huit et dix invités.

Molly, à côté de lui, finit par lui poser à voix basse des questions sur sa grossesse. La femme lui fut d'un grand réconfort. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, ayant mis au monde sept enfants. Néanmoins, elle refusa de lui donner trop de détails sur ce qui inquiétait le plus le petit brun, à savoir l'accouchement. Et ça ne le rassura pas du tout.

La soirée sembla s'étirer sans fin.

L'orchestre commença à jouer de façon plus forte et le bal débuta. Harry regardait les couples qui valsaient sur la piste de danse. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents. Il y avait aussi des personnalités influentes, des journalistes ainsi que beaucoup d'employés du ministère.

D'un coup, Harry se sentit comme étouffé. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui, beaucoup trop.

Inconscient des états d'âme de son époux, Lucius lui prit la main sous la table, à l'abri des regards.

« Tu veux danser, Harry ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas trop ça, en plus il y a trop de monde, » répondit-il en secouant la tête, une moue adorable sur le visage.

Il garda fermement la main de Lucius dans la sienne, entremêlant nerveusement ses doigts aux siens.

La fatigue qui le tenait depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, se fit elle aussi oppressante, comme le bruit de la foule autour de lui.

Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de boucher mentalement ses oreilles. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, au calme dans son manoir.

Poussant un petit soupir, Harry oublia où il était et les convenances, il s'affala sur Lucius à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur le torse blond tout en lui enserrant la taille de sa main et bras libres. Il avait envie de grimper sur ses genoux, de fourrer son nez dans son cou, de jouer avec les mèches blondes et douces, mais il devait se retenir. Il se contenta pour le moment de mettre leurs mains enlacées plus près de lui, sans se rendre compte qu'elles étaient désormais visibles.

Lucius se tendit légèrement, n'étant pas habitué à un tel comportement familier en public. Severus, à côté de lui, se mit à ricaner.

« Fatigué, Potter ? »

Les billes vertes s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

« Oui, Sev'. »

Il leva le visage vers l'aristocrate.

« On peut rentrer à la maison, s'il te plaît ? »

Ce dernier le dévisagea, subitement inquiet.

« Oui bien sûr, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Il posa sa grande main blanche libre sur le ventre du petit brun.

« Ça va, juste fatigué comme l'a dit Severus, » répondit Harry en le regardant avec un sourire. Pris d'une impulsion, il leva un peu plus la tête et lui effleura les lèvres.

Lucius fronça un sourcil. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de comportement qu'il avait normalement en public.

Ils se levèrent au moment où la voix grave et chaude de Kingsley s'élevait à côté d'eux.

«Harry, Lucius, vous ne nous quittez pas au moins ? »

« Il s'avère que si, Harry est fatigué, » fit la voix traînante du blond.

« Déjà ? Eh bien Harry, je suis étonné, un jeune homme comme toi devrait être en train de s'amuser sur la piste de danse plutôt. »

Harry sentit dans le ton de la voix du ministre, l'ombre d'une insinuation et d'une question. Kingsley savait que Harry s'était enfui, il en avait été informé, ainsi que le chef du bureau des Aurors, Dawlish, afin que les membres infiltrés au Yard puissent intervenir dans l'enquête menée par les moldus. Kingsley voulait être sûr désormais que Harry était bien traité, car s'il savait pour sa fugue, il en ignorait les raisons.

« Je vais très bien, rassurez-vous monsieur le ministre, » répondit poliment Harry.

Il serra la main de Lucius, qu'il avait toujours gardée dans la sienne et continua d'une voix claire et ferme.

« Mais j'en suis à douze semaines de grossesse, je me fatigue vite, j'ai été malade au début. Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi avec mon époux pour me reposer. »

L'aristocrate entrouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, alors que les quelques personnes présentes autour d'eux émirent des bruits étonnés fort peu discrets.

« Tu... tu es enceint ?! » s'exclama bruyamment Kingsley sans se préoccuper du ton de sa voix.

« Shakelbolt, un peu de discrétion, » scanda durement Lucius avec ses yeux et sa voix de glace. « Viens Harry, on s'en va. »

Il sortit et en maintenant durement la main de son époux, entraîna le brun dans une cheminée.

**... ... ...**

« Nom d'un Dragon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !? » explosa-t-il à peine rentrés dans leur chambre.

Harry le contempla tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de leur dire. En plus ça donne une explication sur mon absence de ces dernières semaines, non ? » marmonna le brun d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant ! C'était à _moi_ d'annoncer cette nouvelle publiquement ! On ne sort pas un truc pareil comme ça, de cette façon, c'est... c'est incorrect ! » s'étouffa le blond de colère.

« Mais tu avais dit qu'après la visite à la clinique, on pouvait le dire ! » s'offusqua Harry.

« À tes amis, oui ! Mais pas à la face du monde sorcier et encore moins comme tu l'as fait ! Comme on jette un morceau de viande à une meute de loup ! »

Il se déshabilla en de grands gestes rageurs alors que Harry se glissait entre les draps.

« Tu es fâché, » constata le petit Lion doucement en baissant la tête.

« Oui ! Oui, je suis fâché comme tu dis ! » répondit Lucius toujours dans une colère noire.

Harry se tut et tritura un bout de drap entre ses doigts. Quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui, il dit à voix basse et tristement :

« Je pensais pourtant que c'était une bonne idée. »

Un gros soupir lui répondit. Puis une paire de bras l'encercla pour le plaquer contre un corps chaud.

Lucius s'exhorta au calme. Harry était revenu vers lui depuis peu, inutile de le brusquer. De plus, Walker ainsi que Seasick avaient été _très_ clairs : le jeune homme avait besoin de tendresse, de soutien et devait éviter au maximum les situations stressantes, donc les disputes. C'était une nécessité tant en raison de son état de santé physique que mentale. Le Serpentard devait donc prendre sur lui et prouver à tout le monde, en priorité à Harry, qu'il était capable de le rassurer et de lui apporter tout ce dont il avait émotionnellement besoin pour guérir et mener sa grossesse à terme, dans de bonnes conditions.

Le jeune homme prenait tous les jours des potions pour sa grossesse, afin que celle-ci se déroule le mieux possible, d'autant que Harry était jeune et n'avait pas encore complètement fini sa propre croissance selon Seasick. Mais il en avait aussi une autre, anti-dépressive, prescrite par Walker, pour l'aider à aller mieux et à surmonter son mal-être psychologique. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa thérapie avec le sorcier, Harry avalait l'affreux breuvage chaque matin.

L'aristocrate baissa les yeux sur son jeune mari qui malmenait toujours son morceau de drap. Tout son énervement s'envola, alors que les propos de Walker lui revenaient à l'esprit et qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son cœur. Harry avait besoin de lui, il était son époux et Lucius devait tout faire pour l'aider et le protéger.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. On va dire que c'était à cause de la fatigue. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi et je ne t'en veux pas, » dit le blond tendrement en affirmant son étreinte.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Merci en tout cas, » chuchota-t-il.

« De quoi donc ? » demanda Lucius, curieux.

« D'avoir empêché la meute de loups de me dévorer pendant la soirée, j'en pouvais plus, » fit le jeune homme d'une voix fatiguée.

Le Serpentard émit un petit rire et lui embrassa le front.

« À ton service. Allez, dors, tu es épuisé. »

« Hum hum, » marmonna le Gryffondor à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

Le temps que Lucius l'allonge sur le matelas et le recouvre de la couverture, Harry dormait déjà.

**... ... ...**

Le lendemain matin, l'intégralité de _La Gazette_ ainsi qu'une bonne partie du _Chicaneur_ étaient consacrés au Gala de la veille.

Harry était sur toutes les pages.

L'annonce de sa grossesse s'étalait sur la double page centrale. La photo qui illustrait la nouvelle avait été prise quand il était à table, contre Lucius. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'on l'avait pris en photo à ce moment là. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de lire l'article.

Il était choqué. Il regardait son double sur le magazine et, oui, il était profondément choqué.

Le jeune homme se voyait, collé comme une sangsue contre Malfoy senior. On apercevait leurs mains aux doigts entrelacés. Mais le plus choquant était son regard envers le blond. En observant le Harry photographique lever son visage pour caresser les lèvres d'un Malfoy impassible avec les siennes, il comprit les regards goguenards de Snape.

Harry aurait pu le hurler qu'il n'aurait pas été plus clair. C'était inscrit en grosses lettres indélébiles sur tout son être : Harry Potter aimait Lucius Malfoy.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le papier. Dans sa tête, les mots durs de son ancien psychiatre, Becket, tournaient en boucle.

Il se força à finir sa tasse de thé, buvant lentement chaque gorgée, pendant que le blond lui, ayant pris le journal, finissait de lire l'article.

« Bon, je persiste à dire que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour l'annoncer, que la méthode était politiquement contestable, mais tu avais raison sur le résultat. Tout le monde est persuadé que ta récente absence publique était due aux désagréments des premiers mois de grossesse. »

Il leva un œil vers Harry.

« D'ailleurs, tu as des nausées ce matin ? Tu n'as presque rien avalé. »

Harry reposa sa tasse et darda ses iris incandescents dans le regard gris.

« Je t'aime. »

Le Serpentard posa son journal tout en dressant un sourcil.

« Certes... ce n'est pas exactement la réponse que j'attendais, mais elle est plaisante, » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Il posa son menton sur ses mains levées.

« Et pourquoi une telle déclaration de bon matin... surtout avec un visage si grave ? »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse au _pourquoi,_ » fit Harry qui semblait presque catastrophé. « Tu ne comprends pas, c'est terrible. »

Lucius explosa d'un rire bref.

« Terrible ? Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si horrible de m'aimer ! »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, » insista Harry. Il prit une inspiration. « Quand je suis revenu, je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, je me disais que je t'aimais, mais... Je t'aime, je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Lucius se leva et prit le petit brun contre lui.

« Et je répète : est-ce si horrible de m'aimer ? »

Harry se sentit de nouveau devenir une sangsue en manque de sa dose d'hémoglobine alors qu'il collait fermement son corps contre celui de l'aristocrate. Les anciennes discussions sur les enchantements de leur union se mêlèrent aux propos homophobes de Becket.

« Je n'en sais rien, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose. »

Lucius lui caressa le dos affectueusement.

« Moi, je trouve que c'est une très bonne nouvelle. »

_**Semaine 45 – Du 2 au 8 novembre – 15ème semaine de grossesse**_

Il avait neigé toute la nuit et une grande partie de la matinée.

Harry entendait la neige crisser sous ses pas alors qu'il marchait sur le petit sentier, son manteau chaud fermement serré contre lui. Les bottes noires en peau de dragon avec une doublure en fourrure douce et chaude à l'intérieur lui protégeaient efficacement les pieds. C'étaient des cadeaux que lui avait faits Lucius dès qu'ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre, pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade lors de ses promenades dans le parc.

Malgré tout, il avait froid.

Il repensa avec nostalgie qu'à peine deux semaines auparavant, il s'était baigné dans la Méditerranée. Lucius l'avait enguirlandé, mais il en avait eu trop envie. Il avait fait beau sur cette belle plage de France, le soleil brillait et il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Le blond l'avait ensuite vivement frotté dans une grande serviette, rendant la peau de Harry toute rouge alors que le brun riait aux éclats. Après ce bain d'eau salée improvisé, ils avaient mangé dans un magnifique restaurant sorcier, un immense aquarium placé sous la mer. Harry avait collé son nez contre la paroi magique, admirant avec ravissement les différents poissons qui nageaient paresseusement. Il avait poussé un petit cri de surprise et fait de grands gestes vers Lucius, stoïque, l'adjoignant à le rejoindre alors qu'une toute petite sirène blonde et malicieuse avait posé ses mains de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme et la petite fille avaient échangé nombre de sourires et de grimaces, avant que Lucius ne prenne la main de Harry pour le ramener à leur table, pendant que dans le même temps, un triton à l'air sévère et aux écailles brillantes aussi bleues que ses cheveux avait fait de même avec la jeune sirène, l'entraînant dans les profondeurs d'un récif. De retour sur la terre ferme, le couple avait marché en se tenant la main le long de la plage, où Harry avait pu ramasser des coquillages colorés, pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand il l'avait expliqué à son époux, une lueur de colère avait traversé les yeux clairs, que Harry n'avait pas vraiment su interpréter. Mais l'homme l'avait embrassé tendrement et avait invoqué un énorme seau pour que le Gryffondor puisse y déposer toutes ses trouvailles. Harry s'était senti parfois un peu gamin, mais il avait apprécié de pourvoir vivre une réelle insouciance, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à présent. Et puis, Lucius avait semblé parfaitement s'en accommoder, voire même que cela lui avait plu. Alors Harry en avait profité outrageusement. Parce que c'était tellement bon de pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment de liberté.

Le docteur Seasick leur avait en effet donné le feu vert après le Gala, pour qu'ils partent en voyage tous les deux. Lucius l'avait tout de suite entraîné en France, dès les élections terminées.

Kingsley avait été largement élu. Officiellement, Lord Malfoy devait rester dans son manoir pour veiller sur son époux enceint et dont le début de grossesse s'avérait très difficile. C'était l'explication donnée aux médias afin de justifier l'absence de Lucius au ministère et pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Harry avait été très touché, voire même ému, de constater que son époux avait préféré mettre de côté le ministère et le nouveau gouvernement (alors qu'il en était l'un des membres maintenant officiel et légitime suite aux élections) pour se consacrer à lui et l'emmener en voyage. Un peu comme la lune de miel qu'ils n'avaient pas eu jusqu'à présent, lui avait glissé Lucius à l'oreille.

D'abord ils étaient partis dans le sud de la France, puis ils était remontés en direction du nord, enchaînant hôtels et restaurants luxueux (sorciers, évidemment) pour finir à Paris, où Lucius avait failli mourir de honte plus d'une fois. Mais Harry avait eu gain de cause : après avoir visité tout ce que le blond avait voulu en matière de monuments, musées et autres, le brun lui avait fait sa plus jolie moue, celle qui faisait fondre le (soit-disant) implacable Serpentard, alors qu'il argumentait que maintenant il avait bien le droit de choisir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Harry avait dû porter un sort d'illusion, le faisant passer pour une jeune (très jeune à en juger par certains regards indignés) femme enceinte accompagnée de son époux plus mature. Pas que son état se remarque forcément sous les épaisseurs de vêtements, mais il lui avait fallu avoir sa carte de 'femme enceinte', condition non négociable pour que Lucius accepte sa requête. Or chez les moldus, seules les femmes le pouvaient. Mais il ne l'avait pas regretté. Il avait passé des moments fantastiques et certaines photos, bien que moldues, valaient une fortune en gallions ! Draco en bavait, il aurait eu de quoi faire chanter son père pendant des années!

Comme il l'avait prédit, Lucius était devenu encore plus protecteur envers lui. Mais maintenant, il le faisait sans trop l'étouffer et faisait l'effort d'expliquer le plus possible ses choix ou décisions. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours parfait, mais Harry ne pouvait que saluer les attentions de l'aristocrate. Il lui apportait ses potions, le massait, le chouchoutait, vérifiait ses menus, contrôlait cinquante fois ses résultats d'analyses (envoyées par hibou express à la clinique du Vivet) et s'inquiétait à chaque fois que le petit brun amorçait l'ombre d'une grimace.

Harry avait dit en plaisantant qu'on lui avait échangé son mari caractériel contre un infirmier particulièrement zélé. Puis il avait imaginé son époux blond dans une petite blouse d'infirmier et avait mentalement bavé devant l'image glamour et sexy qui s'était imprimée dans ses neurones... Lucius n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'étincelle de luxure dans les yeux verts et avait haussé un sourcil d'or en interrogation. Le Lion lui avait alors avoué, en rougissant et pouffant tout à la fois, les visions débridées qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit. Harry n'avait jamais su comment Lucius s'était débrouillé pour avoir ladite tenue dès le lendemain, mais le blond était encore plus bandant qu'il ne l'avait pensé avec cette dernière pour seul vêtement sur sa peau nue.

Son homme, grand et fort, vêtu de la simple tunique blanche, lui avait ordonné de boire ses potions d'un ton doux mais autoritaire, qui avait fait se recouvrir la peau de Harry de chair de poule. Puis il l'avait dénudé, d'un coup de baguette, l'avait soigneusement lavé sous la douche, avant de le coucher sur le matelas et de s'appliquer à lui masser chaque parcelle de son corps. Le Gryffondor s'était vu ensuite prestement retourné sur son petit ventre, après que Lucius lui eut demandé au moins vingt fois si c'était supportable.

Les 'soins particuliers' de monsieur Malfoy avaient alors réellement commencé. La langue chaude du Lord avait tracé des sillons humides sur son dos, le faisant outrageusement gémir de plaisir. Puis Lucius avait mordillé la peau dorée, les épaules, les flancs, alors que Harry s'agrippait aux draps et à l'oreiller. L'infirmier d'un jour était descendu plus bas, sur les reins et les fesses. Puis, il avait délicatement ouvert les cuisses déjà tremblantes de son époux pour s'installer entre elles et écarter, encore plus lentement, les globes de chair blanche.

Harry avait redressé la tête, demandant à Lucius d'une voix étranglée ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais avait poussé un glapissement alors que la langue de son époux caressait son intimité. Vaincu par les sensations extraordinaires qui avaient envahi tout son corps, le jeune homme avait laissé retomber sa tête sur les draps, se perdant totalement dans le plaisir et la volupté que lui avait procuré cette diablesse mouillée.

Il avait gémit, encore et encore, couiné et haleté comme jamais. Son corps avait essayé de se tortiller dans tous les sens, mais avait été retenu par les mains de Lucius avec une douce fermeté. Il aurait rougit de honte, s'il n'avait pas été autant perdu dans la débauche, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait inconsciemment soulevé son postérieur, se mettant quasiment sur ses genoux pour offrir plus de contact à son tortionnaire, aller à sa rencontre et permettre une caresse linguale pleine et complète.

Alors que la langue lui avait léché avec application sa petite entrée et était partie ensuite juste sous ses bourses tendues, Harry avait commencé à pleurnicher. Il avait voulu son mari à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond avait alors glissé son appendice charnu et humide dans l'ouverture plissée et Harry avait crié. Lucius l'avait encore martyrisé un petit moment de cette façon, puis, retirant sa langue et reprenant son ton doctoral, il avait informé son patient qu'il devait avoir des massages internes. Le brun avait supplié, la tête dans les draps, que « oh oui, par Merlin, par pitié », il lui fallait absolument des massages. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ce que Lucius le torture uniquement avec ses doigts pendant de longues minutes, s'acharnant avec application sur sa prostate.

Le blond l'avait fait jouir de cette seule façon. Moite de sueur, à moitié pleurant de plaisir, il s'était laissé mettre dans une position qu'il avait toujours refusée jusqu'à présent, la trouvant un peu trop humiliante : le derrière totalement en l'air, soumis en une parfaite levrette sur le bord du lit, Lucius debout derrière lui. Le blond l'avait profondément pénétré, d'un coup de reins puissant, et avait enchaîné les vas-et-vient énergiques, tapant sans relâche au fin fond de ses entrailles, frottant et massant sa prostate de sa verge épaisse et turgescente.

Harry avait de nouveau glapi, crié son plaisir qui ne semblait connaître de fin. Son orgasme l'avait laissé pantelant, limite en larmes sur le lit alors qu'il sanglotait son amour pour le blond. Lucius l'avait pris dans ses bras, avait recueilli chaque perle salée de ses lèvres et l'avait câliné, dorloté, jusqu'à ce que le brun, comblé, s'endorme dans ce cocon de douceur. Comme Harry s'était senti aimé en cet instant !

Ils n'avaient pas quitté leur chambre d'hôtel de la journée, faisant et refaisant l'amour à en perdre la tête, jouant leurs plus torrides fantasmes et scénarios sexuels.

Harry sourit au souvenir de ces jours magiques alors qu'il entrait dans le cimetière.

Trois jours auparavant, ils avaient été se recueillir à Godric's Hollow, sur la tombe de ses parents, avec Draco mais aussi Ron et Hermione qui étaient de nouveau venus passer un long week-end avec lui.

Le jeune homme en avait parlé à Walker la veille, puis il avait enchaîné sur ce qui le tracassait. Ce qui faisait que, bien que les jours précédents aient été magiques, ils leurs avaient manqué ce petit quelque chose qui les aurait rendus parfaits. Ce quelque chose qui, parfois, le réveillait en pleine nuit ou le rendait mélancolique dans la journée.

Il avait avoué son amour à Lucius, plusieurs fois. Certes, il faisait en sorte que ces déclarations ne résonnent jamais avec _la_ question sous-jacente que ces trois petits mots induisent souvent et qui demandent : _m'aimes-tu, toi ? _

Harry le lui disait, sans rien attendre en retour. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'attendait pas une réponse que son absence ne le blessait pas. Profondément.

À part les deux fois, cet été, où il le lui avait dit pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour ou suite à l'attentat de Dublin, jamais plus Lucius n'avait prononcé le moindre mot d'amour. Quand Harry lui disait 'je t'aime', le Serpentard souriait, l'embrassait, le cajolait, lui faisait l'amour, où lui disait 'mon petit ange'... mais jamais les trois mots fatidiques.

Alors après, Harry cogitait. Les propos de Becket lui faisaient encore très mal et déchiraient son cœur.

_Il ne t'aimera jamais. _La voix du psychiatre résonnait durement en lui.

Ce que le blond et Remus lui avaient dit à propos de la magie de leur union aussi. Il savait qu'il avait été plus affecté par les sorts que Lucius. Ils l'en avaient informé avant leur mariage et sa crise de nerf de la période médiane en était la preuve.

L'attachement qu'il avait pour son époux, sa force et sa profondeur, l'effrayait parfois. Étaient-ce ses propres sentiments ou la magie de l'union qui le rendaient amoureux et, à son goût, aussi dépendant de Lucius ?

Les enchantements n'avaient pas été aussi contraignants pour le lord. Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas pour cela ? Ou parce que, comme lui avait dit Becket, Lucius n'éprouverait jamais ses sentiments ? Ou parce que lui, _Harry_, n'était tout simplement pas assez intéressant pour mériter l'amour du Serpentard ?

Il arriva devant la tombe blanche et déposa les trois roses, blanches également, dessus. Il resta un long moment silencieux, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

« Bonjour, Narcissa, » dit-il enfin d'une voix feutrée qui résonna étrangement dans le silence neigeux. Il ne savait si ce qu'il disait était bien, mais il avait toujours appris que les morts, eux, ne jugeaient pas.

« La guerre est finie depuis six mois... Il s'est passé tellement de chose en six malheureux petits mois... »

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder la suite.

« Je ne sais pas si Lucius vous l'a dit, mais nous sommes mariés lui et moi maintenant. J'attends un enfant. On ne sait pas encore le sexe. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir ou non. Quand il sera né, je l'emmènerai vous voir, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur. »

C'était une promesse que Harry se jura d'honorer.

« J'ai eu peur que Lucius ne veuille pas de notre enfant au départ. J'ai compris que j'avais tort. Mais il a peur pour moi et le bébé. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi furieux quand j'ai annoncé que j'étais enceint. En fait, c'est parce qu'il a peur que je perde le bébé et que l'on doive assumer cette perte publiquement, en plus de devoir vivre avec notre douleur. C'est ce qu'il m'a un peu expliqué pendant nos vacances. Le docteur Seasick lui dit que tout va bien. Pourtant, avant chaque visite, il angoisse et il devient odieux, mais vraiment odieux, avec tout le monde. C'est une façon pour lui de gérer, je suppose. »

Mais sur ce sujet, il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il se disait qu'il le découvrirait plus tard.

« Draco est fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère. Il n'arrête pas de me donner plein de prénoms, mais ils sont vraiment affreux. Sincèrement, 'Scorpius' ? Jamais je n'appellerai mon fils ainsi ! »

Il gloussa un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« ...Bien... Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous parler de Draco pour être honnête, ni du bébé... Je suis venu pour parler de vous et de Lucius. »

Une fois de plus, le garçon se tut pour rassembler ses idées.

« Je l'aime, vous savez ? Avant, au début, je le désirais, ensuite je l'ai détesté et j'ai eu peur de lui aussi. Puis je l'ai de nouveau désiré et aimé. Disons que je l'aimais beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, c'est plus que cela. Je suis amoureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis vraiment amoureux. C'est parfois un peu... déstabilisant de ressentir autant d'émotion... »

La voix de Harry se brisa, alors que sa gorge se nouait et qu'il sentait des perles d'eau se former sous ses paupières.

« L'aimiez-vous Narcissa ? Tout le monde me parle de vous comme d'une femme superbe, qui a tout fait pour son mari et son fils. On me parle du fait que Lucius et vous étiez amis avant votre mariage arrangé, que vous saviez pour l'homosexualité de Lucius. On me dit qu'il vous appréciait beaucoup mais que vous ne vous aimiez pas réellement, que vous n'étiez pas amoureux... Mais l'étiez-vous ? Personne ne me dit jamais rien sur _vos_ sentiments à son égard... »

Sa voix se fana. La suite n'était pas jolie à dire. Parce que Narcissa était décédée.

« J'ai été si jaloux de vous, Narcissa ! Jaloux de la façon dont il vous regardait. Jaloux de votre prestance. Jaloux de votre relation avec lui ! ... Alors qu'en fait je ne vous connais pas... Parfois, je me sens encore tellement inférieur à vous... Il vous aimait. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais il vous aimait, il vous aime encore. »

Non, ce n'était pas joli du tout. Il était jaloux d'une morte. Il se faisait honte.

« Moi, il me désire. Ça je le sais, je l'ai compris. Je pense aussi, sincèrement, qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup, il me l'a dit et je le crois. Il me dit que je lui apporte tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer... Mais que désirait-il, Narcissa ? Si seulement vous pouviez me le dire, si seulement je pouvais savoir ! Moi je désirerais qu'il m'aime. Pas juste qu'il m'aime _bien_, mais qu'il _m'aime_... »

Il renifla légèrement. Se confier avait du bon, même si son interlocuteur ne pourrait jamais lui répondre.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est de cela dont il parle malheureusement. Je lui donne une stabilité et une présence réconfortante, je lui apporte de l'affection et du sexe. Je le soutiens dans sa vie, l'aide parfois. Je vais aussi lui donner un enfant. Mais désire-t-il de l'amour ? »

C'était ça, la bonne question.

« Mon ancien psy me disait que c'était impossible, qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais... jamais.. que ce ne serait jamais de l'amour entre nous. Ça fait _si_ mal. »

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

« Je vous admire, Narcissa... Comment faisiez-vous ? Pour paraître aussi parfaite ? Est-ce que la magie de l'union vous faisait ressentir ce que je ressens ? Ou était-ce différent pour vous ? Et si vous l'aimiez... avez-vous réussi à être heureuse sachant qu'il ne vous aimait pas ? Étiez-vous heureuse ou simplement, n'étiez-vous pas malheureuse ? »

Encore une question sans réponse...

« L'amour de Draco a-t-il pansé cette plaie en vous ? Parfois je me dis que quand le bébé sera là, je serais moins malheureux, ou plus heureux. Mais l'amour d'un enfant ne remplace jamais celui de son père n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ferma les yeux. Le froid pénétrait sa peau, le laissant transi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Peut-être que j'en demande trop... C'est vrai, il y a un an, je ne pensais même pas vivre assez longtemps pour connaître ce jour ! Est-ce que j'en demande trop ? Je voulais être aimé, être aimé pour de bon, pour ce que je suis. Être aimé par l'homme que j'aime... Quand on fait l'amour, j'ai envie de lui hurler à quel point je l'aime. Moi, je fais l'amour avec lui, mais lui, que fait-il avec moi ? S'il ne m'aime pas, ou s'il m'aime juste 'bien' alors comment appelle-t-on cet acte ? »

Là, il avait envie de pleurer comme un bébé.

« Quand il me prend dans ses bras, je suis heureux. Mais quand il n'est plus là... il me manque vous savez, il me manque tellement. Il lui arrive de me manquer alors qu'il est juste à côté de moi ! Parce que c'est son amour qui me manque... je crois... »

Il se tut de nouveau et leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre. Il avait le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Ses sentiments étaient clairs, mais se dire qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas réciproques, c'était comme mourir de l'intérieur.

« J'aimerais tellement savoir si vous aviez réussi à ne plus être malheureuse de tout ça, Narcissa... »

Harry se mit à sangloter entre ses mains. Il sentit à peine que la neige avait recommencé à tomber, alors qu'un violent frisson le faisait trembler de froid.

Un plaid épais et chaud atterrit soudainement sur ses épaules.

« Viens Harry, tu trembles, il neige et il fait froid. Les morts ne peuvent pas te répondre, moi je le peux, » dit la voix tendre de Lucius.

Il lui prit délicatement la main et avança sur le petit chemin en direction du manoir, tandis que Harry essuyait ses dernières larmes en reniflant doucement.

Quand Cringy l'avait informé que Harry était discrètement sortit du manoir, l'aristocrate s'était précipité à sa suite, tout en se tenant à une distance respectable du Gryffondor.

Arrivé devant la tombe de Narcissa, il avait écouté en silence tout son discours, seule façon, selon lui, de savoir enfin tous les états d'âmes de son époux. Ils discutaient plus ouvertement tous les deux, Harry avait même été plus que bavard pendant leurs vacances, babillant et s'émerveillant de tout, comme s'il voulait se rattraper non seulement de son long mois de silence, mais aussi de toutes ses années noires, consacrées à sa survie.

Pourtant, malgré les encouragements de son psychomage et de son mari, il avait encore des réticences à lui confier ses tourments. Lucius ne pouvait pas trop le blâmer pour cela. Après tout, il avait conscience que l'enfance du jeune homme, comme toute sa courte vie, avaient été violentes. Harry avait du mal à exprimer ses angoisses, considérant cela comme des plaintes, des jérémiades qui avaient été sévèrement punies par les Dursley et qui le seraient aussi, peut-être, par son mari . Cela, plus la guerre, son âme Gryffondorienne et son statut de Survivant avaient accentué sa discrétion et l'idée qu'il devait se débrouiller seul.

Mais le Serpentard savait que Harry avait encore des angoisses et que certaines étaient d'ailleurs de son seul fait.

Walker lui avait passé un coup de cheminé, au ministère, la veille au soir à ce sujet, après la séance de Harry.

Cette période de l'année n'était pas bonne pour le brun, et Walker avait de nouveau insisté sur l'importance pour Lucius d'être présent pour son époux. En clair, Lucius avait eu la désagréable impression de se faire passer un savon.

Si Harry allait mieux, il n'était pas encore guéri, loin de là, lui avait asséné le psychomage, et il ne pourrait s'en sortir que s'il était réellement rassuré sur les sentiments de son mari à son égard. Walker lui avait martelé que les démonstrations physiques ne suffisaient plus, Harry avait besoin de paroles. Lucius avait soupiré intérieurement. Il détestait palabrer de cette façon-là. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Après tout, il avait lui même choisi certains enchantements qui avaient fait de lui le protecteur du brun. Les enchantements de l'union, combinés à la dépression post-traumatique de Harry et à sa grossesse faisaient qu'il allait devoir lui mettre les points sur les 'i', de façon claire et compréhensible. Surtout pour un Gryffondor tel que lui.

Arrivés au manoir, Lucius l'allongea sur un canapé du salon et lui retira ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau. Il alluma un feu vif et vigoureux dans la cheminé puis demanda à Cringy un bol de chocolat bien chaud.

Il s'assit également sur le canapé et prit le jeune homme contre lui. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer son long discours.

« Narcissa ne m'aimait pas. Du moins pas comme tu l'entends. Je le sais parce que nous en avions longuement discuté, avant et après notre mariage. Elle n'était pas malheureuse. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse, tu as raison. Pas à cause de notre union, mais en raison des deux petits corps qui reposent auprès d'elle. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise. »

Les souvenirs remontèrent lentement. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment agréables, mais il voulait faire le point avec Harry. C'était important.

« Pour être franc, au début de notre union, je pensais vraiment refaire ma vie un jour, une fois que Draco aurait été grand. Mais je n'aurais pas pu l'abandonner et je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait trouvé l'amour d'un homme qui lui aurait permis de sortir de notre mariage. Comme je te l'ai dit une fois, je ne le saurais jamais. »

Il soupira et secoua la tête tout en caressant les cheveux de son époux. Les longues mèches en bataille étaient toutes douces, contrairement aux apparences. C'était relaxant et ça l'aidait à continuer.

« Cependant, je ne vis pas dans le passé, mais dans le présent, avec toi. Ne laisse pas mon passé te dévorer, Harry. Tu n'as pas à te comparer comme tu le fais avec Narcissa, ce n'est pas sain, ça te fait du mal pour rien et c'est totalement inutile. Tu es mon présent, ma vie, mon ange. Tu dois savoir que tu es le seul, Harry, que je n'ai jamais appelé comme cela. Le seul a qui j'ai donné un petit diminutif. »

Lucius darda son regard argent dans les émeraudes qui le dévoraient.

« Je te fais l'amour Harry. Je te le répète : tu es tout ce que je désirais quand je pensais à mon futur. Tout grand, fourbe, odieux et méprisant Lucius Malfoy que je suis, je voulais aimer et être aimé moi aussi. Je ne connaissais que très peu de personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas connaître l'amour et elles sont toutes mortes pendant la grande bataille. Ne doute pas de toi ainsi. Tu es une personne extraordinaire et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés et dans ma vie. »

Il lui embrassa le front, le nez et la bouche, avant de reprendre.

« Ton ancien psy n'était qu'un imbécile pour ce qui est des sentiments, il ne supportait pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent s'aimer, ne le laisse donc plus te blesser de la sorte. »

Mais Lucius savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Harry pour le croire totalement.

« Quant aux sortilèges de l'union, ils ne peuvent pas influencer nos sentiments amoureux. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus changer totalement une personne, même s'ils ont un effet sur certains côtés de notre caractère ou de notre comportement, en les accentuant par exemple, comme Remus et moi te l'avions déjà expliqué. L'un deux a peut-être trop bien fonctionné, en raison de... ta situation psychologique, que j'ignorais, te rendant plus... émotif, que cela n'aurait dû. » Lucius sembla étrangement mal à l'aise pendant un instant, alors que Harry se rappelait la violence de sa panique lors de la période d'attachement. « Mais pas sur ce point. En aucun cas ils ne peuvent t'obliger à ressentir de l'amour ou à tomber amoureux. Ce sont tes propres sentiments que tu ressens. »

Le Serpentard passa sa main sur le visage du brun, lui mettant les mèches noires derrière les oreilles, délicatement.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les mots doux et les grandes déclarations d'amour, c'est un fait. Mais sincèrement Harry, si je ne t'aimais pas au moins autant que tu m'aimes, penses-tu vraiment que je me serais laissé prendre en photo avec toi et deux ridicules souris géantes ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire entendre un petit rire. Minnie avait adoré les longs cheveux du blond quand ils étaient allés à Disneyland.

« Moque-toi encore tiens ! » dit Lucius affectueusement. « Jamais je n'aurais accepté ça pour personne d'autre que toi, sois-en certain ! Passer deux jours dans ce lieu _moldu_, entouré par tous ces stupides moldus, moi, Lucius Malfoy ! Si un jour Draco réussit à voler cette photo, je signe ma perte !»

« Quand le bébé sera né, on y retournera hein ? Je n'ai pas pu faire plein d'attractions à cause de ma grossesse, » demanda le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants, un peu rassuré.

Lucius soupira. « Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? Tu ne réalises pas je crois. »

Il sourit et caressa la joue de Harry avec une infinie tendresse.

« Severus n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi. Il dit que je suis devenu une guimauve géante. »

« Finalement, j'aime bien la guimauve, » répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui, je vois ça. Pour être franc, je crois que moi aussi, j'aime assez, » admit Lucius.

Pourtant, il ne l'aurait jamais crû, mais c'était la vérité. Avec Harry, il devenait à la limite de la mièvrerie. Et Severus pouvait bien se ficher de lui autant qu'il le désirerait, il s'en moquait comme de son premier et lointain balai. Peu importaient les plaisanteries douteuses du Maître des Potions et de son propre fils (le traître !) les souvenirs qu'il garderait de ces quinze jours passés avec son jeune époux les surpassaient largement.

Harry avait ri, son qui tintait délicatement dans les oreilles de Lucius, et ses yeux verts avaient brillé plus d'une fois d'une lueur de bonheur qui valait tous les gallions d'Angleterre.

Il aimait de plus en plus le caractère curieux et imaginatif du Gryffondor, qui soufflait sur sa vie un vent de nouveauté. Harry était si expressif ! Le blond aimait voir toutes les myriades d'émotions qui passaient dans les émeraudes, comme la joie quand ils faisaient ce qu'il aimait, la surprise quand il découvrait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas du monde sorcier (et elles étaient encore nombreuses) et même cette certaine arrogance pleine de défis quand il lui racontait ses exploits à Poudlard, dont beaucoup avaient fait frémir d'horreur l'aristocrate. Mais par-dessus tout, Lucius adorait voir celles, pleine d'amour, qu'il lui portait.

Oh bien sûr, le Gryffondor était à lui seul plus entêté qu'un troupeau d'ânes bâtés, impossible par exemple de lui faire admettre que ce n'était pas prudent de se baigner à cette époque de l'année, surtout en étant enceint (on ne sait jamais) ou qu'il ne fallait pas se goinfrer de pizza géante dégoulinante de fromage avant d'aller au lit (et la digestion alors ?) ou qu'encore, vouloir faire de cette machine infernale que les moldus appellent avion pour essayer le saut en parachute n'était définitivement pas une idée _trop excitante_...Prendre le risque d'avoir les os broyés n'étant pas ce que tout bon Serpentard concevait comme de la saine excitation. Lucius avait finalement cédé pour les deux premiers, comme pour beaucoup d'autres désirs du brun, pas pour le dernier en revanche, car ses nerfs ne l'auraient pas supporté.

En parlant d'excitation et de désir, son époux avait aussi été plus que demandeur de moments intimes, voulant et exigeant aussi bien des séances de sexe sauvage et ravageur que des périodes de câlins et de tendresse pure.

Lucius plongea avec ravissement ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Le jeune homme était vraiment tout ce qu'il désirait et lui apportait tant de bonheur. Il était son mari, son amant, mais plus que tout, il était devenu son amour.

Harry contemplait les perles devant lui, admirant chaque nuance délicate de gris. Il eut soudain conscience que Lucius cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose avec ce regard si doux, si...

Les yeux verts étincelèrent.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » déclara enfin le blond.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

**NDA**: petite dédicace pour ce chapitre à **Jude ****Xue**, qui fantasmait sur un Lucius en tenue d'infirmier. Dédicace également à **Nanola **: Bichette, le lemon est pour toi, rien que pour toi.

Merci aux anonymes pour leur review : **youyou**, **Matsuyama**, **axou**, **de araujo**, **ankana87**, **Stella058**, **Annaria**, **Drayy**, **Babylon.**

Avis de recherche : je suis mortellement inquiète. R. où est-tu ? J'espère que tu n'as pas essayé de mettre tes menaces à exécution et que tu te sois toi-même enfermée avec Bellatrix en crise d'hystérie, Dumby en bikini et Voldy en string ? Pitié fais moi signe, sans tes menaces je crains que le manque d'inspiration me guette...


	20. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

_**Semaine 52 – 22ème semaine de grossesse.**_

_**24 décembre**_

Harry sentit le canapé s'affaisser alors que la main de Betty se posait sur son ventre bien rond.

« Pas trop fatigué ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Si un peu, c'est surtout que j'ai mal au dos, ça ne veut pas passer, d'autant que Severus refuse de me donner une autre potion, » répondit Harry en regardant d'un œil peu amène la chauve-souris assise confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon, en face de lui.

« Inutile de te plaindre. Tu en as déjà eu une ce matin, tu devras attendre vingt heures ce soir, » répliqua laconiquement le Maître des Potions sans lever le nez de son magazine mensuel préféré, _Les potions et les Potionistes_. « Ton cher mari ne t'a pas massé ? » rajouta-t-il mielleusement en tournant négligemment une feuille.

Le cher mari en question cessa de caresser les cheveux noirs qui reposaient sur ses genoux, pour lancer un regard tout aussi noir à Severus.

« Si, son cher mari l'a déjà massé deux fois aujourd'hui, » fit la voix traînante.

Pas qu'il ne commençait à s'énerver, non, loin de là. Pourquoi donc le ferait-il ? Après tout, ça ne faisait que depuis l'aube qu'il devait supporter un Harry gémissant à cause d'un mal de dos qui ne le lâchait pas depuis trois jours, un fils non moins gémissant parce qu'il _devait_ _absolument_ faire sa soirée pour le jour de l'an au manoir (il l'avait déjà promis à ses nombreux invités de toute façon) et que Harry _devait absolument _être présent à cette magnifique soirée, un Severus ronchon à la simple idée de passer le réveillon de Noël avec les Lupins –_ « Comme si je ne devais déjà pas supporter le loup à Poudlard tous les jours de la semaine, cette fois, il va falloir en plus subir sa catastrophique épouse et son chouineur de gamin ! »_ – et la compagne dudit Severus qui lui jetait des regards assassins depuis qu'elle était arrivée le matin-même.

Vraiment, tout allait très bien dans son monde.

« Il bouge, il bouge ! » s'exclama Harry en prenant la main du blond pour la poser à son tour sur son ventre, à côté de celle de Betty.

« Oh par pitié, » grinça Snape entre ses dents en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous n'allez pas passer une annonce à chaque fois que ce fœtus bouge un orteil ! »

Peine perdue. Comme à chaque fois depuis que Harry avait commencé à percevoir les mouvements du bébé, Lucius devenait captivé par le ventre rond. Pire, Betty s'y mettait aussi.

« Oh oui, je l'ai senti ! Sev', viens, touche, c'est impressionnant, » s'écria la jeune femme, extasiée.

« Hors de question que je pose ma main là-dessus ! » claqua l'homme en se renfrognant.

La rouquine se leva prestement et le traîna devant le canapé où était allongé Harry, puis sans leur demander leur avis, posa d'autorité la main de Snape sur le ventre arrondi, sous la chemise du brun. Les deux concernés en tressaillirent de surprise et de gêne.

« Arrête de faire ta tête de mule désagréable, c'est magique ! » le morigéna-t-elle.

« Non, _ça_, ce ne n'est pas de la magie très chère, c'est juste naturel, » susurra Snape, doucereux.

Puis il se tut devant le regard de la jeune femme. Un léger choc sous sa paume lui fit tourner la tête vers le ventre.

« Il a dit bonjour à tonton Sevy, » chuchota Harry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merveilleux ! Bon, maintenant que l'héritier m'a fait l'honneur de me signifier sa présence, je peux retourner à de plus saines occupations ? » aboya Severus en retirant sa main.

« Severus, je te rappelle que demain nous allons passer toute la journée chez moi. Si tu ne supportes pas un bébé qui n'est pas encore né, je me demande comment tu vas faire avec trois enfants et ma _mère ! _» déclara Betty alors que son amant retournait élégamment dans son fauteuil et reprenait son cher magazine.

« Oh Betty, je t'en supplie, prends un caméscope ! Je veux le voir avec Dipali sur les genoux ! » s'écria Harry en rigolant.

« Jamais je n'aurai un morveux sur les genoux, Potter ! » s'offusqua Snape.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas encore Dipali... » fit Harry en le regardant gravement.

Les Lupins arrivèrent enfin, à la plus grande joie de Harry. Tonks lui posa immédiatement son filleul sur les genoux et celui-ci se mit à baver avec bonheur tout en essayant de lui tirer les cheveux.

« Entraîne-toi, » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Après l'apéritif pris au salon, tout le monde se leva pour se diriger dans la salle à manger où le dîner du réveillon devait se dérouler.

La soirée se passa agréablement, malgré les regards dubitatifs que Severus ne cessait de jeter à sa compagne qui paraissait très à l'aise pour sa première sortie dans le monde sorcier. Elle lui semblait même un peu trop enthousiaste avec la grossesse de Harry et avec Teddy.

Il supportait aussi de plus en plus difficilement les coups d'œil légèrement moqueurs que lui lançait cette joyeuse assemblée à intervalles régulières. Le Maître des Potions se surprit à regretter une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir prétexté la recherche d'ingrédients rares et absolument indispensables qu'il ne pourrait trouver qu'en Papouasie, pour échapper à la torture de cette soirée... Il soupira intérieurement en rêvant de pagne et de sarbacane.

« Eh bien Severus, ta petite amie est absolument charmante, » déclara Remus en lui servant une part de pudding.

« Et en quoi cela te concerne, Lupin ? » claqua-t-il hargneusement.

« Oh en rien, bien sûr, » répondit le loup-garou en souriant largement, pas impressionné pour une noise. « Vous saviez que Minerva, notre directrice à Poudlard, avait l'intention d'ouvrir une classe de musique d'ici un ou deux ans ? C'est bien ce que tu enseignes chez les moldus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme, la tutoyant à sa demande.

« Eh bien, oui en effet, » répondit-elle en rougissant et en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Severus qui parut encore plus renfrogné.

« Très subtil, parrain, » murmura ironiquement Harry en se penchant vers Remus qui gloussa peu discrètement.

« Ta famille est au courant pour vous deux ? » demanda alors Tonks en s'adressant à Betty.

« Ils savent que je fréquente quelqu'un. Mais c'est un peu compliqué. À cause de Jack, enfin de Harry, » dit-elle en regardant le brun.

« Comment cela ? » interrogea Tonks, véritablement surprise.

« Jack a fait des dessins de Severus. Ils l'auraient reconnu. J'ai dû le dire à ma mère hier soir, lui avouer que l'homme que je fréquente est bien l'un des amis de Jack. Elle s'en doutait, bien sûr. Puisque ma relation a commencé quand Jack est parti. Je leur avais dit aussi que l'un des membres de son peuple avait pris contact avec moi, et comme on reçoit des lettres régulièrement de lui qui ne passent pas par la poste... enfin ce n'était pas très difficile d'additionner deux plus deux. »

Elle regarda l'ensemble des personnes assises qui la dévisageaient.

« C'est compliqué. Ma mère n'accepte pas très bien l'idée que Jack ne soit plus avec nous, mais avec _lui._ » Elle montra du doigt Lucius qui leva les yeux au ciel en retenant difficilement un soupir d'exaspération.

« Alors forcément, elle a peur pour moi. Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes des sorciers. Elle et Nathanaël pensent que vous êtes une organisation secrète, pire que la mafia. J'espère que demain, elle te verra vraiment comme tu es et qu'elle sera rassurée, » continua-t-elle en regarda Severus cette fois.

« Tout se passera bien, » lui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

« Je suis inquiète, » avoua la jeune femme. « Elle m'a promis de ne pas avertir Nath', mais je ne pourrai pas le lui cacher très longtemps. Il est furieux. L'enquête a été purement et simplement abandonnée. Il sait que c'est à cause de vous. Après tout, Jack nous avait prévenus que le Yard lui-même était infiltré. »

« Je suis désolé, » intervint Harry. « Je lui écrirai une autre lettre pour essayer de lui expliquer. »

« Je sais Harry, mais je pense que tant qu'ils ne te verront pas... ils ne croiront pas tes courriers. Ils ne savent pas que je suis avec toi ce soir. Je le leur dirai demain. Cela les rassurera peut-être... j'espère. »

Elle prit la main de Severus dans la sienne. À la stupéfaction générale, ce dernier la porta à sa bouche où il déposa un baiser léger.

« J'expliquerai à ta mère et à Nathanaël qui nous sommes s'il le faut. Mais ils ne peuvent pas voir Harry avant que je ne leur explique. Son état ne le permet pas. »

« Je sais Sev', » répondit-elle. « De toute façon, je crains qu'il ne faille leur dire tôt ou tard. Je ne supporte plus de les voir aussi inquiets. Ils ont peur pour moi et pour Jack. Ils pensent... ils pensent que vous lui faîtes beaucoup de mal, surtout vous, » ajouta-t-elle en fixant de nouveau Lucius.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exaspéra Draco. « Vous ne pouvez pas un peu laisser mon père tranquille ! Harry n'a cessé d'écrire à ta mère et à ce policier à son sujet ! Pourtant, tu arrives et tu le regardes comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour le battre ou pire encore ! Mon père n'est pas un monstre ! »

« Merci fils, » soupira le blond d'un ton las.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Lucius et lui la tapota gentiment, en guise de soutien.

« Avoue Draco que cette situation n'est pas simple à comprendre. Elle a été même plutôt difficile au début, pour nous tous, alors que nous sommes des sorciers. Alors pour des moldus qui ont dû s'occuper de Harry quand il allait mal, c'est compréhensible, » lui fit remarquer doucement Remus.

« C'est vrai, » enchaîna Betty. « Maman n'oubliera jamais le regard de Jack quand il fouillait dans les poubelles pour se nourrir. Et Nathanaël... c'est lui qui l'a trouvé, roulé en boule et complètement paniqué, avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Vous n'étiez pas là, vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état il était. Jack était... il était si misérable et si effrayé. »

Ses yeux se mouillèrent. « Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de s'inquiéter comme ça, je l'étais moi aussi avant de venir ici et de te revoir, Harry. »

Un long silence fit suite à sa déclaration.

Harry gardait les yeux baissés, très mal à l'aise. Draco brisa le silence, ses yeux gris orageux rivés sur le brun.

« Dans une poubelle ?... Harry, tu as mangé ce qu'il y avait dans une une _poubelle _? » Il regarda son père.

« Père, tu savais ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'être 'roulé en boule' ? »

« Draco, il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas forcément, » commença Lucius.

« Je suis désolé, si désolé, » le coupa Harry, le visage toujours baissé. « Je sais que je vous aie fait beaucoup de mal, à tous, sorciers comme moldus. Je fais toujours du mal aux gens que j'aime ! » conclut-il d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

Il renifla pitoyablement.

« Je t'interdis de dire de telles sornettes ! » le reprit Lucius sévèrement. Hors de question que Harry commence à culpabiliser, surtout un réveillon de Noël et alors qu'il avait invité les Lupin pour lui faire plaisir. Il leva le menton de Harry et tourna son visage vers lui.

Ce qu'il allait dire aurait dû rester dans le domaine du privé, mais finalement, il était préférable que tout le monde l'entende. Cela permettrait de lever le doute sur certaines choses.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu allais mal et nous sommes _tous_ responsables de notre inaction envers ça. Je suis sans doute celui le plus à blâmer. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te contraindre à ce mariage. Il aurait peut-être été préférable qu'à la place, je t'invite au manoir pour passer les vacances avec Draco, afin de te courtiser. Pour de multiples raisons, je ne l'ai pas fait et cela a rajouté à ton mal-être. Ne te flagelle pas pour nos fautes, » scanda-t-il, en ne cessant de dévisager son époux.

« Déjà, tu reconnais que tu n'aurais pas dû agir de cette façon, c'est une avancée, » dit gaiement Remus.

« Je croyais que les loups avaient une bonne audition, j'ai dit 'peut-être' et malgré tout je ne regrette rien, » répliqua aussitôt Lucius.

« Je vous demande quand même pardon, à tous, » continua Harry malgré tout soulagé que Lucius lui dise qu'il n'avait pas tous les torts. « Betty, es-tu rassurée maintenant ? Tu vois, je vais bien, je suis heureux, je t'assure. Ne déteste pas Lucius, s'il te plaît. Je l'aime, » termina le brun d'une petite voix. Autant pour la conviction avec ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais il était enceint. En général, cette excuse passait.

Severus ricana.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, » le gronda Betty. « Je suis effectivement un peu rassurée, Harry. Mais j'ai encore du mal avec ce mariage, désolée Lucius. Je vois bien qu'entre Harry et vous, ce n'est pas comme ma mère et les autres le craignaient, mais c'est vraiment, oui, vraiment difficile à concevoir comme disait Remus. Harry, si tu es heureux c'est l'essentiel, ne te tourmente pas inutilement. »

Elle sourit gentiment au jeune homme enceint et lui tendit la boîte de chocolat, dont il s'empara avec avidité, toute tristesse envolée. Le chocolat avait toutes les vertus, c'était un fait indiscutable selon le Gryffondor.

« Allons, ne parlons plus de ça, c'est Noël, » Elle se tourna vers Remus. « Pourquoi Lucius et Severus t'appellent régulièrement 'loup' ? » lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse, en faisant référence aux nombreuses appellations qui avaient ponctué le repas.

Harry pouffa avec ses deux chocolats dans la bouche, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler avant de s'étouffer.

« Oh, Severus ne te l'a pas dit ? Moony a, comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, un petit problème de fourrure une fois pas mois. » Il explosa de rire.

Ils s'étaient séparés devant la cheminé. Lucius et Severus se souhaitant mutuellement courage pour leur calvaire du lendemain.

« Je ne suis pas tant à plaindre que ça, » murmura le maître des Potions à son ami, « Ce ne sont que des moldus. Au pire je peux tout régler d'un coup de baguette. Tandis que toi... » Il eut un léger sourire.

« Je sais, je n'aurais pas cette chance, mais c'était si important pour Harry, » répondit lugubrement Lucius.

« Mon pauvre ami, tu deviens plus godiche que je n'aurais jamais cru, » conclut Snape, sarcastique.

_**25 décembre.**_

Une tornade brune ébouriffée se jeta dans ses bras dans un grand cri de joie, alors qu'un océan de roux l'entourait.

« Oh Harry ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Fais voir comment tu te portes ? » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle l'étudia sous toutes les coutures, la salopette noire du garçon faisant ressortir son ventre bien rond.

« Tu es tellement chou ! » s'écria la jeune fille, enchantée.

« Euh... merci Hermione, » dit Harry en grimaçant... _'Chou' ? _Lui ? Elle l'avait bien regardé ? Franchement, Hermione avait parfois de ces expressions...

« Oh oui, Harry chéri, » chuchota Draco en ricanant. « Tu es si mignonne, mon petit chou à la crème. »

« La ferme, Drake, » répondit Harry alors que Molly l'étouffait contre elle.

« Comment te sens-tu mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

« Mal au dos, mais ça va bien sinon, je n'ai plus de nausée et je me sens en pleine forme, » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, la sciatique c'est douloureux. Je me rappelle, pour Bill, j'ai souffert le martyr, mais tu verras, pour les grossesses suivantes, ça se passe mieux, le corps est habitué, » continua Molly alors que Harry la regardait abasourdi. _Les grossesses suivantes ? Oh merlin !_

« Eh oui, petite maman, tu verras, à la septième, tu n'auras plus de sciatique et tu seras encore plus c_hou, _» pouffa peu charitablement Draco.

« La ferme, Drake ! » fit Lucius en se fichant éperdument de son langage, ce qui choqua son fils, son mari et cette chaste assemblée. Mais ses nerfs venaient à peine de se remettre de l'épreuve de la veille et il n'avait même plus Severus comme renfort et soutien. Qu'on se le dise, aujourd'hui il se sentait la patience d'une mandragore que l'on arrache de son pot !

Mais la journée de Noël s'écoula dans la joie, malgré les moqueries à peine cachées de Draco et de Ron envers Harry et sa grossesse.

Le seul point d'achoppement fut quand les jeunes lancèrent le sujet du réveillon du jour de l'an.

« Alors, elle est où la salle où on fera la fête ? » demanda Ginny à Draco.

« Dans l'autre aile. C'est notre salle de bal. Vous viendrez dormir au manoir mercredi soir pour nous aider à décorer le lendemain ? J'ai peur que monsieur chou à la crème ne me soit pas d'une grande utilité, » lui expliqua le jeune blond.

« Je te rappelle que je sais encore me servir d'une baguette, triple idiot ! » répondit le chou en question, passablement agacé.

« On sait, t'énerve pas petite maman, » dit Ron qui se prit une sévère claque derrière la tête.

« On est combien finalement ? » demanda Hermione en soufflant sur sa main. Elle l'avait lancée un peu fort et avait oublié combien Ron avait le crâne dur.

« Soixante-trois, au dernier comptage. Avec Harry, bien sûr ! » clama haut et fort Draco.

« Harry ne sera pas avec vous, Draco ! » scanda Lucius, interrompant sa discussion avec Arthur et les parents de Hermione. Eh oui, par amour pour son époux, il se retrouvait à avoir une conversation civilisée avec les Weasley et des moldus. Son pauvre père devait se retournait dans sa tombe... Quoique, vu le caractère tyrannique et violent d'Abraxas, il n'allait pas le plaindre. Mais dire que pas un seul journaliste n'était là pour couvrir l'événement : des moldus au Manoir Malfoy et aucun impardonnable n'avait été lancé, pas même un misérable sort cuisant. Il mollissait, c'était indubitable...

Loin des sombres pensées de Lucius, les autres jeunes regardèrent le Gryffondor, atterrés.

« Tu seras où, Harry ? » demanda Angelina en serrant la main de George.

« Il sera avec son époux, à la réception de Madame Londubat, » répondit Lucius, polaire.

« C'est ridicule, Père ! Harry n'a rien à faire là-bas ! Neville sera ici avec nous et tous les autres _jeunes _! Harry aussi, c'est évident, » fit Draco, du même ton froid.

« Non, il sera avec moi, je suis son époux, sa place est avec moi, pas avec toi ! » reprit Lucius en jetant un regard de glace à son fils aîné.

« Madame Londubat n'impose pas à son petit-fils de rester avec elle à lui tenir la main ! » insista Draco, insensible à la température proche du zéro absolu des yeux de son père.

« Sans doute parce qu'elle n'est pas mariée avec lui et que Neville a passé l'âge de tenir la main de sa grand-mère. J'ai, au contraire, tout à fait le droit de tenir la main de mon mari, » s'énerva le plus âgé des blonds.

« Ton mari, lui, n'a pas encore l'âge de s'ennuyer à une réception mondaine pour la saint Sylvestre, alors que tous ses amis seront réunis pour faire la fête dans son propre manoir ! » contra Draco en s'énervant également.

« Si Malfoy Père et Fils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer en parlant de moi comme d'un simple objet, je risque fort de passer mon réveillon dans _ma_ chambre, dans _mon_ lit, tout seul, tranquille et en ne tenant la main à _personne _! » coupa Harry en les regardant à tout de rôle.

Lucius prit son air le plus hautain, tandis que Draco boudait avec grâce.

« Donc, tu seras où Harry ? » redemanda Angelina en regardant les trois Malfoy avec suspicion.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, » soupira le brun qui continuait de contempler les deux blonds. « J'aimerais être avec vous, mais j'aimerais aussi rester avec Lucius. C'est notre premier réveillon de fin d'année ensemble. Lucius, peut-être que l'on pourrait rester tous les deux à la fête ? » demanda Harry à son époux.

Deux grimaces identiques de pure horreur lui répondirent.

_La vie de famille est parfois bien compliquée,_ songea Harry, alors que les deux Malfoy blonds se jaugeaient de nouveau du regard, chacun cherchant à crucifier et à faire céder l'autre, mais sans ouvrir la bouche afin d'éviter de contrarier le Malfoy brun restant.

« Et sinon, George, tu as réussi à enchanter la chaîne stéréo moldue ? » demanda alors Hermione pour changer de sujet, un œil circonspect fixé sur le duel de glace.

« Oui, on pourra mettre de la musique de groupes sorciers et aussi des CD de chanteurs moldus »

« Quelles seront les mesures de sécurité ? » demanda Arthur à Lucius à voix basse.

Harry tendit l'oreille.

« Le Manoir a toutes les protections nécessaires contre les intrus. Seuls ceux dont Draco m'a donné le nom pourront traverser le portail. Les autres seront refoulés. Je n'ai pas voulu laisser notre réseau de cheminette ouvert à un si grand nombre. Cela évitera les invités surprises de dernière minute. »

Mais Lucius et Arthur avaient le visage grave.

Harry comprit que son mari ne craignait pas tant les invités surprise adolescents que les derniers Chevaliers de Walpurgis encore en liberté. Il n'en restait qu'une poignée, dirigée par Lestrange et Avery.

_**Semaine 53 (1) – du 28 décembre au 3 janvier – 23ème semaine de grossesse.**_

Finalement, Harry n'eut pas à choisir puisque le 30 décembre, Lucius attrapa une grippe carabinée qui le cloua au lit. Draco poussa un hurlement de joie peu charitable quand Harry lui apprit qu'en conséquence, ils n'iraient pas chez les Londubat.

La salle de bal fut décorée par les jeunes Weasley, Draco, Harry, Angelina et Hermione. George décida d'autorité qu'il s'occuperait de la musique.

Skilly et Cringy s'étaient surpassés. Juste avant la soirée, aidés par une Hermione aux lèvres pincées, ils disposèrent sur de grandes tables les différents plats et boissons qu'ils avaient préparés toute la journée.

Blaise et Théo arrivèrent ensuite pour finir d'installer des tables et des fauteuils confortables tout autour de la piste de danse. Puis Ginny et Angelina invoquèrent une énorme horloge flottante qui résonnerait furieusement à minuit.

Harry était heureux.

Il n'avait plus aucun mal de dos et tous ses amis et connaissances de Poudlard seraient là. Il ne les avaient pas vu depuis des mois, voire une année pour certains ! Tous les huitièmes années seraient présents, ainsi que son ancienne équipe de Quidditch, les membres de l'A.D. et Lee Jordan pour ne citer qu'eux. Plus de quatre-vingt personnes étaient attendues au final.

Molly avait raison, ces mois intermédiaires étaient une bénédiction dans la grossesse.

Plus de nausée, plus de fatigue, un ventre rond qui se montrait suffisamment pour que les filles lui jettent des œillades d'adoration, mais qui était encore suffisamment discret pour lui permettre de bouger et de dormir sans trop le gêner. Il était en pleine forme et 'resplendissant' pour reprendre une nouvelle expression de Hermione qui lui avait encore valu des moqueries de la part des autres garçons présents.

De fait, au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient, les filles créèrent un attroupement autour de lui, lui demandant sans cesse la permission de lui toucher le ventre, si c'était un garçon ou une fille, ou encore quels prénoms il avait choisis. Harry ne se départit pas de son sourire, un vrai.

Il réalisa qu'être le centre d'attention de cette façon était plus agréable que lorsqu'il était soupçonné d'être l'héritier de Serpentard ou encore d'avoir mis volontairement son nom dans la coupe de feu.

La soirée commença à battre son plein. George, en bon DJ, jouait avec les différents morceaux de musique, décidant de faire plaisir autant aux sorciers de sang-pur qu'aux nés-moldus afin que chacun reconnaisse des musiques qu'ils appréciaient.

Harry regarda la foule et se dit que Dumbledore aurait adoré ce spectacle.

Puis il reconnut un morceau et se mit à crier vers ses amis :

« Hey, vous voulez voir la danse de Jack !? »

Ceux qui connaissaient _Jack_ hurlèrent oui en chœur. Alors Harry leva les bras au ciel, tourna sur lui même en faisant voler sa robe verte tout autour de lui et fit deux doigts d'honneur en hurlant avec son idole qu'il allait secouer le monde.

**... ... ...**

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit tout doucement. Lucius, allongé sur son canapé et emmitouflé dans sa douillette robe de chambre, leva les yeux de son livre.

« Coucou ! Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry en le rejoignant.

« Pas trop mal, pour l'instant. »

Harry se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

« Ça va, tu n'as pas de fièvre pour le moment. »

« Toi par contre, tu as l'air très en forme ! Tu transpires ! » remarqua le blond en le dévisageant.

« Oui ! La soirée est vraiment géniale ! » s'exclama Harry, ravi.

« Tu devrais faire attention tout de même, je ne suis pas sûr que tous ces décibels soient bons pour le petit et tu risques de te refaire mal au dos à trop te trémousser, » ronchonna Lucius.

« T'inquiète, je maîtrise ! » répondit négligemment Harry, provoquant un haussement de sourcil doré. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure tournure de phrase.

« Je veux dire : oui mon chéri, je fais très attention, » se reprit aussitôt le brun en souriant.

Il s'assit contre son mari et fit passer le bras de Lucius autour de sa taille ronde.

« Si ça va, pourquoi tu ne viens pas un petit moment avec nous ? »

« J'imagine bien la tête de Draco et de tous vos amis si j'arrive dans la salle ! » répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? » insista Harry.

« Harry, tu sais très bien où est le problème, les trois quart de tes amis auront peur que je les assassine d'un simple regard et Draco sera mort de honte que son paternel vienne fouiner dans _sa_ fête. »

« Mais moi j'ai envie que tu viennes ! C'est bientôt minuit, reste au moins un petit moment, juste pour que l'on se souhaite tous la bonne année ! C'est ton manoir après tout, ce serait normal que tous les invités te souhaitent la bonne année, non ? »

Le blond darda ses prunelles dans celles du plus jeune.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai tellement envie que tu sois là, » continua Harry en le suppliant du regard, la moue sur les lèvres.

Lucius soupira de façon dramatique tout en le contemplant. Il n'allait certainement pas le montrer mais il jubilait intérieurement. Harry était venu le voir plusieurs fois, aujourd'hui et la veille, veillant amoureusement sur lui alors qu'il était souffrant. Et là, alors que la fête battait son plein, il venait encore le voir pour passer un moment avec lui.

Il prit un parfait air de martyr.

« Bon, mais c'est _vraiment_ pour te faire plaisir. »

Il se leva et ôta sa robe de chambre. Un Malfoy n'allait pas se présenter devant une masse d'invités en robe de chambre, tout grippé qu'il soit.

Harry le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bal.

Comme Lucius l'avait prévu, son arrivée jeta un froid et un malaise soudain, la plupart des invités n'osant pas s'approcher de lui ou même lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, tous, petit à petit lui dirent un « bonsoir » plus ou moins ferme. Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

« Arrête, c'est moi qui aie insisté, » le contra immédiatement Harry alors que son ami ouvrait la bouche.

Le jeune blond la referma, le bec cloué. Il haussa les épaules, dépité, puis, il saisit délicatement la main d'Astoria, l'attirant plus loin sur la piste de danse en faisant un clin d'œil à George. Ce dernier, en voyant le signal de Malfoy junior, changea aussitôt la musique pour une série de slows.

« Ah, je vois que Draco a sorti le grand jeu, il est en mode prédateur ce soir, » sourit Harry.

« C'est la plus jeune des Greengrass ? Très bon choix, » confirma Lucius.

« Oui, Daphnée sort avec Blaise, » l'informa Harry. « Ginny a, encore, rompu avec Dean, maintenant elle est avec Théo. Dean s'est consolé avec Padma. Comme Seamus a des vues sur Parvati, ce serait génial si ça marchait, Neville est officiellement avec Hannah, il parle de fiançailles ! Tu te rends compte ? Justin essaye désespérément d'attirer Luna mais ça ne marchera pas à mon avis. Oh, et aussi Ernie et Terry, ils ont... »

« Harry, stop, je suis un peu perdu là, » le coupa le blond.

Harry le regarda, semblant réaliser qu'effectivement, Lucius n'était pas un ancien camarade de classe et que toutes les nouvelles qu'il avait lui-même apprises un peu plus tôt dans la journée ne devaient pas l'intéresser plus que cela.

« Oups, désolé ! »

Il sourit et captura la main de l'homme.

« Tu me fais danser ? »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ? » s'étonna Lucius.

« C'est différent, c'est un slow. » Il le regarda avec insistance, ses grands yeux verts levés vers les gris, en battant presque de ses longs cils noirs.

« Harry, franchement, je suis malade, vous êtes entre jeunes... » soupira l'aristocrate théâtralement, sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait dire non.

« Hey, c'est toi qui as voulu te marier avec un petit jeune, assume maintenant, » répondit Harry, taquin, en posant une main sur la hanche du Lord.

« Pourquoi ai-je cette douloureuse impression que tu vas me ressortir cette phrase à chaque fois que tu veux quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu as dit pour me traîner à Disneyland ? »

« Entre autres choses, si. Alors, on danse ? » reprit Harry, plus têtu que jamais.

Lucius lui enserra subitement la taille avec un sourire et le fit glisser sur la piste de danse, sous les regards étonnés des autres invités, alors que Harry riait.

Le Gryffondor se colla au plus près de son blond, la tête posée contre son torse. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier la musique et le balancement de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Quand il les ouvrit, il vit que Draco échangeait enfin son premier baiser langoureux avec Astoria. Ron et Hermione se bécotaient gentiment un peu plus loin, George avait dû faire une programmation de slows et roucoulait avec Angelina. Bref, la quasi totalité des couples en train de danser se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux ou s'embrassaient.

Harry leva le menton vers son mari qui baissa ses iris d'argent. Il était _si beau,_ pensa Harry avec une fierté qu'il jugea de suite déplacée, pour ne pas dire snob._ Merlin, je deviens niais !_ Pourtant, il ne put de nouveau s'en empêcher alors qu'il l'admirait... Après tout, il n'y avait pas de honte à reconnaître l'évidence. C'était son mari, il l'aimait et s'il avait envie d'être fier de sa beauté, ça le regardait. Oui, Lucius était beau. Mais il était aussi tellement plus que cela, maintenant qu'il le connaissait. Harry lui sourit. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement stupide, mais peu lui importait.

Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, enleva d'une main le cordon qui retenait le catogan de Lucius et posa avec fermeté ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui le laissa faire, bien trop heureux du traitement. Le brun s'en fichait de choquer les autres jeunes parce qu'il embrassait Lucius Malfoy, membre du gouvernement, responsable du budget et de l'éducation, ancien mangemort et personne encore crainte par une bonne majorité de la population.

Il sentit que Lucius le retenait plus fermement contre lui alors que ses mains descendaient dangereusement vers son postérieur. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour envahir sa voisine, ses mains autour du cou du Lord, agrippées à sa nuque et aux mèches blondes. Le baiser s'éternisa, il ne s'interrompit que parce que le compte à rebours de la dernière minute de l'année s'éleva de l'horloge magique, coupant la musique.

Harry fit retomber ses pieds sur terre, la tête toujours pressée contre le torse de Lucius. Alors que tout le monde criait en chœur la valse des chiffres, il regarda de nouveau tout autour de lui. Ron et Hermione lui souriaient, collés l'un à l'autre. Draco leva discrètement un pouce en montrant la jolie fille qu'il avait dans les bras, puis, avec un léger mouvement de tête pour désigner son père, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Enfin, quand la nouvelle année commença, chacun explosa en vœux en tout genre.

Harry et Lucius s'échangèrent un baiser rapide en souriant avant de se tourner vers les uns et les autres.

**... ... ...**

Lucius n'était pas resté plus longtemps, la fièvre remontait avait-il dit, il était donc parti se coucher.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil, entouré de ses amis et discuta encore de longues minutes.

Un peu avant une heure du matin, d'un coup, la fatigue lui tomba dessus, alors que le bébé décidait qu'il était l'heure pour lui de faire un peu de gymnastique.

Draco lui caressa un moment le ventre, dans l'espoir vain de le calmer un peu.

« Allez frangin, laisse ta maman tranquille, c'est l'heure pour elle de dormir, tu verrais sa tête ! Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir faire des folies quand on est enceinte ! »

« Draco, par pitié, arrête de dire à cet enfant que je suis sa mère, nom d'un sombral, je te rappelle que je suis autant un mec que toi ou Ron ! »

« Excuse-moi Harry, mais une chose est sûre, je ne serai jamais, tu m'entends, _jamais,_ enceint ! » s'offusqua le rouquin.

« C'est pas une raison pour parler de moi au féminin, je suis pas une fille ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mais non Harry, tout le monde sait bien que tu n'est pas une fille. Mais tu es si mignon avec ce bidon, je t'assure, tu es vraiment adorable. Petit et enceint comme ça, on n'a qu'une envie c'est de te prendre dans ses bras et... » fit Hermione.

« Merlin, maintenant je ressemble à une poupée... » gémit Harry en coupant la jeune fille dans sa lancée lyrique.

« Harry, je suis désolé de te dire ça comme cela, mais tu as toujours ressemblé à une poupée ! » fit Draco.

« C'est faux ! Entièrement faux ! » clama Harry, vexé.

« Mais bien sûr, Harry, on te fait marcher, » dit un Seamus, hilare.

Devant les airs mi-figue mi-raisin de ses compagnons, Harry pensa qu'une retraite stratégique s'imposait.

« Bon, de toute façon, il est vrai que je suis enceint et fatigué. Je vais me coucher moi aussi. À demain. »

« Harry, on est déjà demain, » se moqua Ron.

« Euh, Ron, techniquement, on ne peut pas être demain, » commença Hermione.

Harry soupira et s'enfuit.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Lucius avait raison, il avait vraiment transpiré.

Il enfila un vieux tee-shirt du blond qui lui servait de pyjama, et se glissa entre les draps.

« Tu te couches déjà ? » dit Lucius d'une voix éteinte.

« Oui... ça ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de son époux. Elles étaient chaudes et sèches, bien que toujours aussi douces.

« Tu as de la fièvre, » conclut Harry en allumant une faible lumière de sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet.

Il se leva et prit deux potions dans la salle de bain, ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau.

« Tiens, prends ça, tu iras vite mieux, » dit-il en se recouchant à côté de lui.

« Ce n'était pas la peine, Angel, » fit Lucius, les yeux brillants.

Harry se demanda si ce n'était dû qu'à la fièvre ou aussi à la satisfaction de le voir aussi prévenant.

Il sourit, lui embrassa le front.

« Bien sûr que c'était la peine. »

Il ouvrit un peu les draps et caressa le torse nu de Lucius, faisant courir ses doigts dans les poils fins et doux.

C'était sans aucun doute possible son meilleur réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Une merveilleuse nouvelle année débutait, sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il soupira profondément.

Oui, en ce premier jour de l'année et en cette deuxième heure de l'année, il était vraiment heureux. Il se fit la promesse qu'il débuterait chaque nouvelle année de la même façon : en sentant glisser en lui le sexe dur de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, puis, sur cette ferme résolution de nouvelle année, il gémit bruyamment.

Lucius était confortablement installé sur le lit, calé dans les oreillers moelleux. Il regardait avec passion le jeune homme nu tout en douces rondeurs se démener sur ses hanches. L'aristocrate doutait que son époux ne se rende compte à quel point il était à la fois désirable et érotique dans cette position. Harry avait pris les commandes, dès qu'il avait compris que les potions avaient commencé leurs effets, les lèvres qu'il martyrisait avec ardeur lui semblant moins chaudes. Il les avait alors déshabillés d'un simple coup de baguette impatient et lui avait ensuite prodigué les meilleurs soins, faisant gonfler sa verge par la seule dextérité de sa langue et de sa bouche. Le blond avait – faiblement – protesté, arguant qu'il était fatigué. Mais son jeune époux ne l'avais pas entendu de cette oreille et s'était fermement empalé de lui-même sur le sexe tendu qui n'attendait que cette douce attention.

Depuis, Harry menait la danse éternelle des amoureux, montant et descendant son bassin selon son bon vouloir, les mains crispées sur les cuisses fermes et blanches. Le Gryffondor rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un bruit de gorge, alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses fesses. Les yeux gris s'émerveillaient devant le spectacle qu'on leur offrait. Non, Harry ne savait pas qu'il était un appel à la débauche, haletant, gémissant, ondulant de cette façon. Lucius ne se lasserait jamais de le voir et de l'entendre pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Le brun était très démonstratif et exprimait toujours assez bruyamment son plaisir. C'était, selon le Serpentard, la plus belle des mélodies.

Enfin, Lucius tendit sa main de porcelaine pleine d'envie pour se saisir du pénis gorgé de sang qui lui faisait face. À peine eut-il fait deux vas-et-vient sur ce dernier que Harry cria et jouit entre ses doigts. Le blond sentit sa hampe se faire brutalement enserrer par les entrailles de son amant et il les inonda aussitôt de son propre sperme.

_**Semaine 4 – du 25 au 31 janvier 1999 – 27ème semaine de grossesse**_

Les cris de Skilly résonnèrent jusque dans le hall, Harry se précipita dans la salle à manger et se plaça de suite entre la petite elfe recroquevillée et la canne d'un Lucius en colère.

« Arrête, arrête immédiatement, Lucius ! » cria Harry.

« Pousse toi de là, sombre idiot, je n'en ai pas fini avec elle, » lui répondit d'une voix glaciale le blond.

« Hors de question, » déclara tout aussi froidement Harry. « C'est mon elfe, je t'interdis de la toucher. Si elle doit être punie, je le ferai. »

« Et comment? À grands coups de cookies ? » ironisa Lucius.

« C'est inhumain de traiter des êtres vivants comme cela ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des humains mais des elfes de maison ! Je les traiterai comme ils le méritent ! »

« Personne ne mérite ce genre de traitement. Si tu recommences, je jure sur la tombe de Dobby que je les libère tous les deux, » gronda Harry.

La petite elfe poussa un cri désespéré.

« Quelle belle punition, en effet, ce sera pire pour eux que tous les coups de cannes que je pourrais leur donner, » se moqua Lucius.

« C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Je le ferai. »

Lucius lui jeta un regard méprisant et sortit de la pièce.

« Est-ce que ça va, Skilly ? » demanda gentiment le garçon à son elfe.

« Oh Maître, vous n'auriez pas dû, Skilly méritait ces coups de canne, Skilly va se punir pour avoir contrarié le Maître, » pleurnicha l'elfe.

« Non Skilly, je te l'interdis, » lui dit fermement Harry.

Il se leva et regarda la porte close.

« Je vais aller voir Lucius, répare les dégâts, cela suffira Skilly. »

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son époux et entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Si je n'avais pas dit d'entrer, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir, » lui asséna sèchement le Lord dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

« Je sais et c'est bien pour cela que je suis rentré sans attendre ta permission, je veux te parler, » rétorqua Harry.

Il se posa sur un fauteuil en face du bureau et attendit.

Au bout de dix minutes d'un silence pesant pendant lequel Lucius se concentra sur les parchemins devant lui, Harry se lança.

« Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, réellement. »

« À part le fait que mon époux se permette de me contredire devant mes elfes de maison, tout va très bien, » fit Lucius sans lever le nez.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, se leva et vint se placer derrière le blond. Puis il se pencha et l'enserra de ses bras, les passant autour du cou blanc.

« Lucius, tu as battu Skilly aussi violemment parce qu'elle a fait tomber un verre de jus de citrouille ? Non chéri, tout ne va pas très bien, » dit-il doucement à son oreille. « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, pour de vrai. »

L'aristocrate ne dit rien mais posa sa plume et prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes, avant de se reculer dans son siège pour se plaquer contre le brun.

« C'est à cause de la visite de demain ? Tu n'as pas à te faire autant de soucis. Je vais bien, je te le promets, le bébé aussi. Il est en pleine forme, je t'assure ! Il bouge beaucoup et a l'air très vigoureux. »

« J'ai perdu Septimus et Cassie à peu près à cette période, » murmura Lucius.

« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas Narcissa, ma grossesse se passe merveilleusement bien et le bébé va bien. Phœbus te l'a déjà dit, il n'a pas de malformation. »

« Tout ne se voyait pas encore. Et un accident est si vite arrivé, » rajouta Lucius, tendu.

Harry se redressa, la position n'étant pas confortable pour lui. Il tourna Lucius vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« On verra tout ça à la clinique demain, mais je sais que tout va bien, d'accord ? Je suis prudent, je ne vole pas, je ne monte pas à cheval, je ne cours pas dans les escaliers, je ne porte rien de lourd, je me nourris de façon équilibrée. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Arrête de martyriser ton monde ainsi. »

« Je ne martyrise personne, » s'exclama Lucius scandalisé.

« Et Skilly ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un elfe, bon sang ! »

« Lucius, les elfes méritent plus de considération. Et je ne parle pas que des elfes, tu en es à ta troisième secrétaire en deux semaines ! Tu as envoyé une beuglante à Draco hier ! Même Severus n'a pas voulu venir dîner avec nous hier soir. Et j'oublie le plus grave : tu m'as traité d'idiot tout à l'heure. »

Lucius planta ses perles grises dans les vertes.

« Je suis vraiment infect, c'est ça le message que tu essayes de me faire passer ? »

« Oui, disons que tu es encore plus infect que d'habitude et que les gens autour de toi ont les nerfs qui lâchent. »

Lucius serra le petit brun contre lui et lui passa la main sur le ventre.

« Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux demain. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Harry. « Pas seulement parce que toi, tu iras mieux, mais surtout parce que j'espère qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose pour mes tétons, ils ont beaucoup grossi et sont vraiment trop sensibles ! »

Lucius eut de suite un sourire carnassier.

« Oh vraiment ? J'aimerais beaucoup vérifier cela par moi-même !»

Harry se redressa rapidement.

« Oh que non, je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur et tu as des dossiers à terminer ! En plus de cela, Blaise arrive dans un quart d'heure pour notre réunion de travail avec les sorciers de loi, les promoteurs et le représentant du ministère délégué à l'enfance. Blaise a trouvé des bâtiments pour l'orphelinat et les locaux de la 'Fondation Potter-Black', je n'ai pas du tout le temps pour de la bagatelle. »

Il sortit en refermant doucement la porte.

**... ... ...**

Harry s'était trompé. Lourdement.

Le lendemain, il n'allait pas du tout, mais alors, pas du tout mieux.

« C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! » cria-t-il.

Phœbus leva les yeux au ciel. Il invoqua un patronus en forme de vivet et dit d'une voix résignée :

« Patricia, ayez l'obligeance d'apporter une nouvelle potion calmante pour monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie. »

Le patronus s'éleva rapidement dans les airs et sortit de la salle d'examen.

« Je suis un mec, un MEC, nom d'une gargouille. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que moi aussi j'avais une paire de couilles ? »

« HARRY, LANGAGE ! » s'écria Lucius. « Écoute mon ange, ce n'est pas si grave que cela ? Si c'est bon pour le bébé en plus... »

« NON ET NON ! Draco, Ron et les autres se foutent déjà suffisamment de moi, je REFUSE de devoir.. faire ça ! Ils m'appellent 'petite maman', vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont faire quoi s'ils me voient... J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser... »

On toqua à la porte et une infirmière posa une fiole de potion devant Harry en le regardant d'un air désolé.

« Je ne peux évidement pas vous obliger à changer d'avis, Harry, mais je ne peux rien faire non plus contre vos hormones. Vous produisez de la prolactine, c'est comme cela. La nature et la magie préparent votre corps pour l'après accouchement et assurer ainsi la survie de l'enfant. Libre à vous ensuite de décider d'allaiter votre bébé ou non. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GONZESSE ! »

« Prends ta potion, Harry, » fit Lucius prudemment.

« Vous n'êtes pas de sexe féminin, nous avons tous bien compris. Cela n'a toutefois rien à voir, votre corps lui n'a pas les mêmes états d'âme que vous. Il est bourré d'hormones et réagit comme il se doit. Vous saviez que même certains hommes moldus avaient des montées de lait ? Un homme a même ainsi permis la survie de sa fille au décès de la mère. Un moldu ! (2) Dans votre cas, vous produisez naturellement les hormones nécessaires à votre enfant. Toutes les hormones. Les sorciers mâles ne peuvent évidemment pas nourrir leurs enfants comme le font les femmes, nous n'avons malheureusement pas assez de glandes mammaires, mais au moins les premières semaines, et ensuite, en alternance avec des biberons. De plus, les potions de lactation sont très efficaces de nos jours et nombres de sorciers ont pu allaiter en alternance plusieurs mois leurs enfants. »

« Je refuse d'en entendre davantage, » s'obstina Harry.

« Mais c'est important pour les nouveaux-nés, c'est pour le bien de notre bébé, » plaida Lucius.

« Oh toi, si j'étais toi, je me tairais, c'est déjà entièrement de _ta_ faute si je me transforme en baleine de jour en jour, alors ne viens surtout pas me mettre sous le nez que c'est pour le bien du bébé et essayer de me faire culpabiliser ! » scanda Harry en le crucifiant du regard.

Lucius leva les mains en signe de résignation, tout en grommelant à propos de boîtes de chocolat qui seraient tout autant responsables de l'état baleinesque de la future mam... papa !

« Bon, de toute façon vous avez encore le temps d'en discuter et de changer vingt fois d'avis, » conclut le médicomage. « Sinon le bébé se porte à merveille, il est vif, il pèse donc 1kg050 pour trente-deux centimètres. Joli bébé. »

Il darda ses yeux marrons dans ceux de Lucius.

« Arrête de te tourmenter Lucius, ton enfant va très, très bien. Il n'a, je te le redis, aucune malformation ni maladie génétique. Harry se porte très bien également. »

« Mais si... » commença le blond.

« Quand bien même, au pire, Harry commencerait le travail aujourd'hui, l'enfant aurait toutes ses chances de survie, » le coupa Phœbus.

Lucius se recula dans son siège.

Harry l'observait en silence. Il put voir la pomme d'Adam se soulever plusieurs fois et les yeux fixer un point invisible au loin. Il posa sa main sur celle de son mari et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Tout ira très bien chéri, je me sens bien. De plus en plus lourd, mais bien. »

Lucius acquiesça en souriant faiblement.

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe de l'enfant ? » demanda le médicomage.

« Non, » répondit Harry.

« Bon, pour vous jeune homme, je vous conseillerai de faire de la natation, enfin de barboter dans l'eau, cela soulagera votre dos. Pour le reste, vous êtes effectivement en pleine forme. Pas de remonté acide ? De jambes lourdes ? »

« Non, à part le soir, j'ai les chevilles effectivement gonflées, mais c'est tout. »

« Bien, alors on se revoit dans deux semaines, » termina le médicomage en se levant.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA**

1 – semaine 53, véridique, vous pouvez vérifier sur le calendrier.

2 – véridique aussi, en ce qui concerne de possibles pertes de lait chez les garçons à certaines périodes de leur vie ou en raison d'événements particuliers, comme la puberté ou en raison de traitements médicamenteux influant sur les hormones. Pour le père qui aurait allaité son bébé, c'est une info relayée plusieurs fois sur le net, je ne suis pas allée vérifier par moi-même, navrée.

Donc, pour ceux qui s'offusquent, tempêtent ou râlent (si si, j'en ai vu là-bas au fond, inutile de vous cacher derrière vos petits camarades !) et qui préparent déjà leur plus belle plume acérée sur fond de parchemin rouge pour m'assassiner, j'avais prévenu que pour cette fiction, la magie et les hormones pourraient tout et que Harry aurait tous les principaux symptômes dus aux hormones de la grossesse. Étant donné que Harry possède un utérus (poche magique) un placenta, un fœtus, une thyroïde et un hypophyse, il produit donc toutes les hormones possibles : hCG, progestérone, œstrogène, lactogène placentaire, thyroïdiennes, prolactine et ocytocine.

En clair, on peut être d'accord ou non, aimer ou non les m-preg, mais au moins j'essaye de donner une explication à cette grossesse et ses conséquence dans cette histoire qui est, je le rappelle, une **fiction** **HP**. Car pour le reste, si besoin est de le rappeler également : les dragons n'existent pas (les dragonniers non plus, ouinnnnn, pas de Charlie Weasley !) les voitures ne volent pas (du moins pas encore) un balai sert à balayer, (on peut tenter de voler avec pendant 2 voire 3 secondes avec de l'élan mais cela s'appelle tomber avec panache, je sais, j'ai essayé), il n'y a pas de Basilics qui rampent dans nos tuyaux ni d'araignées de 4 mètres de diamètre (dieu merci sinon je ne serais plus là), on peut toujours essayer de jeter de la poudre de pistache dans le feu d'une cheminée, si on se précipite dedans après, le seul endroit où on risque d'arriver, c'est l'hôpital, nos oreilles ne fument pas quand on prend de l'aspirine et... il n'y a pas d'hommes qui tombent enceints, et ça c'est bien dommage.

Merci aux anonymes pour leur review : youyou, Stella058, Drayy, Guest et Clo

Merci à ma bichette, pour son soutien, ses conseils et ses deux reviews hautement constructives faites uniquement pour me remonter le moral. Merci aussi à Marsu, Archimède, Leylah et Merylsnake pour leurs avis et conseils.

Félicitations à Clo et Archimède, 600ème review ex-æquo

Et enfin merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte ou en favorite.

La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.


	21. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Les semaines se suivirent, apportant chacune leur lot de joie et de petites contrariétés.

Harry grossissait, se mouvant avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Son mal de dos le reprit. Il dut rapidement dormir avec plusieurs oreillers et passer une grosse partie de ses nuits à chercher une position à peu près confortable pour lui.

Il avait participé à des cours de préparation à l'accouchement, de mauvaise grâce cependant.

La vision d'un souvenir d'accouchement l'avait rendu malade. Le soir même, Harry avait craqué, en larmes dans les bras du blond, certain qu'il n'arriverait jamais à mettre au monde son enfant. Le Serpentard lui avait fait prendre une nouvelle potion calmante et avait prévenu Walker pour que le psychomage vienne en urgence au manoir afin de parler avec le jeune homme.

Harry allait nager tous les jours à la piscine, couverte et réchauffée magiquement, faisant basculer et rouler son bassin pour se détendre comme lui avaient conseillé les sages-femmes. Lucius reprit également ses massages journaliers. Régulièrement, Harry se pendait à son cou, cherchant par ce biais à soulager son dos. L'aristocrate en profitait pour passer ses mains sous le ventre proéminent afin de délester l'homme enceint d'un peu de poids. Ils passaient ainsi de longues minutes, l'un donnant et l'autre trouvant du réconfort dans cette étreinte.

Le bébé bougeait, comme il pouvait dans le peu d'espace qui lui restait avec la grossesse qui avançait. Harry se réveillait souvent en raison d'un coup de pied un peu trop vigoureux. Heureusement, le bébé se plaça rapidement en bas, ce qui le laissa enfin respirer et allégea son estomac, coupant court au début de remontées acides. Par contre, le Gryffondor se sentait de plus en plus lourd et sa vessie écrasée ne lui laissait que peu de répit... quand elle ne le lâchait pas à l'occasion d'un éternuement ou d'un éclat de rire.

Draco ne décolérait pas de ne pas savoir le sexe de son frère ou de sa sœur, de même qu'il jugeait proprement scandaleux de ne pas avoir son mot à dire pour le choix du prénom du futur héritier.

Betty, elle, avait réussi à convaincre sa mère et Nathanaël de venir voir Harry. Ils auraient préféré que ce dernier fasse lui même le déplacement, mais ils avaient rapidement compris en le voyant pourquoi il était préférable que ce soit l'inverse. Ils étaient restés toute une journée ensemble. Harry avait beaucoup pleuré dans les bras de son ancienne tutrice, lui demandant pardon une bonne centaine de fois.

Lucius ne les avait rejoints que le soir, pour dîner en leur compagnie et celle de Severus. Le repas s'était bien passé, malgré une légère tension qui avait persisté.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, en se promettant de continuer de s'écrire et de se revoir, au plus tard à la naissance du bébé, Harry se fit consoler de longues heures par son époux. Revoir Fiona et Nathanaël l'avait perturbé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fallut deux séances avec Walker pour qu'il s'en remette. Ce dernier ne pensait pas que Harry puisse arrêter ses potions anti-dépressives avant de longs mois.

Malgré cette nouvelle qui l'avait un peu contrarié, Harry était heureux. L'amour entre lui et Lucius se faisait chaque jour plus fort, plus solide. Leurs joies respectives à l'idée d'être pères les avait soudés bien plus que ce que Harry n'aurait cru à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Leur travail leur prenait certes beaucoup de temps, mais ils passaient toujours de longues heures ensemble, appréciant le simple fait d'être tous les deux.

Lucius avait bien entendu tenu sa promesse et un beau matin, Harry avait eu la surprise de découvrir un paquet cadeau rouge et or sur sa table de chevet, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher. Il avait ri de bon cœur devant les couleurs qu'avait choisies Lucius tout en ouvrant son présent. Sa surprise en ne découvrant à l'intérieur qu'un simple parchemin lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. Son époux avait pour habitude de le couvrir tant de baisers que de cadeaux, mais jamais l'un d'eux n'avait été un malheureux morceau de papier !

En lisant le parchemin, il avait éclaté une nouvelle fois d'un immense rire fort et clair, qui avait transpercé de bonheur l'aristocrate assis à ses côtés sur le lit. Le parchemin était la copie de l'ordre de mutation d'un certain Augustus Landow, qui serait dorénavant sous-secrétaire au consulat britannique... du Groenland. L'homme avait fait une demande pour être affecté dans les consulats que le nouveau ministère avait décidé de créer, pour une meilleure coopération internationale magique, avec d'autres pays. Il avait postulé pour les États-Unis et le Brésil. Les paris étaient déjà ouverts au ministère pour savoir combien de temps les nerfs de l'ordure tiendraient, chacun sachant parfaitement que le Consul du Groenland était un vampire particulièrement acariâtre qui ne travaillait que de nuit et était particulièrement sadique avec ses subalternes.

Par contre, le Serpentard avait préféré taire à son jeune et encore fragile époux qu'il s'était aussi personnellement occupé de ses anciens tuteurs, avec toutefois l'aide non négligeable d'un Severus enchanté et d'un Remus au mieux de sa forme. En souvenir de Lily Evans et de la protection du sang qu'elle avait offerte, contrainte et forcée, à Harry, ils avaient ménagé sa sœur. Du moins, par rapport à son tas de graisse immonde de mari. Mais les deux étaient encore soignés dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu, avec peu de chance de pouvoir en sortir avant de longs mois pour elle, sans doute de longues années pour lui. Ils étaient également ruinés et Dudley, le seul qui avait été épargné, travaillait maintenant comme homme à tout faire dans un hôtel Londonien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait été enchanté de son présent et avait eu à cœur de démontrer sa reconnaissance toute la nuit.

_**Semaine 14 – Du 5 au 11 avril – 37ème semaine de grossesse**_

Enfin les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et avec elles, l'aîné des héritiers Malfoy, pour deux semaines de congés.

Ils furent invités à passer le dimanche chez les Lupin, où un Teddy, branlant sur ses petites jambes, partit à la recherche des œufs en chocolat en compagnie de son parrain.

Le lundi, Draco avertit son père qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Astoria sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir pour dîner. Le fils de Florian Fortarôme rouvrait le magasin de son père et tous les jeunes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là-bas.

Harry hésita longuement à aller avec Draco, Ron Hermione et d'autres de ses amis à ce rendez-vous qui promettait d'avoir du succès. Mais l'idée de la foule ne lui plaisait toujours pas, surtout dans son état. Il se sentait particulièrement fatigué et ronchon depuis deux jours, des contractions de faux travail le rendant nerveux.

Il passa donc une après-midi tranquille au manoir, à travailler sur les dossiers de sa fondation et à envoyer des hiboux à ses différents partenaires de travail. Le Gryffondor était plus que satisfait, l'orphelinat avait ouvert ses portes, accueillant des enfants de tous âges avec des dispositions magiques. Trois d'entre eux avaient été retirés à des centres moldus. En relation avec le ministère, de nombreuses demandes d'adoption allaient être traitées d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Si tout se déroulait aussi bien, plusieurs écoles primaires et crèches seraient ouvertes pour la prochaine rentrée.

Il travailla d'arrache-pied, totalement concentré, jusqu'à ce que que Cringy ne vienne l'appeler pour le repas. Le jeune homme s'étira douloureusement et descendit rejoindre son mari dans la salle à manger.

Après dîner, Lucius commença à râler après son héritier qui était en retard.

Deux choses se produisirent alors en même temps.

Le patronus d'Arthur Weasley fit irruption dans le salon et les alarmes du manoir se mirent à hurler.

La voix grave mais angoissée d'Arthur couvrit les hurlement des sirènes.

« Lucius, une attaque a eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse, Rodulphus a kidnappé Draco. Mettez Harry en sécurité, ils le cherchaient ! Des témoins les ont entendus parler du manoir. Molly est à la maison, elle l'attend. »

Harry sentit une vague de peur le submerger alors que son ventre se contractait douloureusement.

Cringy et Skilly apparurent immédiatement tandis que Lucius, debout et le regard froid, prit les commandes.

« Vite Harry, monte dans mon bureau. Skilly, va avec lui, je vous rejoins. Je vais voir dehors ce qui se passe. Cringy, au portail. Maintenant ! »

« Non ! » s'écria le Gryffondor, la baguette dans sa main. « Hors de question, je viens avec toi ! »

« Jamais ! » fit Lucius sur le même ton. « Skilly, protège Harry et l'enfant. Vous montez dans mon bureau. Je vous rejoins dès que je sais ce qui se passe, c'est un ordre ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Lucius avait déjà transplané et Skilly le tirait, avec une force inconnue et très certainement magique, par la main en direction des escaliers. Le brun essaya de se dégager de l'elfe, tout en courant contraint et forcé à sa suite, sans succès.

Il avait déjà connu le stress des batailles auparavant, mais il réalisa qu'il avait rarement eu peur à ce point pour ceux qu'il aimait, en particulier pour son enfant. Une image de sa mère le traversa. Harry comprit d'un coup, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, la détresse de celle-ci le jour de son assassinat. Il porta une main sous son ventre et se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put dans le bureau de Lucius, Skilly l'entraînant toujours. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et posa des sorts de protections dessus. Seuls Lucius ou Cringy pourraient désormais pénétrer dans cette pièce.

Ils entendaient des cris et des bruits sourds. Harry prit les mains de Skilly dans les siennes.

« Je vous protégerai, Maître Harry, » lui dit la petite elfe.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un grand fracas. Lucius, blessé et rageur, se jeta sur Harry.

« Pars, maintenant. Rentre dans cette cheminée. Va chez les Weasley et dis à Molly de fermer le réseau après toi ! Vite ! »

« Non ! » cria Harry. « Et toi ?, tu ne pourras pas passer ! Je veux rester et t'aider ! »

Lucius se leva et devant un Harry horrifié, il se fit saigner la paume de la main à l'aide d'un sort.

Cet instant rappela atrocement au jeune sorcier le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, quand il avait fait de même pour ouvrir le passage de la grotte au lac.

« Non Lucius, que fais-tu ? » s'écria Harry.

Le blond passa sa main ensanglantée contre les murs en prononçant des sortilèges.

« J'enlève les protections du manoir. Ils sont cinq, ils ont Draco, ils sont couverts de son sang. C'est en partie grâce à cela qu'ils ont pu passer le portail et les protections du manoir, je suppose. Je viens d'enlever les protections anti transplanage, je le sais, toi aussi, eux non. Va chez les Weasley, dis-leur que j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai déjà envoyé mon patronus à Dawlish mais fais-le quand même. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider Harry, fais ce que je viens de te dire.

Il se baissa vers le plus jeune, le releva d'un bras et le fourra sans ménagement dans l'âtre.

« Ils ont Draco, je ne laisserai pas mon fils entre leurs mains, jamais ! » Les yeux gris étaient comme fous. « Je protège mon fils, toi, tu protèges notre enfant, sauve-le et sauve toi ! »

« Mais... » commença Harry.

« NON ! Tu m'as promis que je ne vous perdrais pas, tiens ta promesse, Harry ! » Il l'embrassa durement. « Je dois retourner là-bas, Cringy ne tiendra pas longtemps seul et Draco... je dois sauver mon fils. Skilly, vite, aide-nous. »

Puis avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il jeta la poudre de cheminette en hurlant « le Terrier ».

Harry atterrit directement dans les bras de Molly, encadrée par deux de ses fils.

« Molly, vite, ils sont chez nous, chez nous ! Ils ont Draco, il est blessé, Lucius aussi ! Vite par pitié, ils vont les tuer ! » s'écria Harry, encore étourdi de son voyage à travers le réseau, les larmes aux yeux.

Bill et George prirent leurs baguettes, les visages déterminés.

« Attendez les garçons, on ne peut pas transplaner chez Lucius, » intervint Molly.

« Si ! » cria Harry. « Lucius a enlevé les protections, ils sont cinq, Rodulphus est avec eux ! »

Bill et George hochèrent rapidement la tête et coururent au delà des propres protections du Terrier que Arthur et Molly avaient conservées après la guerre. Ils disparurent dans un « crac » sonore.

Harry s'effondra contre Molly. Il venait subitement de réaliser qu'il avait envoyé deux enfants Weasley dans une bataille, une fois encore. Cette pensée l'écœura.

« Calme-toi Harry, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, » dit Molly en le berçant. « Pense à ton bébé. Il ressent tous ce que tu ressens, calme-toi. »

« Draco est blessé, sans doute grièvement et Lucius... Et maintenant Bill et George. Molly je suis si désolé ! » se mit à pleurer Harry sous le contre-coup de l'émotion.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous étions si inquiets pour toi mon chéri quand nous avons appris l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, puis les idées se firent plus claires dans son esprit. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il n'était pas un lâche. Il devait retourner chez lui afin d'aider Lucius, Draco, les Weasley et tous ceux qui avaient déjà dû transplaner au manoir pour combattre les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté.

« Je ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien faire ! » protesta donc Harry en commençant à se relever. « Il faut que j'y retourne moi aussi ! »

« Tu ne fais pas _rien_ Harry ! Tu veilles sur ton enfant à naître ! C'est l'unique rôle que tu dois tenir ce soir, alors fais-le ! » scanda Molly durement en l'obligeant à s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé. Puis elle le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse. « C'est un très beau rôle Harry, ne le sous-estime pas. »

Le brun la regarda, ne sachant plus quoi faire. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas seul en jeu, son bébé dépendait entièrement de lui, il devait le protéger, tout comme Lucius défendait son fils. Et s'il recevait un sort ou un choc quelconque dans le ventre ? Si son bébé mourait par sa faute ? Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Molly et Lucius avaient raison, peu importait son envie d'en découdre, il devait assurer la survie de son enfant à naître. Personne ne pouvait le faire à sa place.

Son regard s'attarda sur la cheminé et il eut un frémissement.

« Molly, Il faut couper le réseau de cheminette ! »

« C'est fait mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry renifla bruyamment, s'essuyant le nez d'un revers d'un main. Il ne pleurait plus, mais son visage était encore humide. Molly s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Merci... Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il soudain, réalisant qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Ron est avec Hermione, chez les Granger. Ginny est à Sainte Mangouste. Luna a été blessée sur le Chemin de Traverse, ainsi qu'une trentaine de personnes. Arthur, aux dernières nouvelles, était au ministère avec Percy, les Aurors et les anciens membres de l'Ordre. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir au manoir, » énuméra la matriarche Weasley.

« Oh non, non, » gémit Harry. « Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? »

« Si mon chéri, Lestrange et Avery viennent de commettre leur dernier méfait, je te le promets, » dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Elle tint Harry encore fermement contre elle. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je vais nous faire un peu de thé, allonge-toi Harry, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre maintenant .»

Après un moment de réflexion, Harry acquiesça lentement et s'allongea sur le canapé. À peine eut-il posé ses jambes lourdes sur le matelas qu'il sentît comme un « clong » sourd dans son ventre. Par instinct, il se redressa brusquement, alors qu'un liquide chaud lui envahissait les cuisses.

« M-Molly ! » appela-t-il affolé.

« Oui ? Oh par Merlin, Harry, tu perds les eaux ! » s'exclama la rouquine.

« Mais, mais c'est impossible, il me reste encore trois semaines complètes, je finis juste ma trente-sixième ! »

« Il faut croire que c'est le moment, pourtant, » constata doucement la matriarche.

Harry allait commencer à protester quand une contraction le cloua sur place. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas une contraction de faux travail. Il avait l'impression que son ventre se tordait contre lui et contre l'enfant, de percevoir vraiment le bébé, de sentir ses os râper l'intérieur de son ventre, le liquide amniotique ne les protégeant plus.

« Aiiiiiiie ! »

« Contraction ? Respire comme il faut mon fils, » dit Molly, prenant une voix de directrice des opérations. « Marche un peu tant que tu le peux. Je préviens Fleur et Ron. Ensuite nous irons à la maternité. »

« Mais comment ? » gémit Harry. « Je ne peux pas transplaner ! »

« Je vais devoir rouvrir le réseau de cheminette, et placer un sort contre le manoir Malfoy en même temps, » décida la femme.

Elle prit sa baguette, invoqua deux patronus puis se tourna vers la cheminée.

Harry était crispé, inquiet... et les contractions étaient rapprochées et douloureuses. À chacune d'elles, il sentait un peu de liquide qui coulait entre ses jambes.

Molly fit rapidement ce qu'elle avait dit et elle plaça Harry dans la cheminée.

« Notre cheminée est trop petite pour deux, passe devant, je te suis mon chéri. »

**... ... ...**

Harry ne s'étala pas sur le carrelage de la clinique, mais il cria de douleur alors qu'une contraction le saisissait de nouveau. Alerté par le bruit, des aides soignantes arrivèrent en courant.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite, tout étant embrumé dans son cerveau. Mais avant de pouvoir réaliser, il se retrouva, nu, sur la table d'accouchement, une infirmière sage-femme et Molly près de lui.

L'infirmière lui plaça une bande douce en coton sur ses parties génitales, relevant ainsi son pénis et ses testicules, pour que rien ne gêne la vue ou les gestes médicaux lors de la venue au monde de l'enfant.

Harry gémissait, les contractions se faisant violentes. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être nu comme un ver devant Molly. Il lui tenait la main et avait envie, encore, de pleurer.

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Et si Lucius ne venait pas ? Oh Merlin mais pourquoi maintenant !? » gémit-il entre deux contractions.

Le docteur Seasick fit son entrée à ce moment-là et examina le brun.

« Bien Harry, c'est parfait. Vous êtes déjà dilaté à trois centimètres, c'est très bien. Quand avez-vous perdu les eaux exactement ? »

« À 21h10, »répondit Molly alors que Harry gémissait face à une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« Si tu as trop mal, crie mon chéri, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de crier. Pour Bill je me suis retenue, pas pour les autres, je te le garantie ! Crier aide parfois à respirer et à souffler. Autorise-toi à faire ce que tu as envie, ne te retiens pas, » l'encouragea gentiment Molly.

Harry cria, mais parce que les doigts du médicomage le torturaient de l'intérieur.

« Pardon Harry, je devais vérifier la bonne mise en place du clapet, mais je vous rassure, tout va très bien. Allez courage, votre bébé sera bientôt là, » essaya de le motiver le vieux sorcier.

Harry gémissait toujours, alors que l'infirmière lui plaçait une aiguille et un cathéter au creux du bras.

« Les moldus ont parfois des inventions intéressantes, » commenta-t-elle simplement devant le regard perplexe de la rouquine.

Les minutes s'enchaînèrent, synonymes de souffrance pour le brun. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées, de plus en plus fortes.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles du manoir.

Subitement, la porte de la salle d'accouchement claqua et une tornade noire se précipita sur Harry.

« Harry, comment vas-tu, par Merlin ? » fit une voix déformée par l'inquiétude.

Si Harry n'était pas aussi mal, il aurait pu rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le visage de Severus Snape sans aucun masque et aussi inquiet pour lui.

Il s'agrippa au Maître des Potions, les yeux remplis d'appréhension.

« Lucius ? Draco ? » se fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de crier de nouveau face à une autre contraction.

« Mais enfin, monsieur ! » s'écria l'infirmière choquée. « Vous êtes dans une salle d'accouchement ! Pas dans un magasin ! Les sorts de désinfection et de stérilisation ne sont pas fait pour les... »

Elle se tut brutalement devant le regard d'acier de Snape.

« Vous n'avez certainement rien à me dire, pauvre imbécile. Plutôt que de m'assommer avec des évidences, comment se fait-il que ce jeune homme n'ait pas encore eu de sort d'anesthésie digne de ce nom ? Vous attendez peut-être qu'il s'évanouisse de douleur avant de juger utile de le faire ? » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement fielleuse.

« Severus, s'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à terroriser mon nouveau personnel, je vous prie. Laissez donc ce plaisir à Lucius quand il arrivera, » fit Seasick, impassible.

« Ce n'est pas l'époux ? » chuchota rapidement l'infirmière au vieux sorcier.

« Non, seulement son meilleur ami. Si c'était Lucius, vous ne seriez déjà plus dans cette salle mon enfant, ni peut-être même de ce monde, » répondit le vieux sorcier sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Lucius... » gémit Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, il va bien. Il est à Sainte Mangouste avec Draco, c'est là que les ont conduits les Aurors. Ils se font soigner. Lucius n'est que légèrement blessé, il arrive tout de suite, » dit Severus avec une gentillesse dans la voix que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

« Draco ? » demanda le brun.

« C'est... plus sérieux. Ces salauds l'ont quasiment vidé de son sang. Mais sa vie n'est plus en danger, on le fera transférer ici dès que son état le permettra, » rajouta Severus en voyant le garçon pâlir. Il ne devait pas l'inquiéter maintenant.

Il prit délicatement la main de Harry dans la sienne et la caressa doucement, devant les yeux franchement éberlués de Molly qui eut la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucune commentaire.

« Allez Harry, nous sommes avec toi, » l'encouragea le plus si graisseux que ça professeur de potions.

Harry retourna donc dans ses souffrances.

Puis enfin, le médicomage le fit s'asseoir pour lui lancer un sort dans le dos.

« Remerciez Merlin d'être né sorcier jeune homme, notre version de la péridurale est bien plus agréable que la moldue ! » dit-il beaucoup trop gaiement au goût du garçon.

« Si je n'étais pas sorcier, je ne serais pas ici, » contra Harry en grimaçant.

Il avait mal et était de ce fait totalement hermétique au moindre trait d'humour, qu'on se le dise !

« Molly, vous avez vraiment fait cela sept fois ? Vous êtes mon nouveau héros, » haleta-t-il.

Molly rit doucement en lui mettant une mèche noire moite de transpiration derrière l'oreille.

« On oublie Harry, c'est aussi simple que cela. Bientôt ton bébé sera contre toi et tu oublieras. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine foiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » cria Harry.

Le sort soulagea rapidement le brun, mais les contractions s'enchaînèrent.

L'infirmière lui proposa de bouger un peu sur la table, de se mettre sur un côté. Harry accepta, mais au même moment, il sentit quelque chose dans son ventre, bien trop bas, qui le gênait.

« Je peux pas, le bébé est là ! »

L'infirmière le regarda, un peu surprise.

« C'est trop tôt pourtant. »

Par acquis de conscience, elle repositionna Harry en position gynécologique, les pieds dans les étriers et l'examina.

« Docteur, il est à complète, » constata-t-elle avec étonnement.

« Parfait Harry, parfait ! Dans un moment, vous allez pouvoir pousser, » déclara le médicomage.

Harry eut un énorme sanglot.

« Non, je veux Lucius ! Je ne veux pas pousser si Lucius n'est pas là ! »

Il tourna sa tête dans la robe noire de Severus et pleura dedans, tandis que le Maître des Potions lui caressait gentiment les cheveux et le consolait.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un grand fracas moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

« Encore ! » s'exclama l'infirmière, « Mais c'est pire que King's Cross ici ! »

Un regard meurtrier venu de l'endroit le plus glacial du pôle nord la fit taire.

Elle se pencha rapidement vers le médicomage.

« L'époux ? »

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Lucius se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Enfin, il essaya. Le brun lâcha Molly et Severus pour se cramponner au corps du blond.

« Oh Lucius ! » pleura-t-il, soulagé, sans rien pouvoir dire d'autre.

« Chuut, calme-toi mon ange, je suis là, tout va bien. Tu as tenu ta promesse, je suis si fier de toi, Harry. »

« Mais, je n'ai rien fait ! » protesta le brun en séchant ses dernières larmes.

«Rien que ça, c'est un miracle, Potter, » susurra un Severus de nouveau plein de fiel, reprenant son rôle maintenant que Lucius était enfin présent.

Mais les conversations s'éteignirent alors que les douleurs de l'enfantement reprenaient Harry.

« Allez mon garçon, il faut y aller maintenant, » l'informa Seasick. « À la prochaine contraction, vous poussez en expirant bien fort. »

Molly s'approcha de Lucius et lui suggéra :

« Soutenez Harry, passez votre bras dans son dos pour le maintenir en position semi assise . »

Harry s'agrippa aux fameuses poignées de fer qui l'avaient tant traumatisé lors de sa première visite, tirant de toutes ses forces dessus, et poussa alors qu'une contraction lui prenait le ventre.

Il le fit plusieurs fois sous les encouragements des personnes présentes. Même s'il avait parfois envie de leur dire à tous de se la fermer ! Il faisait comme il pouvait, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ! Il aurait aimé les y voir tiens, à pousser, respirer et crier dans le bon ordre !

Mais il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Molly avait raison, crier l'aidait à pousser en expirant.

« J'en peux plus, je n'y arrivai jamais... » se lamenta-t-il en se relâchant complètement dans les bras de Lucius après plusieurs longues minutes d'effort.

« Mais si Harry, donnez-moi votre main, » lui dit l'infirmière. Elle lui prit doucement la main et la lui glissa dans son entre-jambe.

« Touchez, là, vous sentez ? C'est les cheveux et la tête de votre bébé, il est juste là. Courage, vous vous débrouillez très bien, encore une ou deux poussées et votre bébé sera dans vos bras. Allez ! Poussez ! »

Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu toucher son enfant. Il était là, juste là. Il avait senti ses cheveux !

Il poussa de toutes ses forces. Il voulait son bébé, il le voulait !

Le jeune homme en avait rêvé tant de nuits, il lui avait parlé, il l'avait bercé en bougeant doucement son ventre. Maintenant il voulait le prendre contre lui et l'embrasser !

Il sentit comme un déchirement entre ses fesses, puis une masse qui se frayait un chemin.

« Encore, allez encore un peu ! » l'encouragea la sage-femme entre ses cuisses.

Harry poussa, il ne savait plus s'il avait une contraction ou non, il ne comprenait plus très bien ce qui lui arrivait de toute façon.

Il sentit de nouveau une masse, puis la fin de l'expulsion, plus rapide et moins grosse alors que son enfant sortait enfin de ses entrailles.

« Je veux le voir, je veux le voir, » pleurnicha Harry.

La sage-femme porta l'enfant et le posa sur le ventre flasque de Harry.

« C'est une petite fille, » lança-t-elle joyeusement à toute la salle.

Harry pleurait toujours en embrassant la tête couverte de duvet blond. L'enfant était humide et avait un peu de sang, mais il s'en fichait.

« J'ai réussi ! Lucius, j'ai réussi ! »

Le blond l'embrassa et Harry sentit le goût du sel sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une petite fille... » Lucius avait la voix étranglée.

L'enfant ne vagissait déjà plus et serrait ses petits poings. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme si elle voulait voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Elle est magnifique, Harry, » dit Severus, sincèrement ému.

« Oui, vraiment magnifique, » reprit Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

« Lucius, veux-tu couper le cordon ? » proposa Pœbus à l'aristocrate qui s'essuyait discrètement les yeux.

« Oui, oui, je ne l'ai jamais fait, » fit le Serpentard, de sa voix toujours basse et étranglée.

Puis l'infirmière reprit le nouveau-né, l'enveloppa dans un linge et partit pour lui donner les premiers soins, suivi de près du papa blond.

« Allez Harry, ce n'est pas encore fini pour nous, » dit le médicomage. « Il faut faire la délivrance. »

Celle-ci se fit facilement. Le vieux sorcier appuya sur le gros ventre mou de Harry alors que ce dernier poussait une dernière fois. Le placenta sortit sans problème.

Harry voulut le voir, intrigué. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir ce genre de chose ! Puis, la sage-femme lui fit les derniers soins, pendant que Lucius portait sa fille, un sourire désormais béat aux lèvres.

« Comment s'appelle cette merveille ? » demanda enfin Molly.

« Lily, Angel, Malfoy, » dit doucement Harry en fermant les yeux, épuisé.

Là encore, il ne comprit pas trop comment, mais il se retrouva bientôt dans sa chambre.

Lily était dans son petit berceau transparent à côté de lui, Lucius dormait en ronflant légèrement dans un autre lit.

Il regarda sa fille, Lily Angel... Elle était si belle. Il se trouva un peu ridicule mais il pensait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lucius et Draco. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et son nez pointu.

Il passa une main sur son ventre désormais vide. Il était encore bien gros mais flasque et aussi un peu douloureux. Moins cependant que son postérieur. Grâce aux potions, cela passerait vite, il le savait. Il remercia Godric d'être un sorcier sur ce coup là et un homme. Il saignerait bien moins qu'une femme. Vingt-quatre heures après la naissance, le clapet se refermerait définitivement et ce serait fini.

Son bébé ne connaîtrait pas la guerre.

Les deux derniers partisans les plus fanatiques de Voldemort, Lestrange et Avery, étaient morts cette nuit. Un autre Chevalier de Walpurgis ne verrait pas le jour se lever. Les deux restants finiraient leurs jours à Azkaban.

Molly avait encore raison, c'était limite énervant, mais Harry ne se rappelait déjà plus les douleurs terribles qui l'avaient accompagnées pendant cinq heures. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, Lily était née rapidement.

Il n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard d'elle. La petite ouvrit alors des yeux gris bleus et serra son petit poing contre sa bouche rose.

Harry avait envie de la prendre mais il n'avait pas le droit de se lever seul avant le matin et n'avait plus sa baguette non plus. Il hésitait mais l'enfant se mit à geindre. Il appuya rapidement sur un bouton à côté de son lit. Aussitôt un mince filament argenté s'en échappa et se glissa sous la porte, en direction du bureau des infirmières de garde.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, une infirmière rondouillette ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Mon bébé commence à pleurer, » dit Harry sur le même ton.

L'infirmière sourit, prit la petite, adorable dans son pyjama blanc, et la posa contre Harry qui la câlina sans attendre.

« Elle voulait son papa cette jolie poupée, » fit-elle.

Elle regarda Harry qui dévorait son enfant des yeux tout en lui caressant ses fins cheveux blonds.

« Et son papa avait besoin d'elle aussi, » Elle sourit encore. « Vous venez de passer neuf mois ensemble, c'est normal d'avoir besoin l'un de l'autre. »

Lily contemplait Harry de ses yeux bleus. Il se sentit à la fois heureux et fatigué.

« J'ai peur de la faire tomber. »

L'infirmière prit sa baguette, remonta d'un geste les barrières de sécurité du lit et d'un second, les rendit pleines grâce à un tissu doux.

« Plus de danger que la princesse tombe du lit maintenant. »

Puis elle se pencha vers eux alors que le bébé recommençait à geindre tout doucement.

« Mais elle a faim ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit, elle écarta sa chemise et plaqua l'enfant contre son torse. Harry émit un hoquet de surprise alors que la toute petite bouche s'accrochait immédiatement au téton et commençait à téter. Le garçon sentit des picotements dans sa poitrine tandis que son mamelon était aspiré avec avidité. Puis quelque chose de liquide envahit la petite bouche de sa fille.

« Ben merde alors, » dit-il, stupéfait.

« Vous êtes très beaux comme cela tous les deux. Reposez-vous maintenant, vous avez vécu une dure soirée, » lui sourit l'infirmière.

Elle sortit et ferma doucement la porte.

Harry regardait la petite tête duveteuse avec ravissement. L'enfant tétait toujours, le corps bien plaqué contre lui et le nez dans son sein, plus aussi plat qu'auparavant. Il l'embrassa. Au diable les commentaires de Draco et des autres, il nourrirait son bébé tant que sa nature masculine le lui permettrait.

Il serra Lily contre lui, délicatement. Sans s'en rendre compte, bercé par le ronflement de Lucius et les bruits de déglutition de sa fille, il s'endormit.

Ce furent les lèvres de son bébé à la recherche d'une nouvelle tété qui le réveilla, trois heures plus tard.

« Ah non coquine, tu vas goûter à l'autre maintenant, » murmura-t-il avec adoration à l'enfant.

Il tourna le nourrisson sur son autre côté, dégageant largement sa chemise pour lui présenter le mamelon gauche.

Alors que l'enfant prenait goulûment le téton brun qu'il lui offrait, il étudia Lucius, toujours endormi.

Le blond avait une grande estafilade sur le front et l'un de ses bras était bandé. Harry sentit une énorme vague d'amour l'envahir alors que ses yeux verts passaient de son époux à sa fille. Il était totalement serein pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Lucius grogna dans son sommeil puis ses yeux gris embrumés s'ouvrirent. Quand il vit que Harry le fixait, il sourit.

« Comment vas-tu, amour ? »

« Très, très bien, » répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Lucius se leva d'un bond en voyant la petite dans les bras du brun.

« Je rêve ou cette enfant est en train de téter ton sein ? »

« Non, tu ne rêves pas, » fit doucement Harry.

« Je croyais que c'était hors de question, que _moi vivant jamais une bouche de nouveau-né s'approchera de mes tétons ?_ » rigola tendrement le lord.

« Ta fille a soudoyé une infirmière cette nuit, elles ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, à peine l'infirmière avait écarté ma chemise que cette morfale a commencé à me dévorer, » expliqua Harry.

Lucius eut un regard brillant de fierté vers le bébé.

« Ça c'est ma fille, une vraie Malfoy qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui l'obtient ! C'est bien ma chérie, ton père est fier de toi ! »

Il l'embrassa délicatement, sans déranger la tétée.

« Mais n'oublie pas qu'ils sont à moi, je veux bien te les prêter quelques semaines, mais ensuite, je les récupère, tu es prévenue, » murmura-t-il à l'enfant.

« Hey, c'est pas toi qui avais dit qu'il fallait que j'allaite ? » s'exclama Harry, taquin.

« Oui, mais je compte bien pouvoir jouer de nouveau avec ces petites merveilles d'ici les trois prochains mois, » répondit Lucius.

« Mouais, on verra ça, je suis pas sûr... » fit Harry, dubitatif.

Puis Lucius s'assit à côté d'eux sur le lit, caressant alternativement les cheveux noirs et les cheveux blonds.

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA **:

Merci aux anonymes pour leur review : youyou, Stella058, Guest, de araujo, nepheria4, Babylon, Drayy, ankana87. J'aimerai pouvoir vous répondre plus personnellement malheureusement le site ne le permet pas et ma Beta se fâche toute rouge si je fais des RAR en note d'auteur. La vérité, c'est que je suis terrorisée, Nanola peut-être effrayante parfois, je vous jure !^^

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en follow ou en favorite.

Bon, eh bien voilà, la semaine prochaine, publication de l'épilogue de cette histoire qui se terminera donc.

Note de dernière minute : Attention le site bugg sévèrement en ce lundi matin. Vérifier bien que vous êtes connecté car la majorité poste les reviews en guest sans le vouloir et là je suis très très mal pour vous répondre ! Merci.


	22. Epilogue

_**Épilogue**_

* * *

_**11 ans plus tard**_

* * *

Harry fit trois pas en arrière pour regarder son fusain.

Il avait hésité à terminer sa peinture à l'huile, mais il avait envie de faire quelque chose de plus rapide.

Le soleil de ce matin de septembre envahissait la véranda qu'il avait transformée au fil du temps en atelier de peinture. Le salon de sa chambre bleue était devenu son bureau à part entière, là où il traitait ses dossiers de la fondation 'Potter-Black' et où il recevait ses différents interlocuteurs les plus proches. Il s'était aussi lancé dans l'écriture depuis cinq ans.

Il sentit aussitôt deux bras qui l'encerclèrent tendrement alors qu'un baiser humide se posait sur sa nuque, lui envoyant un doux frisson dans le dos.

« Elle est magnifique notre Lily, » dit Lucius en admirant le dessin.

« Oui, je trouve aussi, » surenchérit Harry en se se retournant pour embrasser dignement son époux. « C'est ton portrait craché, » continua le Gryffondor.

« Exact, » répondit le blond, très fier. « Elle ira loin cette petite. »

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Un glapissement écœuré les fit se décoller.

« Jamie, surtout ne rentre pas ! Papa est encore en crain d'embrasser maman ! »

La tête brune d'Albus se détourna rapidement, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« Vous pouvez pas vous en empêsser, hein ! »

Le petit garçon avait néanmoins des étincelles de bonheur dans ses yeux verts. Ses parents s'étaient enfin réconciliés.

Il fut bousculé par un autre tout petit garçon, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens ébouriffés qui écarquilla ses yeux limes.

« Bisou amour ? À peux voir ? »

Lucius s'avança vers eux et porta le plus petit dans ses bras.

« Dis donc James, tu ne serais pas un peu voyeur ? »

Albus pouffa.

« Papa, il est crop petit pour comprendre ! C'est pas comme moi ! » dit-il tout fier du haut de ses quatre ans.

L'année 2006 avait été vraiment fructueuse pour les naissances.

Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, Scorpius, le fils de Draco et Astoria, Albus ainsi que Brian, le second fils de Betty et Severus feraient leur rentrée ensemble à Poudlard dans sept ans. Rufus, le fils aîné du professeur de potion et Betty, rejoindrait les bans de l'école de magie dans seulement quatre ans.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ces naissances multiples et aux réflexions stupides (de l'avis de Harry) des pères respectifs, que ses trois enfants l'appelaient depuis 'maman'. Il avait abandonné la lutte face à la supériorité numérique. Et puis, la vérité, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à ses bébés.

Lucius reposa le petit garçon blond au sol et mit une tape amicale sur les fesses de ses deux plus jeunes héritiers.

« Allez ! Filez vite jouer, papa a des choses à voir avec maman. »

Le regard émeraude d'Albus se teinta immédiatement d'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien Al, nous ne sommes plus fâchés, » lui dit doucement Harry.

L'enfant leur sourit puis détala, entraînant son petit frère avec lui.

Deux jours auparavant, Lily avait fait sa rentrée scolaire, accompagnée de Teddy. Il était déjà à Gryffondor, elle alla à Serpentard. Le portrait craché de son père, pas de doute à avoir.

La dispute avait éclaté dans la soirée, quand Harry avait dit qu'il espérait qu'Albus irait à Gryffondor.

Si Lily était le portrait vivant de Lucius en féminin, Albus était la réplique en miniature de Harry. Ils avaient décidé qu'Albus transmettrait le nom des Potter, James celui des Black. Ainsi deux lignés de sorciers ne disparaîtraient pas.

Harry avait mal pris les moqueries de Lucius. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui d'accepter que son bébé le quitte pour plusieurs mois. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs.

Il voulait que Lucius fasse voter une loi interdisant les mariages forcés depuis la naissance d'Albus, non seulement au Royaume-Uni mais dans le monde entier, en passant par l'Organisation Internationale Magique où il représentait le gouvernement britannique.

Il avait aussi exigé que le contrat Malfoy-Black soit annulé. Même si cela n'aurait eu aucune incidence sur leur union, Harry voyait cela comme un symbole.

Mais le blond avait toujours refusé.

Ces sujets étaient revenus sur le tapis, alors qu'ils évitaient en général de les aborder à cause de leurs divergences.

Le ton était donc rapidement monté.

La dispute qui avait suivi avait atteint des sommets que Harry n'avait pas connus depuis sa fuite du manoir, il y avait déjà de ça douze ans. Lucius avait dit des choses horribles, de sa voix froide et polaire qui glaçait le sang. Harry avait hurlé, puis, il y avait eu deux secondes, atroces, où il avait cru que Lucius allait le gifler, une nouvelle fois. Son cœur avait eu un raté, alors qu'une peine incommensurable était tombée sur ses épaules. Pourtant, le blond n'avait rien fait, évidement, mais la dispute avait été si intense que le Gryffondor avait revécu cette scène douloureuse dans sa tête.

Harry était parti en claquant la porte, bousculant au passage un Albus qui aurait dû être au lit depuis longtemps, mais qui avait malheureusement écouté aux portes et entendu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû.

Il était monté dans sa chambre bleue avec l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas dormi dans cette chambre depuis l'été de son mariage. Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit.

Les oiseaux n'étaient jamais revenus dans la tête de Harry. Quant à l'enfant, après plus de trois ans de thérapie, il avait fermé définitivement la porte de son placard et s'en était parti vivre sa vie. Mais le Gryffondor restait émotif et n'aimait pas les disputes.

Bien que peu nombreuses, à chacune d'elles, il se demandait ce que serait sa vie aujourd'hui si un tel mariage n'avait pas forcé son destin.

Il aimait croire... il voulait croire, que ce que Lucius avait dit un jour se serait réalisé. Que cet été là, il serait venu passer quelques jours de vacances au manoir avec Draco. Lucius l'aurait alors courtisé puis mis finalement dans son lit. Lit d'où il ne serait jamais parti. Mais il ne le saurait jamais bien sûr.

Il savait que les sortilèges accompagnant leur union ne l'avaient pas obligé à aimer son époux. Mais il savait tout autant qu'ils existaient malgré tout et qu'ils avaient eu des conséquences, tant légales que magiques sur lui. À quel point avaient-ils influé dans sa relation avec Lucius ? Il ne le saurait jamais non plus.

Bien qu'il ne regrette pas sa vie, ces interrogations planeraient toujours au-dessus de sa tête, lors de ces moments de doute.

Néanmoins, même s'il l'avait pu, il n'avait aucunement envie de se séparer de Lucius. Son amour pour le blond était toujours aussi vif, profond et sincère. C'était bien ce qui rendait leurs rares disputes aussi douloureuses. Quand Lucius lui parlait durement, son cœur se brisait en mille petits morceaux sanguinolents, alors que sa condition d'homme soumis lui revenait brutalement à la mémoire.

Mais il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur.

Peu de mariages forcés finissaient comme le sien. Dans ce domaine-là, il faisait, pour une fois heureusement, partie d'une minorité. Contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Lucius en cet été 1998, les familles dans le monde pratiquant les mariages forcés étaient souvent des familles malheureuses. Certes, elles étaient peu nombreuses au Royaume-Uni, mais encore malheureusement trop fréquentes au goût du brun de par le monde.

Tous n'avaient pas la chance d'être attirés par leur époux avant leur mariage et tous n'avaient pas non plus la chance d'avoir un mari aussi bien éduqué ou compréhensif au final que Lucius.

Viols conjugaux, violences physiques (parfois jusqu'à la mort) ou psychologiques, grossesses non désirées et imposées, voilà ce qu'était la vie de certaines femmes et d'hommes qui subissaient de tels mariages. Ceux dans cette terrible situation et qui le pouvaient, finissaient par divorcer, se séparer ou s'enfuir. Pour les autres, beaucoup se suicidaient.

Oui, il avait de la chance que Lucius et lui s'aiment comme ils le faisaient.

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant deux jours.

Et puis la veille, Harry avait entendu de légers coups à sa porte. Elle s'était ouverte sur le blond. Sans un mot, Harry avait reposé son livre sur sa table de chevet alors que Lucius s'approchait de son lit.

Il avait caressé les cheveux noirs d'Albus avant de prendre l'enfant endormi collé à son père pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Il avait fait ensuite de même avec James qui avait rejoint son frère et « sa maman ».

Puis il s'était allongé à côté de Harry, toujours sans rien dire.

Malgré les regards noirs que lui avait lancés le brun, il avait commencé à le caresser et à vouloir l'embrasser.

« Hors. De. Question. Lucius, » avait protesté le plus jeune.

Mais les baisers du Serpentard s'étaient intensifiés, ses caresses devenues plus intimes et d'une tendresse inouïe. Harry avait jeté l'éponge.

Pour la première fois, ils avaient fait l'amour dans la chambre bleue.

Le Lord l'avait ensuite câliné longuement et ils avaient pu discuter, calmement cette fois. Puis ils avaient refait l'amour. Cette fois là, ce fut Harry qui posséda le corps blanc et transit de son époux. Peu après la naissance de Lily, Lucius avait cédé au désir de Harry de connaître lui aussi le plaisir de pénétrer. Le brun avait eu un regard émerveillé quand il l'avait fait, s'étonnant que son Serpentard lui concède ce délice si rapidement. Ce dernier lui avait alors avoué, entre deux halètements, qu'il le désirait de toutes les façons possibles, puis il avait eu un orgasme dévastateur qui avait entraîné celui de Harry.

Depuis, bien que chacun préfère les rôles qu'ils tenaient au début de leur mariage, ils s'accordaient régulièrement un échange de position, au gré de leurs besoins ou envies.

« À quoi penses-tu mon ange ? »

« À cette nuit, » répondit Harry.

« Oh, » fut la seule réponse de l'aristocrate.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas quand on se dispute comme ça, je me sens tellement mal ensuite, » chuchota Harry, la tête posée contre la clavicule du plus âgé. « En plus, ça perturbe les enfants. »

« Je suis désolé. Si Albus et James vont à Gryffondor, je m'en remettrai, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Cette dispute était totalement ridicule, » continua Harry.

« Comme très souvent, » répondit le blond. Il prit quelques instants avant de continuer.

« Je ne regrette toujours pas mes choix cependant. Si c'était à refaire, j'exigerais de nouveau l'application du contrat pour nous unir. »

Harry se tendit dans ses bras.

« Je ne regrette pas parce que je ne changerai rien à notre union et à notre vie actuelle. Mais je comprends que ce soit différent pour toi. J'ai fini par admettre ce que tu essayais de me dire. J'ai enfin réalisé que toi non plus, tu ne regrettes pas notre vie, que ce que tu me dis ne sont pas des reproches concernant notre vie d'aujourd'hui ou notre mariage. Mais que tu aurais aimé avoir le choix dès le départ, ce que tu n'as pas eu. Tu as raison, je vais faire un projet de loi pour que de tels contrats et les mariage forcés soient interdits, et en attendant cela, je vais annuler le contrat Malfoy-Black. »

« Merci, c'était vraiment important pour moi, amour... » souffla Harry, soulagé, tout contre lui. « Je ne veux plus de disputes, plus comme celle-là... Ça me rappelle trop de mauvaises choses, » continua le brun.

« Je sais. On fera en sorte que, si prochaines disputes il doit y avoir, elles soient moins méchantes. Je te le promets. Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand tu es aussi mal et que tu boudes notre lit. Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement en se caressant tendrement, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre car aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cette étreinte.

**... ... ...**

Severus Snape se trompa.

L'Angleterre ne rentra jamais en collision avec la France, pourtant Harry Potter ne créa pas d'autre catastrophe. Par contre, effectivement, Hagrid croisa des niffleurs avec des écureuils.

Albus alla à Gryffondor, ainsi que James. Lucius ne s'énerva pas et il tint ses promesses.

Quant à Harry, à son grand désespoir, il n'apprit jamais, contrairement à ses enfants et petits-enfants, à ne soulever qu'un seul sourcil.

Mais il tint lui aussi la promesse qu'il s'était faite une nuit de jour de l'an.

**FIN**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA : Suite à un gros bugg de FF la semaine dernière, beaucoup d'entre vous avez été déconnecté et avez posté en « guest » je n'ai donc pas _pu_ vous répondre ! Je réponds _toujours_ aux reviews, donc pitié, dites-moi qui a écrit quelle review car je ne sais pas qui remercier !**

Sinon, merci à youyou, de araujo, fan de fiction, Stella058, ankana87, x1 et donc 10 "Guests"

* * *

Voilà, Send me an Angel, c'est terminée. J'avoue que je suis très émue, c'était ma première fiction en tant qu'auteur et mettre ce mot fin, c'est vraiment un sentiment étrange.

En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment.

Je souhaite remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenue durant cette fiction, par leurs reviews ou leurs MP.

Je souhaite surtout remercier ma Beta, **Nanola**, qui a fait un travail formidable. Je ne saurais que trop vous recommander une nouvelle fois de lire ses fictions, qui sont toutes d'une très grande qualité. Merci aussi à **Archimède**, qui a corrigé également certains chapitres et passages. Merci les filles, de tout mon cœur, pour votre présence, vos conseils et votre soutien inconditionnel. Vous rencontrer sur ce site à été non seulement une belle surprise mais un merveilleux cadeau.

Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont un jour pris le temps de poster une review. Un simple 'j'aime' donne le sourire pour toute la journée, je vous le garantie. Merci également à vous, qui avez mis cette histoire parmi vos histoires préférées, là encore, cela donne non seulement le sourire, mais l'envie de continuer à écrire.

Quant à moi, je vous dit simplement à bientôt peut-être, avec prochainement une nouvelle traduction d'une fiction de Nouvelle-Zélande, puis avec deux autres histoires, de ma seule plume. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, les infos sont sur mon profil.

**Cette fiction est dédicacée :**

à Bichette Adorée et P'tit Hibou

à mon mari, mon tout premier lecteur, même s'il a dû utiliser trois bassines pour vomir et de l'eau de javel pour se laver les yeux lors des lemons gays (hé, il est hétéro pur et dur)

à toi, qui a aimé cette histoire et qui est en train de lire ces lignes

**Cette fiction n'est pas dédicacée :**

aux homophobes de tous poils

Bref, je dédie cette histoire à tous les fans de fanfic et de yaoi... avec qui mes rapports furent aussi divers qu'enrichissants ^^


End file.
